She Wolf
by Vcarp1993
Summary: Crystal Price has been invisible her whole life, keeping her most important secret to herself. But at the beginning of a new school year, she might not be the only one of her kind in Beacon Hills. Stiles/OC
1. I'm Crystal Price

**Chapter 1: I'm Crystal Price**

**Author Note: Hello Guys. Right, so I'm currently going back through the chapters of 'She Wolf' and editing them. I've lost count of the times I've glanced back through the chapters and seen a typo or a grammatical mistake which makes me cringe. Normally I can manage the odd mistake here or there, but not the ones that stick out. Anyways, I'm going to be updating parts of the story, but I'll highlight this in the author note at the beginning of the chapter just encase. **

**OC Character profile**  
><strong>Name<strong>: Crystal Alice Price  
><strong>Age<strong>: 16 years old  
><strong>Height<strong>: 5" 3  
><strong>Weight<strong>: 121 lbs  
><strong>Eye Colour<strong>: Green  
><strong>Hair<strong>: Dark brown, red when it catches the light. Long, wavy.  
><strong>Figure<strong>: Slim  
><strong>Chest Size<strong>: 36c (Apparently I found this extremely important to include, obviously)  
><strong>Scars<strong>: A burn mark, 4 inches long on the upper inner part of her left thigh.

**Parents**  
><strong>Mother<strong> – Lillian (Lily) Price (Appearance: Evangeline Lilly)  
><strong>Father<strong> – Alexander (Alex) Price (Appearance: Lee Pace)

Check out my **Polyvore profile, where** you can find pictures of all OC characters + Crystal's outfits for all chapters + extras. Simply **Google** the following **'Polyvore Vcarp1993'** to find my profile.

This story is **rated T**; I will give warning at the beginning of a chapter if there is a mature contents involved.

Please **REVIEW** and let me know what you think, I always write quicker when I have inspiration from you guys, encouraging me with **REVIEW** and feedback helps.

**Beta: Lexie (moon . saturn) Thank you so much for editing this chapter: D My Official Beta.**

Also check me out on** Tumblr, **my username is** PIKACHU-1993 :D  
><strong>  
>Thanks, Vicky x<p>

**Chapter One**

_The wind brushed her hair away from her face. The only sound heard was the sound of her beating heart. Kicking her feet up she felt the blood pumping at a rapid pace throughout her body, spurring her on. A smile crept across her face.; This is when she felt most content, being able to run free alongside the wind. The trees blurred around her as her vision became red, she felt a growl erupt from inside her. Within seconds her control began to slip, her body was separated from her mind as her feet continued to carry her deeper into the woods._

_The sensation tingled at first, but soon her nose was burning. She felt her throat closing but she couldn't stop running. Panic set in but there wasn't anything she could do; she was being drawn to something. It soon became clear to what, when she came to an abrupt stop, almost sending her face first into the ground. Looking up, her eyes widened, as flames danced across them._

_In front of her stood a grand house, flames consuming and towering over the burning building. The heat radiating from the house sent her a few steps back as she began to cough, holding her hand up to shield her eyes she gave a gasping choke. The air was sliced with the sounds of screams as Crystal looked with terrified eyes to the house. The screams were deafening._

_"Hello?" Crystal yelled back._

_"Crystal!" a woman's voice sounded. "Get out, crawl baby, crawl!" the woman instructed. Crystal looked on confused. She wanted to run, to hide from the flames but something took over her and she found herself walking towards the house. Dodging falling debris, she felt like her skin was melting from the intense heat._

_"Where are you?" she shouted to them, hoping that she wasn't too late, but that's when a searing pain pulled her attention to her upper leg. There, flames had begun to make their way up her jeans. She gave a painful howl and began to hit her leg, hoping to put the flames out. Her foot slipped on the wooden steps leading to the house and she fell to the floor, drifting into darkness._

Crystal bolted up right, gasping. Her hand went to her leg to put out the fire, but then she realized she wasn't in the woods anymore, she lying in her bed. It took her a few moments before she managed to regain her senses. It was a dream. It was just a dream. More like a nightmare, the one she had been experiencing ever since she could remember. It always started the same, running through the woods with a smile on her face and then coming to the burning house, the screams, the fire, the pain in her leg.

Pulling back her blanket she looked to her upper leg where, there scarred into her skin, was a burn mark. Her parents said she had been burnt when she was younger on a holiday camping trip, she had been messing around near the camp fire when her dress caught on fire and burned her leg. Crystal was thankful she had been too young to remember.

Sighing, she turned to her window that was decorated with cream coloured curtains and managed to see the sun barely rising. Looking to her alarm clock she gave a groan, 30 minutes before she needed to get up. Walking to the window she pulled the curtains back and pressed her warm head to the chilled glass. Closing her eyes, she listened. She could hear the dog two lanes over barking and the man who lived 10 doors down unlocking his car and going to work.

Their house was on one of the simple streets in Beacon Hills. Nicely kept lawns with timed sprinklers, white picket fences, and even an oak tree in the back yard with a tire swing. Her family was a normal one, both her parents worked, a lot. Her mother was a Criminal Lawyer and her father ran his own successful construction company, which meant he was mostly out of town working all over the US.

After her shower she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her complexion was pale; her green eyes were framed with dark full long lashes. Her nose was average, her lips plump and pink. Her hair was long, flowing half way down to her back, it was mostly wavy and she never cared to straighten it. After applying some mascara and eyeliner she moved to her closest. She grabbed one of her favourite white t-shirts of The Smiths and paired it with some tight jeans and red high-top converse. Leaving her hair loose she looked in the mirror and shrugged.

"It'll do," she said smiling. Her wrists had various coloured bracelets and a watch. Her fingers had rings on a few of them, simple accessories, nothing to dramatic. Unlike most girls her age who planned their first day of school outfits the day before, Crystal didn't really care. Finally, she put on the locket she always wore. It was round and silver with a tree engraved into the metal. She didn't remember when her Mom gave it to her, just that she never went anywhere without it.

Her Mom had already left for work and her dad was away in New York supervising his new project. Exiting the house, she smiled to her Baby. It was a classic 1965 black Mustang that had been restored. Letting her fingers dance across the slick hood, her grin widened. Getting inside, she plugged in her iPod and hit shuffle. A smile spread across her lips as 'Wonder wall' by Oasis began to play, singing along on her way to school.

Pulling into a parking spot, she looked up at the school with a sigh. "Once more unto the breach" she quoted with a smile before making her way up to the front entrance. She groaned when she saw her shoe lace had come undone, bending down she began to tie it as she heard someone speaking by her.

"This is seriously going to be the best thing that's happened to this town since..." she turned her head slightly to see Stiles Stilinski talking with his friend Scott McCall. "Since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey, Lydia" he said with a smile, but the girl he was speaking to walked straight past him. Lydia Martin, the strawberry blonde beauty who was popular, smart and charismatic. The perfect girly girl. She ignored Stiles and walked into the school as Crystal stood up and did the same.

She entered her first class, English. Taking her normal seat at the back she pulled the book they had been assigned, "To Kill a Mocking Bird'. She had already read it several times, and knew it cover to cover. The other students filed in as the teacher began the lesson.

"As I'm sure most of you know a body was found in the woods last night, the police are handling the situation so we can all..." the teacher continued as she zoned out. She didn't know about anybody; she didn't spend much time on social networks where most news broadcasts were posted.

"Hello. Sorry to interrupt you but we have a new student. Class, this is Allison Argent. Please make her feel welcome," the Principal left and Allison was told to take a seat. She moved to the back and took the seat next to Crystal.

The bell rang signalling the end of class. Walking through the hallway, she noticed the new girl Allison having trouble opening her locker. Crystal walked over and leaned against the other lockers, "Hey" she said smiling. "Need some help?" Allison turned with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, its uh, a little stuck" she said as Crystal nodded.

"Trust me, you'll get used to it" she stepped up, hitting the lock, it clicked and she turned it, pulling the locker open. "There you go" she gestured to the now open door.

"Thanks. I'm Allison" she smiled extending her hand.

"Crystal Price" Crystal replied, firmly shaking her hand.

"So what's there to do in Beacon Hills?" Allison asked, but before Crystal could reply Lydia Martin's voice sounded from beside them.

"That jacket is absolutely killer. Where'd you get it?" she questioned Allison, tilting her head. Allison looked unsure at first but then smiled.

"My Mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco" she replied as Lydia smiled.

"And you are my new best friend" she said and then looked to Crystal.

"I love that necklace" she complemented, and Crystal looked to her feeling puzzled. She had been in many classes with Lydia since they started high school and she had never even acknowledged she existed.

"Thanks, cute dress" Lydia smiled and nodded.

"It is, isn't it? Hey Jackson," she called down the hallway and Crystal looked over. She felt her heart beat pick up, god no. She hadn't spoken to him since their 'break up' over a year ago.

"I've got to go do something," Crystal turned to Allison. The girl looked over to her and nodded.

"Will I see you at lunch?" she asked.

"Sure" she smiled back to them.

"Come watch Lacrosse practice after school" Lydia said and Crystal nodded.

"Will do, see you later" she said and walked off before Jackson could see her. She glanced back to see Jackson talking with Allison as his arm found it place around Lydia's waist. She turned at the last second but felt a firm body crash into her. She groaned and stumbled back, dropping her folder. Luckily she did not fall on her backside. Crystal looked up to see Stiles in front of her.

"I'm so sorry" she said, bending down to collect her papers. She felt him kneel next to her, grabbing at the spilled contents of her folder. Standing up Stiles passed her a pile of papers and she smiled at him.

"You ok?" he asked her since he could see she looked a little muddled.

"Hmmm, yeah I'm fine," she replied glancing back at Lydia and Jackson.

"Well sorry for bumping into you," Stiles said as she turned to face him again.

"It's fine, no harm done. See ya Stiles," she walked away and he looked to her in awe. She knew his name; a pretty girl knew his name.

"Hey," Allison smiled as Crystal waved them to her spot in the bleachers. Lydia looked to the Lacrosse players and she began to point out the popular ones. "There's Jackson" she said with a smile.

"Who's that?" Allison asked pointing to Scott.

"Don't know," Lydia tilted her head, but continuing with the list of hot guys.

"Scott McCall," Crystal answered as Allison turned to her.

"He lent me a pen in English," she smiled dreamily and Crystal saw her blush.

"Ahh, the start to every fairy tale romance!" Crystal joked as Allison giggled.

"But he's not first line," Lydia bluntly pointed out. Crystal watched as Scott was pushed into the goal. He looked terrified. As Coach blew his whistle Crystal clamped her eyes shut. An intense stabbing, pain rang in her ears, making her bite the inside of her mouth. She heard a groan and opened her eyes to see Scott holding his hands over his ears. What the hell? Scott was struggling and didn't see the ball until it hit him on the head, sending him off his feet and causing him to groan. The other players mocked him and even the Coach laughed, but Scott got back on his feet prepared to start again.

What happened next surprised everyone. Scott caught the first ball with ease, looking shocked at his own actions. Then he caught the next one, and the next. With every catch he became more confident, a bit of confusion embedded in his smile. Stiles jumped up and cheered for him.

"Wow, he's really good," Allison beamed.

"Very good" Lydia replied surprised.

"Yeah, he is," Crystal looked to Scott. His reflexes were amazing, too amazing. One might even call them super human.

"Don't worry. Jackson never misses," Lydia boasted as Jackson stepped up to take his shot. Crystal watched using her abilities and the ball slowed down towards the goal. The speed was too much for any human to catch, but cheers erupted as Scott caught it. Lydia jumped up and cheered, as did Allison. Crystal stood looking to Scott in wonder.

"No way," she whispered but clapped along, giving him her support.

Stepping through the door she placed her bag on the side alcove before heading up to her room to get changed for her run. Coming back downstairs she wore navy shorts, a grey tight tank top and a red hoody which she tied around her waist. Her brunette hair was tied up in a high ponytail. Putting her earphones in she clicked shuffle and 'Hey Jude' by The Beatles came on. She headed to her usual spot, which was the Beacon Hills Preserve. It was quiet and peaceful, giving her time to think as she jogged.

Coming to a stop she sighed feeling tranquil. Suddenly, a shiver went through her and chills spread down her spine. She took one of her earphones out and turned around, gasping., there in front of her stood Stiles and Scott looking just as shocked as she did.

"Uh, hi," she said, taking the other earphone out.

"Hi," Stiles replied rubbing the back of his neck. They looked like they were up to no good.

"I was just running." She wanted to mentally kick herself. Of course she was running. Why else would she be here, dressed in athletic wear. She cleared her throat. "You two?" she asked.

"Uh... also training" Stiles answered as Scott looked to his friend with 'are you an idiot' look.

"Really?" Crystal asked with a smile. "In jeans?" Stiles looked to his clothes and then smiled embarrassed, knowing he had been caught.

"We're looking for my inhaler" Scott said. "I lost it last night" Stiles groaned, he was telling her too much. The conversation was becoming more awkward.

"Last night but I thought... wait what were you doing in the woods at night?" she furrowed her eyebrows, trying to come up with a reasonable answer in her head.

"We were um..." Stiles didn't know what to say, he could usually talk his way out of anything. "Drinking, yep. Drinking and smoking," he said as she looked to the both of them and raised her eyebrows.

"Well I'm pretty sure it's not a good idea to smoke if you're asthmatic," she said pointing at Scott.

"Yeah, no it's not," he agreed turning back to Stiles.

"So what were you really doing out here?" she asked. Stiles looked to Scott, if they told her, she would think they were freaks, but it's not like he could think of anything else to say.

"Fine. We were looking for the body," Stiles settled for the truth.

"The body found last night?" she asked puzzled and Stiles nodded.

"Yeah. My Dad is the Sherriff, and I overheard the call on the radio, we thought we would help out and find the other half" Stiles explained shrugging.

"Other half, the body was cut up?" she asked. This was getting weirder by the second.

"Yeah. We were just curious. It's not like a hobby or anything in case you thought that..." but she cut him off.

"Did you find it then?" she asked, suddenly intrigued.

"The inhaler?" Scott questioned confused.

"No, the body," she replied.

"Oh, well I did." Scott said. "It was a woman," he explained. Crystal looked to the ground, feeling sick. "Well the top part," he continued and she nodded, wincing like she was going to throw up.

"You could have left the last part out" Stiles said looking at Crystal worriedly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean..." Scott started when he noticed her expression. Crystal shook her head, cutting him off.

"It's fine, I asked." She breathed deeply, the nausea fading, "I can help you look for your inhaler if you want? Extra pair of eyes can't hurt?" she offered shrugging, Scott nodded.

"Sure, that would be great," he said smiled relieved.

"I'm Crystal by the way," she introduced as they started to look.

"Scott and this is Stiles," he pointed and she smiled.

"I know. Nice job today by the way. I saw you at Lacrosse practice, you have some really good skills," she said and he smiled embarrassed.

"Thanks" he blushed, looking down to the leaves.

"Maybe the killer moved the body," Stiles muttered up ahead.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks" Scott said as he crouched on the ground. Crystal felt another presence, so she looked up only to gasp.

"What is it?" Scott asked and he and Stiles turned, they jumped in surprise too. There in front of them stood an angry looking man glaring heavily. "What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property," the man looked at all of them until his eyes landed on Crystal. He was looking at her with sad eyes, and then with recognition before he looked back to Scott and Stiles.

"Uh, Sorry man, we didn't know" Stiles said running a hand through his buzz cut.

"Yeah we were just looking for my uh... never mind forget it" Scott said narrowing his eyes, but as they turned to leave, the guy pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it to Scott who caught it with his new reflexes; it was his inhaler. The guy turned and walked away, not before glancing back at Crystal. They all turned to leave, this time without an interruption. "Come on I've got to get to work," Scott said.

"Crystal, you ok?" Stiles asked noticing her spaced out look.

"Hmmm, yeah fine" she blinked and turned to them.

"Who was that?" Scott asked.

"Dude, that's Derek Hale. You remember, right. He's only like a few years older than us" Stiles said.

"Remember what?" Scott questioned, tilting his head to resemble a confused puppy.

"His family. They all burned to death in a fire, like ten years ago" Stiles explained.

"I wonder what he's doing back?" Scott asked.

"I've got to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow at school," she smiled walking away.

"Do you want a lift?" Stiles pointed toward his jeep.

"My house isn't far from here. Thanks anyways. See ya," she said as they climbed inside his car. She jogged back to her house, going straight for the kitchen. Heating up some leftover lasagne she went upstairs and sat in front of her computer. She searched for Beacon Hills Hale House Fire and a bunch of articles with pictures popped up. Crystal gasped, it was the house from her dreams. The black burnt wooden remains made her feel like she was looking at a graveyard. Reading reports she came to understand that apart from Derek and his older sister Laura, all the other members of the family perished in the fire.

Hearing the front door open and close she stood up with her empty plate and walked downstairs to see her Mom placing a large stack of papers onto the kitchen counter.

"Hey, sweetie," she smiled. Her Mom was a very beautiful woman, a lot of people said so. She had brown eyes, fair skin, and light brown hair that went to her shoulder.

"Same as always," she replied shrugging her shoulders.

"So glad we have such deep conversations," her Mom replied sarcastically. Her Mom looked her age but she didn't act it, she was a fun Mom. "Your Dad called tonight, he said he might be coming home next week so that's good," she said and Crystal nodded.

"Yeah, sounds good," she replied tapping her fingers on the counter.

"Who's Allison?" her Mom asked and Crystal looked up at her puzzled. Her Mom held up Crystal's phone, which showed a text from her.

"New girl from school," her Mom smiled as Crystal checked the message. "She wants to go shopping after school tomorrow."

"That's good. Would you like some extra money to buy a..." but Crystal cut her off.

"Not wearing a dress Mom," she said and her Mom's smiled disappeared.

"Oh but it will look amazing on you," she stated putting her hands together, "Please!" she pleaded trying to do the puppy eyes.

"Fine. I'll look at the dresses but I'm not promising I'll buy one," she relented. Her Mom looked down at the pile of papers and nodded.

"Would you like a glass before you start?" she asked.

"Nope. It's my prize for finishing all of this. Motivates me," she said and Crystal smiled rolling her eyes.

"Alright. Don't work too hard," she scolded as she walked up to her room.

Sitting on her bed, she placed her sketchpad in front of her and began drawing random symbols while humming to 'Love Grows' by Edison Lighthouse. Her thoughts were everywhere at the moment. Memories of the burning house were still fresh in her mind, thinking about it made the scar on her thigh itch. Pushing those images away, she thought of Stiles. His goofy smile, the way he spoke and rambled on, how his eyes gleamed. She groaned, hating her feelings for him. Of course Stiles wouldn't like her, he was infatuated with Lydia Martin, as was every other guy at the school.

It seemed by the text, that Lydia would be joining them. Hopefully not Jackson, Crystal would be alright with Lydia but if Jackson tagged along then maybe she would have to back out, again.

The sun soon disappeared and was replaced by an almost full moon. She felt a tingle go down her spine. She knew in a few days the moon would reach it fulfilment, but it would be all right. Staying in and keeping busy, would ensure a positive outcome. Everything would be just fine, she repeated trying to assure herself.

**A/N: First chapter finished. Hope you enjoyed it. Please be gentle when reviewing. Appreciate any advice and tips. Thanks.**

**Vicky x**


	2. I Don't Do Dresses

**Chapter 2: I Don't Do Dresses**

**A/N: Re-watching Season 1 once again. Loving Season 3B too, keeps getting better. I've already done 8 chapters for this story, all consisting of more than 2,000 words but when I read them I felt they were lacking some things so I'm improving them. They were lacking a human aspect, I felt like I was writing down actions and not really going into the characters a whole lot, they felt plain and boring so I've spruced them up. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. **

**Thank you for following and to the guest who reviewed chapter one and to. who created the Nikita Grace/Stiles stories, I adore your stories. Feel a lot more confident now since reading the reviews. You guys are amazing. **

**Chapter Two**

The next day Crystal was unsure on how to approach them. What do you say to two guys who confessed to searching for half a body? She should be more freaked out by the situation, most people would but for some reason she wasn't bothered that much by it. Wait. Did that make her weird? Scott and Stiles were conversing by Stiles' locker.

"Morning" she said as they stopped and turned to see her standing there with a small smile on her face. Their eyes darted to look at each other before returning to her face. "Well this isn't awkward at all" she said and rocked back and forth on her feet before letting out a sigh.

"Uh, hey" Scott said.

"So what, we're going to pretend that yesterday never happened?" she asked them.

"No just, we thought you wouldn't want to talk to us after" Stiles replied as she shrugged.

"Why not? I mean yeah it was a little freaky at the time but you know your young and curious" she stated. Glancing to the side she saw Allison up ahead. "Right. Good conversation, see ya" she smiled before walking up the hallway. Scott and Stiles watched her walk away from them with slightly shocked expressions on their face. She was fine with them looking for the body?

"She's awesome" Stiles muttered as Scott slowly nodded.

"Hey" Allison smiled. "I didn't know you were friends with Scott" she said as Crystal looked to the two boys were trying to not make it obvious that they were looking at them but failing.

"Yeah" she saw the look Allison had on her face when she glanced over to Scott. "He's single by the way, if you wanted to know" she pointed out. Allison looked back to her and blushed.

"That's uh, good to know" she giggled.

"Come on" Crystal said and glanced once more at the guys before they headed off to classes.

"So what are you two wearing tomorrow night?" Lydia asked. Crystal and Allison looked up to see her taking a seat opposite them.

"Uh, it depends on the temperature. If it's hot, I don't tend to wear a whole lot of layers to bed because..." but Lydia cut her off.

"Not to bed, my party" Lydia rolled her eyes. Crystal glanced sideways at Allison who smiled innocently back at her. Allison had yet to inform Crystal that Lydia had invited the both of them to her 'Back to School' party.

"Yeah. You and Allison have to look hot" she smiled to them.

"Hot?" Crystal asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"Yeah, there's going to be guys from the lacrosse team there, I'm going to introduce you to them" she winked. Crystal felt a knot in her stomach.

"Uh well I don't if I own anything hot" she explained.

"It's fine. We'll go shopping after school" Allison smiled to her with a nudge to the shoulder. Crystal felt like she was going to throw up. Never had she gone to a party, especially one where she had to be hot. Could she be hot? What did that even mean?

"Allison, I think you'll really like Ben. He'll not as good looking as Jackson but he's buff" Lydia explained.

"Well actually. I already have a date" Crystal looked to her confused.

"Who with?" Crystal and Lydia said in union.

"Scott McCall" she replied and blushed.

"And you're only telling me this now" Crystal exclaimed with a smile.

"You mean the boy from Lacrosse practice?" Lydia asked not impressed.

"Yeah, he asked me yesterday" she said. "He didn't tell you?" Allison asked Crystal. Right, she thought Crystal and Scott were friends. I mean they knew each other, in weird circumstances but still.

"No, he probably wanted you to tell me" she smiled and looked back to her food.

"Well the lacrosse team is practicing after school. I told Jackson we would go and cheer him on" Lydia informed. "Then after we can go shopping for my party" she smiled.

It was a strange tingle. Yesterday she had felt it but ignored it, thinking it was down to the adrenaline rushing through her body but now she felt it again. Never had she felt it before. Whilst she, Allison and Lydia walked towards the bleachers to watch the lacrosse practice she felt the sensation increasing, like she was getting closer to whatever was causing it.

"You ok?" Allison asked. Crystal looked up and nodded.

"Yeah fine" she smiled as they took their seats.

"Scott, Scott wait" Crystal turned her head when she heard Stiles' voice. Using her hearing she was able to understand what Stiles was so worked up about.

"The fibre analysis came back from the lab in L.A. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods!" he said. Scott was however not paying attention to his best friend.

"Stiles, I got to go" he said and ran onto the field.

"Wait, no! Scott! You're not going to believe what the animal was! It was a wolf" Stiles said with a sigh. Crystal froze up at this. Wolf hairs. But that's impossible right, I mean she remembered reading somewhere that wolves hadn't been sighted in California for almost 60 years. Unless... no. Now that was impossible. But what if it wasn't. What if there was another her out there? The sound of Coach blowing his whistle once more made her snap out of her thoughts and look to the field.

Scott caught the ball but as he turned to run down the field he was pushed off his feet by Jackson. The other players laughed at Scott's embarrassment. Crystal glanced at Lydia. How could she like Jackson? I mean he was a complete jackass but then again what did she see in him when they dated for almost two years. However, Crystal found her attention being drawn back to Scott as he caught the ball and began to impressively make his way down the field. He dodged the other players with such speed she felt the tingling sensation in her gut begin to grow. Scott found himself blocked by three players but what came never surprised everyone. He did a front flip over them before scoring a goal.

Everyone was on their feet cheering, even Lydia but Crystal was sat finding herself bewildered by the whole situation. Zoning in on Scott, the tingling feeling was solid and real. It was him. She felt it now. Why had she ignored it the other night at the Preserve? He was like her. A werewolf. Finding herself standing up in shock she gasped.

"I have to go, I got to do something" she said to Allison who looked to her with a worried expression.

"You ok?" she asked as Crystal nodded.

"Fine" she said. "I'll meet you at the mall later" she said and rushed down from the bleachers before Allison to reply. She was walking and glancing back to Scott, her breathing quick as panic set in. How was this possible? Finding herself sat in the driving seat of her Mustang she held the steering wheel and had yet to leave the parking lot.

Looking into her mirror she sighed. "Calm down, he doesn't know what you are. He can't. Does he?" she wasn't helping herself. Never had she met someone else like her. And Scott didn't come across as the werewolf type and yet everything about him was screaming to her he was. "And until he approaches you, you are to stay away from him" she warned herself. "Right, sat in my car alone, talking to myself. Yep, definitely losing it" she exhaled.

"How about this one?" Crystal looked up from the many items on the racks to see Lydia holding up a red dress which looked like it fitted a hobbit. It was short, actually short would be an understatement. It was tiny.

"It's uh, nice" Crystal replied.

"I know right. Red is so your colour" she said and held it out to Crystal. "Try it on" she smiled.

"No. I'm good" Crystal said as Lydia looked extremely displeased with her. "I don't do dresses" Lydia giggled when she thought Crystal was joking.

"Oh, you're serious" she said as Crystal nodded. "But why. Your legs are gorgeous. They need to be shown off" she said.

"Shorts it is" but Lydia shook her head.

"No" Crystal crossed her arms and sighed.

"Lydia. It's jeans or shorts. Take your pick" Lydia looked to Allison who struggled with a smile.

"Fine. Shorts but we are getting you a sexy top and some heels" she said. Crystal knew it was either a dress or the heels.

"Alright" Lydia and Allison set to work finding her an outfit.

"You really don't help yourself, you know" Crystal said to her reflection as she tried very much to fix her top which was doing a splendid job at making her breasts stand out. The black shorts allowed her long pale slim legs to be shown off and finally much to her resistance she wore black peep toe heels. Her brunette hair was flowing down her back, she refused to do anything with it.

"Mom, I'm leaving now" she said but there was no answer. "Mom" she called again but still nothing. She walked into the living room but before she could do anything there was a flash and she gasped.

"Got it. You look so beautiful" her Mom said standing in front of her with a camera smiling.

"Oh my god" Crystal said and put a hand to her heart to calm herself. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Getting evidence of you going to your first party" her Mom said waving the camera. "Now how about we try it again but this time why don't you pose a little" she said. "Maybe a hand on the hip" she said but Crystal shook her head.

"Night Mom" she said.

"Oh come on, I've been waiting years for this" Crystal smiled and closed the door behind her. She didn't live far from Lydia's house thankfully. The sound of music filled the air as she walked towards the house.

"You can do this. You can be a normal teenager" she nodded her head to her comment before walking into the house. Pushing through the crowd of sweaty horny teenagers she saw Allison and Scott in the back yard, dancing. Smiling she decided to let them have a few dances before alerting them to her presence.

"Hey" she turned at the sound of someone voice. Her eyes locked with his as she smiled.

"Hi" she said. Stiles glanced at her outfit before he gulped and looked back to her.

"You look amazing" she looked to the floor at this comment.

"Thanks" she replied and blushed. "So this is a high school party then?" she asked looking to him as he nodded.

"Pretty much" he said.

"Just an excuse for frustrated people to rub up against each other". Stiles' eyes went wide at this but she giggled. "You ok?" she asked as he slowly nodded.

"Would you... you like a drink?" he stuttered as she nodded. "Follow me" she nodded and without thinking she took his hand.

"So I don't get lost" she told him as he smiled and looked down at their interlocked hands before leading her through the crowd towards the kitchen. It was quieter there, not many people as Stiles came to a stop by the counter where bottles of various alcoholic beverages lay for the taking.

"What's your poison?" he asked.

"I uh, I'm not sure. I'm not a huge drinker" she admitted.

"Something you and me have in common" he said as she smiled to him. "Well, take your pick. Whatever you're drinking, I'll join you" he said. Looking to the bottles she picked up a bottle which held a dark brown liquid inside.

"This" she said and smiled. Stiles almost fell over when he saw the name on the bottle.

"Jack Daniels. Girls got taste" he said as he put two red cups out for her to use. Filling about 1/4 of the cups each with the Jack Daniels he replaced the cap.

"Right" Stiles said and turned to find some Pepsi to use. Finding some he turned back but stopped dead. Crystal stood with a sour looking face as she looked down at her empty cup. "Crys" he said. Looking to him she shook her head.

"It's uh, it has a unique taste to it" she said.

"You drank it straight?" he asked as she nodded.

"Yeah" he looked into her eyes.

"You feeling alright?" he asked as she shrugged.

"Fine" she reached out and poured a bit more jack into the cup and went to drink it but Stiles stopped her.

"Hey, how about this time we do something wild and add some Pepsi as well" he said and filled the remainder of their cups before handing her cup over.

"Now instead of downing it, maybe we can sip" he suggested as she giggled.

"Good idea" she said and sipped her drink. Hoping onto the counter she looked to Stiles as he watched her studying his face.

"You have really pretty eyes" she observed as he laughed at her comment. Crystal almost choked on her drink when 'The Youth' by MGMT began to play as she smiled.

"You ok?" Stiles asked and she nodded.

"I love this song" she smiled as he agreed.

"It's a nice song" she looked to him before blushing a little. "You want to dance?" he asked as she looked up shocked.

"With me?" she asked as he nodded.

"Unless there's another Crystal Price here then yes" he said and held his hand out. She finished her drink and took his hand, hopping off the counter she walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands began to shake as he placed them to her hips and they began to sway to the song.

"You remind me of Jack" Stiles looked to her a little confused. "Your unique too" she finished as he smiled. To some people it could be an insult but to him it was a compliment.

"Thank you. So are you" he said as she sighed.

"If only you knew" she mumbled, thinking Stiles couldn't hear her but he did. Looking up to him she smiled. The Jack wasn't effecting at all but just being with him made her feel calm and safe.

"I'm glad we met at the Preserve" she said as he smiled to her. "Even if it was under bizarre circumstances but still, I'm glad" she was about to do something which would change their new friendship when she felt it. The tingle, it was strong and radiating... anxiety. Scott. Of course, how could she have been so stupid to forget Scott. He was here and it was the full moon.

Crystal had years of experience dealing with the full moon but she was unsure about Scott. Stepping back from Stiles she looked to him. Her emotions were beginning to intensify.

"Crys, you ok?" he asked as she nodded before turning and walking from the kitchen as he followed. Find Scott, just find Scott. He was scared, she could feel it.

"Scott!" she shouted and pushed her way through the crowd, ignoring the pain in her feet from these ridiculous shoes. Looking around her eyes landed on him and surprisingly he was heading in her direction as she sighed with relief.

"Scott" she said but he ignored her and pushed his way past.

"Scott, you ok?" Stiles asked but it was like Scott couldn't hear him and soon he had vanished out of the house. Crystal looked to Stiles as his eyes connected with hers before he gave a gasp. What was wrong? That's when she caught her reflection in the mirror, her eyes. They were bright amber. Turning she closed them and hoped to god he had seen something else before rushing out of the house.

She felt her body collided with someone's shoulder. "Sorry!" she shouted back to them before continuing to run down the street, not bothering to look back. Derek felt the hit to his shoulder and thought nothing of it until her scent hit him, it was her. How was that possible? He had sensed it in the woods when he had caught Scott and his friends trespassing but thought he had was mistaken until now. It was the same. He watched her as she was running across the lawn.

Crystal gave a shout before kicking her heels off and held them in her hand before legging it back home.

"Please, please" she begged. "Please say he didn't see" she sighed when she was back in her room. Her emotions were all over the place. Lying on her bed she put her headphones on and played songs whilst wrapping her arms around herself, hoping morning would come.

**A/N: Another chapter completed. I loved writing this one, plenty more to come. I have work tomorrow and then a whole 10 days off so it's going to be a mental week of writing and updating. Please review and follow. Tell me who's your favourite character in Teen Wolf.**

**Images of Crystal's outfit on my Polyvore account, search in Google 'Polyvore Vcarp1993'. **

**Thanks again for your support. **

**Vicky x**

**Chapter 3: Surprise?**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I promised to have a new chapter uploaded last night. However, I was so tired I wasn't in the right mind set to write. Anyways, thank you all for the support and reviews for the last chapter. I've got the next 9 days off so hopefully I can use that time to upload a few more chapters for you.**

**All outfits can be found on my Polyvore account, search in Google 'Polyvore Vcarp1993'.**

**Thanks, Vicky x**


	3. Surprise?

**Chapter 3: Surprise?**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I promised to have a new chapter uploaded last night. However, I was so tired I wasn't in the right mind set to write. Anyways, thank you all for the support and reviews for the last chapter. I've got the next 9 days off so hopefully I can use that time to upload a few more chapters for you.**

**All outfits can be found on my Polyvore account, search in Google 'Polyvore Vcarp1993'.**

**Thanks, Vicky x**

**Chapter Three**

Her breathing was rapid as she stayed completely still. This was perhaps one of the most idiotic things she had done, recently. How was this even happening? All day she had managed to avoid Stiles and Scott, keeping her distance and sitting as far away from them as she could in class but now she found herself hiding. In the Janitor's closest. Of all the places she could have chosen, she picked the smallest storage room which smelled of cleaning products.

Why was she hiding in the janitor's closest? The final bell had signalled the end of the school day, students flocked to the hallways to escape the hell house they called High School. She was so close to having achieved her goal when she caught sight of him. He was heading her way. Looking around she had seen no other exit apart from the janitor's closest, it seemed like the best option at the time.

Now she was gagging every time she inhaled the scent of bleach which was stored in large industrial sized bottles next to her head. Sinking to the floor she pulled her legs up to her chest. She would give it five minutes before leaving just to be sure the coast was clear.

Wrapping her arms around her legs she rested her head back against the shelf and let out a deep sigh. She didn't know for sure if Stiles had seen her eyes that night. Maybe he had been surprised by something else and not her.

This is what she was afraid of. All her life she had worked hard to protect her secret from the rest of the world. Even her parents knew nothing about it. Memories flooded back to her, once she had woken up in the woods wearing her My Little Pony pyjamas when she was 11 years old. Waking up screaming in the night because of the nightmare of a burning house, crying in the arms of her Mom who soothed her. Not being able to go to sleepovers because they fell on the full moon. Over the years she had managed to work out a system to keep herself and other safe from her werewolf side. Keeping herself distant from people was the way it worked but lately her emotions had been all over the place.

She was interrupted from her flashbacks by running feet and the sound of someone groaning in pain as she looked to the door before slowly standing up.

"Scott, it's alright. Come on" it was Stiles. She guessed the person groaning and panting was Scott. She could feel the tingling sensation once more, pressing herself against the door she continued to listen. They were next door in the boy's locker room as she thought about waiting till they had left but then the sound of Scott' screams ripped through the air, making her jump.

"Get away from me" he growled. She felt Stiles' heart pick up, he was scared, no terrified. She pushed herself out of the janitor's closest, brooms and mops falling out behind her as she rounded the corner into the locker room and saw Stiles disappear around the locker, his head looking up as she followed his gaze to see Scott crouched. A growl sounded from Scott as his head snapped back and forth, his eyes golden as she gasped. He wasn't Scott anymore, he was the wolf, hunting his prey.

Stiles stumbled over the bench as he looked up to see her standing there as his mouth opened and his eyes went wide.

"Crystal!" he screamed as he went crashing into her. She felt herself falling as her back collided with the floor. She felt the wind knocked out of her. Opening her eyes, she saw Stiles gasping, his face inches from hers. However, it wasn't the best time to get all intimate as a growl sounded in front of them. Scott had jumped down and was currently advancing on them as Stiles looked to his best friend, his body shaking with fear.

Another growl erupted through the room but this time it wasn't from Scott. Stiles turned his head and saw her eyes, her teeth as he sprang back in shock against the wall. Pushing herself up from the ground she flung herself at Scott, knocking him back as they fell over the bench and onto the floor. Rolling around she managed to get on top of him. Holding him down by the shoulders she avoided his claws which slashed at her before she lent down and let out a deep snarling growl to her face.

"STOP!" she screamed. His arms instantly dropped to the floor in shock. He transformed back into his regular self. He went from a confused state to shock as he looked up at her. She realised then that she was still in her werewolf form. Pushing herself from him she watched him back up until his back hit the metal locker.

"What... what the hell?" Scott panted as he frantically looked around the room. The last thing he remembered what Stiles trying to calm him down before his vision went red. Crystal had her back to them. There was no way she could get out of this now. They had seen her, the real her. Her mind went blank for what to say as she turned to look at them. Stiles and Scott were both standing, looking to her with wide eyes.

"Surprise" she said with a weak smile.

"Sur... Surprise?" Stiles asked as her. "You're a Werewolf!" he shouted to her as she flinched, his voice echoed down the hallway.

"Ok, so you're a little shocked" she said with a calm tone.

"Shocked? I'm beyond confused" he said as he looked to Scott. "I don't, I don't know what to say" he said as Scott slowly nodded.

"You're not the only one" he said and glanced at Crystal.

"Well maybe we can talk about this later. You know where it doesn't smell like BO and hormones" she tried to joke but it wasn't working. They were more confused than angry but still, she had to leave. "I'll wait outside for you" she quickly left, avoiding eye contact.

Once outside she felt like curling up in the back of her Mustang and wishing for the world to swallow her up. Never had she thought she would have to explain any of this to anyone. Never. And yet here she was waiting for them, perched on the hood of her car she was busy playing with her hair, trying to distract her mind from the rage she felt towards herself. Yes, it had been stupid but she'd done it to protect Stiles, who knows what would've happened if she hadn't of been there to stop Scott, would Stiles have snapped him out of it or would there be no Stiles anymore. Just thinking of that made her glad she had stopped Scott.

Ten minutes passed before she spotted them making their way across the car park towards her.

"Where would you like me to begin?" she asked them as they looked to each other before Scott answered.

"Tell us everything" he replied as she sighed.

"Narrows it down a little" she said before rubbing her temple.

"Alright, how about we ask you questions and you answer?" Stiles offered as she nodded.

"Fine" Scott was the first to ask.

"How long have you been a werewolf?" he asked.

"As long as I can remember" she replied as Scott's eyebrows rose a little in surprise, he was expecting her to say a few weeks or something but she was talking years.

"Did you know Scott was one too?" he asked.

"Not until a few days ago" she replied.

"And at the party, did you know then?" he asked as she nodded and looked to Scott.

"Yep but I didn't know you would freak out like that. I thought you'd be a little sensitive to heightened emotions but the way you acted, it was like you'd never gone through a full moon before. Which now I'm thinking to be true" she said as she studied his face.

"I was bitten a week ago by this thing in the woods, it full on bit me and the next thing I know I'm hearing things I would never have heard before, I smell things..." she nodded understanding what he was experiencing.

"Why didn't you change that night?" Scott asked but Crystal looked to Stiles.

"I didn't completely change, but I slipped up. Maybe it was the Jack or something but I lost control" she said. "You noticed, didn't you?" she asked as Scott looked to Stiles.

"I... I saw something. I thought maybe I'd been a little drunk and imagined it. I didn't want to just randomly walk up to you and ask why your eyes had gone from green to amber and then back again" he said as she nodded.

"Understandable. I hoped you wouldn't find out but well, we all know how that turned out" she smiled. "Look, I've never told anyone alright. I was scared. I've never come across anyone else like me before, I didn't know how to explain myself to you" she apologised. They were all silent for a few minutes.

"What now?" Crystal asked as the boys exchanged a look.

"Well, you saved me from killing Stiles" Scott said.

"Also my life" Stiles added, "Thought that was the important part" Crystal smiled.

"You're not a threat to us, you seem to know a lot about werewolf since you've been one for years. So we just go on like normal" he finished.

"I get it" she nodded. They didn't want her to speak to them again. "I won't bother you, I'll keep my distance" which she was rather good at as it turned out.

"Wait, what?" Stiles asked as he noticed her heading to the driver's door. "Scott didn't mean it like that" he said as Scott nodded.

"No I didn't. Now we all know what's going on we can work together" he said as she stopped and looked to them.

"With what?" she asked.

"Well, Scott obviously needs some help controlling his rage" Stiles said and looked to Scott. "You do. And I need help in teaching him how to do that, if you're up for it?" he asked as she looked to the both of them before smiling.

"Sounds good" she agreed.

"Alright. Well glad we cleared that up" Stiles said with a sigh.

"Yeah. I've got to head home. Talk to you tomorrow" they nodded as she slipped into her car before driving off.

"She's a werewolf" Scott said as Stiles nodded.

"I was on top of a werewolf" Stiles said mostly to himself as Scott looked to him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing" Stiles smiled as they headed to his Jeep.

Driving home Crystal had a smile on her face. For the first time she finally felt like she belonged. There was someone else like her. She didn't have to go alone in this world trying to hide herself anymore, I mean obviously she wasn't going to scream her secret from the rooftop to the entire world but now there were two people who she could talk to.

Arriving at her house she noticed another car in the driveway as her grin increased. He was back. Parking up next to her Dad's Mercedes Benz she sprung herself from the driver's seat and rushed into the house.

"Dad?" she called and smiled when she saw his jacket on the side.

"In here" his voice sounded as she bolted into the living room to him standing up from the couch with a smile on his face. "Hello, how's my girl?" he asked as she let out a happy squeal and jumped into his arms as he hugged her. "Happy I see" she stepped back and nodded.

"I didn't know you were coming back so soon" he nodded.

"I got a few days off to come see my two favourite girls. Now go get ready because I'm taking you and your mother out tonight for a meal" Crystal nodded. "I managed to get your Mom's work to let her off early" Crystal loved her Dad. He was just like her Mom in the way that he was fun loving, relaxed and pretty awesome to have as a parent.

Today had gone better than expected. After trying to avoid Stiles all day, hoping he hadn't seen her eyes at the party she had ended up transforming in front of him anyways. But now everything was good. Especially now her Dad was back for a few days. Lying down on her bed she smiled and hummed to herself, life was good. Really good.

Outside her window as the sun was setting, there in the bushes stood a man looking up to her window. His eyes were blood red. He smiled before turning and walking down the lane. He would be back; he would be back for her. The She Wolf.

**A/N: Another chapter done. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**All outfits can be found on my Polyvore account, search in Google 'Polyvore Vcarp1993'.**

**Vicky x**


	4. Nancy Drew

**Chapter 4: Nancy Drew**

**A/N: Really long chapter. Ahh. Had a lot to write, wish I had put some of it into the last chapter. **

**Anyways, check out my Polyvore profile, I've done more outfits for this story.**

**Thanks for your support and enjoy.**

**Chapter Four**

Walking into school she had a smile upon her face, after yesterday she felt more comfortable about everything. Scott and Stiles knew she was a werewolf now. At least with them she didn't have to lie anymore. Humming 'A Wonderful World' by Louis Armstrong she wasn't paying much attention until someone grabbed her upper arm and yanked her to the side as she gave a yelp.

Her hand came out and grabbed her attacker, twisting their hand until they let go of her arm.

"Ow!" the voice belonged to...

"Scott?" she asked as he was rubbing his wrist, pain in his eyes. "What the hell?" she asked confused.

"Sorry, I didn't think. I just really need to talk to you" he apologised.

"What happened to a simple, 'Hello, can we talk?'" she crossed her arms. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Derek" he said.

"Who?" she asked confused.

"You know the guy we came across in the woods, Derek Hale?" Scott asked. "He's a werewolf" Crystal's eyes went wide. What the hell was going on? A week ago she thought she was the only werewolf in Beacon Hills and now she discovers there are two more.

"What!" she screamed. People passing by stopped to look at her as she smiled to them before grabbing Scott's arm and pulling him round the corner. "What?" she asked him again. "He's a werewolf, how do you know that?" she asked.

"Because he saved me from these hunters in the woods, they were going to kill me" he said. Crystal barely got anything after the word 'Hunter' left his mouth.

"Hunters? In Beacon Hills, no way" Scott nodded.

"They shot arrows at me, if it wasn't for Derek then I would be dead" he explained.

"So Derek Hale is a werewolf and... there are hunters in Beacon Hills" she rubbed her head, feeling a stress headache approaching.

"And uh" Crystal looked to him.

"What now, what else can you possibly tell me?" she needed time to digest the information.

"Well, one of the hunters. He's uh... Allison's Dad" he finished. Crystal blinked a few times, yes that had overdone it, now she felt like she wanted to curl up in a dark corner and rock back and forth.

"What?" Allison, her friend. Her friend's dad was a hunter.

"Yeah. I don't think he knows I was the one he attacked though" Scott said.

"Oh, well at least we have one piece of good news" she leant against the wall and groaned. "Why is this happening?" she closed her eyes and sighed.

"What do you think we should do?" Scott asked.

"Me? Why are you asking me?" she snapped back confused.

"Because you've been a werewolf longer" he said. She stepped forward.

"So? Doesn't mean I know everything there is to this, Scott. I've been on my own alright. I taught myself control and how to fight encase, for example something like this happened" she looked to see Stiles walking over to them. "I have to get to class. Talk to you later" she walked down the hall and past Stiles.

"Morning" but she kept her head down, ignoring him. She felt bad and wanted so much to turn back and talk to him but right now she felt sick with all the information she'd been told.

"Hey" she jumped and turned to see Allison smiling to her. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" her friend linked arms with her as Crystal looked to her unsure. How was it possible that her father was a hunter? Wait, did that mean that Allison herself was a hunter? Glancing over at her friend she studied her. No, she couldn't be. Allison was far too nice to be a hunter, but maybe that was her plan, maybe she knew Crystal was a werewolf. Right, she was working herself up into another panic attack. She had to stop being paranoid all the time.

"Crys?" Crystal looked to Allison. "You up for it then?" she asked.

"Uh, sorry... what?" Allison sighed.

"Going to watch the lacrosse game tomorrow, then going out afterwards with Me, Scott, Jackson, Lydia and Stiles" she smiled. Crystal wanted to say no but something else happened.

"Sure, sounds fun" she smiled. What the hell was she doing? All she had to do was lie, say anything to get out of it but no, she'd lost her mind and said 'Yes'.

"Great. I've got to head to class, meet you at lunch" Crystal nodded and watched her friend disappear up the hallway.

"I'm so dead" she groaned before heading off to class.

Crystal blew out a soft breath as she felt the tension in her arms. "Come on, Price. Keep it up" she nodded and opened her eyes to see her gymnastics coach upside, or really she was the one who was upside down. She was balanced with her legs straight in the air whilst walking on her hands across the balancing beam. Coming to the end she did a back flip off and landed perfectly.

"Fantastic, Price. I really think if you keep this up you can easily gain a scholarship in two years to any college" she smiled. "Now, how about you do some flips to warm down, great work today" Crystal nodded.

"Thanks" she watched as the other gymnastics students went about their routines on the gymnastic apparatuses. Going to the floor she began to do front flips and tucks before doing one final back flip and sighing.

"That's enough" she said to herself before grabbing her water bottle. Alright so it wasn't lacrosse but it was something she enjoyed and something she was, as her Coach called it, naturally gifted. Of course she knew the truth, being a werewolf gave her better balance and reflexes, it wasn't really cheating... alright maybe it was a little.

After her shower, she left the changing rooms and headed down the hallway but soon caught sight of Stiles grabbing Scott by the shoulders and dragging him over to a corner. She kept quiet and walked up behind them.

"Curfew because of the body" Scott said. Stiles wanted him to listen in on his Dad's conversation with the school principal. Stiles let out a frustrated sigh.

"Unbelievable. My dad's out looking for a rabid animal, while the jerk who actually killed the girl is just hanging out, doing whatever he wants" Stiles snapped, who were they talking about? Her question was soon answered.

"Well, you can't tell your dad the truth about Derek" Scott replied to his friend.

"I can do something" Stiles said.

"Like what?" Crystal could feel the rage and frustration from Stiles, he didn't want his dad getting hurt.

"Find the other half of the body" Stiles stated.

"Are you crazy?" Crystal said without thinking as the two of the jumped and turned to see her standing there with her arms crossed, looking to them like they were two mental patients.

"How long have you been standing there?" Stiles asked.

"Long enough to know you've lost your mind" Stiles rolled his eyes.

"It's the only way to put Derek in jail" he said. Scott had noticed Allison at the other end of the hallway, she was talking with someone from the lacrosse team, Lydia was trying to set Allison up with him.

"I'll be right back" Scott said as he walked off.

"Did Derek kill the girl?" she asked.

"Well, we don't have proof yet but when we find the body we can get evidence to say he did" Stiles rambled on.

"By playing Nancy Drew?" she asked as he stepped closer to her.

"One, Nancy Drew is awesome and Two, would you like to join us in searching for the body?" he asked.

"Would I like to join you? hmmm. You know I would but I'm actually really busy with being sane" she said.

"We could use your nose" he said as she tilted her head at him.

"Do I look like a dog to you?" she asked. Stiles looked to her and smiled. Crystal hit him as he gasped, laughing and rubbing his shoulder.

"No. You look nothing like a dog, if you were any animal I would say you were... a unicorn" he stuttered as she looked to him and smiled.

"That is the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me, Stiles" he looked a little shocked.

"Really?" he asked.

"No" her smile disappeared. "Can we at least talk with Derek first before labelling him a 'Murderer'?" she asked. Stiles looked to her and then glanced at his dad. "He won't get hurt, I promise you that" Stiles looked to her.

"Please don't promise, promises never work" he said before walking off. Crystal sighed and looked to his dad before walking off to her next class.

Crystal sat on her bed, her knees pulled up so her sketch book would rest on them. Smiling she doodled. She looked to the symbol she'd just finished. It reminded her of something but she couldn't think what, the three spirals joined in the middle. Looking up she heard her phone buzzing and reached out before seeing 'Scott' on the screen.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, can you come over to my house. I need your help" he said.

"What with?" she asked.

"I found something in the woods and need your help, please" he begged as she sighed.

"Alright, what's your address?" she wrote down the address on her pad before hanging up. Lacing her black converse before grabbing her favourite leather jacket and her car keys. The sun was still out as it was only 5:21 in the evening.

"Dad, heading over to my friend Allison's house to work on our History project" she called.

"Alright, don't be back too later" he shouted back.

"Alright, love you" she exited the house and drove over to Scott's.

"What did you find then?" Crystal asked as soon as he opened the door.

"Stiles is on his way, come on upstairs. We'll wait for him to get here" he said as she nodded and walked up to his room. Taking a seat on the bed she looked around the room. It didn't take long as the sound of the door slamming downstairs, running footsteps and then Scott's bedroom door flying open to reveal a panting red faced Stiles.

"What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it? And, yes, I've had a lot of Adderall, so..." he looked to the bed and saw Crystal sitting there, her eyebrows raised and a small amused smile on her lips. "Nancy Drew, glad you could join us".

"What?" Scott asked confused but Crystal rolled her eyes at Stiles' joke.

"Never mind, what did you find?" Crystal asked.

"I found something at Derek Hale's" Scott said as Stiles' eyes brightened with excitement.

"What?" he asked.

"Something's buried there, I smelled human blood" Scott explained to them.

"That's awesome! I mean, that's terrible. Whose blood?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know. But when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder" Stiles nodded as they headed out of the room.

"Crazy, we're all crazy" Crystal sighed before following them. "I call shotgun" she shouted down the stairs, receiving a disappointed grunt from Scott.

The three of them entered the hospital. After much convincing, Crystal had decided to help them after all.

"Hey" Stiles pointed to a sign on the wall reading 'Morgue' before looking to Crystal and Scott.

"You alright with this?" Scott asked her.

"Yep, like you said two noses are better than one right" Stiles stepped back.

"Good luck, I guess" he watched as Scott and Crystal slid through the door and out of sight.

"This way" Crystal said as Scott followed behind her. They passed a nurse on the way and kept their heads low, thankfully she was far too busy looking at her clipboard to notice they were only teenagers.

"Here" Scott said and pushed the Morgue door open before pulling her inside.

"God, I hate the smell of death" Crystal whispered to him as she followed Scott to the other side of the room until he came across the right door.

"It's this one" he opened the cold metal door and pulled out the sliding table to reveal a cloth covered body.

"Wow, that's a strong scent" she said. Scott pulled the cloth up a little to expose the woman's feet and read the tag.

"You got it?" Crystal asked, referring to the scent. Scott nodded. "Good, let's go" they managed to get back to the main lobby without being caught.

"What the..." Crystal saw Stiles hiding behind a menstrual cycle pamphlet. Walking up to him she grabbed at it, making him jump.

"God..." he gasped.

"The scent was the same" Scott said. Stiles stood up quick, making Crystal step a little to avoid getting hit in the head.

"So he did bury the other half of the body on his property?" Stiles asked.

"Which means we have proof he killed the girl" Stiles looked satisfied with the evidence as he nodded and walked towards the doors.

"Then I say we use it" Crystal and Scott went to follow him but Stiles turned around and looked to Scott.

"Tell me something first, are you doing this because you want to stop Derek, or because you want to play in the game, and he said you couldn't?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles there were bite marks on the legs. Bite marks" Stiles looked from Scott to Crystal.

"Ok. Then we're going to need a shovel" he said slapping Scott on the shoulder.

"Wait, what. Stiles, we're not grave diggers" Crystal called as they exited the hospital.

"We are now, Nancy Drew" he smiled to her before getting into the jeep.

Crystal sighed and brushed a strand of hair from her face before continuing to dig.

"I'm sure this is exactly what my Mom meant when she said, 'Make some friends" she looked to Stiles and Scott who were struggling as well. It was taken too long, even with three of them.

"What if he comes back?" Scott asked. Stiles stood up and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Then we get the hell out here" Stiles said.

"What if he catches us?" Scott asked. Crystal straightened up and cracked her back, relieving the pain there.

"I have a plan for that" Stiles replied. "We all run in opposite directions, whoever he catches first, too bad" Stiles said sticking his shovel back into the ground, lifting the earth below.

"I hate that plan" Scott groaned.

"I have a better one. We use Stiles as a human shield" Crystal said with a small smile. Stiles looked to her, not impressed.

"Not seeing the upside in that plan" he said to her.

"Well there is not an upside for you, you're the shield" Scott laughed at this as they continued to dig.

Stiles hit something with his shovel, "Stop, stop!" he said and threw his shovel to the side before crouching down with the others. Using their hands, they brushed the dirt away and discovered something tied up in a blanket.

"Hurry" Scott said. Stiles groaned, his fingers worked fast on the knots in the rope.

"I'm trying. Did he have to tie the thing in like 900 knots?" he snapped back.

"We'll help" Crystal and Scott both helped untie the rope. Scott pulled the blanket off, but what lay underneath wasn't what they had been expecting. Crystal gave a gasp as she slipped back and fell back against one of the corners of the hole, her feet digging into the earth, pushing her back as far as she could get from what lay only inches from her. Scott and Stiles had jumped out of the hole screaming.

"What...What the hell is that?" Stiles asked clutching his chest.

"It's a wolf" Scott said.

"Crys, give me your hand" Stiles said as she was frozen, staring at the black haired wolf's head by her feet. "Crys!" she gasped and looked to see him holding his hand out to her. Stiles pulled her out from the hole as she looked down at the head, her hand still in his.

"That is not a girl, that's not even human" she gasped to Scott.

"I thought you said you smelled blood, as in human blood?" Stiles asked Scott.

"I told you something was different" Crystal sighed.

"We need to cover this back up, come on" they nodded and went to cover the wolf back up when something caught Stiles' gaze.

"Hey, you see that flower?" he asked them. Scott looked to it.

"Yeah, what about it?" he asked.

"I think it's..." Crystal finished his sentence off.

"Wolfs bane" Stiles nodded.

"What?" Scott asked. Crystal pushed herself up and walked over to the flower.

"Haven't you ever seen the Wolf Man?" Stiles asked his friend. Scott looked to him completely silent. "Lon Chaney Jr.? Claude Rains? The original, classic werewolf movie?" still nothing.

"No" Scott replied.

"You were so unprepared for this" Stiles sighed and walked over to where Crystal was staring at the flower. He reached down and pulled at the purple flower, it came up easily but there was a piece of thin rope attached to the bottom. He continued to collect the rope up, pulling the earth as he went to reveal a spiral around the body.

"Uh Stiles" Crystal said as he looked up.

"What?" he asked and joined her and Scott by the hole. "Ahh" he said jumping at the sight. The wolf was now, a girl.

So Derek had been arrested, after they'd found the wolf/girl, Stiles had contacted his Dad and the police showed up straight away. Now they were back in Stiles jeep. Crystal knew she would be in huge trouble when she got home, there was no way her parents would believe she had fallen asleep at Allison's house. She was too scared to check her phone to see how many missed calls her Mom had left.

"I can't find anything on Wolfs bane being used for burial" Scott said, typing away on Stiles' laptop.

"Just keep looking. Maybe it's like a ritual or something, like maybe they bury you as a wolf. Or maybe it's like a special skill, you know? Like something you have to learn" he babbled on. Crystal gave a groan and turned her head to look out the window, she felt sick. Her head was pounding, she was tired and her back killed. Right now she needed quiet and a nice warm bubble bath.

"I'll put it on my to do list, right underneath figuring out how the hell I'm playing this game tonight" Scott groaned, he was feeling frustrated. Something he and Crystal had in common right now. She felt like her skin was burning, what the hell was wrong with her?

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves" Stiles said flashing a look to Crystal in the back. "Do you change into a wolf?" he asked. She sat forward quickly and glared at him.

"No I don't" she said slowly to him.

"Wow, someone's a grouchy werewolf" he joked.

"Stop it!" Scott shouted, Stiles looked to him a little taken back by his anger.

"Stop what?" Stiles asked. Crystal clutched her stomach as she felt like she was going to throw up.

"Stiles" she moaned in the back but he didn't hear her due to Scott.

"Stop saying "werewolves"! Stop enjoying this so much" he glared at Stiles

"Are you ok?" Stiles asked.

"No! No, I'm not. I'm so far from being Ok" his anger was growing. Crystal looked to Scott and then she smelt it, it was a sweet scent but it stung her nose and made her throat burn, her stomach gave a rumble.

"You know, you're going to have to accept this, Scott, sooner or later" Stiles tried to rationalize with his friend who was clutching his chest.

"I can't" he panted.

"Well, you're going to have to" Stiles replied.

"No! I can't breathe. Pull over" he gasped as Stiles looked to him before stopping the car.

"Why? What's happening?" Stiles glanced into the back to see Crystal holding her stomach. "Crys? What the hell is happening to you two?" he asked, worry in his voice.

Scott looked around before his eyes landed on Stiles' bag, ripping it open he saw the purple flower inside.

"You kept it?" Scott shouted to his friend.

"I think I'm going to throw up" Crystal said. "Stiles, move!" she screamed as Stiles jumped out of the jeep. Crystal flung herself out of the car and pushed past him, holding her hand over her mouth before running into the woods. Stiles watched her running off before he looked back into the car to see Scott.

"You ok?" Scott growled to him as Stiles gasped and grabbed his bag before running towards the woods, throwing it.

"Right, it's gone" he said and turned back to see Scott no longer in the jeep. "Scott?" he asked.

"I can't believe you kept it" he turned to see Crystal walking out of the woods. "Where's Scott, throwing up too?" she asked. Stiles looked to her and slowly shook his head.

Thankfully Scott hadn't hurt anyone, or himself. Stiles had dropped Crystal off at her house where she received a long lecture from her parents about using her phone. Turns out the lie about falling asleep at Allison's house had worked. They weren't angry with her, just worried and wished she had called them. After much apologising she went for a long bath before face planting her bed and falling asleep.

Now she stood waiting for Allison to arrive, rubbing her hands together the evening air bit at her skin.

"Hey" she turned and smiled to see Allison.

"Hi" she then noticed an older man, probably in his mid-40's standing next to Allison.

"Oh, this is my Dad. Dad this Crystal Price" Crystal looked to Mr. Argent, her heart rate increasing. He was the hunter. She repeated, 'Stay Calm' in her head.

"Hello" he smiled and held out his hand. Crystal shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Argent" she smiled.

"You too" they headed inside to find seats on the bleachers. Crystal spotted a waving Lydia as she smiled. Taking a seat on the other side of Lydia, Allison sat on the other side with her Dad. Crystal had to keep her distance.

"Where have you been? I've been texting you all day" Lydia asked as Crystal looked to her.

"Sorry, was busy digging up bodies" she replied as Lydia smiled, not impressed by the joke. If only she knew.

"There's Jackson" Lydia smiled as the crowd cheered for the players as they ran out onto the field. Crystal noticed Stiles and Scott making their way on as she smiled. However, she was concerned for how Scott would deal with his anger during the game. She only hoped he didn't lose control or else the people here tonight were going to see something they would remember for the rest of their lives.

"I'll be right back" Crystal said and made her way down to the field. Walking up behind him she tapped him on the shoulder and crouched down.

"How is he?" she asked. Stiles looked to her and then back to Scott.

"Uh, tense... very tense" Crystal sighed.

"Stiles, if anything happens" she looked to Scott and then her eyes locked with Stiles. "I'll handle it" she looked back glancing at Allison's Dad before smiling to Stiles.

"Good Luck" she patted him on the shoulder and stood up. "Oh, sorry" she said, almost running into Stiles' dad before heading back to her seat.

The game started as everyone cheered, even Crystal. She watched Scott heading for the ball but he was shoved out of the way by Jackson who picked the ball up and scored a point, the crowd went to their feet. Crystal glared to Jackson, he was deliberately making a fool out of Scott. Scott pushed himself up before continuing. All he had to do was remain calm, although the way this game was heading, he wasn't going to last long.

Crystal turned to see Lydia and Allison holding up a sign which read, 'We Luv U Jackson'. Way to kick a guy whilst he's down.

"Come on, Scott" she sighed quietly to herself.

Crystal watched the players huddle up, without Scott as she zoned in on what Jackson was saying. He had instructed them not to pass to Scott. She felt her own rage becoming a problem to control, her fists clenched as she tried to calm herself.

Scott was bent over, almost like he was in pain as she felt the anger pouring off of him. "Damn it" she cursed.

"Which one is Scott again?" Mr. Argent asked as Crystal glanced to him.

"Number 11. Otherwise known as the only one who hasn't caught a single ball this entire game" Lydia said with her usual unimpressed voice.

"I hope he's Ok" Allison sighed.

"I hope we're ok. We need to win this Allison, a little help here?" Lydia grabbed the sign. Crystal could tell Allison wasn't in the mood but she helped her friend anyways, holding up the sign for Jackson.

What happened next shocked everyone. The referee blew his whistle as Scott took off with the ball, jumping over oncoming players. Everyone's eyes were on him as he dodged and sped down the field before scoring a goal. The whole crowd were on their feet, cheering and clapping. Mostly because they couldn't believe what they'd just witnessed.

Scott sent the ball flying into the net with so much force it put a whole through the goalie's stick. The volume from the crowd was almost unbearable as Crystal smiled and pushed her way down from the bleachers to see how he was. But when she got down, there was no sign of Scott.

"Allison..." but Allison was gone too. "Crap" she followed her friend scent.

Crystal heard talking coming from the boy's locker room, Scott was fine. He hadn't lost control and then the sound of kissing could be heard as Crystal stepped back smiling, giving them some privacy.

"Hey" Crystal smiled to Allison as she was blushing.

"You ok?" Crystal asked her as she nodded and giggled. They walked down the hallway.

"We kissed" she said. "It was amazing" Allison sighed. "Come on, I better go say bye to my dad before we head off to grab something to eat" Crystal nodded to this as she glanced back down the hallway before heading outside.

**A/N: Like I said, a lot to digest. Will update in a day or so. Please review and let me know what you think of my story. **

**Thank you, Vicky x**


	5. Sleepwalking

**Chapter 5: Sleepwalking**

**A/N: Loved last night's episode of Teen Wolf. Thank you for all the support. Big Shout out to.****,****TWD****, StoryOfSurvival for your reviews as well as a guest account. Really made me smile and encourages me to write.**

**Enjoy and please review :) **

**Chapter Five**

_Her eyes darted to the windows to see a boy fleeing to the front of the bus away from... wait, was that Scott? No it couldn't be. The boy collapsed at the door of the bus, his bloody fingers desperately trying to pry the doors open but finding it jammed. It was then that he pressed his face to the glass, Crystal found herself wanting to scream as her eyes went wide. It was Stiles._

_Crystal went to move but found her feet not working, nor the rest of her body. She couldn't even move her head. Deciding to use her voice she went to open her mouth but like her body she found herself to be mute. It felt like her body was paralysed. She felt utterly useless, being forced to watch as Stiles slammed his hands on the glass, leaving bloody handprints behind. That's when a clawed hand wrapped itself around Stiles' mouth and pulled him back into the darkness._

"No!" she screamed and sat bolt upright. Gasping her arms sprang out and connected with something solid. Blinking she found herself submerged in darkness. What... why was it dark? Her hands trailed over the solid object which she soon found to be a wall, it was small and enclosed her in. Her breathing was erratic, her heart rate out of control but that's when her hands brushed against something soft... fabric as she then noticed a small slit of light coming from the right of her. It was only then did she realises where she was. Pushing the doors open she saw her bedroom outside. Why had she woken up inside her closest?

Crawling out from the closest she glanced around before shaking her head.

"I'm losing my mind" she said and stood up. Grabbing a towel, she moved into her en-suite bathroom and stripped off her long navy pyjama trousers and grey tank top before stepping under the warm water. Cleaning her hair, she didn't notice the dirt being washed away from the bottom of her feet, the evidence disappearing down the drain.

Walking into the high school, Crystal still held the vivid images from her dream as it sent chills down her body. Her attention was drawn to the two boys walking ahead. Stiles' screams, the bloody handprints on the window before he was ripped away. It had felt so real. But there he was, talking with Scott up ahead as they pushed the double doors leading outside open. Crystal picked up her pace to catch them up.

"Morning" but she halted at the hellish scene in front of her. A Beacon Hills High school bus stood in front of them, the back door hanging on by one bolt after being ripped off, the metal bent. Blood splattered the side as well as the windows. Crystal saw claw marks on the back of the seats as she gasped. Crime scene workers were photographing the bus and collecting evidence, the smell of blood was making her dizzy as she stepped back.

"It was real" she felt her stomach turn. Scott and Stiles turned and looked to her.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"I dreamt this" she gasped. Scott stepped forward, making her jump a little at his sudden advance.

"What did you see?" he asked.

"I saw someone attacking..." Scott cut her off.

"Allison?" he asked. Crystal's eyebrows scrunched up confused.

"What? No, not Allison" she glanced to Stiles. "Why?" she asked.

"I dreamt that I was attacking Allison on the bus" he said. "I have to call her" he said and walked back into the school.

"You ok?" Stiles asked as she slowly nodded.

"I'll call her too" Crystal pulled out her phone and dialled Allison's number but after two attempts and it going through to voicemail did she begin to panic.

"She's not picking up" Crystal said as Scott glanced back to her with distressed eyes.

"She's not answering my texts either" Crystal knew Allison always picked up, even if she was in the shower she would run and answer her phone. Where was she? Crystal remembered the dream, it had been Stiles who had been attacked, not Allison.

Stiles heard her gasping as he turned to see her shaking. She was close to experiencing a panic attack, something he knew all too well about. "Crys" he said and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her out of the way so her back was pressed against the wall. "You need to calm down, alright?" he asked.

"What if it's her, Stiles? What if she..." she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. She and Allison had only been friends for a week but she feared for her friend's safety.

"It's just a coincidence, she's fine" he put his hands on either side of her shoulders, trying to calm her down. Crystal gazed at his face, the way his eyes seemed to shine in such a blissful way, she felt like she could drown in them. Cliché yes but true.

"It was you" she mumbled, not wanting to remember the dream.

"What?" he asked.

"In the dream. Scott was attacking you on the bus, not Allison" Stiles looked to her. Silence fell between them, Crystal bite her lip and looked to the ground. That's when she heard the sound of her friend's giggles. Looking up and over Stiles' shoulder she gave a gasp of relief.

"She's ok" she said with a sigh. Stiles nodded and smiled to her.

"Told you" she smiled to him.

"Thank you, for a minute there I almost had a mental break down" Stiles had a grin on his face.

"It's fine" Stiles looked down at something, Crystal followed his gaze and realised she was holding his hand.

"Sorry, I didn't even notice" her cheeks were bright red as she let his hand go, missing the connection straight away.

"Hey" Allison said, looking between the two as she felt she had interrupted something.

"Hi" Crystal smiled as Stiles gave her a nod. "I'll see you later" she said to Stiles before walking off with Allison down the hallway to Chemistry.

The teacher didn't make an announcement about the bus outside covered in bus, nor about whose blood it belonged to. Crystal found it almost impossible to concentrate on her work. The dream had felt so real. Staring at the scene, feeling like she couldn't move or even speak.

"Mr. Stilinski, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while" Crystal looked up at the mention of Stiles' name to see Mr. Harris glaring to both Scott and Stiles. "I think you and Mr. McCall would benefit from a little distance, yes?" he asked.

"No" Stiles replied back, a little hurt over this suggestion. Scott groaned before grabbing his books and moving towards the front whilst Stiles looked over to Crystal and then to empty seat next to her. Grabbing his books, he slid in next to her as Mr. Harris continued with writing on the board.

"If you get me in to trouble I won't be happy" Crystal whispered. Stiles smiled to her.

"I would never do that, I'm always a good student" Crystal smiled at this.

"Yeah, sure you are Stilinski" she imitated Harris's voice as Stiles eyes went wide before he found himself trying to hold back a laugh.

"I think they found something" a girl's voice sounded as everyone's eyes looked to the window. Soon enough the students including Scott, Stiles and Crystal were crowded in front of the window watching. A covered body was being wheeled towards an ambulance.

"That's not a rabbit" Scott whispered to Stiles who slowly nodded. As they started in silence at the body, it suddenly sat bolt upright screaming, it was a man covered in blood. The students gasped, some even screamed in shock before the man was put in the back of the ambulance. Crystal turned to see Stiles talking with Scott.

"I did that" Scott said, guilt in his voice but he was confused about the situation. He didn't remember attacking the man but he dreamt about the events which had taken place, as did Crystal.

"What if you weren't the only one?" she asked as they both looked to her.

"So they found a body?" Allison asked as they grabbed their trays holding their food.

"Yep, a man" Crystal replied and then she noticed something very strange. "Allison, why is Lydia and Jackson sitting with Scott and Stiles?" she asked. Allison's eyebrows rose in surprise too.

"Uh, not sure" they made their way over to the table. Allison took a seat next to Scott, Crystal taking the spare seat next to Stiles.

"I just found who it is, check it out" Stiles said and showed Scott a news report on the man who had been attacked on the bus. Crystal listen in too, the man had been identified as Garrison Meyers, he was in critical condition. Scott's eyes went wide, he recognised the man.

"I know this guy" Scott said.

"You do?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver" Scott explained. Lydia let out a deep sigh of boredom.

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please? Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night?" Lydia asked Allison. Allison almost choked on her food before looking to Lydia confused.

"What?" she asked.

"You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?" Allison glanced at Crystal. Her and Scott were going to hang out but Allison wanted it to be just the two of them. Now it seemed Lydia wanted to butt in on their potential plans.

"Um, well were thinking of what we were going to do" Allison explained. Lydia wasn't taking the hint.

"Well, I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun" she smiled. Allison looked to a concerned Scott.

"Hanging out? Like, the four of us?" he turned to Allison. "Do you want to hang out, like us and them?" he asked. Allison didn't want to upset anyone; she gave Scott an apologetic smile.

"Yeah, I guess. Sounds fun" she said but her voice lacked such enthusiasm.

"You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork" Jackson said sarcastically. Crystal pushed herself back so Stiles blocked her view from him she looked back to Allison.

"How about bowling? You love to bowl" Lydia asked Jackson with a smile. He looked to her unsatisfied with her suggestion.

"Yeah, with actual competition" Crystal zoned out and looked to the images on Stiles screen of the man who'd been attacked. His face seemed familiar somehow. When she tried to think where she'd seen it before she received a flash of red eyes. She gave a small gasp as Stiles looked to her.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Fine" she whispered back.

"How about you Crystal?" Lydia asked.

"Hmmm?" Crystal looked up to see her strawberry blonde friend smiling to her.

"Bowling? I can get Jackson to ask one of the Lacrosse boys to be on your team" she winked.

"I'm fine, thanks" Crystal replied.

"But you love bowling, if I remember well. Right, Crys?" Jackson asked as Lydia looked to both of them confused.

"Not a huge fan anymore" she replied back without looking to him. God, she hated him for being a total jackass. Treating people like they were inferior to him.

The bell rang through the school to alert them it was the end of the day. Crystal walked with Allison down the hallway.

"So, bowling huh" Crystal said smiling as Allison gave a groan.

"Don't say it, I know. I should have told Lydia it was a date but I mean it might be fun" Allison remained positive.

"I'm devastated I can't come" Crystal said with a hand on her heart as Allison looked to her and giggled.

"Well maybe you might change your mind, say if I ask Scott to invite Stiles" she said winking to her. Crystal looked to the floor, blushing whilst shaking her head.

"I have no idea what you mean. But no, I'm good. I have stuff to do already, have fun though" she smiled.

"Text you tonight. See ya later" Crystal smiled before turning and seeing Scott and Stiles walking down the hallway.

"And now I'm late for work" Scott groaned in frustration before walking off leaving Stiles behind.

"Wait, Scott" he called after him. "You didn't, am I attractive to gay guys" he sighed. "You didn't answer my questions" he turned and stopped when he saw Crystal standing a few feet in front of him with a grin on her face.

"Yes Stiles" she giggled. "You are a forbidden fruit to all gay men" Stiles looked to her before he smiled.

"I knew it" this only made her giggle more. "So you turned down bowling, thought you would have wanted to join in" Crystal shook her head.

"Not for me, not anymore" she muttered. "Besides, I need you help with something" he looked to her intrigued.

"What's that?" he asked.

"A Back to the future marathon whilst doing research" Stiles' eyes went wide.

"You like Back to the future?" he asked.

"Of course I do, butthead" she said with a wink before walking down the hall. For a second Stiles stood with his mouth wide open, how awesome was she? He snapped out of it and turned, speed walking to catch her up.

"Wait, you said research. What on?" he asked. She turned to look at him, taking out a pen she grabbed his hand as he watched her with a smile. She wrote down her address. "Tonight, 7pm at my house" she smiled before walking away. He watched her walk away before looking down at the writing on his arm with a smile.

Crystal had her eyes closed and was lying on her bed listening to 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri. She was trying to keep herself busy, not wanting to think about the nightmares. All her life it had been the burning house, the screams, the pain and then now they were becoming more real, she was terrified for what they meant.

The sound of her phone buzzing caught her attention as she felt around on the bed before finding it. It was from Stiles.

**S** - _Scott has an idea on how to remember what happened last night with the school bus. Are you in?_

Crystal sat up confused before messaging him back.

**C** - _What kind of idea?_

**S** - _We're going to the crime scene to see if he can remember. I'll pick you up in 10 minutes if you want to come._

**C** - _Sure_.

Pulling on her red converse she checked herself out in the mirror before brushing her fingers through her flowing hair.

Ten minutes later she was sat in the passenger seat of Stiles' jeep with Scott in the back.

"So tell me why we're doing this again?" she asked them.

"Well, Derek says that if I return to the scene of the crime that I can use my werewolf senses to remember what happened. Obviously I was there, I need to know if it was me" Scott said. They parked up outside of the school, round the back where it was fenced off. There were police cars parked up at the front entrance, they couldn't risk being caught.

"Can't believe we're doing this" Crystal said as they got out of the jeep and walked towards the metal fence. "Though we've dug up a body before so this is nothing really" Stiles went to climb the fence.

"No wait, you need to stay here" Scott said as Stiles rolled his eyes.

"What, why?" he asked. Crystal walked between them and climbed the fence with ease before dropping down the other side.

"Because you're the lookout, me and Crystal need to remember" he explained. Stiles looked to Crystal who shrugged. Stiles was annoyed over this decision.

"Why is it starting to feel like your Batman and I'm Robin. I don't want to be Robin all this time" Stiles felt a little left out recently.

"Nobody's Batman and Robin any of the time" Scott looked to him with a sour expression.

"Not even some of the time" Crystal watched the exchange between the two friends. They really were both very unusual.

"If anyone is Batman, it's me" Crystal piped up as Stiles looked to her shaking his head.

"Just stay and keep watch" Scott instructed.

"Oh my god" Stiles groaned, turning and walking back to the jeep. Scott climbed the fence and dropped down as he and Crystal advanced towards the bus.

Scott sighed and Crystal glanced at him to see he had a pained look on his face.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, just...I think I'm remembering a little" he said as they edged closer. Coming to a stop Crystal looked to him. Scott walked to the door and pressed his hand to the glass, he gave a grunt as more memories from last night came in violent flashes. He pushed on the door before looking back to her, she wasn't showing any sign of following him.

"Aren't you coming in?" he asked but she shook her head.

"I wasn't on the bus in my nightmare, I was outside. For me to remember I must be outside" he nodded and disappeared onto the bus. Crystal looked around, the night air made her shiver but she tried desperately to remember. Closing her eyes, she took deep breaths and tried to remember ever detail of the dream.

Opening her eyes, she walked to where she had been standing in her dreams, looking up to the bus she suddenly got a flash of images in her mind.

Lying in her bed, then her body moving on its own. Opening her window and jumping out before walking barefoot down the street. Arriving at the school and coming to stand beside the bus. She didn't move for a very long time, the sounds of screams erupting from the bus, three people on board by what she could see through the darkened windows. She recognised Scott to be the one at the front of the bus. Blood splattered and concealed her view of the man towards the back of the bus. Red eyes flashed in the dark as she felt fear run through her body, but she couldn't move.

It was then that the sound of a horn beeping knocked her back into reality as she gave a gasp, Scott standing in front of her, repeatedly calling her name.

"We've got to go, now" he said as she followed after him. The two jumped over the fence and into Stiles' jeep.

"Go!" Scott shouted as Crystal looked out the back window, the bus and school becoming smaller in the distance.

"Did it work; did you remember?" Stiles asked. Scott was a little shaken by what he'd seen, he wasn't the only one.

"Yeah, I was there last night. And the blood, a lot of it was mine" Crystal closed her eyes but when she did she saw those red glowing eyes.

"So you did attack him?" Stiles asked.

"No. I saw glowing eyes in the bus, but they weren't mine" Crystal looked to him at the mention of the eyes. "It was Derek" he explained.

"What about the driver?" Stiles asked.

"I think I was actually trying to protect him" Scott sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Crys?" Stiles asked and looked to her in the back. "You ok? Did you remember anything?" he asked. She looked to them both.

"I sleepwalked all the way to the school. I couldn't move. I heard screams and saw blood and then red glowing eyes" she looked to Scott. "What was it?" she asked.

"Derek" Stiles replied without a seconds thought. "But why would he help you remember that he killed the driver?" he asked.

"That's what I don't get" Scott replied.

"Maybe it's a pack thing" Stiles suggested.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked confused.

"Like an initiation. You do the kill together" Crystal shook her head and lent forward.

"If so then why was I there?" she asked. Scott looked to her and then to Stiles. "I'm not part of the pact, I wasn't bitten by Derek" Stiles opened his mouth to answer but found himself unable to give one.

"We will find out why" Scott replied.

"Yeah but this mean you didn't do it. You're not a killer, it also means that..." but Scott cut Stiles off.

"I can go out with Allison" Scott smiled.

"I was actually going to say not kill me" he said.

"Oh yeah, that too" Scott drifted off at the end as he turned and looked out the window. Crystal guessed he was probably thinking of Allison as she smiled.

"Right, lets drop Scott off so he can go bowling. We have research to do" Crystal said as Stiles looked to her.

"All set, got the Back to the Future trilogy in the back" Crystal smiled as Scott was deep in thought to hear them. It was going to be a long evening.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Big thanks so far. Will update in a day or two.**

**All outfits can be found on my Polyvore account, search in Google 'Polyvore Vcarp1993'.**

**Vicky x**


	6. Research

**Chapter 6: Research**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. You guys are amazing. Will be uploading hopefully two more chapters by the end of this week. Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far.**

**Thank you for your continuous support**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter Six**

"Ok, if you had the chance to travel in time, would you go to the past or the future?" Crystal asked, dipping her chip into the guacamole before placing it into her awaiting mouth.

"Hmmm, that is the ultimate question" Stiles sighed as they were both focused on the first Back to The Future.

"Stiles?" she asked not taking her eyes off the movie as he gave a grunt of acknowledgment. "We really should be researching the Hale fire" she said as he slowly nodded.

"Yeah, let's just wait until after the Johnny Be Good solo" Crystal smiled and helped herself to another chip. The movie ended, Stiles instantly got up and went to place the second one in but Crystal stopped him.

"Wait. Stiles we really need to do this" he looked to her and remembered the conversation they'd had after dropping Scott off.

_Stiles drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he glanced to Crystal whose attention was focused on the passing houses._

_"So what did you want to look up?" he asked as she turned to look at him._

_"I uh, I need to look up any information on the Hale's house fire" Stiles' eyebrows rose in surprise. He was expecting her to say 'werewolves' but the Hale's house fire, what could she possibly want to know about it?_

_"Ok, little random" he said._

_"Yeah it's complicated" Stiles nodded along to this, hoping she would continue but silence fell over them._

_"Well, I've got time. Lay it on me" she gave an embarrassed smile._

_"Alright. It might seem a little crazy. As long as I can remember I've had this dream" Stiles glanced to her, intrigued by this. "It always starts the same, I'm running through the woods, I'm happy and then I come to a clearing. There is a house in front of me in flames, people screaming and I hear this woman screaming my name. I try and help the people inside but then I fall and wake up" she took a breath and looked to see his reaction._

_"Ok, yep that's a little weird" Crystal giggled at this. "But if it's important to you then I'll try and find anything I can about it" he said to her as she smiled to him._

_"Thank you" they continued on their way to her house._

Stiles now sat with his laptop, scrolling through search results on the Hale's House fire. He'd narrowed it down to articles, images and videos detailing the fire and the victims who perished. Crystal sat across from him doing the same, her eyes scanning down the page.

"It all says the same thing. Severn family members died in a fire, caused by electrical malfunction" she sighed and pushed herself up. "I need a break. Do you want a drink?" standing up she brushed her fingers through her hair.

"Waters fine" Stiles smiled to her as she nodded and left the room. Stiles took this time to glance around her room. On the walls were various art posters, featuring butterflies, a London telephone box, the coliseum in Rome, the Eiffel Tower in Paris. Scattered around the place were home photos, some of her when she was younger to more recent ones. Stiles pushed himself up and walked over to the photos on the wall.

Crystal sat in the photo, a smile on her face. In front of her was a frosted birthday cake with eleven candles lit ready for her to make a wish. He looked to face and realised she'd grown out of her chubby cheeks and shoulder length hair, her eyes being the only thing he recognised as had a big grin on her face, her braces glinting from the flash.

Squinting at the little girl's face he tilted his head slightly, feeling like he recognised her from somewhere. Obviously he knew it was Crystal but he felt like he'd seen this little girl's face somewhere before and recently. Looking back to the laptop he walked quickly over and opened up his history, looking for the right page he clicked and waited for the article to load. It was on the Hale's house fire, images of the burnt remains as he scrolled down the page to what he was looking for.

There on the screen was the image of the family, it looked like a family photo. Stiles continued to read the description, the photo had been salvaged from the house by the fire department.

The photo contained many people, Stiles' eyes danced across the page before looking to the names included in the description below.

_Featured Above:__** Talia Hale**__ (Age 37),__** Peter Hale**__ (25),__** Laura Hale**__ (18),__** Derek Hale**__ (17),__** Cora Hale**__ (11), __**Christiana Hale**__ (9)._

The article read: _On the 16th April 2005, Beacon Hills Fire Department were called out to a house fire, the house in question belonged to the Hale family. The fire department determined the fire to have started in the morning around 8am._

_Inside members of the family, Talia Hale, her younger brother Peter Hale, three other family members yet to be identified and Talia's young daughters Cora and Christiana Hale. Talia's remaining children were attending school at the time of the fire. All family members inside perished but Talia's youngest daughter, Christiana who is currently in critical condition at Beacon Hills Hospital._

_The Beacon Hills Fire Department suspect an electrical malfunction to be the cause of the fire which spread quickly through the house. It seems the family tried to escape through the basement but collapsed due to smoke inhalation. It seems Christiana Hale was able to crawl out of a small grate leading from the basement, too small for the other members of the family._

_Doctors at Beacon Hills Hospital estimate that the 9-year-old may not awaken from her comatose state._

Stiles sat back against the headboard. Shaking his head, he leaned towards the screen and took a closer look at the members of the family featured in the photo. It was then that something caught his attention, the little girl, she wore a locket. A locket which looked extremely similar to the one Crystal owned.

Walking back over to the pictures on the wall he unpinned her eleventh birthday one and pocketed it. Hearing footsteps coming back up the steps he dashed back to the head of the bed and tried to act as casual as possible.

"Got us some more snacks" Stiles looked up to see Crystal holding a tray with two waters and various snacks. "Right, let's get back to the movies. I doubt we're going to find anything new on the Hale fire" she placed the waters on the side before dropping the snacks to the bed and inserting the second Back to the Future DVD. Taking her spot on the bed she glanced back to Stiles with raised eyebrows. "You ok back there?" she asked as he seemed to snap out of his shocked realization.

"Yeah" he moved to the end of the bed and helped himself to a packet of Reese's Pieces. Stiles didn't want to believe what he'd read. No way could it be true. But the little girl looked just like the young Crystal from the photos on the wall, and the locket. It had been the same locket which Crystal was currently wearing.

Christiana Hale... Christiana, Chris, Crys, Crystal. Stiles found himself jumping up from the bed as Crystal jumped at little.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Hmmm, yeah. I've just forgot that I promise my dad I would pick up something from the store for him. I'm sorry" Crystal shrugged.

"That's ok. We can continue watching them another time" she stopped the DVD before returning it to the box and holding it out to Stiles.

"Keep them here, for next time" he said.

"You sure you're ok, you look like you've seen a ghost" he nodded.

"I'm fine, just tired. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah" she nodded as they walked down the stairs.

"Goodnight" she gave him a smile as he gave her a wave.

"Night" he said, almost tripping over his own feet whilst walking down the path. Stiles glanced at her one more time before driving off.

"Is your friend alright?" Crystal turned to see her Mom standing by the stairs.

"Yeah, he just had an errand to run" she smiled.

"He seems like a nice boy. Maybe you should invite him round for dinner one of these days" her Mom suggested.

"Uh, maybe" she said and walked back up to her room.

Melissa's screams erupted through the McCall household as she clutched her hand to her chest.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing here?" she gasped, lowering the bat to the ground.

"What am I doing? God, do either of you even play baseball?" he asked, also trying to calm his erratic heart rate after getting caught in dark by her. The light flicked on as Scott made his way in.

"Can you please tell your friend to use the front door?" she looked to her son.

"But we lock the front door. He wouldn't be able to get in" Scott pointed out.

"Yes, exactly. And, by the way, do either of you care that there's a police enforced curfew?" she asked looking to them both.

"No" they replied in union before she let out a sigh.

"Alright then. Well, you know what? That's about enough parenting for me for one night, so good night" she placed the bat next to the door before yawning and leaving them.

Scott looked to Stiles who was looking to his hands. "What?" Scott asked as Stiles sighed. Pulling up a chair he sat across from Stiles.

"My dad left for the hospital 15 minutes ago. It's the bus driver. They said he succumbed to his wounds" Stiles explained.

"Succumbed?" Scott asked, not knowing the meaning of the word.

"Scott, he's dead" Stiles replied. Scott eyes went wide as he rubbed his head.

"He's dead because of me" Scott mumbled.

"He's dead because of Derek" Stiles snapped to his friend.

"But Derek wouldn't have killed him if he'd not bitten me" Scott explained. Scott could tell there was something else on Stiles' mind.

"Something else?" Scott asked as Stiles looked to him and nodded.

"Yeah, it's... uh. It's complicated" he pulled his backpack onto his lap before pulling out some papers and handed them over to Scott. "This is the article I found on the Hale's House Fire, the one six years ago" Scott looked to the writing confused.

"Ok, why?" he asked.

"Crystal asked me to help her research it. She said she's been having these dream since she was little about a burning house" Scott looked to him.

"The Hale House?" he asked as Stiles nodded.

"Yeah, but that's not all. I wouldn't have taken any interest in this article, it's just like all the others. Severn family members perished in the fire, Derek and his sister Laura were in school at the time. Derek's Mom, Uncle, three other family members and Derek's younger sisters Cora and Christiana. They say Christiana managed to crawl out of a grate leading from the basement where the rest of the family were discovered. She was put into a medically induced coma due to her critical state" Stiles took a breath as Scott felt like he needed a second to register everything he was telling him.

"But that's not everything" he pulled out a photo from his bag and handed it over. Scott looked to the picture confused and then noticed the girl was Crystal.

"Alright, why am I looking at a picture of Crystal on her..." he glanced to the photo, counting the candles. "Eleventh birthday?" he asked.

"Look at the photo, Crystal wearing her locket. You know the one she always wears" he explained. Scott didn't pay much attention to Crystal's choice in jewellery but he nodded along. "Now look at the photo in the article, the one showing the Hale family photo, the one the fire department managed to salvage from the remains of the house.

Scott looked to the image of the happy looking family. He read the names off, looking to see the teenage boy who was Derek, his sister Laura, his mother, his uncle and the little girl sat on her mother's lap smiling.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to be looking for?" Stiles rolled his eyes.

"My god. The little girl Scott" he pointed to the image. "She's wearing a necklace" Scott looked to the little brunette girl with green eyes, there around her neck was a tree locket.

"Ok?" Scott said.

"Now the photo of Crystal on her eleventh birthday" he said as Scott looked to the birthday photo before his eyes went wide.

"They have the same necklaces" he said before looking to Stiles.

"And he gets it" he said with a nod. "But you see I thought it was just a coincidence. That maybe they just owned the same necklace. I couldn't find any information on the girl every waking up from her coma, it seemed like she died" he said and pulled out a brown file from his bag. "I went to the police station and uh, borrowed this from the filing room, it's the case file for the Hale Fire" he said and opened it up.

"It says that the little girl, named Christiana Hale, age 9 was in a medically induced coma for just over a month. After she woke she showed no sign of having any memory, what so ever. They decided that to protect the child they would place her into foster care until they were able to find a more permanent family. The foster couple were Mr and Mrs Price" he stopped and looked to Scott.

"What so... sorry what are you saying?" he asked. Stiles had given him a lot of information.

"Christiana Hale is Crystal Price" he said and pulled out a piece of paper. "This is a copy of the adoption papers filed six months after Crystal was placed in the care of her foster family, the Prices" he sighed and threw the file onto the bed.

"So Crystal is... she's Derek's sister?" he asked.

"Yes, it's the same necklace, same girl, the files prove it. You know what I also noticed in her room, the lack of baby pictures, not a single one. Nor on the walls of the house. Only child, there would be baby pictures all over the place" he said.

"Why wouldn't Crystal tell us?" Scott asked standing up.

"Because, she has no idea. She doesn't have any memories from before the fire, nor the fire itself. It seems her subconscious is trying to make her remember through the nightmares she's had ever since she could remember" he explained. Scott stood in complete shock, he went to open his mouth but closed it again. "Say something" Stiles sighed.

"I... I don't know what to say. I mean what do we do, do you think Derek knows?" Scott asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe" Stiles replied.

"Do we tell her?" Scott asked. Stiles looked down at the photo still in Scott's hand, a young Crystal smiling to the camera on her birthday.

"I don't know. Is it our place to, I mean her whole life is after the fire, she doesn't know Derek is her brother or that the rest of her family died when she was nine" Stiles took a seat back on the bed. "What are you going to do by the way, about Derek?" Stiles asked him.

"He killed the bus driver, he needs to pay for that" he said as Stiles nodded.

Crystal walked over to her window to draw the curtains before heading to bed when she spotted something on the other side of the street. It was a man, well what she could make out the outline looked like a man. Crystal found herself paralysed, transfixed on him. He was looking straight at her. Crystal felt her body shake as she found her hands fisted on the fabric of the curtains. It was then that two glowing dots from the man's face made her gasp as she stepped back and closed the curtains.

Breathing heavily, she opened her bedroom door and dashed down the stairs and out the front door. She stood in her pyjama navy shorts and grey tank top with her slippers on as she looked around frantically. He was gone. She continued to glance around, fear running through her body.

"Crystal" she jumped to see her Mom standing in the doorway with a worried look on her face. "What are you doing? It's freezing. Come back inside" she said as Crystal looked back out onto the street before nodding slowly.

"Sorry, felt a little ill. Needed some air" she smiled to her Mom who pressed her hand to her forehead.

"Not got a temperature. You're shaking though, come on" Crystal allowed her Mom to lead her back inside. Across the street the man stepped out from behind a parked car, a nefarious grin upon his face. He turned not before glancing once more up at her bedroom window, his red eyes glowing before he disappeared.

**A/N: TWIST! Hope you liked this chapter. Please review.**

**All outfits can be found on my Polyvore account, search in Google 'Polyvore Vcarp1993'.**

**Thank you to my followers.**

**Vicky x**


	7. Overslept

**Chapter 7: Overslept**

**A/N: Really enjoyed writing this chapter. Hope you all enjoy it, please review and let me know what you think. Thank you to my supports and to the people who've reviewed so far. Really appreciate it you guys.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven**

The red eyes bore into her sleeping form. The figure stood in the corner of her room, he studied her as she turned over in her sleep, her hair falling over her face. Her chest rose and fell to a steady rhythm as she dreamt soundly. Stepping from the shadows he quietly walked over to stand over her. Reaching down he brushed her hair from her face before straightening back up.

Crystal eyes snapped open as she blinked her eyes to allow them to adjust to the darkness. It had a strange feeling, it was like she'd felt another presence in her room, causing her to get that tingle in her stomach, the one she only felt when around werewolves. Sighing she shook her head before turning onto her other side and closing her eyes but that's when she felt a breeze against her bare arms.

Glancing over her shoulder she saw her window to be wide open. Sitting up she pushed her blanket from her body and walking slowly towards the window. One thing she knew for certain, she never left it open. Pulling it down and locking it in place she glanced out the window once more before closing her curtains and walking backwards to her bed.

How the hell was she going to sleep now? Pulling her knees up to her chest she sighed, no longer tired. It was going to be a long night.

The sun peaked through her curtains, the rays crept up her bed before reaching her face. She gave a groan and turned away, shielding her eyes. It took a few minutes before she managed to get her bearings. She was lying on top of her blanket, scattered around her were drawings she'd done in the early hours of the morning. Not quite remembering what time she'd managed to finally fall asleep.

Glancing over at her alarm clock her eyes went wide. "Damnit" she was late. Scrabbling off her bed to grabbed a towel and went for a quick shower. Half an hour later she was driving to the school. Her hair was slightly damp still, having been put into two loose thick braided pigtails which feel over her chest. Never had she been late for school before. Parking up she grabbed her bag and rushed inside the school, heading for World History. She'd only missed a few minutes.

Opening the door, the entire class looked up to her as she closed the door quietly behind her, hoping to get to her seat without the teacher mentioning anything until the end of the class.

"Miss Price" she sighed and looked to him. "Glad to see you decide to turn up to my lesson. Don't make it a habit" he handed over her tests which had an A* in red at the top. "Well done, as always" she nodded to him and took a seat which just happened to be next to Stiles, Scott sat in front of him. The teacher went back to his lesson, having his back turned from them as he wrote on the chalkboard.

"Hey, you alright?" Crystal glanced over to Stiles who had a concerned look in his eye. He could tell she looked tired, judging by the dark circles under her eyes and the slightly damp hair she'd overslept.

"Fine" she smiled to him. Listening to the teacher ramble on about something she reached for her locket and began to fiddle with it. She often did this when she zoned out. Stiles glanced to her and saw the locket, he snapped back to the front. Him and Scott had yet to decide what they were going to do about the information they'd discovered on Crystal. But according to Scott, Derek did know and had done for over a week now, ever since the party when he'd run into Crystal. Now all Scott and Stiles needed to do was keep Derek from talking to Crystal and blowing her life up.

Crystal decided to tell Scott about what she'd seen outside her window last night. She waited for him outside the classroom.

"Hey" she turned and smiled to Allison, Lydia soon joining them.

"Hi" Crystal said to them both.

"What is going on with your hair?" Lydia asked. Crystal looked down to her loose braided pigtails.

"What about my hair?" she asked.

"Well, its barely dry. Do you even own a hairdryer?" she asked.

"I didn't have much time; I was late getting to school" she explained.

"That's no excuse, always look your best whatever the circumstances" she smiled. "Let's go" she said to them both. Crystal glanced back to see Scott and Stiles exiting the classroom but chose to go with Lydia and Allison instead.

The day felt like it would never end. Trying to keep herself awake she found herself gulping down two coffees so she wouldn't collapse onto her desk in class. Finally, the heavenly sound of the bell signalled the end of the school day giving her a reason to smile.

"So Scott's coming over tonight?" Lydia asked Allison when they arrived at her locker.

"We're just studying" Allison smiled back. Crystal lent against the lockers and found herself zoning out a little as Lydia continued to talk.

"Well 'Just Studying' never ends with just studying. It's like, getting into a hot tub. Somebody eventually cops a feel" she smiled.

"So what are you saying?" Allison asked.

"I'm just saying, you know, make sure he covers up" Crystal snapped out of her thoughts and looked to Lydia. Was she really saying this? Allison gave Crystal a confused look, she wasn't getting Lydia's subtle hint. Lydia patted Allison's shoulder with a giggle. "Hello Snow White, I'm talking about a condom" she said and started up the hallway.

"Are you kidding? After one date?" Crystal couldn't for some reason keep herself in the present. The lack of sleep and the nightmares, those red glowing eyes across the street were making her blank out everything else as she trailed behind them. Finally, she couldn't take anymore.

"Guys" she called as Lydia stopped mid-sentence and they both turned to look at her. "As much I enjoy talking about condoms and studying, which by the way is not going to be just studying" Lydia smiled and nodded to her.

"I told you" Lydia said to Allison.

"I uh have to go. Text you both later" she said with a smile.

"I told you it's never 'Just Studying'" Crystal heard Lydia say to Allison as she headed down the hallway and towards the car park. Her head was pounding, all she needed to do was to get back home, take some aspirin and curl up under her blanket. The sound of cars honking made her gasp and clutch the side of her head. Squinting against the sun she saw Stiles' jeep in the middle of the car park, but then her eyes travelled to the dark haired man wearing a leather jacket who was standing in front of Stiles' jeep. What was Derek doing here?

Derek stumbled a little before his legs gave out and he collapsed onto the floor. Crystal no longer cared for her lack of sleep and the ever growing headache. She bolted down the steps and pushed past people.

"Derek?" she asked and knelt down by his side, helping him to slowly sit up. Stiles jumped out and rushed to the front of the Jeep, looking to both Crystal and Derek. "Are you ok?" Crystal asked him as his eyes weren't focusing at all.

"Christiana" he sighed with a small smile. His hand came out and took hers, he was shaking for some reason.

"No, it's Crystal. Scott's friend" she replied. "I think he's hurt" she said to Stiles. Scott suddenly appeared as he joined Crystal next to Derek.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked Derek who gave a grunt.

"I was shot" he groaned as Crystal's eyes went wide.

"What?" she asked. She then noticed he wasn't putting any weight on his other arm.

"He's not looking so good, dude" Stiles stated the obvious.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott snapped. The cars behind Stiles' jeep continued to honk their horns with irritation, people beginning to glance over, they were attracting too much attention.

"I can't, I was... it was a different kind of bullet" he explained.

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked, a hint of excitement in his voice.

"No, you idiot" Derek snapped, glaring to him like a bug stuck on the bottom of his shoe.

"Wait. That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours" Scott said, mainly to himself.

"Who?" Crystal asked.

"The one who shot him" Scott replied. A growl sounded next to Crystal as she turned to see Derek's eyes which were bright blue as she gasped.

"What are you doing? Stop that!" Scott hissed glancing around at the people watching. Derek was so close to exposing them all.

"I'm trying to tell you, I can't" he sighed. Crystal shook her head, she'd had enough of them standing around doing nothing, they needed to help Derek. Positioning herself under Derek's good shoulder to look to the pair of them.

"Right, Scott. Help me get him into the jeep, we need to take him somewhere, anywhere" she said as he looked to her and nodded.

"Wait, what?" Stiles asked. Scott and Crystal manoeuvred Derek and helped him to the jeep where they propped him up in the backseat.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used" Derek said to Scott.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Scott asked.

"Because she's an Argent. She's with them" Derek replied as Crystal and Stiles looked to see people beginning to make their way over to the jeep.

"We have to go" Crystal said to them.

"Why should I help you?" Scott asked, glaring at Derek.

"Because... you need me" he sighed.

"Fine. I'll try. Get him out of here" he said to Stiles. Crystal hopped into the front passenger seat, before turning to look at Derek who was half and half conscious right now.

"I hate you for this so much" Stiles said to his best friend before getting into his jeep and driving off.

Silence. Crystal kept glancing to Derek in the back who was trying to stay awake, Stiles had his eyes focused on the road as she shifted in her seat. She felt the awkward tension but someone had to break this silence, she couldn't take another second of it.

"So, uh... Derek" she said as Stiles glanced to her, it sounded like she was trying to make small talk with the bleeding werewolf in the back. "Do you know who shot you?" she asked. Derek grunted in the back as he pushed himself up so he was sitting straight.

"I have my theories" he mumbled back. Crystal turned herself partly round and looked to Derek.

"Do you think it was Allison's dad?" she asked as he managed to focus his eyes long enough to look at her.

"That necklace" he said.

"What?" she asked confused about the random question.

"The locket around your neck" he snapped back at her, making her flinch a little. Crystal looked down at her tree locket and then back to him.

"Yeah, what about it?" she asked. Stiles looked to Derek in his mirror. Oh god, was he going to break the news to her right here. 'Oh hey Crystal, nice necklace. By the way did you know that your my long lost sister' no way was he going to allow Derek to ruin her life like that.

"Hey!" Stiles snapped to Derek as Crystal looked to him. "Try not to bleed on my seats, ok?" he said. "Crystal, message Scott from my phone and ask him if he's found the bullet yet" he hoped Derek would say no more on her locket. Crystal nodded and held out her hand, Stiles looked to her confused.

"Well I'm not going to put my hand in your pocket to retrieve now, am I?" she asked with an amused grin on her face. Derek gave a low growl in the back as Stiles heart rate picked up. He fished his phone from his pocket and gave it to her as she smiled and messaged Scott.

"May not get much out of him, their meant to be 'studying'" Stiles looked to her.

"Scott will get the bullet, he won't get distracted" Stiles reassured her but then when he looked to Crystal who was smiling he shook his head. "Who am I kidding. Ring him" he said as she nodded and put the phone to her ear but it went to voicemail.

"Yep, he's really committing himself to finding this bullet" she said and handed the phone back to Stiles.

"So you hang out with Lydia" Stiles said as Crystal nodded, knowing where this was going. She knew Stiles liked Lydia, he was infatuated with her. "Does she talk about me?" he asked. Crystal looked to him and knew he wanted to hear a yes, even if her answer was a no.

"Yeah, she talks about you" she found herself saying. A smile spread across his face, he looked very pleased with himself at that point.

"So what does she say?" he asked. Crystal let out a sigh but was interrupted by Derek's irritated voice from the back.

"As much as I love to listen to this teenage hormone crap, I would prefer silence" he groaned.

"Hey, my car, my rules. Anyways, we're almost there" Stiles snapped back to him. He was hating the fact that he was playing babysitter to this ass.

"Almost where?" Derek inquired.

"Your house" Stiles replied and put his foot down a little more on the pedal. He wanted to get this over with.

"What?" Derek asked. "No, you can't take me there" he sighed.

"I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles asked.

"Not when I can't protect myself" Derek replied.

"There looking for you?" Crystal asked.

"Maybe, the first place they'll check is our house" he replied. Crystal missed the 'our' part but Stiles' hadn't. Derek was on the edge right now. Stiles suddenly pulled over as Crystal had to grab onto her seat to stop herself from falling off it and into Stiles' lap. Stiles turned and looked to Derek.

"Right, so what if Scott doesn't find you little magic bullet?" he asked. Anger rising in him, he was extremely pissed off right now. "Are you dying?" he asked.

"Stiles" Crystal snapped.

"No, I want to know" Stiles replied. Derek locked eyes with Stiles.

"Not yet. I have a last resort" he said glaring at him.

"What do you mean? What last resort?" Stiles asked. Derek sighed and pulled up his sleeve to reveal a grotesque looking gunshot wound on his arm. Crystal's eyes went wide as she covered her mouth, the smell was sickening. Stiles turned his head. "Oh my god. What is that? Oh, is that contagious?" he asked and shook his head. "You know what, you should probably just get out" Stiles looked pale, like he was going to faint.

Derek lent forward, anger on his face. "Start the car. Now" he ordered. Crystal looked from Derek to Stiles. Stiles scoffed at Derek's order.

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, ok?" Stiles pointed at finger in Derek's face. Crystal could see the rage in Derek's eyes. "In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead" Stiles finished with satisfied nod of his head.

"Start the car, or I'm going to rip your throat out, with my teeth" Crystal couldn't take any more.

"Alright" she put her hand on Derek's shoulder and gave him a gentle shove, knocking him back in his seat so he wasn't in 'biting' rage of Stiles' neck. "Stiles, please" she said as he looked to her. The anger on his face vanished as he sighed and nodded.

"Fine but I'm not happy about this" he said and started the car back up.

Derek groaned as she helped him sit down on the floor, they were inside a storage room in the animal clinic where Scott worked. He'd instructed them to take Derek there until he was able to find the bullet.

"Do you need anything?" she asked him as he shook his head. Stiles received a text from Scott.

"Does Northern blue monkshood mean anything to you?" he asked. Crystal head shot up at the mention of this. Over the years she had researched plenty on anything that could be harmful to her, encase she ingested or accidently came in contact with it.

"It's a rare form of wolfs bane" Derek sighed, he wasn't going to last much longer. "He has to bring me the bullet" he said.

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"Because I'll die without it" he explained. Stiles looked to Crystal as she nodded.

"I'm getting you some water" she said. "Watch him, make sure he stays awake" she advised Stiles before leaving through the side door.

"Scott said you discovered some information on Christiana" Stiles looked up to see Derek staring at him.

"Crystal and yes, I did. But you can't tell her. She doesn't know alright" Derek shook his head.

"I thought she was dead, and you want me not to tell her who she really is" Stiles stepped forward.

"Yes because if you even utter a word to her about any of this, Scott won't help you" he glared to him. Derek raised his eyebrows.

"You'd let me die, just like that" he asked. Stiles and him stared at each other in silence.

"Am I interrupting a private moment between the two of you?" she asked. Stiles looked to her and shook his head.

"Nope. We're good" he said.

"Those animals are going crazy in there, could barely hear myself think" she said and bent down with a glass of water in her hand. "Here" Derek took it and slowly sipped it.

"Thank you" he said as she smiled.

"Any word from Scott?" she asked. Stiles shook his head before he looked to the two of them. How was it possible that they were related? Crystal was the complete opposite to Derek, for one she wasn't an ungrateful ass, she was kind.

After a few minutes Derek was showing signs of deterioration. "We have to find something to slow this down" Crystal said to Stiles.

"Like what, I mean we're in an animal clinic" he replied. "Oh no, that's perfect. We can give him a shot; you know the ones they give to dogs to stop infection" Crystal glared to him.

"Really, a dog joke" she said with raised eyebrows.

"What, I thought it was funny" he sighed. Derek began to push himself up as she went to help him but he put his hand up to stop her.

"No, I can do it. I just need..." he walked off without finishing his sentence. They followed him until they came to the operating room. Derek pulled off his shirt, groaning from the wound before throwing it to the floor. Crystal didn't care much until she caught sight of the tattoo on his upper back. How was that possible, it was the symbol? The symbol she found herself doodling when bored, the exact same one. The triple spirals meeting in the middle.

"You know, that really doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and a good night sleep couldn't take care of" Stiles joked.

Derek glared to him before frantically opening draws and cabinets, he was looking for something in particular. "When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me" he explained.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles asked.

"Enough. What can we do to stop the infection?" she asked.

"The bullet" he replied.

"And what if, and this is a big 'if'. What if Scott doesn't get here in time?" she asked.

"Last resort" Derek answered.

"Which is?" Stiles asked. Derek reached into a draw and pulled out what he'd been searching for. He held up a small electrical saw as he looked to Stiles.

"You're going to cut off my arm" he said as Stiles' face dropped in utter shock. Was he joking? He must be. He really didn't expect Stiles to saw his arm off, did he?

"Ok, now what's the real plan?" she asked as he looked to her dead serious.

"This is it, Stiles is going to cut my arm off" he placed the saw onto the metal operating table before grabbing a latex glove and using it to cut off the blood supply to his arm. Stiles looked to the saw and slowly picked it up, examining it. He pressed the trigger button as the electric saw jumped to life in his hands, he let it drop to the table in horror.

"Oh my god" he sighed and looked to Derek who was tying a rubber strip around his upper arm. The black veins in his arms showing the spread of the infection were slowly creeping up. "What if you bleed to death?" he asked.

"It'll heal if it works" Derek mumbled back.

"Look, I don't know if I can do this" Derek looked to him before glancing to Crystal who held up her hands.

"Don't even think about asking me, no way. I think this is a crazy idea" she said as Stiles nodded.

"Not the only one" he agreed.

"Why?" Derek asked.

"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!" Stiles shouted to him as Derek finishing tying the strip around his arm and lent forward, glaring at Stiles.

"You faint at the sight of blood?" he asked.

"No but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm" Stiles snapped back.

"Ok, how about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I'm going to cut off your head" Derek threatened as Stiles didn't look the least bit scared.

"You know, I'm so not buying your threats any..." but he was cut off by Derek leaning across the table and grabbing him by the scruff of the neck, yanking him so he was partly on top of the table. A growl erupted as Derek one moment had Stiles in his grasp and the next he was pressed up against the counter, an angry looking Crystal with her amber eyes holding him by the neck.

"Look, we said we'd help you. We're doing the best we can but you don't touch him, understand?" she asked and for the first time Stiles saw the Hale in her. She could get angry. Derek looked to her with a small smile.

"I was wondering when your anger would bubble to the surface, didn't think it was really you" he said.

"Ok, I'll do it. I'll do it" Stiles said as Crystal looked to him and he nodded. She stepped back and her eyes changed back to their normal dark green. Derek looked to Stiles before stepping up to the table once more. He held his arm out as Stiles sighed, his shaking hand going for the saw when suddenly Derek began to groan, using the table for support he was bent over in pain before throwing up black liquid onto the floor.

"What the hell is that?" Stiles asked and looked to Crystal, hoping she would know.

"Why you looking at me?" she asked.

"You're a werewolf, is that normal?" he asked.

"It's my body" Derek interrupted them with another groan. "Trying to heal itself" he cleaned the residue from his lips before straightening up.

"Well it's not doing a very good job at it" Stiles said, looking to the puddle of black goo on the floor and gagging a little.

"Look, maybe we should wait a little longer for Scott, he's probably on his way" Crystal really didn't want Stiles to have to cut Derek's infected arm off.

"No, you've got to do it. Now!" he ordered Stiles who held the saw in his hand, he looked like he too was going to throw up.

"Honestly, I don't think I can" he was hoping for Scott to call any moment.

"Just do it!" Derek shouted as Stiles jumped a little but nodded.

"Stiles!" Crystal screamed but a growl from Derek only pushed Stiles more.

"Oh my god. Ok, Ok" Stiles said panting as he placed the blade to Derek's arm, his finger hovering over the trigger.

"Oh god" Crystal turned her back, refusing to look.

"Alright, here we go!" Stiles screamed as Derek closed his eyes, waiting for the pain. Crystal had her back to them, waiting for that sickening sound of the electronic saw but they were interrupted by the sound of a door closing and footsteps approaching.

"Stiles!" Scott's voice sounded as Crystal let out a sigh of relief.

"Scott?" Stiles asked. Scott entered to see a very disturbing scene, Stiles holding a saw to Derek's wounded arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" he shouted and walked forward.

"Oh" Stiles dropped the saw to the table with a laugh. "You just prevented a lifetime of nightmares" he sighed. Derek turned to Scott.

"Did you get it?" he asked as Scott nodded and pulled the bullet from his pocket, handing it over.

"What are you going to do with it"? Stiles asked as they crowded around the operating table. Derek eyes began to go out of focus, he wobbled a little, his hand tightening on the side of the table to keep him up right.

"Derek?" Crystal asked.

"I'm going to, I'm going to..." but blacked out, falling to the floor and dropping the bullet as the sound of it rolling across the floor made Scott dive for it.

"No, no, no!" he shouted as it disappeared under a table and down a small grate.

"Derek!" Crystal screamed and ran to his side, grabbing his face she tried to wake him up but he was out cold. "Stiles, help me!" she screamed as he soon joined her.

"Derek, Derek. Come on, wake up" Stiles said but still nothing from him. "Scott! What the hell are we going to do?" he shouted, panic filling him.

"I don't know, I can't reach it" Scott replied as he was lying on the floor, trying desperately to reach the bullet in the grate.

"He's not waking up" Crystal said as she let Stiles take over. Stiles grabbed a hold of Derek's shoulders and shook them. Stiles' began to slap Derek on the side of the face, light at first but still no response.

"I think he dying" Stiles said and gave Derek's face another slap, this time harder. "I think he's dead" Crystal shook her head.

"Just hold on, I've almost got it!" Scott shouted back.

"Stiles, hit him" she said as Stiles looked to her.

"What?" he asked.

"Do it!" she screamed as Stiles looked down at Derek.

"Please don't kill me for this" he said and raised his fist, slamming it down onto the side of Derek's face as he let out a cry of pain. Derek's eyes peeled open as he gave a groan.

"I got it" Scott shouted as he stood up. Crystal helped Derek stand up as he wobbled a little before finding his balance.

"Give it to me" Scott passed him the bullet as he bit the cap off before tapping the powder onto the table. Grabbing a lighter from his pocket he lit the powder as it fizzed and crackled. Blue smoke rose from the powder as Derek inhaled it in through his nose before scooping the remaining powder from the table into his hand and placing it onto the wound. Everyone's eyes went wide, as well as their mouths when Derek used his finger to push the powder into the wound. A cry sounded from him.

"Is this supposed to happen?" Crystal asked as Derek stumbled and fell onto his back, clutching his injured arm. His back arched from the floor, a growl coming from deep within his chest. They all watched the black veins on his arm radically disappear until even the wound itself had completely healed. No one spoke for a few seconds as they all seemed to be in shock as Derek gasped and breathed heavily on the floor, no longer in pain.

"That was awesome!" Stiles said as he smiled and fist pumped the air. "Yeah!" he said nodding and turned to see Crystal and Scott looking to him like he was mental.

"I uh, I need to get some air. Or maybe something to erase that image from my mind" Crystal said and turned, leaving the room. Derek pushed himself up and stood straight.

"You ok?" Scott asked.

"Well, except for the agonizing pain" he said sarcastically as Stiles sighed.

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health" he knew Derek would be ungrateful.

"Ok, we saved your life, which means you're going to leave us alone, you got that?" Derek raised his eyebrows, not really taking Scott's threat seriously. "And if you don't, I'm going to go back to Allison's dad, and I'm going to tell him everything" he said as Derek stepped closer to him.

"You're going to trust them? You think they can help you?" he asked.

"Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are" he snapped back.

"I can show you exactly how nice they are" Derek replied as he reached down and grabbed his shirt. Ripping the rubber string from his arm he pulled his shirt on and looked to the both of them. "Now, I need to speak with my sister" as he went to walk past them but they moved so he couldn't get by. "Move. Now!" he shouted as they jumped a little but held their ground.

"No. Not now, not here. You can't go ruining her life" Stiles spoke up, Derek looked to them both unimpressed.

"And why would I listen to you?" he asked. "A second ago you wanted me to leave you alone. She's my family, therefore I have a right to talk with her" he said.

"Alright... I'll help you but you have to promise not to tell Crystal, understand" Scott said as Derek looked to him. "I'll help you find the Alpha" Derek was quite for a moment before nodding.

"Fine, but we need to go somewhere first" he said.

"Everything ok?" Crystal asked as she walked back in, her face showing more colour now she'd gotten some air.

"Yep, we're all done here. Thanks" Derek said as he looked to her. Stiles went to speak but in the end he didn't have to as Derek turned and left the room.

"Right, I need to be getting home or else my Mom will be sending a search party for me" she smiled as Stiles nodded.

"I'll give you a ride back to school so you can grab your car" she smiled to him. The three of them left the animal clinic and headed for Stiles' jeep parked across the road.

"It's been another strange day" Crystal smiled to them. "You guys seem to attract it" she added with a playful shove to Stiles' shoulder as he smiled back at her.

"Well, you're part of the gang now, get used to it" he said as he gave her a playful shove back as she giggled.

"Ahh, my lifelong dream" she said before looking to Derek who stood leaning up against the jeep.

"Let's go" he ordered as Stiles grumbled.

"We did good today" Crystal said as Scott got in the back with Derek.

"We did" Stiles agreed.

"Fantastic Partners in Crime" she winked to him before getting into the passenger's seat. Stiles smiled as he climbed into his jeep and drove them back to the school.

**A/N: Ridiculously long chapter. Wanted to add more Crystal dialogue in this chapter, a lot more interaction between Stiles and Crystal, as well as Derek and Crystal interacting. **

**All outfits can be found on my Polyvore account, search in Google 'Polyvore Vcarp1993'.**

**Thank you for the support, will be updating in a day or so. **

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Vicky x**


	8. Video Store

**Chapter 8: Video Store**

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I think the next chapter is going to be a short one. I will upload it tomorrow possibly. **

**Thank you to the people who've reviewed: - KoloWolfik, aliciasellers75, StoryOfSurvival, Monkey gone to heaven, I'mGivingMeAHeadache. You guys are amazing.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter Eight**

'All These Things That I've Done' by the Killers played in the background whilst she was sitting crossed legged on her bedroom floor. In front of her was an old cardboard box labelled 'Memories'. It was somewhere for her to store and keep any photos from her childhood so they wouldn't be lost or damaged. Giggling she shook her head at the photo of her when she was thirteen, her hair had been a little wild, cut short and died black. That was during her grunge period. Sighing she picked up another stack and continued to flick through them.

Reaching the bottom of the box she looked down at the photos on the floor, her eyebrow's scrunched up in confusion. How had she not realised this before? There wasn't one photo of her as a baby. Storing the photos back inside the box she pushed herself up into a standing position, her knees clicking, the ache in her legs from the prolonged sitting position she'd been in for the last hour.

"Mom!" she called out and opened her door. Her mother had gotten off early from work. The familiar sound of the shower enabled her to track her Mom down with ease. "Mom?" she asked, standing outside her parent's en-suite bathroom.

"I'm in the shower" her Mom sang, her voice high and chirpy. Crystal smiled at how adorable and cute her Mom could be.

"Just been going through my photos, do you know where my baby one's are?" she asked. Silence followed and for a second Crystal wondered if her Mom had heard.

"Uh, I'll get them out for you later" she replied back.

"Ok, thank you" she left the room, pulling the door closed behind her. Lingering in the hallway she heard a buzzing noise, it took her a few seconds to realise that the buzzing was from her phone. Skipping into her room she grabbed her phone from her bedside table. Scott.

"Hello?" she asked, taking a seat on her bed.

"Hey" well that didn't sound at all like Scott. Wait, was this Derek?

"Derek?" she asked.

"Yep. Scott is with me. I need you to come down to the video store, the one on Bleak Land Street" Crystal's eyebrows raised.

"Why?" she asked.

"It's important, please" she sighed.

"Fine, I'll be there in ten minutes" hanging up. Pulling on her black ankle heeled boots she grabbed a coat and her keys.

"Mom, I'm off out. Be back before nine!" she shouted.

"Alright sweetie" her Mom chimed back.

On the way to the video store, Crystal tried to think of why Derek needed to speak with her. She knew Scott was getting advice and help from Derek in exchange for helping him track down the Alpha but she didn't think Derek would want anything more to do with her. Turning into the street with the video store on she saw flashing lights up ahead belonging to a police cruiser.

"What the hell?" she asked. Pulling up down from the video store, she shifted out of her car to look at the scene going on down the road. People were crowding in front of the video store whilst a policeman was putting up yellow tape to cordon off the scene. Why would they be doing that? Her pocket buzzed, it was Scott again.

"I'm here, what's going on?" she asked.

"I need you to go around the back of the video store, there will be a ladder leading up to the roof. See you in a minute" she was about to protest but the line went dead.

"Climb a ladder" she glanced down at her ankle boots. "Now he tells me" she sighed and made her way across the road. Peeking through the crowd she caught sight of someone she knew, Lydia and wait, was that Jackson too. Lydia was sitting with Jackson in the ambulance as he was shooing the paramedics away, Lydia looked to be in shock. Now she was beginning to worry, what was going on?

Checking the coast was clear she slipped round the back and spotted the ladder. "Can't believe he's making me do this" she groaned as she climbed it. "And I thought I would have a normal relaxing night in" she sighed as her hand reached out for the last bar but suddenly her foot slipped and she let out a yelp, feeling her body falling. Closing her eyes, she waited for the impending painful impact of the cold concrete but it never came. Instead she felt something around her wrist, slowly peeling her eyes open she saw him reaching down and holding her up.

"Need a hand?" he asked with a smug smirk. She pulled her wrist loose before climbing the remainder of the ladder.

"I was doing just fine, thank you" she said and straightened her jacket out.

"Yeah, I'm sure your plan was to knock yourself out" Derek muttered back as she glared to him.

"Right, what's going on?" she asked, noticing Scott standing behind Derek.

"The Alpha" Derek responded as her eyes went wide. "He killed the video store clerk" Crystal walked slowly across the roof and glanced down at the crowd below.

"What about Lydia and Jackson?" she asked. "Are they alright?" Derek and Scott knew what she was hinting at, had they been bitten.

"They're fine. Not a scratch on them which is strange" Derek pondered more on this. Why had Jackson been spared.

"Strange? Your care for others is so overwhelming" she remarked and glanced to her friend shivering below, she didn't seem to be reacting to anything the paramedic was asking her. Jackson voice erupted with rage, he was mouthing off to Sherriff Stilinski who was trying to calm him down.

"God, he's such a jack ass" she muttered.

"Is that a dead body?" she heard his voice come from the crowd. Crouching down so she wouldn't be seen she leaned over the edge to get a better look at the scene below. Stiles was standing next to his Dad's police cruiser, his eyes following the paramedics who were rolling a body bag away from the video store.

"Everybody back up. Back up!" the Sherriff ordered, trying to maintain the curiosity of the gathering crowd.

"Why is he doing this?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah, I mean none of us go out into the night and kill innocent people" Scott stated as Derek nodded.

"I know. We're predators, not killers" he crossed his arms.

"Then why is he?" Crystal asked.

"That's what we're going to find out" Derek turned and started making his way back towards the ladder.

Scott seemed to lose his temper at this, he'd had enough. "You know; I have a life too" he snapped. Crystal kept her back to them, not wanting to become part of this argument. Pulling her phone out she kept herself crouched low and dialled his number. Stiles fumbled with his phone before pressing it to his ear.

"Hello" he said with a smile on his face.

"Hi. What you up too?" she asked.

"Nothing much, just at home. Yourself?" he asked.

"Oh I'm just looking at this guy" she smiled, holding back a laugh. She watched as Stiles eyebrows creased, he looked confused.

"Uh, ok" he said, his smile falling. For a second she thought he looked a little upset.

"Yeah, he's a unique character. Got a cru cut which just makes the girls go crazy. Oh, he's on his phone. Wonder who he's talking too, probably someone amazing" she trailed on as Stiles looked to his feet.

"He sounds great" he replied, his voice lacking interest.

"He is. He's standing outside this video store" she finished as Stiles nodded along but then stopped. His eyes went wide as he'd finally caught on to her joke. Looking around she let out a giggle.

"Where are you?" he asked with a smile.

"Look up" she said as his gazed travelled up before they locked on with her eyes. Giving him a wink she smiled down at him.

"What you doing up there?" he asked.

"Playing Nancy Drew" she giggled. Crystal heard a groan come from behind her as she glanced to see Derek with an unimpressed look on his face.

"When you're finished flirting with your moron friend, we need to go" she glared back at him.

"I've got to go, Derek's close to having a hissy fit" she smiled as he nodded. "See you tomorrow" hanging up to stood and crossed her arms.

"May I ask what your problem is?" she asked Derek as he mirrored her actions and crossed his arms. Scott's eyes moved from one to the other. At that moment he could see it, she really was a Hale. The way she refused to back down, they appeared to be having a stare off.

"I'm not going first" she said as he looked to her before rolling his eyes and sighing. "I win" she declared before heading back down the ladder as Scott glanced to Derek.

"Don't say anything" he warned as Scott nodded, a smile on his face.

The next morning, everyone at school was talking about the video store killing. Heading towards Allison's locker she wanted to wish her Happy Birthday, Lydia had messaged her a few days ago to let her know. Allison however wasn't waiting by her locker like she usually was. Checking up and down the hallways she saw no sign of her, and yet her scent revealed she'd been here recently. The bell rang and she had no choice but to head to chemistry.

"Have you seen Allison?" she asked Stiles.

"Nope, you seen Scott?" he asked back and that's when it all fell into place. Allison's birthday, her and Scott nowhere to be seen. "What, their skipping?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know" Crystal smiled and took her seat.

"Everyone, start reading chapter nine" Mr. Harris instructed as Crystal pulled out her chemistry text book and flipped to her work. "Mr. Stilinski. Try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs, it's chemistry, not a colouring book" Mr. Harris mocked Stiles. Crystal eyed Stiles as he glared at Harris's back before shooting his highlighter top out of his mouth, hitting the ceiling before catching it with ease in his hand.

During the rest of the lesson Crystal couldn't help thinking of Lydia, mostly because Stiles was asking Danny about her. Writing a note to him, _'Want to go see Lydia after school?'_ she folded it up, checking Harris wasn't looking for tossing it in his direction. It hit him on the forehead, causing him to jerk back slightly before it landed in front of him. He looked up surprised as she smiled to him. Unfolding it he looked up and nodded, a little too eager.

The day passed by quickly, she spent lunch with Stiles as Allison and Scott were skipping school together. She decided it was pointless to message her, she probably wanted a day for just him and her and Crystal didn't want to disrupt them.

Crystal pulled in to her driveway before jumping out and smiling to Stile who was pulling up on the curb outside her house. "Right, feel free to come on in. I just need to change quickly" she explained. He followed her inside but as she went towards the stairs he stayed by the door. "You can come up; I'll change in my bathroom" his eyes were unsure at first but he decided to follow her upstairs.

"I messaged her earlier but she hasn't got back to me" Crystal said whilst grabbing a new set of clothes from her closest. Stiles took a seat on her bed. "Right, be right back" she walked into her bathroom but left the door ajar so he could hear her.

"Do you think we should get her something?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Crystal's voice echoed.

"Like some flowers, maybe a balloon?" he asked as she giggled.

"Stiles, she's not sick. She's just a little upset about everything that happened yesterday. She won't be expecting anything, just a nice visit from her friends will please her, maybe" Stiles nodded slowly but that's when he caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. It was angled so her naked back showed through the gap in the door. He wasn't sure where to look and instantly felt like a pervert for staring.

"You ok?" Crystal asked.

"What... what do you mean?" he stuttered, unsure if she'd seen him looking.

"Your heart rate just picked up" she replied which only made him panic more.

"Just worried, about Lydia" he answered. The bathroom door opened and she stood in some fresh clothes.

"Yep, I know your worried" she replied. She didn't want to let him know she knew he was lying; his heart rate had blipped when he'd answered her.

"Let's get going, we'll take my jeep" Stiles said.

"Why not my car?" Crystal asked as Stiles looked to her.

"You don't like my jeep?" he asked a little hurt.

"What, no I love your car. I just thought you would like a rest from driving" Stiles smiled.

"Now I wouldn't be a gentleman if I let you drive; I will escort you to our destination" he gave a bow of his head which he received a giggle from Crystal.

"Alright, Prince Charming. Lead the way" he smiled as they walked out of the house.

"Oh, wait" Stiles said and ran to the passenger door, holding it open he held out his hand for her to use in helping her get into the jeep.

"Now you're pushing it" she smiled. Stiles closed her door and stumbled his way round to the driver's side. That's when she felt it again. The tingling sensation deep within her stomach but Derek nor Scott were around. Maybe it was just a distance scent from last night.

"You ok?" Stiles asked her as she nodded.

"Yeah, let's go" Stiles glanced to her, worry in his eyes. She seemed a little bothered about something but he didn't want to annoy her by continuously asking how she was. Crystal twisted the dial on the radio, trying to find a station but nothing good was playing. "Right" she said and pulled out her iPod along with the connector for the radio. Plugging it in before pressing shuffle.

'Get It On' by came on as Crystal looked to it, feeling like maybe she should press 'next' but changed her mind. Keeping her eyes straight she looking to Stiles out of the corner of her eye, his heart rate was picking up a little. So was her own. Looking down at her hands she felt a little awkward about the lyrics, they were going on vaguely about having sex.

Suddenly the car came to an abrupt stop as she looked up confused and glanced to Stiles.

"Stiles, you..." but she was silenced by his lips on his as her eyes went wide. What the hell was happening? At first it was clumsy and she felt his hand come up to cup her cheek, pulling her closer to him. She found herself slowly sinking into the kiss, closing her eyes she let out a moan and gripped his shirt in her hand as they tilted their heads. Heat spread throughout her body, her mind spinning out of control.

"Crystal" she smiled against his lips. "Crystal? Crystal?" she snapped her head up and saw him looking to her confused. "We're here" he said. They were now parked in front of Lydia's house. Of course she'd imagined it, no way would Stiles willingly kiss her. Getting out of the car they walked to the front door and rang the bell. Movement sounded within and soon Lydia's Mom stood looking to them, completely clueless to who they were.

"Hi. I'm Crystal and this is Stiles. We're friends of Lydia. We just wanted to come and see how she was doing" Crystal introduced them as her Mom at first was a little reluctant but then nodded.

"Crystal, Lydia's mentioned you. Come on in" she held the door open for them as they walked in. Glancing around, Crystal was able to see Lydia's house for the first time without dozens of teenagers dancing around her. "She's upstairs, follow me" she led them up the stairs, pictures of Lydia from birth to now, smiling and looking beautiful covered the walls.

"You have a lovely home" Crystal commented as her Mom smiled.

"Thank you" knocking on the door she opened it to reveal Lydia's room. There she was. Lying on her bed, wearing a very revealing blue night dress, she was lying on her side and looking at her hand with an odd curiosity.

"Lydia, Crystal and Stiles are here to see you" she said.

"What the hell is a Stiles?" she asked as her Mom looked to them.

"The doctor gave her something to ease her nerves, go on in" she smiled as Crystal and Stiles walked in, Lydia's Mom left the door open before making her way back downstairs.

"Lydia?" Crystal said before taking a seat on an armchair near the bed. "How you doing?" she asked. Lydia continued to look at her hand before smiling.

"Me, I'm doing fan...fantastic" she giggled before glancing to Stiles.

"Wait, I know you... don't I?" she asked with a smile as Stiles nodded. "What are you doing here?" she tapped her bed signalling him to sit down which he gladly did.

"We were just making sure you were ok" Stiles smiled to her. Lydia pushed her strawberry blonde locks away from her face as her hand came down and touched Stiles upper arm. Stiles' heart rate immediately began to race as he gasped. Soon Lydia was inches away from his face with a drossy smile on her lips.

"Oh" Stiles noticed an orange tube of pills as he grabbed them and read the label with a smile. "Hey, I bet you can't say 'I saw Suzy sitting in a shoeshine shop' ten times fast" he dared her as she leant back looking confident.

"I saw Shuzy... I shaw" Crystal giggled at her dopy friend until Lydia's face fell. "I saw..." she seemed to be remembering something.

"Lydia. Lydia what did you see?" Crystal asked and crouched down by the bed to look at her friend.

"Something" Lydia gasped, looking into thin air.

"Like a mountain lion?" Stiles asked.

"A Mountain Lion" she sighed. Crystal glanced to Stiles and he could tell what she was thinking.

"Are you sure you saw a mountain lion, or are you just saying that because that's what the police told you?" Stiles asked, hoping she would say something else but unfortunately she repeated the same answer.

"A mountain lion" she was completely spaced out right now. Crystal rolled her eyes and grabbed a stuffed giraffe toy from her bedside table before showing it to Lydia.

"Lydia, what's this?" she asked. Lydia slowly turned her eyes, almost like she was in slow motion before her eyes landed on the cuddly toy.

"A mountain lie" Crystal found herself giggling as she put the toy back. "I'm going to get you some water" she grabbed the empty glass from the side and walked into Lydia's en-suite bathroom. Stiles looked to Lydia with an amused grin on his face.

"You are so drunk" he stated as she looked to him and smiled but then her eyes narrowed and she leant forward, almost like she was going to kiss him but instead she ended up with her head in his lap. "Oh" Stiles gasped as his mouth opened.

"Maybe this will clear her head" Crystal stopped dead in the doorway as she looked to them, Lydia with her head in Stiles' lap, his heart rate going a hundred miles per hour.

"Uh..." Crystal didn't know what to do. At that point, the way Stiles was reacting to Lydia's touch she felt a little jealous. Why was she jealous? Stiles looked to Crystal before shifting, causing Lydia to push herself back up into a sitting position, she looked like she was going to pass out at any minute.

"Well, I think we should be going. Let you get back to the post-traumatic stress thing" he said and went to stand but Lydia grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. Crystal heard a crack and looked to see the glass she was holding; cracks were forming because of her intense grip on it. Sighing she turned and placed it onto the side.

"Please stay" Lydia sighed and placed her hands on either side of Stiles' face. Crystal watched in silence, unsure of what to say. Stiles' breathed heavily as he was nervous, this was it, this was what he'd been waiting for his whole life, to kiss Lydia Martin. "Stay Jackson, please" she whispered to him as his face fell, hurt written all over it. Lydia didn't even know it was even Stiles she was talking too. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she let her body fall back, she was out cold.

"And we're done" Stiles shook his head annoyed.

"Let's go" Crystal said but they were interrupted by a chime from Lydia's phone as Stiles looked to Crystal before shrugging and reaching for it.

"It's a text" he informed her as Crystal shook her head in amusement.

"Little rude to go through a girl's personal things" Crystal muttered to him but he didn't respond, he seemed to be staring at something on the screen. "Stiles?" Crystal asked and walked around to glance down at the phone. Her eyes also went wide as she looked to the image of what looked like a giant wolf on the phone. But the red eyes, it was the Alpha. The deep red of his eyes sent a cold chill down her spine.

"It's him" Crystal gasped as Stiles looked to her.

"What do we do?" he asked as she grabbed the phone and deleted the image before placing it back on the side.

"Come on" Stiles nodded as he walked out the door, looking to Lydia's peaceful sleeping before closing the door. They said goodbye to Lydia's Mom and now here they sat in total quietness heading back to Crystal's house.

"She seemed friendly" Stiles said as Crystal nodded.

"Yep, she did. It looks like she doesn't remember what she saw which is a good thing. We can't drag anyone else into this mess" Stiles nodded. Stiles noticed Crystal was playing with her locket again. He remembered the file he had in his room. He hoped she would never find out the truth, it would break her.

**A/N: Another chapter completed. Can't wait for the next episode of Teen Wolf. Only Four more to go before the end of Season 3. **

**Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. **

**All outfits can be found on my Polyvore account, search in Google 'Polyvore Vcarp1993'.**

**Many thanks,**

**Vicky x**


	9. Control

**Chapter 9: Control**

**A/N: Really excited for this story. I really want Crystal to turn into her werewolf form soon and show her strength and fighting moves. She going to kick some Alpha ass, well try too. **

**Also, go check out this new Stiles/OC story by I'mGivingMeAHeadache. First chapter is up and it's fantastic :) Please review. **

**Many thanks to my supporters, Monkey gone to heaven, StoryOfSurvival, DarlingPeterPan, KoloWolfik, aliciasellers75, BeccaKai, I'mGivingMeAHeadache. You guys make me smile. Your amazing. **

**Thanks and please enjoy.**

**Chapter Nine**

Crystal sat across from Allison with Lydia next to her. Allison was currently reading through a book which had information on her ancestors.

"The what of who?" Lydia asked, her lack of enthusiasm for this discussion.

"The beast of Gevaudan. Listen. "A quadruped wolf - like monster, prowling the Auvergne and south Dordogne areas of France during the year 1764 to 1767" Crystal listened but she soon realised that the 'wolf' in the story was sounding more like a werewolf than a regular wolf. "La Bete killed over a hundred people, becoming so infamous that the King Louie the 15th sent one of his best hunters to try and kill it" Crystal felt her heart rate pick up. A hunter? This meant that even Allison's ancestors dating back to the 18th century were werewolf hunters. She smiled to the story and tried not to show how uncomfortable it made her feel.

"Boring" Lydia sighed and glanced to her nails. Allison continued describing this 'monster' to them. All the while Lydia showed no interest, Crystal on the other felt like she was going to have a panic attack. Why was Allison investigating this? I mean yes she knew about the family history project she had to do but why specifically this part of her family history? Did Allison already know about Werewolves? Was she a hunter herself? She seemed a little young to a be a hunter.

"Slipping into a coma' bored" Lydia groaned. Allison ignored her and continued on.

"While others believe it was a powerful sorcerer who could shape - shift into a man - eating monster" Crystal almost choked on her water before sitting back in her chair.

"Any of this have anything to do with your family?" Lydia asked, hoping to end this boring subject. Allison nodded and carried on reading which only made Lydia groan.

"This it is believed that la Bete was finally trapped and killed by a renown hunter who claimed his wife and four children were the first to fall prey to the creature. His name was Argent" she finished with a big satisfied grin and looked to her two friends.

"Wow, that's one hell of a story" Crystal said as Allison nodded.

"Your ancestors killed a big wolf. So what?" she asked.

"Not a big wolf. Look at this picture" she turned the book around for them to both see. Crystal had to stop herself from falling out of her chair, it was a wolf alright but that's not what shocked her the most. Those eyes. The red eyes. Allison looked from her to Lydia, both of them staring at the picture zoned out.

"Guys?" she asked but no response. "Hello?" she asked a little louder which finally got their attention.

"It's a big wolf" Crystal replied and Lydia nodded.

"Yep, a big old wolf. See you in History" she smiled and took off out of the cafeteria as Allison watched her leave. Crystal knew deep down Lydia remembered what she'd seen outside the video store. The alpha, those red glowing eyes. Her friend was pretending to be completely fine with everything but she knew Lydia's heart beat had picked up when she was shown that picture.

"Well that was strange" Allison giggled. "I've got to go too, I'll see you later" she said and grabbed her bag before rushing out of the cafeteria.

Crystal spotted him ahead. Speeding up she grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the side.

"Hey, what's with the sudden urge to talk to me. I mean I know girls can't get enough of me but..." Crystal rolled her eyes and cut him off.

"Do you think Allison's a hunter?" she asked as Stiles looked taken back by this question.

"Allison, why?" he asked.

"Her whole family is right. Do you think she knows about werewolves?" she asked.

"Well her boyfriend and best friend are both werewolves, I don't think she knows about them. If she did you wouldn't be standing here right now" Crystal nodded slowly and sighed. "I wanted to come ask you something anyways" she looked up to him. "I need you to get me something using your special werewolf skills" she crossed her arms.

"And what do you want me to get?" she asked.

"Ahh, here she is" Stiles smiled as Scott looked to see Crystal making her way towards them.

"Sorry I'm late. Coach ended up coming into the room, I had to hide from him. I'm telling you, you haven't seen anything until your stuck in a room with him and he has no idea your there" she groaned and shivers went down her spin. "Anyways, here" she said and handed over what Stiles had sent her to retrieve.

"Wait, is that Coach's phone?" Scott asked and looked to the both of them.

"Yep, I asked Crystal to steal it for me. A Gold Star for you" he said as she smiled to him.

"Oh no, you owe me one for that" the images of Coach sitting at his desk, eating and farting, burping and humming a Celine Deon song to himself. "What did you need it for?" she enquired.

"Well, we have this" he said and held up the heart rate monitor, "which is recorded on his phone. We can test Scott's heart rate and see what triggers him to change, I have a few theories" he said and handed Crystal the phone. Scott attached the heart rate monitor to himself whilst Stiles grabbed a bag of Lacrosse balls and his stick. Crystal soon understood what Stiles plan was.

"I need you to tape him up" Stiles said and handed her a roll of duct tape.

"Wow, never thought someone would ask me to do that, ever" she walked behind Scott as he looked a little unsure of this.

"Uh, is this really the best way to test this?" he asked and Stiles nodded.

"Of course it is, now trust me" he said. Crystal tied his hands together before joining Stiles as they were a short distance away from Scott. Stiles without warning threw a ball at Scott, hitting him in the chest as he let out a groan. Scott straightened back up only to be greeted with a hard ball to his shoulder.

"That one hurt!" he shouted as Stiles laughed.

"I told you, keep calm" he said as Crystal glanced down to the app which read Scott's heart rate. It was on 115 bpm right now. Stiles threw another which hit Scott on his leg as he let out a grunt.

"Can I have a go?" Crystal asked as Stiles looked to her with an amused grin.

"Sure" he said and handed the stick over to her as she scooped up a ball and looked to Scott.

"Wait, no... not you" he panicked as she giggled and sent the ball soaring into his chest as the force knocked him back off his feet as he let out a frustrated painful groan.

"Wow, sorry. I guess I don't know my own strength" Stiles looked to the heart monitor as it was picking up, too much actually.

"Uh, Crys" Stiles said. They both looked up from the phone to see Scott who had pushed himself up onto his knees and was currently bent over growling. He'd ripped his hands loose from the duct tape and gripped the grass.

"Stiles" he hissed in pain, he was shifting.

"How do we stop him?" Stiles asked. Crystal looked to the heart rate monitor on the phone, it was at 160 bpm and beeping at her.

"I don't know" Crystal said but thankfully they didn't have to, the bmp decreased slowly as they sighed. They both walked up to Scott, he had managed to control it.

"Scott, you started to change" Stiles said as his friend rolled over onto his side and looked up at the pair of them.

"From the anger. It's more than that. It's like the angrier I got the stronger I felt" he sighed and pushed himself up onto his knees.

"So it is anger then, Derek was right" Scott nodded.

"It's not just that, I can't be around Allison" he let his head drop.

"Why? You obviously like her" Crystal pointed out with a small smile, not wanting to let slip that Allison also liked him back just as much.

"Because she makes me weak" Crystal crossed her arms.

"Maybe I should have a word with Derek myself. Just because he likes being a loner doesn't mean you have to be" Stiles head snapped round to look at her, knowing full well if she was to talk with Derek on her own he would defiantly reveal the truth of who she really was.

"No, uh..." his mind was blank for an excuse. "He's right, Allison makes Scott weak" he said as he watched Crystal's face shift into an angry hurt expression.

"I can't believe you both think that" she hissed before throwing the phone onto the grass and storming off.

"Crys!" Stiles called but she refused to listen.

Crystal walked into Economics as she glanced to Coach as he seemed to be his normal self, angry. Scott took his seat as he saw Allison making her way over to take the seat right behind him.

"Stiles" he whispered to his friend as Stiles understood and went to move into the seat when he found his path blocked by Crystal.

"Sorry" she smiled smugly and made sure Allison had taken her seat behind Scott before moving out the way.

"Why?" Stiles asked, not impressed with her behaviour.

"Because she's my friend" she replied and took a seat behind Stiles.

"And Scott's mine. He can't be around Allison right now" Crystal shook her head.

"Actually I need to talk to you about that" she'd forgotten to tell Scott about an 'Anchor'. It was a term used to keep a werewolf grounded, to keep them in control, something to pull them back from becoming the monster. She'd yet to find hers but she felt Allison was Scott's. Which meant she didn't make him weak, she kept him stable.

"What about?" Stiles asked, she seemed to have forgiven him slightly for the remark he'd made earlier about Allison. Crystal opened her mouth to explain but was cut off by the Coach starting the lesson. "Tell you after" she whispered to Stiles as they turned to the front of the class.

However, the class didn't start as well as they had hoped. Coach had targeted Scott, asking him if he'd done the reading they'd all been assigned. Scott hadn't done it which meant he was now the release of Coach's anger. His voice rose as he shouted to Scott, asking him if he'd read anything at all in his life. Crystal could feel how stressed Scott was becoming, not to mention Stiles was looking to the phone which was showing Scott's heart rate and it was increasing at a rapid pace.

But then it stopped and went back down, Stiles and Crystal glanced to Scott to see Allison holding his hand under the desk. She was his anchor.

At the end of the class, Crystal stopped Stiles from leaving. "We need to talk, it's about Scott and Allison" she said.

"What about them?" Stiles asked.

"Allison doesn't make him weak alright, just to clear that up. She's his anchor" Stiles looked a little confused at this. "It means she helps stabilize him when he's out of control, she stops him from going crazy and killing people when he gets worked up" she explained. Stiles took this all in.

"How do you know this?" he asked.

"I've done years of research on werewolves, I know after seeing her holding his hand that she's his anchor. You have to tell Scott before he pushes her away to the point where she won't talk to him anymore. Oh and hiding behind the textbook at lunch, seriously. How did he think that was going to work?" Stiles nodded with a smile.

"Thanks and I'm sorry if I upset you earlier on the field" he said.

"It's fine. I understand, you're looking out for your friend. I just don't want him to think that he's completely alone in all of this" she gave him a nod and then turned to see Allison waiting for her. "Got to go, talk to Scott" she said before leaving the classroom.

"You ok?" she asked Allison who nodded.

"Yeah" she smiled. "You sure you don't want to come shopping me with me and Lydia?" she asked.

"I've got a ton of work to do for economics and the thought of Lydia forcing me to try on dresses just tips the scale" Allison giggled. "But have fun" Allison nodded.

"See ya" Crystal smiled and made her way out to the car park. Her mind wondered to Scott and Allison and how lucky Scott was to find his anchor. She'd yet to find hers and she wondered if she ever would. Control was something she learned the difficult way, meditation and calming bath salts had helped her maintain her emotions.

Heating up some leftover lasagne she ate in her room and tried to get on with her economics homework. She wasn't failing economics, it just wasn't one of her favourite subjects, she was still getting above a C which was alright.

Finally finishing she sighed and closed her books before looking to the window, the sun setting. The sound of her phone buzzing made her groan, she was just about to stick The Terminator on and make herself a bowl of popcorn. Reading the number on the screen she didn't recognise it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, I need your help" it was Derek. She let out a frustrated sigh.

"How did you get my number?" she asked.

"I wrote it down the other night from Scott's phone. I need your help" he repeated.

"Uh I can't right now. Not feeling too well sorry" she lied.

"You know I can hear your heart over the phone right?" he asked as she mentally kicked herself.

"Fine. What do you want?" she asked.

"I need..." but she cut him off.

"I know that, what with?" she asked.

"It's to do with the Alpha" the image of red glowing eyes went through her mind. "Well?" Derek asked.

"Fine, you can come pick me up. I live..." but Derek interrupted her.

"I'm outside" she stood up quickly in surprise.

"What?" she asked. She hoped she'd misheard him.

"I'm parked outside" he repeated as she walked to the window and her eyes went wide.

"What the hell are you doing? How do you know where I live?" she asked.

"Scott told me, now come on. We don't have much time" she sighed before hanging up. Grabbing her jacket and pulling her shoes back on she walked down the stairs. Thankfully her Mom wasn't home yet as she left a note saying she'd gone to Allison's for a movie night and she'd be back later on, not too late.

"I can't believe your here" she said to him when closing the passenger door. "Where are we going anyways?" she asked.

"The high school. Scott's meeting us there" he said and sped off down the road.

They pulled up alongside Stiles' jeep. Derek got out first as she followed.

"Crys... what the hell are you doing here?" Stiles asked.

"Derek said you needed some help" she said and stuck her hands in her jacket pockets.

"Where's my boss?" Scott asked glaring to Derek.

"He's in the back" he replied as Crystal turned in surprise.

"What?" she asked. She glanced into the back of Derek's car to see a man tied up with tape over his mouth, he had a cut on his forehead. "Derek, why is there a man in the back of your car?" she asked. Scott and Stiles joined her and looked to see Scott's boss, Deaton passed out.

"He looks comfortable" Stiles said sarcastically whilst glaring to Derek.

"How did I not see him?" Crystal asked herself, she'd been in the car for almost ten minutes.

"He's the Alpha" Derek explained but Scott jumped in refusing to believe that.

"No he's not. I'll prove it to you" he said as he and Stiles walked towards the school.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked.

"You said I was linked with the Alpha. I'm going to see if you're right" Scott snapped back. "Crystal, watch him and make sure he doesn't kill my boss" he shouted to her as she nodded giving him a thumbs up.

"Will do" she called back and lent on the side of Stiles' jeep. "I can't believe you kidnapped Scott's boss" she said and folded her arms across her chest. Derek lent against the jeep too before looking to her.

"He's the Alpha" he repeated.

"You can't know that for sure, I mean he's tied up in the back of your car. If he was the Alpha, then how did you manage to knock him out and tie him up?" she asked.

"When he's out cold he's powerless" Derek explained. Crystal began to fiddle with her locket like she usually did when she was bored as he noticed and sighed. He'd promised Scott he wouldn't say anything but she was his blood and he needed her to know.

"That locket" he said as she looked down at her tree locket before glancing to him.

"Yeah. What's your obsession with this locket?" she asked. "You like my choice in jewellery, would you like me to help you to accessorize your style?" she asked with a smile.

"No" he said, he didn't look like he was the joking type. "I know where you got it from" he stated as her eyebrows creased, what the hell was he talking about?

"My Mom gave it to me when I was little, I've had it for as long as I can remember" she explained.

"Well that part is true I guess" Derek said and stepped forward. "I need to tell you something" he said. This was it; she was going to find out who she really was but they were interrupted by a shrieking and disturbing cat howl from the school.

"What the hell is that?" Crystal asked as Derek sighed with an unimpressed look on his face.

"You've got to be kidding me" he muttered and shook his head. The noise stopped as Crystal found herself fighting the urge to smiling.

"Was that Scott?" she asked as he nodded.

"Unfortunately" he sighed. "Anyways, I need to tell you this. It's important and I'm sorry" he once again went to explain but this time the noise that came from the school was the complete opposite to the dying cat shrill noise before. It was a growl and a pretty loud one too.

"Wow" Crystal smiled as Derek groaned. "That was more like it, huh" she said and turned back to Derek. "What did you want to say" she said. By now he was becoming extremely frustrated by the interruptions, his anger bubbling to the surface, he needed to just tell her.

"You're my sister" he blurted out as she stood looking to him before confusion replaced her smile.

"I don't get it" she said. "You need to work on your jokes" she said.

"It's not a joke" he replied, his voice serious. "Your real name is Christiana Alicia Hale" he explained. She went to speak but he stopped her. "Just listen" he snapped. "Six years ago you were at our house, the one I live in now at in the woods. I was at school with our sister Laura, we didn't hear about the fire till hours after. They said you managed to crawl out of a grate leading from the basement. I thought you were dead, they said you died after they put you into a coma. We never saw your body but back then I just assumed the worst" he was throwing information at her, now she was speechless.

"I only found out a few weeks ago who you were. I've wanted to tell you but I promise Scott I wouldn't alright. But you are my sister, do you understand. You're my sister" he repeated as she stepped back. Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"You're lying" she snapped.

"No I'm not. The locket around your neck, it belonged to our Mother. Talia Hale. She died in the fire, she gave it to when you were eight" he sighed as she shook her head.

"No, I have a family. I have two parents who love me" she sobbed. Why was she crying when it was a lie?

"They fostered and then later adopted you. I'm so sorry for this but it's the truth. You're not a Price. You're a Hale" he snapped. Crystal looked to him and shook her head once more. How could she believe this? Even when she continued to shake her head she knew deep down that it was true. It made everything fall into place. The nightmares, the lack of baby photos, the burn mark on her leg. All of it was screaming to her that this was true.

Crystal noticed Scott and Stiles making their way out of the school as she cleaned the tears from her face and looked to him. "Don't you dare say anything" she snapped to him as they waited for the boys to join them. Derek glanced to Crystal before glaring at the boys.

"What the hell are you doing, trying to attract the entire state to the school?" he was raging from their stupidity.

"Sorry" Scott smiled. "I didn't know it was going to be so loud" he said as Stiles nodded.

"Yeah, it was loud and it was awesome" his voice went high at the end as he smiled.

"Shut up!" Derek snapped to Stiles.

"Don't be such a soar wolf" he said to Derek. Scott looked past Derek and to his car as he realised his boss was no longer in the back.

"What did you do with him?" he asked

"What?" Derek asked confused. He turned to see the passenger door wide open and no Deaton in the back. "I didn't do anything" he said turning back.

"Hey, you ok?" Stiles asked when he noticed Crystal's eyes looked puffy.

"Fine" she replied, he glanced to Scott and then Derek.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Nothing" Derek replied.

"No you must have said something" Stiles was glaring at him now.

"He told me the truth" she snapped to them as Stiles and Scott looked from her to Derek.

"What truth?" Stiles asked as Crystal shook her head.

"You know what I'm talking about. If Scott knows then you know" she said and jabbed him in the chest.

"Nope, no idea" Stiles was hoping, praying even that Derek hadn't just destroyed her entire life. He'd promised Scott after all, then again why would he bother keeping a promise.

"That my whole life is a lie!" she screamed to Stiles as he jumped back slightly.

"Crys" he said reaching for her but she moved out of his grasp.

"Don't!" she growled, she felt betrayed by them all. Before she could even move, Derek was lifted off the ground by something large as they stared up at him in horror. Blood spluttered from his mouth as Stiles grabbed Crystal's hand and yanked her back. They turned and ran towards the school, glancing back to see the Alpha throw Derek's body against the side of the school.

"Derek!" Crystal screamed by Stiles continued to pull her along. They bolted into the school as Crystal felt Stiles' hand leave hers. Scott and Stiles grabbed the double doors and pulled them closed. Everyone's hearts were beating at a rapid rate as Crystal looked to the doors. They weren't going to keep an Alpha out.

**A/N: I only expected this chapter to be a short one but yep, apparently I can't write short chapters. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I put off watching a film so I could get this done for you guys, it was worth it. **

**Review.**

**All outfits can be found on my Polyvore account, search in Google 'Polyvore Vcarp1993'.**

**Thank you for all your support. **

**Vicky x**


	10. Cujo

**Chapter 10: Cujo**

**A/N: Yep it's finally here. Took a while as I've had work.**

**Thank you to the following people: - StoryOfSurvival, I'mGivingMeAHeadache, DarlingPeterPan, Monkey gone to heaven, BeccaKai, KoloWolfik, aliciasellers75. You guys keep me writing, as well as everyone who reads. Big Thanks. **

**Check out the following stories as well as others by the readers, love them all. **

**Monkey gone to heaven - Rewritten: Welcome Home, Nikita Grace (Stiles). The Bite.**

**I'mGivingMeAHeadache - A Wolf in Teen's Clothing (Scott M, Stiles, OC)**

**StoryOfSurvival - Worthless Sanity (OC, Stiles)**

**KoloWolfik - Darkness will come (Stiles, Lydia, OC)**

**Amazing stories by fantastic writers, take a look. **

**Thank you and please enjoy.**

**Chapter Ten**

Lies. All of it was a lie. Even her name wasn't real. How the hell was this possible? Unless this was a silly joke, could it really be true? The sound of her heart beating like a freight train was blocking out the shouts of Scott and Stiles who were struggling to think of how to lock the double doors. Her eyes were glazed over, staring motionless at the row of lockers in front of her.

"Stiles no don't!" Scott shouted, bringing Crystal out of her zoned out state to notice Stiles pushing open one of the doors and bolting outside.

"Stiles!" Crystal screamed. She wanted to run and pull him back inside but Scott grabbed her hand, yanking her back inside. The two of them peered out the window at their friend who was crouched on the ground, bolt cutters in hand.

"Oh god" Crystal gasped. Scott followed her gaze as they noticed the Alpha creeping around the side of Stiles' jeep.

"Stiles!" Scott shouted, banging his hand on the door to grab his attention.

"Run you idiot!" Crystal screamed. Soon he was back inside, the bolt cutters holding the door closed, for now.

"That won't hold it, will it?" Scott asked. Stiles shook his head, panting as he shone the flashlight down the long dark and deserted hallway.

"What now?" Crystal asked but before anyone could answer a howl echoed nearby as they all sprinted down the hallway and into an empty classroom.

Scott and Stiles grabbed the first thing which looked heavy enough to block the door, the teacher's desk.

"Wait stop" Stiles said and lent his weight on the desk. "The door isn't going to keep it out, alright" Crystal looked from one to the other. A few minutes ago she was furious at them, wanted to punch them both in the face for keeping the truth from her but now. Now she just wanted to make sure they were both safe, keep them away from the Alpha, especially Stiles.

"I know" Scott snapped. The two of them began to argue about the Alpha. Stiles backing up Derek's previous theory that it was Scott's boss. Crystal turned her back on them and walked slowly to the window. Her eyes searched for him, he must be out there somewhere. What if he was hurt? Of course he was hurt, blood had dripped from his mouth when the Alpha attacked him before throwing him against the side of the building.

"He killed Derek" Crystal turned at the mention of his name.

"Derek isn't dead" she replied as Scott and Stiles both looked to her. She knew that he was her brother now, of course she wouldn't want for him to be dead but they'd all seen what the Alpha had done.

"Crys" Stiles said and moved around the desk towards her. "I know you want to believe that but blood spurted out of his mouth, ok? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead, and we're next" Crystal opened her mouth to disagree but closed it and looked back out the window.

"What do we do?" Scott asked.

"We get to my jeep; we get out of here. Oh and seriously think about quitting your job, ok?" he asked. Scott nodded and moved to the windows.

"They don't open, the school's climate controlled" Stiles explained.

"Then we break it" Scott said as Crystal nodded and grabbed a chair but Stiles put his hands up to stop her from throwing it through the window.

"Which will make a lot of noise" he said as she sighed.

"Then what?" she asked replacing the chair and crossing her arms.

"We run really, really fast" Scott proposed before glancing back out towards the empty car park. That's when he noticed the hood on Stiles' jeep.

"Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your jeep?" he asked and soon Stiles and Crystal had joined him at the window, peering out into the night.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong" Stiles said, worry in his voice for his baby.

"It's bent" Scott announced.

"What, like dented?" Stiles asked and craned his neck to get a look at his jeep.

"No. I mean bent" Scott repeated as the three of them were so focused on the jeep they didn't see the small object flying towards the window. The window above them smashed, sending them to the floor as they gasped.

"What the hell was that?" Crystal asked as they looked to the object which was a good distance from them.

"That's my battery" Stiles declared, hatred as he went to stand but Scott pulled him roughly back down.

"Don't" he whispered.

"We have to move" Stiles informed him.

"He could be right outside" Scott stuttered, why was he whispering?

"He is right outside" Stiles snapped back.

"I'm not staying here waiting for him to come and kill us" Crystal interjected their hushed conversation before pushing herself up straight. She swatted Scott's hands away he tried to pull her back down.

"Stop being a baby. He's knows we're in here" she snapped, not bothering to whisper as she looked out the window once more.

"Is he out there?" Scott asked. She looked down to the two boys crouched on the floor and rolled her eyes.

"Yes Scott, he's right outside. Oh look, he's waving to me" she joked. Stiles and Scott both straightened up and joined her. The Alpha wasn't out there or if he was, he was doing a fantastic job at hiding.

"Move now?" Stiles asked as Scott nodded.

"Move now" he agreed as they both turned and ran out the room.

"Move what?" Crystal asked but noticed she was alone as she groaned. "Idiots" she growled before running after them.

"Where do we go?" Crystal asked when she caught up to them.

"This way" Scott said but Stiles grabbed his arm.

"No" he wheezed out of breath.

"What?" Scott asked. Crystal heard a noise coming from outside, something pounding against the building being followed by the breaking of glass.

"Somewhere without windows" Stiles suggested.

"Every single room in this building has windows" Scott replied.

"Or somewhere with less windows" Stiles offered.

"We need to go now, he's inside" Crystal said as they looked to her before Scott listened out, his eyes going wide. "The locker room" he ordered.

"Let's go" Crystal said and shoved at the both of them to get a move on.

Entering the locker room Crystal was greeted with the stench of BO as she gagged at the rotten scent.

"Call your dad" Scott said to Stiles.

"And tell him what?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know anything. Gas leak, a fire, whatever. If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off". Crystal lent against the lockers and rubbed her forehead. It was all becoming too much. She needed time to process everything and now here they were running for their lives from the Alpha. And once again she found herself zoning out, Scott's and Stiles arguing in front of her turned into a buzzing noise.

"What about Derek's car?" she asked as Stiles stopped mid-sentence and looked to her.

"His car?" Scott asked.

"Well we can't use Stiles' jeep, but Derek's car looked fine" she suggested.

"That could work. We go outside, we get the keys off his body" Crystal hated to think that Derek could be lying injured or worse dead out there on his own. She hated feeling this way, she'd just only found out he was her older brother and now she felt an obligation to care for him, she hated it. "then we take his car" Stiles finished with a satisfied smile, the plan sounded like it could work.

"And him" Scott pointed out. Crystal nodded to them both, no way were they just going to leave Derek behind.

"Right let's go, I can't stand another second in this room. The smell is making me want to move towards in the direction of the Alpha" she said. They moved towards the door but Scott stopped them.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"I think I heard something" he said and Crystal listened, there was movement outside the door.

"Like what?" Stiles asked but Crystal put her hand over Stiles' mouth.

"Shhhh" she said as they continued to listen. The sound was coming closer. They all slowly started to back up.

"Hide" Scott muttered to them as Stiles walked quickly over to one of the lockers and opened it, making a lot more noises than was needed.

"Stiles" Scott snapped as he glanced back to the door. He too opened a locker and closed it behind him as Crystal was left out in the open.

"Guys" she hissed but before she could move she felt someone grab her and pull her back. Stiles pulled the locker closed as they were enclosed in darkness; the only sound was their heavy breathing. Crystal had her back to him as she tried to maintain her breathing.

"What now?" Stiles asked as the door to the locker room opened. Crystal pressed herself further into Stiles' chest. She found herself uncontrollably shaking, reaching down she found his hand and gave it a small squeeze. Was this it? Was this how they would die? Enclosed inside a narrow locker together. Shuffling footsteps were right outside the locker as Crystal held her breath, waiting for the Alpha to attack but then someone else letting out a yelp of surprise. Crystal pushed against the locker as the door opened and Stiles and her stumbled out to see a janitor between Scott and them.

"Quiet" Stiles said as he looked to them. The shock on his face soon turned into rage.

"Quiet my ass, what the hell are you trying to do, kill me? All of you get out" he said as he tried to usher them out of the room.

"Will you just listen for half a second, ok?" Stiles tried to calm the janitor down but he wasn't interested in anything they had to say.

"Not ok. Get the hell out of here right, now!" he shouted and Crystal cringed. The Alpha would know exactly where they were now. He pushed them out of the locker room and into the hallway.

"Please, you have to be quiet" Crystal said but this only made the janitor increase his volume.

"Just shut up and go!" his voice radiated off the walls. One second he was glaring at them and the next he was being ripped back into the room, the door closing and his body being bashed up against the glass. Blood dripped down the glass as the janitor was continuously thrown against the glass.

"No!" Crystal screamed and went to open the door but Stiles pulled her back, it was suicide.

"Go. Go!" he shouted to them as they turned and legged it down the hallway, the sounds of the janitor's screams fading behind them. "This way" Stiles said as they rounded the corner. In front of them were double doors leading to the outside, they could make a run for it at least. Scott and Stiles threw themselves against the door but were knocked back. The doors were jammed, they opened partly but not enough for anyone to fit through, even Crystal couldn't squeeze her little form through.

"It's a dumpster" Scott informed them before they turned back to look down the hallway.

"He's blocked us in" Crystal gasped.

"I'm not dying here, I'm not dying at school" Stiles was terrified, they all were.

"We're not going to die" Scott replied as they made their way up another hallway.

"What does it want?" Stiles asked as Crystal walked in front of them.

"Me. Derek says it's stronger with a pack" Scott explained.

"Oh, great. A psychotic werewolf who's into team work. That's... that's beautiful" he panted. Crystal noticed an 'exit sign' above a door at the end of the hallway. It would lead to the outside as she smiled.

"Come on" she said and picked up her pace but that's when she felt it. Turning her head, she came to a stop near the door and looked out the window. There on the other side of the school roof, crouched was the Alpha. A large killing machine as the red eyes looked straight back at them. It was moving towards them as Scott and Stiles turned to run back the other way.

"Crys!" Stiles shouted but there wasn't anything she could do. She wouldn't be able to make it in time as she looked to them.

"I'll catch up with you!" she screamed just as the window smashed and in came the Alpha, landing in front of her as she gasped and pressed herself against the wall. Crystal could see Scott having to drag Stiles down the hall. Turning her head, she had to act quick to get away, the Alpha looked like he hadn't noticed her yet. Her hands felt for the handle to the exit door but when she went to open it she found it locker. Really, an emergency exit door was locked. This school sucked. The only other way out was down another hallway as she twisted and sprinted down it, using all her speed to escape the Alpha who now had two choices, the boys or her.

After running around for a few minutes she came to the conclusion that she was safe for now but that meant that Scott and Stiles were in trouble. Gasping she clutched her side and trying to catch her breath. Leaning against the wall she listened as she heard shouting coming from the other end of the school.

"Please" she whispered and sighed. "Please don't hurt them". Her body was stiff but she knew she couldn't stop for long, she had to find a way to draw the Alpha away from her friends. Looking around she searched for anything which would draw its attention to her location and that's when her eyes landed on the music room. A smile grew on her face as she found herself with a plan, a crazy one at that but it would work for sure. Finding the door locker, she groaned.

"What is it with this school" she stepped back before bringing her foot up and kicking at the door. It flew open after one kick as she smiled and walked inside. "What would work?" she asked as her eyes danced across the various instruments until they came to the drums. Grabbing a pair of drum sticks she began to hit the drums and cymbals as the noise echoed down the hallway. "Come on, come and get me" she whispered and continued to hit the drums. Dropping them to the floor she walked back into the hallway and waited, she could feel it. He was on his way.

A growl sounded behind her as she turned slowly and looked into those red eyes. "Right, I might not be as strong as you but I'm small and hard to catch" she said before tilting her head. Her eyes turned their golden colour, her claws appeared as did her sharp teeth. She crouched down ready for his attack. "Make your move, Cujo" she growled as the Alpha ran towards her.

There was one thing she did like about him, he was predictable. Before he could grab at her with his long sharp claws she pushed herself up and did a front flip over him, landing right behind him. Bring her foot up she gave him a harsh kick in the back, sending him down before backing up with a snarl. "Not so good are you, you should learn to not be such a bully" she said as the Alpha growled to her and turned once more.

He advanced towards her as she ducked his swinging arm. He was quick and if he did manage to hit her she knew it would be a strong blow but right now she was concentrating on keeping him busy. She hoped Scott and Stiles were finding a way out of the school, she didn't know how long she could hold him off.

Never had she been in a fight before, well not one where she was in her werewolf form with teeth and claws instead of fists and hair pulling. It was strange, the adrenaline she felt when she dodged his attacks, the joy it gave her to taunt him in to thinking she was an easy target. She was quick too and her small form helped her in many ways as she ducked once more. Her leg came up once more and gave the Alpha a kick to the chest, knocking him back slightly. It felt like she was kicking at a steal plate; it wasn't doing much.

Just when she was thinking of making a run for it she felt a vibrating sensation coming from her jacket pocket. The buzzing sound from her jacket distracted her from the Alpha and that's when she felt the sharp pain in her side as she gasped. Blood dripped onto the floor as she looked to the Alpha who was slowly backing up before her eyes drifted down to her side. Her blue top was ripped and she could see four deep claw marks on her side, blood seeping heavily down her the side of her jeans. She transformed back to her normal self and bit her lips, not wanting to give the Alpha the satisfaction of her screams.

The pain was like someone had place four hot pokers on her skin as she stepped back and let her back rest against the wall. The Alpha looked to her before he turned and ran off back round the corner. Why had he left her alive? She should of been dead and yet he'd let her live. Gasping the vibration from her phone stopped and she sighed, sliding down the wall. There was too much blood, she needed to find something to slow down the bleeding before she passed out.

Her other hand moved to her pocket as she pulled out her phone and looked to see it had been Stiles would be trying to call her. Hitting the re-dial button she placed it to her ear and winced from the pain in her side.

"Crys. Where are you?" Stiles asked as she smiled when she heard his voice.

"Looking for you, where are you?" she asked as she heard talking in the background. "Is that Lydia?" she asked hearing her strawberry blonde haired friend snapping at someone.

"Yeah, uh. Allison, her and Jackson turned up" he went to explain more but she cut him off. She didn't have time to talk after all.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"The chemistry lab" she nodded and let out a small gasp when she pulled on her side.

"Are you ok?" he asked as she sucked in a deep breath to try and not let her pain show through her voice.

"Yep, fine. I'm on my way" she said and hung up. Standing up she used the wall for support, a small puddle of her blood was left on the floor but she ignored it and moved down the hallway. She should have started healing by now but the pain in her side was growing. Her hand was slowing the bleeding down but she needed to find her friends before the Alpha did.

**A/N: So happy I'm getting this chapter up. Sorry for the delay. I've had work this week; I was off today so I managed to get this typed up for you guys. I only work 3/7 days a week so it's not like I won't be able to update frequently just not much in the week. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I really loved writing it. Thank you to my followers for your constant support, you guys are amazing. BIG HUGS!**

**All outfits can be found on my Polyvore account, search in Google 'Polyvore Vcarp1993'.**

**Thank you for reading and please, please review!**

**Vicky x**


	11. Trap

**Chapter 11: Trap**

**A/N: Many thanks for the reviews and the continuous support I'm given for this story. I'm still not happy with it but I'm OCD about perfection so I guess it will never be perfect for me. As long as you guys like it then I'm perfectly happy with that.**

**Thank you for the support, many thanks to the following people who reviewed: - StoryOfSurvival, KoloWolfik, Monkey gone to heaven, DarlingPeterPan, artificial-paradises, I'mGivingMeAHeadache, aliciasellers75, TWD and Guest. You guys are the best. **

**Please enjoy and review.**

**Chapter Eleven**

Drops of blood trailed behind her, leaving a breadcrumbs for the Alpha but right now that was the least of her worries. The hallway seemed to be growing darker with every shallow breath she took. It felt like she'd been walking for hours but when she checked her phone only 6 minutes had passed since her call with Stiles. The bleeding had slowed but what worried her more was the numbness in her side which seemed to be spreading to her right leg.

Now here she was, using the wall to help her take small steps. She was thankful the pain was no longer as excruciating as it had been just minutes ago but now all she wanted to do was lie down and take a little nap. No, she had to keep going. Her friends would wonder what was taking her so long, probably come looking for her which would then put them in danger.

The distant sound of people arguing could be heard close by. Are they serious? An Alpha is tracking them inside the school and the best way to keep it from finding them is to have a shouting contest? The noise of her friends grew louder with each step. Her free hand reached out, trying to open the door but found it jammed. The arguing stopped instantly, the heartbeats of her friends quickened, they thought she was the Alpha.

"Guys" she called through the door. Her voice was weak, a mere whisper almost but she gave a soft tap on the door. "It's me" she sighed.

"It's Crystal" Scott voice sounded on the other side of the door.

"How do you know? It could be Derek using her to make us open the door" Jackson's bitter voice snapped to Scott. Crystal was confused, why would they think it was Derek attacking them, unless... no Scott wouldn't do that. He wouldn't intentionally blame Derek for all of this, would he?

"It's not, alright. I'm letting her in" Scott replied back, moving towards the door but that's when Crystal heard people struggling together inside. "Get off!" Crystal assumed Jackson was restraining Scott from opening the lab door. She rolled her eyes and rested her head against the door, giving it another soft tap with her hand.

"Guys. We can discuss this all night if you wish but I really need help" she begged, hoping they would grow a pair and just let her in. Her vision was blurring and she needed to sit down, her energy was lacking from the long walk here.

"Stop it!" Allison scolded the two boys inside fighting. Crystal heard something being moved away from the door, finally it creaked open and Allison poked her face around the door. Her eyes landed on her friend but then they travelled down and widened when she caught sight of the blood. "Crystal, what happened?" she gasped and pulled the door completely open. Crystal was now able to see all her friends, minus Jackson standing in the chemistry lab. Their eyes glued to her as she let out a sigh of relief and pushed against the wall, hauling herself inside.

"I'm fine" she lied with a weak smile.

"Oh my god" Lydia gasped, everyone else seemed to be dazed by her appearance.

"Crys?" Stiles asked as he slowly stepped towards her. His eyes roamed her body before seeing the blood soaked into the side of her jeans. She was still clutching her bloody side, hiding the four deep cuts the Alpha had given her.

"What happened?" Scott asked as he replaced the chair once more up against the lab door.

"Did Derek do this to you?" Allison asked and Crystal looked from Scott to Stiles before slowly nodding. She hated this, why were they blaming Derek? But when she thought about it, only her, Scott and Stiles knew about the Alpha, everyone else had no clue werewolves existed.

"What did he do?" Allison asked but Crystal stepped back.

"I'm fine, it's nothing" she said with another fake smile.

"Nothing? Crystal your bleeding" Allison replied, worried for her friend.

"Like I said, it's nothing. I just need to sit down" she said and slowly moved around her friends to a table before taking a seat. Wincing at the pain in her side which had now returned slightly she avoided the ongoing glances from her friends. She still held a hand to her side whilst propping herself up with her free arm on the table.

"Crys, what happened?" she looked up to see Scott and Stiles standing in front of her hear. Making sure the other three were out of ear shot she pulled her hand away to show them the wound on her side. Their eyes went wide as Stiles gave a small gasp. "The Alpha?" Scott asked.

"No Scott, I did it to myself" she snapped sarcastically. Alright, he didn't deserve that. But right now with the blood loss and a headache fast approaching she had a short fuse. "Sorry" she apologised. "I distracted him from killing you guys, we were fighting and then..." her eyes glanced to Stiles but she didn't feel like telling them that his call was the reason for why her side had been ripped open. "He did this" she said, putting her hand to her side. "Also, Derek. Really?" she asked eyeing them both. "You picked Derek out of everyone you knew to be the killer?" Scott looked to the floor, feeling guilty for pinning everything on Derek but at the time his mind had blanked and Derek was the first threatening person he could think of.

"I know, I'm sorry" he sighed.

"What are we going to do about the Alpha?" she asked them.

"We uh, we have no idea" Stiles replied and glanced to the others behind them who were grouped together. "We have picked up a few more people on the way, making it harder for us to get away without anyone dying" he explained. Crystal went to stand but groaned, the pain returning in short waves as she sat back down.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked.

"I'm not sure; I should have healed by now. The bleeding seems to have stopped but the cuts are as fresh as ever" she looked down at her bloody hand covering the wound. "Right, we need to think of how to get out of the school. Without them finding out about the Alpha or drawing the Alpha's attention" she explained.

"We could maybe..." but Stiles was cut off by Jackson stepping towards them.

"Can you three stop whispering between yourselves, we need to get the hell out of here" he snapped. Once again his voice increasing in volume as Crystal cringed, her head was pounding and any harsh noises made her want to curl up into a tiny ball, rocking back and forth until the pain subsided.

"That's what we're trying to do" Crystal barked back with a glare. "We need a plan, we can't just go wondering the hallways" her eyes landed on the side door which lead to the roof, it was a safer way out of the school. "What about that door?" she asked. Ignoring the pain, she pushed herself up and walked over to the door with Stiles and Scott by her side.

"That's a dead bolt" Stiles explained as she let out a frustrated sigh.

"The janitor has the key" Scott informed them.

"You mean his body does" Stiles corrected him making Lydia and Allison shudder at the thought of the janitor's cold dead body lying somewhere in the school.

"Then we get the key from his body" Crystal replied, moving towards the lab door but found Stiles blocking her path.

"Are you crazy? You can't go out there" he hissed as she rolled her eyes.

"Stiles, move" she ordered but he stood firm, crossing his arms across his chest. Why was he so stubborn? "Look, this is the only way we're going to get out of the school. The janitor is the only one who has a set of keys on him" the others had all gathered round now.

"I can help her" Scott said stepping forward as Stiles looked from his best friend and then back to her, they were both out of their minds. It was a suicide mission for sure.

"You can't be serious" Allison said looking to them both.

"Me and Scott can uh, find the Janitor's body" she explained.

"Crystal, you're hurt. Besides you can't go out there unarmed" Allison whispered as Crystal glanced to her side. They were right, she didn't have the strength right now to take on the Alpha again if he tracked them down. She needed to rest, get her energy back, and hopefully concentrate her body on healing so this searing pain would disappear. Scott stepped forward and grabbed the first thing he thought could be used as a weapon, it was Mr. Harris's blackboard pointer.

"Seriously, Scott?" Crystal asked with raised eyebrows as he gave the pointer a little swing.

"What, it's better than nothing" he stated to them.

"There's got to be something else" Stiles suggested, he didn't want to his best friends to be sent out unarmed to be ripped apart by the Alpha.

"There is" everyone turned their attention to Lydia who hadn't said much until now. She nodded her head to the cabinet which contained various bottles of chemicals, most of them were far too dangerous to use without protective gear.

"What are we going to do? Throw acid on him?" Stiles asked her as she rolled her eyes at his stupid comment.

"No" she replied. "Like a fire bomb. In there is everything you need to make a self-igniting Molotov cocktail" she explained. Crystal looked to her friend with eyebrows raised where the hell had that come from?

"Self-igniting...?" Stiles asked confused.

"Molotov Cocktail" Lydia slowed it down so he understood. She looked to them as they all were dumbfounded by her sudden intelligence for chemicals. "What? I read it somewhere" she said before moving to the cabinet to open it but found it locked.

"We don't have a key for that either" Stiles said with a sigh. Crystal stepped forward and used her elbow to break the glass of the cabinet. Everyone stepped back in shock as glass tumbled and scattered around Crystal's feet, she turned and looked to Lydia. "All yours" she smiled and stepped out of the way. Lydia was sceptical at first but slowly nodded, she glanced over the labels on the bottoms before collecting what she needed.

Jackson had been nominated as Lydia's assistant as she mixed the chemicals together. Crystal was standing at the back of the room in front of the sink; her blood ran down the drain as she continued to scrub the evidence from her hands.

"You ok?" she nodded. Stiles glanced down to her hands as the blood ran clean. "Here" he said and handed her some paper towels, she locked eyes with him and smiled before drying her hands. "What about your side?" he asked. She looked down to the cut, the pain now fading; the claw marks were slowly healing but not quick enough.

"Fine" she whispered back. She ran the paper towels under the tap before trying to clean the blood from her side but found it hard to get a good angle.

"Here" Stiles said as he held his hand out for the damp paper towels. "I'll be gentle; I promise" he smiled. Pulling her ripped top up a little more she exposed her stomach to him, Stiles' heartbeat picked up as he tried to remain calm.

"Nervous, Stilinski?" she asked as he gulped and looked to her.

"Me? No. I mean here we are, trapped inside a chemistry lab with a blood crazy Alpha prowling the hallways waiting to kill us. Your side has been torn open and now here I am trying to clean you up" he rambled as she smiled at how cute he was. She flinched at the touch of the cold water against her heated skin. "Sorry" he apologised.

"It's ok" she smiled as he continued to clean up the dried blood from her pale skin. Soon her side was completely cleaned up; the claw marks the only evidence of her clash with the Alpha. "Thank you" she smiled as he gave one of his goofy grins and a nod.

"Your welcome" he mumbled. Her blue top was in ruins but that was the least of her worries right now. "You want to know something which will cheer you up?" he asked as she nodded, glancing to Lydia who was almost done mixing the chemicals together. "I punched Jackson" her head snapped to look at him, at first she was shocked but then her smile turned into a Cheshire cat grin. She had to cover her mouth to stop herself from bursting into fits of giggles. Stiles smiled as she shook her head.

"Seriously?" she asked, he nodded and they both looked to Jackson.

"Well, Jackson the Jackass needs to be taken down a peg sometimes" she smiled. Lydia placed a cap on the bottle and handed it to Scott. "Looks like I'm up" she said but before she could walk to the front of the classroom, Stiles grabbed her hand.

"You can't go out there. Look at you" she sighed at his concern for her but right now she and Scott were the best people to go.

"Stiles, I'm a werewolf" she whispered back and looked to his hand holding hers. "I need to do this and you need to stay here to protect the others" she winked to him. He knew she was right, she and Scott would be able to find the janitor a lot quicker than any of them, he slowly let her hand drop back to her side before stepping back.

"Alright, just uh, come back in one piece alright" she nodded and made her way to the front of the lab.

"You ready?" she asked Scott as he nodded.

"This is insane. You guys, this is too dangerous. If we just wait here a little longer Stiles' Dad will find us" Allison tried desperately to change their minds.

"We can't just sit here waiting for Stiles' dad to check his messages" Scott tried to reassure her that this was the only way.

"Scott, you could get killed. He's still out there; he's killed three people already. Crystal, he's already hurt you" Crystal pulled her leather jacket securely around her, hiding the claw marks from them.

"It's going to be alright, we'll be back soon. Trust us" Crystal smiled to her friends.

"Why are you going, why not... Stiles" Lydia pointed out to her friend.

"Because, I know Derek alright. He's uh..." she couldn't tell him the truth, "I know how to handle him" Jackson scoffed and shook his head.

"Yeah, you really handled him the first time" he said gesturing to the dried blood on the side of her jeans.

"Well I don't see you offering to risk your neck to go grab the keys" Crystal snapped back to him with a harsh glare. "We need to go" Scott nodded but Allison stepped in front of Scott with her hands up.

"Scott, stop!" she shouted, tears brimming in her eyes. "Do you remember... do you remember when you told me you knew whether or lying? That I had a tell. Well, so do you. You're a horrible liar. And you've been lying all night. Both of you have" she looked from Scott to Crystal. "You can't leave, please don't leave us. Please" she pleaded with them. Crystal let out a soft sigh and looked to the floor. What could they say? 'Sorry Allison, but Derek's not actually trying to kill us, turns out a rabid werewolf Alpha is hunting us', no they couldn't tell them the complete truth. Scott looked to Allison who now had tears spilling down her face.

"Lock the door behind us" Scott said to Stiles who nodded. He turned as Crystal moved the chair from the door but turned to see Scott being pulled back by Allison into a passionate kiss. She stood there a little out of place, unsure of what to do next. She tried to keep her eyes focused on the wall but they drifted across to Stiles who was looking at her. She gave him a small smile, reassuring him that it would all be alright. Scott pulled back from Allison and without saying another word they left the room.

They walked in total silence, the sounds of their hushed breaths echoing off the hallway walls.

"You got the scent?" Crystal asked him as she sniffed the air, the janitor's blood lingered.

"Yeah, I think so. But I smell something else, someone else's blood..." his eyes trailed to the blood on her jeans as she shook her head.

"Yeah, sorry. Try and ignore my scent, come on" she gave him a reassuring smile before quickening her steps. Finally, the scent led them to the basketball court as Crystal glanced around confused. "Where is he?" she asked, referring to the janitor's body. They walked under the bleachers; the scent was becoming stronger with each step.

"Crystal" Scott's hushed voice came from behind her as she turned to see a drop of blood on his cheek.

"Scott?" she asked but that's when she sniffed the air, the scent was on top of them as they both slowly looked up and gasped. The janitor's body was hanging above them from the bleachers as they stepped back to avoid the dripping blood which had pooled beneath his body. "Oh my god" she said as panic set in. "It's a trap" she alerted Scott.

"I see the keys" he pointed up to the janitor's belt where a set of silver keys hung.

"Stay here" Crystal instructed as she began to climb up the metal structure of the bleachers. Scott watched in amazement as she seemed to climb with ease, her arms reaching up to the next rail, pushing herself higher. Finally, she was next to the body but that's when she realised the fail in this simple plan, the body hung a good distance from her as she let out a frustrated sigh. "Damn my short arms" she snapped and lent out, her hands reaching towards the keys.

"Reach" Scott looked around, checking that they were still alone.

"I'm trying" she hissed back as she stretched, straining her arms until finally she grasped the keys. Unclipping them she smiled but that's when her fingers slipped from the rails and she fell. Scott reacted out of pure reflex, you see someone falling towards you, you catch them. He let the bottle drop, forgetting about the explosive chemicals inside as she managed to catch her. The impact sent them falling to the floor as Scott let out a grunt of pain from where she'd landed on him.

"The bottle" Scott gasped but turned his head to see Crystal with it in her hand.

"Got it" she smiled and went to move but Scott let out another groan. "What?" she asked.

"Just uh, be careful. Your knee is..." Crystal looked down and gasped with a giggle. "Oh god, I'm sorry" she said and managed to push herself up without kneeing him in his precious area. "You ok?" she asked and gave him a hand in standing.

"Fine" he smiled and brushed himself down. She handed the bottle back and held up the keys. "Come on, there's nothing we can do for him now" she looked back up at the janitor's hanging body. However, the creaking sound of metal made them look up, "What's that?" Crystal asked but she never received an answer. Suddenly the bleachers were moving, crashing back onto themselves, it was the Alpha. The two of them with their eyes wide managed to move and dive out from behind the bleachers just as they crashed closed.

"It's him" Scott hissed as she nodded. They turned to see red glowing eyes looking to them from within the shadows of the basketball court. "What now?" Scott asked. Crystal licked her lips, her side itched as she looked into those blood red eyes.

"The bottle. Scott!" she shouted to him, snapping him out of his stunned state. Scott looked to the brown bottle before throwing it. They watched as the bottle soared through the air and waited for the explosion it would produce. Would this kill the Alpha? Being chemically burned? Unfortunately, the bottle smashed on top of the Alpha and produced... nothing. Not even a tiny explosion. It didn't even affect him as she felt the Alpha was laughing at them.

"Oh crap" Crystal cursed and grabbed Scott's arm. "Run!" she screamed as they turned but her grasp on Scott's arm disappeared when he was ripped by his feet away from her. Crystal turned to see Scott being thrown across the basketball court. "No" she snapped to the Alpha but he ignored her and pouched on top of Scott, holding him down.

"Right, just kick his ass. Or try" she was synching herself up. She didn't want Scott to have his throat torn out by this asshole. But when she took off towards them the Alpha arched his back and let out a thundering howl deep from his chest as Crystal felt her legs give out. Landing on her knee she let out a gasp of pain but not from the contact of the floor but the intense blistering pain radiating from her head as she clutched her hands to her ears.

The excruciating pain filled her mind as she let out a scream herself, trying anything to block it out. Why was this happening? She wasn't anything to do with his pack. It seemed like minutes until the pain subsided. But when she opened her eyes and let her hands fall she saw her claws were drawn, her teeth and her eyes were revealed. Why had she transformed? Rage filled her as she pushed herself back, Scott was nowhere in sight and nor was the Alpha as she let out a gasp. Scrabbling to her feet she used her senses to detect him, he was on the move.

"Scott?" she shouted but no response came. Where was he? Unless, oh no. She sprinted from the basketball court and down the hallway, back tracking towards the chemistry lab. Still she couldn't turn back, why was she stuck like this? Over the years she'd managed to get control over her shifts but right now it was like she was blocked from returning to her human form.

That's when she found him, crouched on all fours in the middle of the hallway. The sound of police sirens sounded as she let out a sigh, Stiles' Dad had received the message and arrived.

"Scott?" she asked as he was panting, still in his wolf form. "Scott" she crouched next to him and went to place a hand on his shoulder but his arm came out and pushed her back, catapulting her back so she slammed against the wall. A small grunt escaped her as the wind was knocked from her small body.

"Crystal?" he asked and looked to her, he'd managed to transform back. "Crystal" he gasped and crawled over to her as she sighed. "I'm so sorry" she shook her head with a smile.

"I need to remember not to mess with you" she giggled as he smiled. "I'm ok" she looked to her hands which were now back to normal as she pushed herself up against the wall. "Stiles' Dad is here" Scott nodded.

"Where's the Alpha?" Crystal shrugged.

"Scampered off. We uh, we have our work cut out for us, I can tell you that" she said as they walked down the hallway. They knew a lot of questions would be asked, they knew Derek if he was still alive would be in trouble over this. Everything had changed.

**A/N: Wow, finished it. Thank you for my supports. I loved this episode. So many more to come. **

**Please review. **

**All outfits can be found on my Polyvore account, search in Google 'Polyvore Vcarp1993'.**

**You guys are amazing, makes me smile when I see the support I have. **

**Many thanks, Vicky x**


	12. Emotions

**Chapter 12: Emotions**

**A/N: Got my shifts at work moved around so it means I can update two or three chapters a week, depending on how I feel. Kind of torn with this chapter, its good and then it's not in some areas when it comes to have I've written it. Still not happy with how I write, need to describe things in greater detail more instead of just listing actions off but I'm working on it. **

**Thank you to the following for reviewing: - KoloWolfik, StoryOfSurvival, EliseDCervantes, Monkey gone to heaven, DarlingPeterPan, artificial-paradises, I'mGivingMeAHeadache, BeccaKai, aliciasellers75. You guys are amazing. **

**Thank you and please review.**

**Chapter Twelve**

The charts in front of her proved her doubts. For a week now she'd been hoping for different results but the ones printed in black letters on the piece of paper she now held in her hands showed her once and for all the truth. She was a Hale. Ever since Derek had told her about them being related she'd refused believing it completely. Only after the Alpha attack at the school did she begin to question it. She'd searched the house from top to bottom for any evidence to prove Derek wrong but yet she'd come up empty handed. There were no baby pictures of her whatsoever in the house.

The only way she could really prove Derek wrong was to use science and get a paternity test done, comparing her DNA to her Mom's. At the time it had felt wrong, why would she even for a second question that her Mom was her 'Mom'. And yet here she was now looking at the results. It was actually quite simply laid out, her Mom's DNA chart below hers. They didn't match. At the bottom it explained the results to her but the only thing she cared about was the 'DNA does not match' in bold red letters.

It felt like she'd been staring at the results for hours as she perched on the side of her bed. Finally, she snapped out of her daze and looked around her room. The various family photos hanging on the walls, they were all of her after the age of ten. How had she not noticed this before? The sound of a door closing downstairs drew her back to the present as she let out a small gasp, her Mom was home. Her eyes went to her bedroom door and then back to the DNA results, should she confront her Mom about this? What would she even say?

Pushing herself off her bed she walked to the door, her feet carrying her downstairs and to the noises coming from the kitchen.

"Hey, sweetie" her Mom smiled to her as she held the DNA results behind her back. "How was school?" she asked. Crystal wanted to scream at her until her voice was hoarse, wanted to demand to know why they kept this from her but when she looked to her Mom, she just couldn't find it in herself to hate her. Yeah she was angry about the whole situation but her Mom was her Mom after all, it didn't matter if she hadn't given birth to her. Over the years she had loved and cared for her like she was her own, why punish her for caring?

"Fine" her voice squeaked as she slipped the results into her back pocket. A thought suddenly popped into her little head. "I've got this history project actually" her Mom looked up from where she was unloading paper work.

"What about?" she asked a warm smile on her face.

"About me actually. My family history" she smiled as she saw a hint of panic flash across her Mom's eyes.

"Really? Hmmm, that sounds nice" she turned her back to her and walked over to the fridge.

"Yeah. My teacher has asked us to gather some photos documenting our self-growing up. Where do we keep the cute little baby photos of me?" she asked as her Mom seemed to stiffen up. Her heart beat was going like a drum. "Mom?" Crystal asked.

"Uh... I'll find them out for you later" she lied, still with her back towards Crystal.

"It's due in soon so I kind of need them no..." the sound of the fridge door slamming made her look up.

"I said I'll get them later!" her Mom shouted. Crystal's eyes were wide as she stood ridged, never had her Mom shouted at her. Surprising? Yes, but true. Ever since she could remember her Mom had been this sweet, cute and fun Mom. Even her Mom seemed shocked at her tone. "Later, ok?" she asked in a hushed voice. Crystal nodded before turning and leaving the room. She stood on the top landing for a few minutes, still in shock at her Mom outburst, why had she lost her temper like that? Crystal already knew the reason why, there were no baby pictures of her. Her Mom must have thought that one day this would happened, right?

Shaking her head, she walked back into her room and crawled onto her bed. The sun had set a few hours ago and now she found herself bored out of her mind. Since the attack at the school she hadn't really spoken much to Allison or Lydia, or Scott and Stiles for that matter. After the adrenaline vanished from her system she remembered how angry she was at the pair of them for withholding the truth from her. Lying on her bed she thought back to when they were at the hospital, Stiles' Dad had insisted they all be checked out, especially Crystal who had blood on her.

_"So it's not your blood?" the nurse asked as Crystal sighed for the millionth time. How many times did she have to explain it? _

_"No, I have no cuts on me, it was the attackers blood. He had a knife, he went to attack me but I dodged out the way, he fell on the knife. Then he flung himself at me, we had a scuffle and that's how I'm covered in blood" she gestured to the blood on her top and jeans. _

_"The police asked why your top was ripped" the nurse pointed with her pen to the fabric hanging off her top. _

_"Yes and I told them, like I've told you, the attacker grabbed at my top as I pushed myself away from him" she felt frustrated. Almost an hour she'd been in this room, retelling her story to several people. Each asking the same questions, she felt like someone had set her to repeat. "Look, its late and obviously you can see I'm not hurt. I have school tomorrow" the nurse looked at her before ticking a few more boxes on the form before nodding._

_"Alright, I'll just have a word with the Doctor and we can see about letting you go" she smiled and left the room, leaving the door open. Crystal knew her Mom was waiting down the hallway, the Sherriff had called her the second they got to the hospital. She would be panicking, probably biting her nails like she always did when worried. Right now she was scared to even look at her Mom. The memory of Derek shouting those words to her, telling her the truth, tearing her whole world apart in just a few sentences. And now she had to go home, to a house which was filled with lies, pretend like everything was the same. She felt torn. Should she really believe Derek? _

_The cops had found no trace of Derek on sight so there was every chance he was alive, either that or the Alpha had... No, he was alive. Closing her eyes, she buried her face into her hands and let out a frustrated groan. Why was this happening? Was she being punished?_

_"Hey" her head snapped up to the sound of Stiles voice, there he stood in the doorway to the hospital room. He'd come along to make sure she was alright; his Dad was busy filling in some paperwork down the hall. "You ok?" she looked back to the tiled floor. "Crys?" he asked again._

_"I heard you" she snapped. "I'm fine", her voice was harsh and cold. She didn't feel like speaking to him right now, not after everything. Yes, in the chemistry lab her thoughts on what Derek had recently told her had vanished from her mind, expelled and replaced by fear and want for her friend's safety but now they were safe she didn't want to even look at him. "What are you doing here?" she asked as he slowly walked in._

_"Just seeing how you are?" he said, his eyes looking to the chair by the bed she was currently perched on. He wanted to sit down, probably stay until she got discharged. _

_"Well, I'm fine. They're letting me go" she said and continued to look to the floor. _

_"That's good. I see you've healed huh, that's also good. No pain and all. It's kind of cool how you can do that, you know get hurt and heal" he was rambling on as she let out a groan._

_"Stiles" he stopped midsentence. He looked up hopeful but then caught sight of the bitter look she held towards him. "Go away" the two words which cut him deep. She wanted him to leave. He opened his mouth but then closed it again before nodding and turning. Turning her head, she heard him shuffling towards the door before his voice sounded again, much quieter this time._

_"I'm sorry" it was a mere whisper as she felt a pain in her chest, she'd upset him. How could she be sorry for that when she was mad at him? What was wrong with her? _

Every day at school she would see him in the hallway, in class and in the cafeteria. Every day she would force herself to keep her distance, reminding herself that she was angry at him, angry at both of them for keeping this big secret from her. But the worst part of it was that every day, she found it harder to stay away. She wanted to be close to him, to talk with him, to laugh and watch movies and just be near him. It pained her to not be near him.

Rolling her eyes and letting a sigh she found herself thinking how cliché she was sounding. Like they were soul mates or something but Stiles didn't see her that way, she was just a friend. Barely that now after the way she'd ignored him for the past week. Staring up at her ceiling she felt the tears coming, the lump rising in her throat as she tried to hold back her sobs but they overpowered her and soon her vision was blurred.

"I'm sorry" she whispered and closed her eyes. This is what she needed, to let it all go. To release the frustration, the anger, her sadness in one hard long cry. It was how she usually dealt with something stressful; let it all build up until she was locked away in her room where she could bawl her eyes outs in the comfort of her own self. A buzzing sound began to rise over her sobs as she opened her eyes and sat up, who was calling her now? Reaching out for her phone she looked to see his name displayed, why was he calling her? Cleaning the tears away, she got control of her breathing before pressing the 'answer' button.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Crys... CRYS!" she instantly held the phone away from her ear and gasped.

"Whoa, too loud" she gasped before placing it back. "Stiles?" she asked as she heard the sound of a car engine in the background.

"I just... I just want to call. Yeah, just wanted to call, you" he stuttered as her eyes went wide.

"Stiles are you drunk?" she asked as she heard him snigger into the mouthpiece.

"No, I'm just me. You know me, good old Stiles" he hiccupped as she giggled.

"Are you driving?" she asked referring to the sound of the car engine in the background.

"No, that's Scott. Hey... SCOTT" he shouted in the background, "Say hello" another hiccup, "Crystal" he said as she heard a soft 'Hello' from Scott and smiled. "I'm calling to tell you something... what was it?" he asked himself.

"Stiles you're drunk. I'll talk to you tomorrow" she said and glanced to her clock, it was almost 10:30pm. "Get some sleep, alright?" but before she could say goodnight he started talking again.

"I'VE GOT IT!" he shouted as she winced from the loud voice.

"Stiles, you're shouting" Scott said in the background.

"No I'm not, you've just got super werewolf hearing, I'..." hiccup, "I'm talking at a normal person level" he slurred. "I know now, what I want to tell you" he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I want to tell you that I think you're wonderful Crystal Price" she could almost hear the smile in his voice. "You really are amazing, you're just like a dream ya know, just..." suddenly there was a struggle in the background. "SCOTT, give it back!" Stiles shouted as she giggled.

"No, go back to sleep!" Scott shouted back as Stiles continued to moan.

"I was talking to my future..." but Scott cut him off.

"Sorry Crystal, he's had a little too much to drink" he explained with a soft sigh.

"Why?" Crystal asked confused to why they would decide to go drinking on a school night.

"Stiles wanted to cheer me up because of Allison" he explained as she nodded. "Have you talked to her?" he asked.

"Not much, I've made excuses. She's upset with the both of us, she knows we're hiding something but hopefully it will all blow over" Crystal said. This was the most amount of words she'd spoken to any of her friends in the past week. "Scott" she could hear the sound of deep, loud snores in the background as a smile spread across her face.

"Yeah?" Scott asked.

"I'm sorry for uh, for ignoring you lately" she apologised.

"It's fine, I'm sorry too, me and Stiles are. We just didn't know how to break it to you" he explained.

"I know; we can talk more tomorrow alright. Make sure you get him home" Scott laughed.

"Yeah I will, night" she hung up and smiled down at her phone. An odd but wonderful talk with a drunk Stiles and Scott. At least now she could start to mend the bonds in their friendship. Tomorrow would be a busy day, between talking with Allison and then making up with Scott and Stiles.

That was however, easier said than done. The next morning, she walked into the school. Everyone was talking about the attack at the school but no one knew who the students were involved. As she walked up the hallway she caught sight of Allison and Lydia in front of her. All she needed to do was just talk to them, and then hopefully they could move past this awkwardness between them and be friends again. Speeding up her walk she caught part of their conversation.

"About that jacket with that dress? Absolutely" Crystal found herself smiling at Lydia's comment, same old Lydia. How had she come to like her? They'd been in each other's classes for years and yet she'd never really liked Lydia but now everything had changed.

"You know what I mean" Allison replied.

"Hello? Scott and Crystal locked us in a classroom and left us for dead. Their lucky we're not pressing charges against them, or paying for our therapy bills" Lydia said as they came to a stop at Allison's locker. That's when Allison caught sight of Crystal standing behind them.

"Crystal" she said already knowing Crystal had heard their conversation.

"Forget it" Crystal turned and walked away from them, the sound of Allison calling her name behind her only made her walk faster. Her two friends hated her. They blamed her for everything. Tears threatened to spill down her face but she pushed them back, she couldn't cry now, not at school in front of people. Entering the classroom, she found a seat at the back and kept her head down, they were taking a chemistry test this morning. Looking down at the test laid out in front of her she groaned, taking a test was the last thing she wanted to do.

The full moon was tonight which meant all her senses were heightened as well as her emotions. Glancing to her right she saw Allison near the front of the class, she kept turning to look at her but Crystal kept her focus on the floor. A buzzing could be heard around her, not the same as her phone but an actual buzzing sound. She glanced around until her eyes focused on a fly which seemed to have taken an interest to landing on her desk repeatedly. The sound seemed to drown out the other student's heartbeats as she let out a deep sigh. Keep calm, she just had to keep calm and get through the day. Her eyes focused on the fly; once again it landed on her desk. Her eyes narrowed and soon a loud bang erupted in the room, making everyone jump. At least the buzzing sound had stopped.

"Miss Price?" Mr. Harris asked, shocked at her outburst. Crystal looked up and found all eyes on hers. Stiles was looking to her worried, Crystal looked down at the test and scribbled her name at the top before standing up. "Miss Price" Mr. Harris demanded to know what the hell she was doing. She walked to the front of the class and placed her test down, "Done" she smiled and walked out, not bothering to look back at either of her 'friends'.

It wasn't until she'd exited the class did she snap out of this daze and realize what she'd just done. She was so dead. Never had she walked out of class before. Rubbing her forehead, she groaned and continued down the hallway. Usually she had a good sense of control over her emotions during the full moon but with the recent news she no longer cared about her emotions or anything else for that matter.

It wasn't until later that she managed to finally speak with Stiles.

"Hey" she looked up to see him looking to her; she was currently sitting under an old oak tree and had been for a few hours now. She didn't feel like going to any of her classes or going home so she chose to just sit outside for a while.

"Hi" she smiled as he gestured to the grass next to her.

"This seat taken" she patted it, "Thank you" taking a seat next to her he began to pull blades of grass up from the earth and twirl them between his fingers. "So, what happened this morning?" he asked as she groaned with embarrassment.

"I lost it" she replied.

"Lost what?" he asked.

"Control. There was this fly and it kept buzzing and landing on my desk and I didn't want to take the test anyways and I have all this family stuff to deal with like the fact that there are no baby pictures of me and this..." she reached into the side pocket of her bag and pulled out the DNA results before handing them to him. Stiles unfolded the paper before skim reading it, his eyes going wide.

"You did a test?" he asked as she nodded.

"Between my Mom and me, looks like Derek was right, you all were. I'm not a Price, I'm a Hale" she sighed and felt one of her stress headaches approaching. Stiles eyes locked with hers. "And with the full moon tonight, I'm just a little on edge" she finished and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Yeah, you're not the only one being affected by the full moon" Crystal remembered Scott, how could she forget Scott?

"Of course. How is he?" she asked as Stiles shrugged.

"I don't know. He rushed out this morning and started having a panic attack" Stiles explained.

"Seriously? Is he ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, turns out he thought he was having an asthma attack, so by thinking he was having an asthma attack and giving him his inhaler it actually stopped the panic attack" Crystal looked back to the school.

"Lydia and Allison hate me" she murmured.

"I'm sure they don't" Stiles replied as she looked to him.

"Yes they do. They're angry at me for what happened the other night" she brushed herself off before standing as Stiles did the same.

"Maybe they just need some time" she nodded.

"Maybe, I'll go talk with them" Stiles smiled. "Thanks" she turned and walked back towards the school.

Crystal couldn't find Allison but she managed to find Lydia, although she wasn't really sure how she was going to approach her.

"Lydia" Lydia turned from where she was talking with another girl. "Can we talk?" she asked as Lydia glanced to the girl before nodding.

"Sure" she said as the girl who was unknown to Crystal walked off.

"I wanted to apologies for the other night" she rubbed her hands together. "I shouldn't have left you guys like that, I thought it was for the best but I was wrong" Lydia crossed her arms and nodded.

"You're right. It wasn't the best choice. You left us" Lydia replied but then her face softened. "But you were trying to help us so I guess I can forgive you" she smiled as Crystal let out a sigh of relief, that had gone better than she'd expected. "Now that we've got that out the way, we really need to discuss this" she said and gestured with her finger to Crystal.

"This?" Crystal asked.

"What you're wearing. It's like your mourning or something. Too much black, way too much" Lydia rambled on about different colours whilst Crystal smiled. Her eyes drifted over Lydia's shoulder to Scott and Stiles who were standing up ahead. She zoned out for a moment as she listened in on what they were talking about.

"Can you pick up on stuff like, I don't know, desire?" Stiles asked Scott. Scott seemed a little confused about what he meant.

"What do you mean desire?" Scott asked.

"Like Sexual Desire?" was Stiles really asking if Scott could feel when someone was lusting after someone else?

"Sexual Desire?" Scott really wasn't getting this was he.

"Yeah, sexual desire. Lust, passion, arousal" Stiles rolled the 'r' as Crystal smiled and looked back to Lydia but still listening to what they were discussing.

"From Lydia?" her body seemed to go ridged as she kept her focus on Lydia who was still explaining the different between a navy blue and a royal blue to her. Stiles and Scott were obviously looking at them, or Lydia really.

"What? No, in a general, broad sense, can you determine sexual desire?" Stiles asked. Crystal felt stupid ease dropping on their conversation as she tried again to focus on Lydia. Lydia hands were gesturing to Crystal bad choice of shoes but once again she found herself zoning in on their conversation.

"Look I need to know if I have a chance with this girl, ok?" Crystal stopped listening after this as she shook her head.

"Lyd" Lydia stopped talking. "I've got to go, but you can help find me a new wardrobe when we go shopping next time" Lydia's eyes grew big and bright as she smiled.

"Oh my god, this is going to be so much fun" she giggled and clapped her hands.

"Yeah, it'll be great" she smiled. "I'll see you later" Lydia nodded as she looked to Scott and locked eyes with him. He tilted his head slightly and knew she'd heard him and Stiles talking.

"Ask her" she whispered knowing he could hear her. "He likes her right" she saw Stiles looking to her as he held up his hand and gave her a wave as she smiled to him but turned and walked down the hallway. She was kidding herself before. Stiles liked Lydia. He had and always would like Lydia, no matter what. Nothing she could say or do would change that. She felt stupid for even thinking he would like her as more than a friend. When she reached the end of the hallway she remembered that she had to speak to Scott, see how he was feeling with the full moon approaching. Turning around she headed back the way she'd come and sniffed the air, following his scent. It took her to an empty corridor as she glanced around. Where was he? Lydia's scent was nearby, or really the floral perfume she often wore.

Coming to a stop she sniffed the air once more, the scents were right here. But she couldn't see them, as she turned she caught sight of something which made her eyes go wide. What the hell? Scott was in the room with Lydia but that's not what bothered her, the fact that Lydia had her arms wrapped around Scott's neck, his hands on her waist as they were making out. She slowly backs up and turned before walking away. What the hell had she just witnessed? Scott was supposed to ask Lydia if she liked Stiles, not stick his tongue in her mouth.

Shaking her head, she continued down the hallway, everything was so screwed up right now. Scott kissing Lydia. That was the cherry on top, the last straw. She no longer cared for school right now, heading the parking lot she got into her Mustang and drove off. Turning the radio off she concentrated on the road. Heading home she need to lock herself in her room, turn the lights off and listen to some loud music.

Hours passed as she was curled up under her blanket, listening to her playlist as 'Buddy Holly' by Weezer blasted through her headphones as she sighed. Just get through tonight and she'd be her normal self tomorrow. A vibrating began in her pocket as she let out a groan before pulling her headphones off and fishing her phone from her pocket.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, I need your help" Stiles said as she sat up.

"What with?" she asked.

"It's Scott. He's not himself. He's just not Scott like and I think if he's left alone he might do something he'll later regret. You're the only other werewolf who I like and I need your help. I know you have your own emotional battle going on tonight but I have no one else" she sighed before grabbing her shoes.

"I'll be at his house in ten minutes" she replied.

"Thank you, I owe you" Stiles hung up as she grabbed her jacket and slipped it on. Her Mom wasn't back yet so she left her a note saying she was doing homework at Lydia's house. The drive over she was a little tense, the full moon would rise soon, she wouldn't shift but she might be a little short fused. Pulling up outside Scott's house she saw Stiles waiting for her.

"Hey, thanks again" he said as she nodded and then noticed the large duffel bag he had with him. "Uh, supplies for tonight, kind of not sure what to expect" he said as she nodded.

"Yeah well I would say he's allowed his emotions to get the better of him, not the best idea" she walked towards the house and went to knock but Stiles pulled out a key. He unlocked the door and walked inside with her.

"Scott" a woman's voice sounded and out walked Scott's Mom, Melissa. Melissa hadn't expected to see Stiles or Crystal.

"Stiles and Crystal" he said as Crystal smiled.

"Key" Melissa said and looked to the key in Stiles hand.

"Yeah, I had one made" Stiles smiled as Crystal looked from Melissa to Stiles.

"That doesn't surprise me. Scares me, but it doesn't surprise me" Melissa said as Stiles dropped the heavy duffel bag to the floor as it let off a thud. "What's that?" she asked.

"Uh, school project" Stiles lied.

"For what?" Melissa asked and looked between the two of them.

"Chemistry" they said in union before smiling.

"Mmmm" Melissa said, not buying it. Crystal looked around the room.

"Uh, may I use your bathroom?" she asked as Melissa nodded.

"Yeah, it's right upstairs. First door on the right" she pointed out as Crystal nodded.

"Thank you, Mrs. McCall" she excused herself for heading up the stairs and into the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror and sighed, heat travelled throughout her body as she gripped onto the side of the sink. She should be curled up under her blanket right now, not here but Stiles needed her help. Staring at her reflection she closed her eyes and opened them to see her bright amber eyes looking back at her. "Control yourself" she stepped back and covered her face with her hands. "Control" she repeated it over and over again. A knock made her gasp, she needed to calm down.

"Crys?" Stiles asked and knocked again. "You ok?" he asked as she took her hands away, her eyes had returned to their normal colour.

"Fine" she called out and unlocked the door before stepping out. "So what do we do first?" she asked as he smiled and led the way to Scott's room. Stiles opened the door and flicked on the light before letting out a yelp of surprise.

"God" he gasped as Crystal walked into the room to see Scott sitting in an armchair in the corner. "You scared the hell out of me" Stiles said and pushed the bag further into the room. "Your Mom said you weren't home" Scott didn't seem to be himself, Crystal could tell that just by looking at him. His face was bitter as his eyes followed Stiles around the room, almost like he was hunting him.

"I came through the window" Scott replied back, lacking any emotions.

"That's nice" Stiles said. "Crystals here too" he said as Scott's eyes shot over to Crystal standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Scott" she smiled and have a small wave.

"Why?" Scott snapped to Stiles.

"Just to see how you're doing, you know because of the full moon" Stiles explained as Scott now looked to Crystal, his eyes roamed over her body. She felt a little uncomfortable under his stare as she crossed her arms. "Anyways, let's get this set up. I'll show you what I bought" Stiles knelt down next to the duffle bag and unzipped it. Crystal stepped forward as she took a seat on Scott's bed, his eyes still on her.

"I'm fine" his voice was a little disturbing, it sent chills down Crystal's body as his eyes drifted from her to Stiles. "I'm just going to lock the door and go to bed early tonight" Scott explained but Crystal knew something more was going on; this wasn't the normal Scott.

"You sure about that?" Stiles asked as his eyes flicked to Crystal who shook her head slightly to signal they couldn't leave him alone. "Because you've got this kind of serial killer look going on in your eyes, and I'm hoping it's the full moon taking effect, cause it's really starting to freak me out" Stiles stuttered as he looked to his best friend.

"I'm fine. You should go" his eyes moved to look at Crystal. "You too" he snapped as Crystal nodded and stood up.

"Fine by me, I have better things to do" Scott gripped the side of the armchair and glared to her. Stiles looked from Scott to Crystal as she stood next to him, her fists clenched.

"Uh, well yeah we'll leave but first, would you at least look in the bag and see what I bought? You know, maybe you use it, maybe you don't. Sound good?" Stiles asked as Scott looked at both of them before slowly standing up. Stiles backed up as Crystal stood next to him, if Scott tried anything she'd knock him back. Scott knelt down and reached into the bag; pulling chains out as he studied them quietly before glaring up at them.

"You think I'm going to let you put these on and chain me up like a dog?" Scott hissed to Stiles. Stiles knelt down and sighed.

"Actually, no" he didn't give Scott a chance to speak as he grabbed his wrist and flung himself at the wall. Crystal stepped back confused as Stiles managed to push himself back and away from Scott.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott snapped as he looked down to the handcuffs chaining him to the radiator. He glared daggers at Stiles before trying to grasp at him with his free hand but Crystal pulled Stiles back and up off his feet.

"Stop!" she shouted as Scott looked to her. "You're not you right now, Scott. The best thing to do is to wait this out" she explained.

"Why are you doing this?" Scott asked Stiles.

"Protecting you from yourself and giving you some payback" Crystal looked to him puzzled as to what payback Scott owed Stiles, "For making out with Lydia" her eyes went wide. How did Stiles know that?

Crystal was lying on Scott's bed with her eyes closed. She was trying to remain calm and concentrate and keeping her emotions in check. A clanking noise could be heard on the other side of the room.

"Scott, stop it" she opened her eyes; he was starting to annoy her. This only seemed to fuel him more as he continued to pull on the handcuffs. Pushing herself up with a huff she looked over to him as he smiled, he was doing it on purpose. "Your beginning to annoy me, now stop before I have to knock you out" she threatened.

"Knock who out?" Stiles asked as he entered. He looked from Scott to Crystal as she shook her head.

"Doesn't matter" she crossed her arms and perched on the side of the bed.

"I got you something to drink" he said to Scott and held up a bottle of water as well as a dog bowl before filling it and sliding it towards Scott who looked at it with utter disgust. Really, more dog jokes. Stiles turned and started making his way towards Crystal when the dog bowl hit him in the back.

"I'm going to kill you!" Scott shouted to Stiles. Crystal stood up as she grumbled, "I'll going to get some water, from a glass" she eyed Stiles before leaving the room. Downstairs she could hear Stiles shouting at Scott, mostly about Scott having kissed Lydia. Leaning against the kitchen counter she rubbed her temples, her headache was like a tiny person was hitting her brain with a hammer.

"She would have done anything I wanted. Anything!" she felt Scott's voice radiating from upstairs as she sighed. Walking back up she rounded the corner to see Stiles sitting on the floor outside of Scott's room.

"Hey" Stiles turned his head and rubbed his hands together. "You ok?" she asked as he nodded slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me about Lydia and Scott?" he asked.

"What?" she leant against the wall.

"You saw them right, earlier and you never told me at the time" she groaned.

"Stiles, I was in shock over seeing them together. I didn't know how to tell..." but he cut her off.

"You're my friend right?" Crystal looked to her feet as she felt the lump rising in her throat. Yes, she was just a 'Friend' to him.

"Yeah, I'm your friend. I should have told you about Scott and Lydia. But you know what, you should have told me about Derek being my brother. You're a hypocrite Stiles. Angry at me over some imaginary bond you and Lydia must share" she shouted as she heard a chuckle come from Scott's room. Stiles looked to her before nodding and biting his lip.

"Well I guess you've said everything you can" he said as she nodded.

"Yeah. I guess I have" she turned and stomped down the stairs, letting the door slam behind her. How stupid was she? She knew coming here would be the wrong thing to do. Driving home she felt the rage building up inside of her, it was going to make her explode. She felt the steering wheel creak under her grip but ignored it, hoping to get home and just go to bed. That would be the last time she let anyone walk over her, make her feel like she was continuously the one in the wrong.

Arriving at home she walked into the house and slammed the door. "Hey!" she stopped dead when she heard her Mom's voice from the kitchen. "What's up?" she entered the kitchen and looked to her Mom who was busy helping herself to a glass of wine.

"Nothing" she said as her hands clenched.

"Well something must be up" her Mom lent against the counter as Crystal felt the anger boiling to the surface.

"Yes actually" she breathed heavily as her hands went to her jacket pocket; unzipping it she pulled out the folded DNA results and held it up. "Know what this is?" she asked as her Mom looked confused and shrugged.

"No, what?" she asked with a smile.

"This is me and you" she opened the piece of paper and slammed it down on the counter. "Tell me what you see" she thrust the piece of paper at her Mom before stepping back. Her Mom picked up the piece of paper as she read through it, her eyes going wide.

"What's this?" she asked with a nervous laugh.

"You know what this is Mom, or whoever you are" her Mom slowly folded the piece of paper and placed it back on the counter.

"Crystal, sweetie" she sighed and brushed her hair from her face.

"Don't you 'sweetie' me, alright. I know what this is. Does the name Derek Hale mean anything to you, Mom?" she asked as her Mom opened and closed her mouth. "Yeah well he told me that I'm his sister. But how can I possibly be his sister if you're my Mom right!" her voice was increasing in volume at the end.

"Crystal, we were going to tell you" Crystal lashed out and sent the fruit bowl flying across the counter before it smashed on the floor. Her Mom let out a gasp and jumped back.

"No you weren't. You were never going to tell me. Never!" she screamed as the rage was becoming too much. "I need to go" she turned and walked up the stairs.

"Go?" her Mom asked as she followed her upstairs.

"Yes, Go. Leave. Fly the nest. Understand?" she shoved her door open before grabbing a duffel bag. Stuffing it with clothes her Mom stood in the doorway.

"No, we need to talk alright. Please, let me explain baby. It's just... we didn't know how to tell you" her Mom was crying at this point as Crystal looked to her.

"Then why didn't you tell me Mom?" she asked as tears spilled down her face too.

"Because of this, I didn't want to lose you. You're my little girl. We need to talk about this. Please" Crystal looked to her Mom as she slowly nodded.

"Fine. Just leave me alone" her Mom nodded as she backed out the room, closing it behind her. Crystal pushed the bag from her bed before climbing under her blanket and burying her face into her pillow, letting off a scream as it became muffled. She prayed for morning, prayed for everything to return to normal. Now her Mom knew that she knew the truth, Crystal would have to talk with her in the morning. Right now she was clutching her stomach and humming to herself, waiting for her body to finally give in so she could fall asleep.

**A/N: So a little long. I got carried away but I wanted to get a lot of stuff written down. Really hope you enjoyed it, if you have any questions then ask away.**

**All outfits can be found on my Polyvore account, search in Google 'Polyvore Vcarp1993'.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thank you, Vicky x**


	13. Jerry Springer?

**Chapter 13: Jerry Springer?**

**A/N: This is a filler chapter, kind of between episodes. I didn't want to just jump straight into the next one without explaining the aftermath of Crystal's outburst at her Mom. Thanks to my supports, you guys are amazing.**

**Please enjoy.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

No school today. She didn't feel ready to face everyone, especially not Stiles after last night's confrontation with him. When she thought about what she'd said to him, how he must have felt when she basically admitted that Lydia Martin had no feelings towards him at all. She'd lied in the past, when he'd ask if Lydia had talked about him, the look of hope in his eyes. He probably never wanted to talk to her ever again. It was her one rule; never interact with anyone on the full moon, day or night. Her emotions were all over the place.

"Stupid, you're a complete idiot" she muttered at her reflection. A knock sounded on her door, her Mom had been trying to talk to her since last night but right now Crystal just needed some time.

"Crystal. Your Dad is on his way back; he'll be here later on tonight. We can have a talk" she didn't answer. "Ok. Well I've got to get to work. If you need anything, anything at all. Just give me a ring. Ok?" still no reply as she heard a soft sigh from her Mom before she walked down the stairs.

Looking back to her reflection in the mirror she groaned. She wished she could just turn back time, forget everything she knew and just go back to being Crystal Price. But now she didn't know who she was. The only thing she knew about her biological Mom was that she died, six years ago in a house fire. Now the only person she could ask for information was Derek but he was still missing, wanted by the police.

Deciding that the best thing to do was to forget about all of this and veg for the day she walked over to her bookcase and glanced over her large collection of DVD's. What would take her mind off this? But before she could decide the doorbell rang downstairs. Ignore it. They would go away soon enough once they realised no one was home. But the doorbell continued to ring, several more times until knocking sounded downstairs.

"Why?" she sighed before waltzing down the stairs and answering the door. "Can I help you..." but the person walked straight past her. "Derek?" she asked as he came to a stop and crossed his arms.

"We have to talk" he said as she slammed the door.

"Where the hell have you been?" she asked, mirroring his image and glaring to him. "You ruin my life and then disappear off the face of the earth for over a week" he nodded.

"I know and I'm sorry. I had to lay low for a while, what with the police searching for me as well as the Argent's hunting me down" he explained. "I'm sorry I didn't have time to fully explain everything that night but I'm here now" her glare disappeared as her face softened. "Please, can we talk?" he asked.

"Fine. Would you like a coffee, maybe some Earl Grey?" she asked with a smile but he gave her a deadpan look. "Is that a yes, I can't tell with your lack of facial expressions for anything" she said.

"Focus" he snapped as she sighed.

"Alright" she walked off into the kitchen as he followed her. "Tell me then. Who am I?" she asked and took a seat at the counter as he continued to stand. "And I want all of it, everything you know" he nodded slowly.

"Where would you like me to begin?" he asked.

"Your Mom, our Mom I guess. Who was she?" she asked. The mention of his mother pained Derek and for the first time Crystal actually saw hurt in his eyes but he quickly composed himself and cleared his throat.

"Her name was Talia Hale. She was the wisest Alpha around, other packs would seek her advice, and she was a born leader. Then there's Laura, our older sister" Crystal instantly remembered the girl's body they had found buried by the Hale house, that had been her sister. At the time she was completely clueless but now she felt a sudden pain in her stomach, she hadn't even known who she really was. "Then there's me, Cora your older sister by two years and finally, you. Christiana Alicia Hale. The youngest of the four children. You were only nine when they were killed" Crystal became confused at this.

"Killed, they died in a house fire which was down to electrical malfunction" but the look on Derek's face was telling her otherwise. "They were murdered?" she asked.

"Yeah. And that's what Laura was investigating before she died. I have my theories just like she did, the Argents. Maybe not all of them but one in particular I think is to blame for the death of our family" he explained.

"Who?" she needed to know everything.

"Kate Argent" her eyebrows rose.

"Allison's aunt? How is that possible?" she asked.

"At the time, uh we were sort of..." Crystal only needed to take a second to put the pieces together.

"You were dating Allison's aunt?" she asked. How was that even possible, a hunter and a werewolf dating? "But she's a hunter, right?" Derek nodded.

"I didn't know at the time. I was young and naïve to how they could blend in. She tricked me" Crystal stood up and nodded slowly.

"So Allison's aunt killed our family, your girlfriend, a hunter" she was merely repeating it for her own sake. Nope, didn't matter how many times she ran it through her head, it still sounded ridiculous.

"Yes" Derek replied, frustration in his voice. "Can we move on?" he asked as she nodded.

"So who was in the house at the time? I haven't been able to get a full report; the police didn't want the whole story getting out I guess" Derek nodded.

"For your sake yes. I guess they thought that with it being suspected Arson, the people who'd committed it would want to make sure they'd finished the job" Crystal tilted her head.

"How so?" she asked.

"You. Even at your age you still saw everything. You saw who locked you in the basement and set the house on fire, they needed to protect you so they kept most of the case locked down" he explained. "There was our Mom, two of our cousins who were visiting, our Uncle Peter, Cora and you" Crystal poured herself some coffee before turning to face him.

"Uncle Peter?" she asked.

"Yes, he survived" Crystal almost choked on her coffee.

"What?" she asked. "Where is he? Is he still alive?" she asked.

"Yes, although I wouldn't exactly call it living. He's in a care home at the moment, paralysed and can't communicate in any way" he remembered seeing his Uncle a few weeks ago with Scott. "He's been like that for six years; I managed to track him down. I didn't think he was still alive" Crystal thought she'd been the only one who'd survived the fire but now there was her Uncle, her paralysed and mute Uncle. "The Argents don't know he's alive, we have to keep it that way. If anyone can tell us what happened, it's him but I can't get anything out of him" Derek rubbed the back of his neck.

Crystal clutched the mug close to her chest, she had a glazed over expression as she was deep in thought. "Crystal?" Derek asked.

"Hmmm, yeah I heard" she nodded slowly. "I think that's probably enough for today on family history" she felt a little overwhelmed by everything. Lying on the counter from the night before was the DNA results folded up. "I told my Mom" Derek eyes snapped up. "I don't think she was expecting me to ever find out but yeah, my Dad's coming home tonight so we can all talk" she placed her now empty mug into the sink.

"They're not your parents" Derek muttered as she gripped the counter.

"Don't" she snapped with a deep growl. "Right now I don't know what to think so I'm kind of taking it one day at a time" she sighed. "Have you talked with Scott lately?" she asked.

"Yeah, last night. Stopped him from doing something he'd regret" Derek explained.

"Like what?" Crystal wondered what had happened after she'd left Scott's house.

"Killing Jackson" Was it wrong that she was a little impressed? However, even if she hated Jackson's guts she still didn't want him dead. "Well, thanks for the update. I'll call if I need to talk some more" Derek nodded.

"I was actually kind of thinking I could stay here for a little bit. Just for a few hours. I can't go back home, not with the Argents watching the house" Crystal didn't feel comfortable with the idea but then again she didn't want to send him outside where he was wanted by the police or for the Argents to find him.

"Sure. Help yourself to food, TV's in there. I'm going to do my homework" she walked past him and up the stairs before he could reply. Closing her door, she could hear the TV downstairs as she smiled, it was strange to have him sitting just downstairs but for once she didn't feel like she was alone anymore.

A few hours later she slammed her Economics text book shut with a satisfied sigh. Derek was still downstairs so she decided to go join him. However, she didn't expect to see the scene in front of her. Derek was staring at the TV.

"Why are you watching Jerry Springer?" she asked as he looked up and shrugged. "Ok" she took a seat on the couch next to him and pulled her legs up under her. "So is this like your guilty pleasure?" she asked.

"No" he replied with a stern face. "I couldn't find the remote" he replied as she nodded.

"Right, you mean those ones?" she gestured to the remote controls on the arm of the chair. "I like to watch it too, shows me what problems normal people have" she read the text at the bottom of the screen. 'Husband ran away with my sister and stole all my money'. "Yep, normal people have it bad" she saw a hint of a smile on his face. The moment was interrupted by the doorbell as she looked to Derek.

"You expecting anyone?" he asked.

"Not that I know of" she stood up but he grabbed her wrist.

"It could be the Argents" he snapped as she pulled her wrist free.

"Yeah. Hunters are really going to ring the doorbell" she rolled her eyes before leaving the room. When she opened the front door she really wasn't expecting it to be him. At first he seemed to be conflicted, unsure of what to say as his heart was beating rapidly.

"Stiles?" she asked and lent against the doorframe. Finally, he cleared his throat and nodded.

"I wanted to see if you were ok. You weren't at school today so I just wanted to pop by and make sure you were alright, after last night" she looked to her feet with a shrug.

"Fine, yourself?" she asked.

"Me? I'm fine too" she opened the door wider and stepped back.

"Come on in" he nodded and quickly stepped over the threshold before closing to door behind him. They stood facing each other for a few seconds, the awkward silence between us.

"I'm sor..." they both started in union, causing them to break the ice with a smile shared "You go first" Stiles said as she nodded.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I wasn't myself. But I guess at the moment I'm sure who I really am and I took my frustration out on you, it was wrong for me to do that" she felt that weight of guilt being lifted from her.

"Ok" he rocked back and forth slowly as she tilted her head.

"Stiles" he locked eyes with her. "You were apologising for something" she hinted as he nodded.

"Yes I was. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that... Derek?" he asked as he was looking over her shoulder. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, anger filling his voice.

"I could ask you the same thing" Derek stood in the doorway to the hallway, he was currently glaring at Stiles, puffing out his chest and trying to act like the Big Brother he now was. Crystal eyes darted to both of them as she felt the tension building.

"Derek's trying to lay low right now" she explained but the two continued this glaring contest with her in the middle. "Guys?" she asked, still nothing. "Right well when you both are done with this testosterone contest, I'll be in the kitchen" she said and slipped out, this seemed to snap them out of it.

"Crys" Stiles said and managed to slip past Derek and into the kitchen where he found her raiding the fridge. "What happened?" he asked as she straightened up, various goodies in her arms as well as a packet of cheese held between her teeth. She mumbled as he gave her a strange look. "Once more?" he asked, she dropped the food onto the counter and removed the packet from her mouth.

"I said. Derek's hiding out here for a few hours" Stiles scoffed.

"Right and why?" he asked.

"Because he's in trouble at the moment. The police think he attacked us at the school and he also has a group of skilled hunters on his tail" she went about making herself a sandwich. "Besides, its fine as long as my Mom doesn't come home early" she spread some mayonnaise onto two slices of bread before grabbing at the slices of turkey and ham in front of her. "I told her by the way" Stiles walked over.

"Told who what?" he asked.

"My Mom. Well I didn't really talk much just shouted, and broke a bowl" she remembered how scared her Mom had looked when she sent the fruit bowl flying off the counter top the night before. "I was angry at her for keeping something like this from me. Anyways, my Dad's coming home from New York later on tonight, they want to have a long talk with me" she cut her sandwich into two pieces. Biting into her sandwich she knew Stiles was staring at her. Swallowing her bite, she turned to him. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing" he rubbed the back of his neck as Derek entered the kitchen.

"I need you to take me to see Scott" he ordered Stiles.

"And when did I become your personal slave?" he asked, unimpressed by Derek. Derek went to open his mouth to insult him but Crystal cut him off.

"Stiles" he turned to look at her. "Please. He can't be seen out in the open right now" she did the puppy eyes as he sighed.

"Fine. Come on" he said and walked out of the kitchen.

"And you" she pointed to Derek. "We still need to talk about stuff so don't go missing again, alright?" he nodded.

"I won't, I promise" they walked out into the hallway where Stiles were waiting for them.

"Thank you" she smiled to him as he nodded.

"It's what a friend do, right?" he asked. So he wanted to still be friends with her, even after she'd acted like a total bitch to him.

"Yeah, friends" Derek looked between the two of them with groan.

"Are you two done?" he asked, opening the door.

"I'll text you later" Crystal said to Stiles as he smiled, "Besides we still have to finish watching the Back to The Future trilogy" she leant against the door and watched them drive off. That had gone better than she'd expected. Stiles had come to check up on her, but like he said, they were friends and that's what friends do. She had a few more hours before her Mom would be back from work as well as her Dad. Then she would have to face the both of them. Maybe if she closed her eyes and clicked her heels together she could turn back time and stop herself from shouting at her Mom last night. Why had she been so stupid?

**A/N: Short chapter but I will update on Wednesday as I have two days of work. I thought I could update a longer chapter today but got distracted by my shows once more. Thank you to my supports, promise a longer chapter next time.**

**All outfits can be found on my Polyvore account, search in Google 'Polyvore Vcarp1993'.**

**Thanks,**

**Vicky x**


	14. Miguel

**Chapter 14: Miguel**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I'm still recovering from 'Insatiable'. Not saying anything, don't want to ruin it for those who have still yet to watch it. Only one more episode left. Thank you for the reviews and the continuous support, you guys are amazing. **

**Many thanks to the following people: - Riya the wolf, casper6six6, Monkey gone to heaven, KoloWolfik, CDT, EliseDCervantes, Jay, StoryOfSurvival, DarlingPeterPan, artificial-paradises, I'mGivingMeAHeadache, BeccaKai, aliciasellers75, TWD and Guest. Thank you so much. **

**Chapter Fourteen**

Her feet kicked at the ground as she forced her body onwards, the pain in her legs turning into a mild ache, she couldn't stop now. "Come on!" Derek shouted, he ran ahead of her. The wail of police sirens behind them only pushed her faster but that's when Derek came to a sudden stop, skidding to the floor as Crystal almost fell over his body. In front of them a blinding light caused Crystal to raise her hand and shield her face.

"This way" Derek said and grabbed her arm as she was ripped to the left, once again falling into a sprint. Her heart felt like it was going to burst from her chest, reminding her of the iconic scene from Alien. Why was she even thinking of that at a time like this? She followed behind Derek as he led them into an iron works yard as she heard the sound of dogs barking behind them. "Hide" he snapped as she paused for just a second before nodding. Finding a small space behind some barrels she kept herself low. The sound of Derek growling sent shivers down her spine but then she heard the police dogs whimpering away from them as she smiled. Before she had the chance to stand up a burst of intense light exploded in the yard as she slipped back down and peeked around the side of the barrels. Derek was cornered and he looked a little disorientated, her eyes glanced up and saw Allison's Dad holding a crossbow, already re-loading it to take another shot at Derek. She double checked her hood was still secure, it had hidden her face from the police and would hopefully do the same with Mr. Argent, no way could she continue her normal life if he discovered she was a werewolf too.

Pushing herself up and away from her hiding spot she bolted over to Derek, he had his hand up in front of his face as he stumbled about. "Derek" she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the way just as the arrow hit the large yellow digger behind them. "Move" she shoved him down and behind the digger, making sure to keep her head down so Argent wouldn't see her face.

Suddenly a growing engine could be heard in the distance as it soon came hurtling into the yard before stopping. The door opened as she saw Stiles and Scott in the front seats. "Get in!" Stiles shouted to them as she pulled Derek up who was still a little spaced out from whatever Argent had shot at his direction. She pushed Derek towards his car but that's when she felt the pain shoot through her shoulder, causing her to bite down on her lips to keep herself from screaming. Finally, they were inside the car as Derek sat in the front passenger seat with Scott driving whilst Crystal and Stiles sat in the back.

Crystal pressed herself back against the seat as Stiles lent forward between Scott and Derek. "What part of laying low don't you understand?" Scott shouted to him as he tried to focus back on the road.

"Damn it, I had him!" he shouted and slammed his hand down on the dashboard.

"Who, the Alpha?" Stiles asked. Crystal tried to remain calm as her hand went to her bleeding shoulder, she knew one thing for sure. The bullet which had hit her was still buried in her and she needed to get it out before her body healed with it still inside.

"Yes!" Derek groaned. "He was right in front of me, and the frigging police showed up" he grumbled.

"Whoa, hey. They're just doing their job" Stiles tried to defend his father but Derek glared to him, instantly silencing him. Crystal zoned them out as she unzipped her hoodie and pushed it from her shoulder. Blood stained her top as she pulled it down so it hung off the one shoulder to reveal a nasty looking bullet wound. God this was going to hurt. The three of them continued to argue, completely oblivious to her wounded state in the back.

"Some kind of symbol" Derek was showing them something as she felt the car give a jolt, sending her bouncing a little in her seat. Once more she had to fight back a scream. "What? You know what this is?" Derek asked Scott.

"I've seen it on a necklace. Allison's necklace" he explained. The car went over another speed bump as Crystal groaned.

"Scott, please drive more carefully!" she snapped as Stiles turned to look at her for the first time and that's when his eyes landed on the bloody wound on her shoulder.

"Oh my god!" he shouted as Scott jolted the car a little out of surprise but managed to gain control quickly. Derek turned around in his seat to look at her as he noticed her bleeding shoulder.

"You've been shot" he stated as she sighed.

"Wow, Derek. Really, I never knew that" she felt the need to be sarcastic when in pain.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Derek asked.

"I'm fine. I just need to get the bullet out" she raised her hand as her claws extended, Stiles watched with wide eyes.

"Wait, what are you doing?" he asked as Scott looking in the mirror she see his friend with blood on her shoulder.

"What does it look like I'm doing; I'm getting it out" she said as he held up his hands.

"Get it out? Crystal, we have to take you to the hospital, you've been shot" he snapped as she rolled her eyes.

"Stiles, I'm a werewolf. It'll heal quickly, how the hell am I going to explain that to the doctors and nurses and my parents when they realize I've healed from a gunshot wound in a matter of hours" she explained as Stiles sighed.

"Fine, Scott pull over" but Crystal shook her head.

"No, don't. We can't risk them following us. I'm fine, just no more speed bumps, please" Scott nodded in the front of he slowed down a little. Derek and Stiles watched her bite down her lips as she began to slowly push her thumb and index claws into the bullet wound as she clamped her eyes shut.

"Crys?" he asked as she abruptly grabbed Stiles' hand and held it, not gripping it too hard. Stiles looked down at their joined hands before looking back at her scrunched up face, she was in so much pain but soon enough she withdrew her claws, holding a bullet between her fingers as she gasped.

"God that hurt" she rolled down the window and threw the bullet out before sitting back and sighing. "I really liked this hoodie" she said before her eyes landed on Stiles. "You ok?" she asked as he nodded slowly. She looked down to see her hand in his as she instantly let it go, "Sorry" she mumbled and looked out the window, her cheeks were bright red. The rest of the drive was quiet, giving her enough time to remember how she'd ended up running alongside Derek back there.

_She was lying down on her bed and watching The Goonies when her phone started to ring. Groaning she pushed herself up before looking to see 'Derek' on the screen. _

_"What now?" she asked before answering it. "Yes?" she asked._

_"I need your help" he said as she sighed._

_"Derek, I can't tonight. My Mom is going to be back soon and so is my Dad. I can't" Derek let out a deep sigh to show he was not impressed by this. _

_"It's important. It's about the Alpha. I think I may have found a lead on him" he explained as she sat up. _

_"Seriously?" she asked._

_"Yeah, I need you to meet me at the high school at 7" he said as she stood up from the bed. _

_"Fine, I can't stay long though" she checked the time to see she still had an hour and a bit before it would be 7pm. She un-paused the film and continued to watch as time ticked on, soon enough the film finished. "Time to get ready" she said to herself. She hoped that this thing with Derek would only last half an hour, she really needed to talk with her parents tonight and discuss everything with them. _

_Showering she hummed the tune of 'Skinny Love' by Bon Iver to herself, washing her hair with honeysuckle scented shampoo and conditioning it. Time slipped away from her and before she knew it she found herself rushing around her room. It was 7:12pm by the time she managed to get into her car and leave. Derek was going to be pissed. It didn't take her long to get to the school as she parked up but Derek's car was nowhere in sight. Had he left already. She checked her phone but he'd left no messages or missed calls. Standing in the parking lot she tapped her foot, her hands stuffed into the pockets of her hoodie. Where the hell was he? A siren sound could be faintly heard in the distance as she felt it getting closer, was that the police? _

_"Crys?" his voice sounded behind her as she turned to see him hastily making her way out of the school and towards her. "Where the hell were you?" he growled. _

_"Sorry, I lost track of..." but he grabbed her hand and ripped her off her feet. _

_"We have to go" he snapped as she picked up her pace. _

_"Fine, I'll drive" she went to pull him back but he stopped her._

_"We have to run, the police know I'm here. Their chasing me, us" he said as she groaned. Soon enough she found herself running a little behind him, he was too quick for her. _

_"Why are they chasing us?" she screamed to him._

_"Someone tipped them off that I was here, come on!" he shouted back as she sighed and continued to follow him. The adrenaline rushed through her body as she felt herself smiling a little at the dramatic change of circumstances. She loved to run, to feel the wind rushing past her. Thankfully her hood was up so if the police did get close they wouldn't see her face, no way could she allow them to know she was a part of this._

"You ok?" Stiles asked as she looked to her house. Stiles had offered to bring her home, her Mustang still in the school parking lot until morning.

"Yeah, fine" she lied and pulled his jacket closed. He'd lent her his since her hoodie was now stained with blood; she couldn't exactly talk with her parents wearing that.

"So, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning" he said as she smiled to him.

"Thanks" she opened the door and manoeuvre her way out. The wound in her shoulder was almost done healing but the pain still remained. "Goodnight, Stiles" he gave her one of his goofy grins.

"Goodnight" she walked up the path to the front door as Stiles gave her a small wave before driving off. Her Dad and Mom's cars were both parked in the driveway; they were now waiting for her inside.

Closing the front door behind her she walked into the lounge, her parents instantly stood up from the couch and looked to their daughter. "Sorry, I had a friend emergency with Allison" she said as her Mom nodded.

"It's fine. Uh, well there is some leftover pasta in the oven for you. But" she looked to her husband, "Why don't you take a seat" she smiled as Crystal nodded. "Well, I don't really know where to begin, why don't you start?" she offered Crystal. Crystal looked down at her hands in her lap before shrugging.

"I don't know" she muttered.

"We're not angry at you if you think that" her Dad said as she looked up to them smiling at her. "We could never be angry at you, sweetheart. We both love you and obviously if you want to pursue this then we will stand by you" he always seemed to make everything seem alright.

"Pursue what?" she asked.

"If you want to look into your biological parents, we will even help you" Crystal already knew about her biological Mother from Derek, but did they know she was even speaking with Derek.

"I don't know what I want right now, I just need some time" she explained as they both nodded.

"That's ok" her Mom smiled. "Take as long as you need, we're here for you" her Mom reached out and touched her hand as Crystal looked to them both and smiled. All the anger she'd felt towards them was slowly slipping away, they did care. They loved her and would always love her.

"So how did it go with your parents?" Stiles asked as they walked down the hallway the next morning.

"It was better than I expected, they even want to help me find out about my real parents. But if we do that then they might discover more than they bargained for, like how my real Mom was an Alpha" Stiles nodded to her.

"Derek tell you that?" he asked.

"Yeah, when he came round yesterday. Everything is just falling into place now, all the questions I had when growing up, they're all being answered, everything makes sense now" she no longer felt like she was lost.

"That's good" Stiles smiled to her. "Uh I was wondering, if you're not busy tomorrow we could maybe han..." but he was cut off by Scott rushing up behind them.

"We have a problem" panic in his voice.

"Like what?" Crystal asked as she saw Stiles bite down on his lip like he was frustrated about something.

"Jackson knows" he said as they all came to a stop.

"Likes knows, knows?" Crystal asked before looking around. Scott gave a short nod as her eyes went wide. "Well does he know that I'm one too?" she asked.

"No, just me" he explained.

"How the hell did he even find out?" Stiles asked.

"I have no idea" Scott muttered back as the three of them continued down the hallway. Crystal felt like she was going to explode, if Jackson knew about Scott then it wouldn't be long before he discovered that she was a werewolf too.

"Did he say it out loud, the word?" Stiles asked.

"What word?" Scott asked.

"Werewolf. Did he said 'I know you're a werewolf'?" Crystal glanced around at the other students passing, this really wasn't the best setting to be discussing this.

"No, but he implied it pretty freaking clearly" Scott said.

"I have to go" they both looked to her and could easily tell she was panicking.

"Crys, it's going to be ok. He doesn't know anything, he probably thinks Scott's just on steroids or something" but she shook her head.

"If he sees me with you two, he might put two and two together. Jackson might be a jackass but he's not stupid. I'll talk to you later" she turned and quickly made her way down the hallway, feeling their eyes on the back of her. She felt bad about ditching them; saying that she couldn't be seen with them but right now she had to stay under the radar, not attract any attention at all.

The first part of the day went by fairly quickly, nothing out of the ordinary happened. Well, apart from Allison and Scott fleeing English class but when Scott returned he had a pained look on his face. Crystal had heard it all from within the classroom, she'd told him that she needed more time.

"Are you ok?" Crystal asked Allison as they walked into the cafeteria.

"Yeah, fine" Crystal heard her heart blip and knew she was upset about the break up with Scott. They collected their trays of food before turning to see Lydia waving at them at a table, Crystal eyes travelled across the room to where Scott and Stiles were sitting. Right now she would pick them over sitting with Jackson but she had to lay low.

"We're going shopping tomorrow" Lydia smiled as they both took a seat in font of her. "We have to find some awesome new outfits, for the both of you because there needs to be a vast improvement" she gestured mostly at Crystal. Sometimes Lydia said things which she meant well but they didn't sound nice.

"Yeah sounds good" Allison smiled as Crystal head shot up when she heard Jackson whispering, he was talking to Scott across the room. So he did know. He knew Scott could hear him and she couldn't even turn around to look at her friend across the room. She'd felt like everything was finally under control, and now it all seemed to be slipping away.

Crystal face planted her bed with a groan as she felt like she could just be swallowed up by the world; it would make all her problems disappear. After lunch things had gone down hill quickly. Jackson dumped Lydia, by text. At least when he dumped her it was face to face. Lydia brushed it off and acted like she didn't care but Crystal could see the hurt look in her eyes, she was crushed. Raising her fist she slammed it down onto her pillow, repeatedly hitting it, pretending it was Jackson's face. "Stupid jackass" she groaned before rolling onto her back.

A chime came from her phone as she fished it out of her bag before seeing a text from Stiles.

Stiles - _'Derek is at my house' _she sat up surprised before grabbing her car keys and heading out. Why was Derek at Stiles house?

She knocked on the door and waited, hearing Stiles thundering down the stairs as he opened the door. "Hey" he said and let her in.

"Where is he?" she asked as he motioned to upstairs. She took off up the stairs.

"What the hell are you..." but stopped midsentence when she saw Danny sitting at Stiles desk. "Danny?" she asked as he gave her a small wave.

"Danny is doing a favour for me" Stiles said as he took a seat next to the desk. Crystal then saw Derek going through Stiles' clothes draw, pulling out shirts which were obviously too small for him. "Crystal, you remember my cousin, Miguel?" he said as she looked from Stiles to Derek before nodding.

"Yes, lovely to see you again, Miguel" she took a seat on Stiles' bed.

"So anyways, we both know you have the skills to trace that text" Crystal had caught them in the middle of doing something, something which probably wasn't legal by the sounds of it.

"Stiles" they all turned to look at Derek who held up one of Stiles' shirts.

"Yes" Stiles groaned.

"This, no fit" he wasn't best pleased with the situation.

"Then try something else on" Stiles offered before turning back to the screen. Crystal noticed Danny glancing back at Derek as a smile crept up onto her face. Stiles seemed to have the same thought as well as he looked back to Derek. "Hey, that one looks pretty good" Crystal saw Derek wearing a tight brown and blue stripped shirt which obviously wasn't his type by the way Derek was now glaring at Stiles. She covered her mouth and turned her head, muffled giggles could be heard as Derek glanced at her and shook his head. "What do you think, Danny?" Stiles asked as Danny looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Huh?" he asked.

"The shirt" Danny was blushing a little as Crystal could hear his heart beating fast, he was nervous.

"It's... It's not really his colour" he stuttered. Crystal had always known Danny to be this confident guy but he was the complete opposite right now in front of Derek. Bless him. Derek grunted before turning around and ripping the shirt up and over his head.

"You swing for a different team but you still play ball, don't you Danny Boy" Stiles said once Derek's back was turned.

"You're a horrible person" Danny muttered as Crystal smiled.

"I know, it keeps me awake at night" Stiles was so adorable with his quirkiness and quick thinking. "Anyways, about that text" but once again they were interrupted by Derek's harsh voice.

"Stiles" he snapped. "None of these fit" he snarled as Stiles looked from Derek to Danny. With Derek once again standing before them bare chested, Danny finally gave in.

"I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the text" Stiles put his hands up in the air and gave a soft 'Yes' to himself. After giving Danny all the information he moved away from the computer to let him work his magic, his fingers dancing over the keyboard.

"You really are an evil mastermind" Crystal said as he joined her on the bed. "It's scary but impressive" Stiles smiled to her as she rubbed her hands together.

"Scott's trying to find Allison's necklace, the one with the symbol on it" he explained as she nodded.

"Do you really think the Argents have anything to do with the house fire?" she asked, keeping her voice low so Danny didn't hear them.

"I don't know. But from what Derek thinks, maybe" he replied as she sighed. "It's going to be alright" he reached out and took her hand as they locked eyes but the sound of Derek growling behind them made Stiles jump away from Crystal, letting her hand fall back onto her lap. Derek had managed to find an old shirt of Stiles which actually fit him as he pulled it on over his head.

"Done" Danny said as they stood up and all joined him, looking to the results on the laptop screen. "There. The text was sent from a computer. This one" he said and pointed to the screen.

"Registered to that account name?" Derek asked as Crystal eyes went wide. No way was that right.

"No, no, no, no. That can't be right" Stiles said as Crystal saw on the screen in red, 'Beacon Hills Hospital - Melissa McCall'.

Crystal found herself sitting in the back of Stiles' jeep with Derek and Stiles in the front. Stiles was currently on the phone with Scott after receiving an image of Allison's necklace.

"Yeah I did and it looks exactly like the drawing" Stiles replied as Derek grabbed a hold on his hand holding the phone and bent it around so he could talk on the phone to Scott.

"Hey, is there something on the back of it? There's got to be something. An inscription, an opening, something" he asked as Stiles let out a grunt of pain. Crystal sat forward in the back and listened to Scott on the phone. Stiles was meant to be playing tonight, he was first line.

"I know. Look, if you see my dad, can you tell him..." Stiles sighed, "tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little bit late, ok? All right, thanks" he ended the call.

"You're not going to make it" Derek stated.

"I know" Stiles replied with a soft sigh.

"And you didn't tell him about his mom, either" Derek continued.

"Not till we find out the truth" Stiles said as they looked to the hospital in front of them.

"You didn't mention you were playing tonight" Crystal's voice piped up from the backseat, Stiles turned to look at her.

"Yeah, it's fine" she shook her head. All Stiles ever talked about apart from Lydia was how much he wanted to play first line and now here his chance was and he was being forced to delay it.

"We don't have time for this" Derek snapped as she glared to him. "By the way, one more thing" he said as Stiles looked to him. Out of nowhere, Derek grabbed the back of Stiles' neck and slammed his forehead onto the steering wheel as Crystal gasped.

"Derek!" she screamed as Stiles clutched his head and groaned. "What the hell?" she asked.

"He knows what that was for" he snapped back as he pointed to the hospital. "Go, Go!" he ordered to Stiles as he sighed and got out the jeep.

"You idiot" Crystal said before punching Derek hard in the shoulder as he glared to her. "I'm not staying with you" she snarled and hopped out the jeep, slamming the door behind her. "Stiles, wait up" she called before catching him up. "How's your head?" she asked as he dodged her hand trying to touch his forehead.

"It's fine, I barely feel anything" he replied. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Stiles, I know you're lying" she said as he looked to his feet embarrassed. "Here" she brushed her fingers gently over the red mark forming from the impact of the wheel. "Looks sore but it won't bruise" as he nodded.

"You could always kiss it better" he joked as she laughed but an awkward silence fell over them as they stared at each other. Seconds passed but they were interrupted by a car horn. Crystal and Stiles turned to see Derek glaring at them from the jeep as he honked the horn once more before pointing to the hospital.

"Come on, before the angry vein on his forehead bursts" they walked into the hospital as she looked to Stiles out of the corner of her eye. They spent a few minutes trying to find Scott's Mom but she wasn't here. Stiles pulled out his phone and rang Derek.

"She's not here" he summed up whilst Crystal continued to check around in front of him. Stiles couldn't help his eyes travelling down her body and landing on her butt, her hips swayed from side to side. "No, I just said she isn't here" he replied as he seemed to drift off when Derek was talking. Crystal came to a stop as she saw the room which belonged to her Uncle, this would be the first time she'd meet him. Walking into the doorway she found the room empty as Stiles joined her.

"Well, he's not here either" Crystal heard a shout from Derek over the phone. Derek had said that her Uncle Peter was paralyzed, so where was he? "He's not here. He's gone, Derek" Stiles repeated.

"Stiles, get out of there right now!" Derek shouted on the phone as Crystal backed up out of the room as Stiles did the same. "It's him! He's the Alpha! Get Out!" he continued to shout as Stiles was looking at something behind Crystal as she slowly turned and gasped. There in front of her stood a man with dark brown hair, wearing a long black leather jacket. But his face, that's what caught her attention. It was severely burned on the one side as her mouth hung open, so this was Peter. Peter looked to her with a smile and then over her shoulder.

"You must be Stiles" he said before his eyes landed back on her. "And you must be my little niece all grown up" he gave her a smile which sent chills down her spine before she went to step back but he reached out and grabbed onto her arm, ripping her to his side. Stiles took a step towards them but Peter increased his grip as Crystal gasped. "Don't be stupid now Stiles" he said with a smug grin on his face.

"Stiles, run!" she screamed at him but he refused to leave her like this. "Get Derek ok, I'll be fine" she tried to pull herself out of Peter's grasp but he extended his claws as they dug into her arm. "RUN!" she screamed once more and soon enough Stiles began to take a few steps back as he nodded. He would find Derek and they would help her, he was useless on his own against an Alpha. As he turned to run back down the hallway he came face to face with a red haired nurse.

"What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over" she gave a sly grin to him as it all began to fall into place. Stiles looked back and forth between the nurse and Peter.

"You... and him. You're... you're the one who. Oh my, and he's, oh my god. We're going to die" he stuttered as Crystal felt the blood dripping down her arm and onto the tiled floor below. Now they were screwed. The nurse was standing there one moment and the next a fist connected with her face and sent her falling to the floor out cold. Derek stepped into view as she let out a sigh of relief.

"That's not nice. She's my nurse" Peter said as he pulled Crystal closer to him.

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people. Get out of the way" he snapped to Stiles as Stiles backed up against the wall before he turned and looked to Crystal. She gave him an abrupt nod.

"Oh, damn" he groaned before he sunk to the floor. Derek looked from Peter to Crystal.

"Let her go" he spoke slowly as Peter smiled.

"I'm just spending some quality time with my niece, Derek" he said as Crystal tried to pull herself away from him but he kept a tight hold on her. "Crystal doesn't mind, do you?" he asked as she glared to him.

"I'd rather chew my own arm off" she hissed making him chuckle.

"My my, reminds me of Talia" he said with a smile. Crystal had, had enough of this. Lifting her foot she brought the heel of her shoe down harsh against Peter's shin. This was just enough force to loosen his grip as she twisted away and managed to push herself against the wall as he growled to her.

"Stiles, get Crystal out of here. Now!" Derek ordered but Crystal shook her head.

"No, Derek" but Derek shook his head.

"Go!" he shouted as Stiles grabbed Crystal's hand and pulled her down the corridor.

"It's fine. I'll be seeing you again Christiana" Peter shouted as they disappeared round the corner.

"We can't just leave him" Crystal said as they exited the hospital.

"Crys, he wants me to get you as far away from her as I can. Get in" he said as she sighed before climbing into the jeep. "Here" Stiles handed her a bottle of water and an old shirt from the back to clean her arm.

"Thank you" cleaning the blood from her arm she sighed.

"What do we do now?" Crystal asked. Stiles looked back at the hospital before reversing and driving off.

"I take you home, if anything happens I'll text you. Just try now to worry alright?" but Crystal knew that was never going to happen. She wondered if she would sleep much tonight after that.

"I'm scared" Stiles looked over at her as he glanced back at the road. "I don't think I've been this scared before" he reached out and gave her hand a squeeze.

"It's going to be alright" he assured her as she shook her head.

"You can't know that for sure, Stiles" she rubbed her head as they pulled up in front of her house.

"Well I promise you that it's going to be alright" he gave her a smile.

"I thought you said not to make promises, they never work out" his smile disappeared. "Goodnight Stiles" she said before exiting the car.

Lying down on her bed she grabbed her pillow and shoved it over her face before letting out a muffled scream, letting all her frustration and anger out. Everything was so screwed up. Her Uncle Peter was the Alpha, he'd murdered people. Her phone chimed as she sat up quickly to see it was from Derek.

Derek _- 'I'm fine. Will explain everything tomorrow. Don't worry_' she sighed and dropped her phone onto the bed. At least that was some positive news for now, she wondered what the future held for them all.

**A/N: Please review, I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**All outfits can be found on my Polyvore account, search in Google 'Polyvore Vcarp1993'.**

**Vicky x**


	15. Did you touch my butt?

**Chapter 15: Did you touch my butt?**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay on updating. I was supposed to update on Monday but got called into work at the last minute. Then I got sick which I am currently but I wanted to update for you guys. This chapter isn't as good as the next which will be the Winter Formal. Many thanks to my supports and reviewers. **

**Thanks to: - JL, Riya the wolf, casper6six6, Monkey gone to heaven, KoloWolfik, CDT, EliseDCervantes, Jay, StoryOfSurvival, DarlingPeterPan, artificial-paradises, I'mGivingMeAHeadache, BeccaKai, TWD, Guest.**

**Please enjoy and review. More reviews allow me to improve my writing and also makes me be inspired to write = quicker update. I'm not one of those writers who refuses to upload if I don't get enough reviews, I will always update within a week. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Fifteen**

She tossed and turned in her bed as her blanket lay in a heap discarded at the bottom of the bed. Her hands gripped the sheets beneath her as she was breathing heavily. "No" she whispered, her eyes flickering as she slept.

_Crystal backed up against the wall as she could smell the scent of fresh blood, it seemed to be surrounding her. "No!" she screamed and sank down the wall before pulling her knees up to her chest, folding herself in as tight as she could. "Please" she pleaded as laughter echoed down the corridor, he was coming closer. "Ple..." but the words died in her mouth as she felt a weight around her neck. Being lifted off the floor she was slammed against the wall as she tried to free herself but it was pointless, he was stronger than she was. _

_"It's alright, Christiana. I'll make it quick" he laughed as she looked down at the red glowing eyes. _

Crystal's eyes snapped open as she went to scream but felt something covering her mouth. "Shhhh" her eyes scanned the darkness before they landed on him. He was barely visible apart from the street light outside illuminating half his face. "Just a nightmare" his smile didn't calm her. "You have to join me, Christiana. If you don't" he leaned closer so his face was right next to hers as he whispered into her ear. "I'll kill them; I'll kill them all. The people pretending to be your parents, your neighbours, your teachers, your fellow students, friends and even your pathetic little Stiles. I'll make you watch as I rip their throats out" his eyes glowed red as she felt her heart rate pick up to the point where she thought it was going to explode.

_Bleep, Bleep, Bleep!_

Her eyes opened as she gasped and looked around her room before realizing that it had been a dream within a dream. Looking to her alarm clock she hit the 'Off' button before sighing. Never in her life had she been more thankful for that shrill noise. Her body was covered in a cold sweat as she rubbed the back of her neck. That second dream, it had felt so real. She could still hear him whispering in her ear.

Her phone buzzing snapped her out of her thoughts as she dug around under her blanket before she grasped it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey. So we may have a tine tiny problem" Stiles said.

"What now?" she asked and stood up. She began to do some stretching as her body felt stiff, bending down to touch her toes.

"Jackson. He wants to be a werewolf like Scott. Also, Allison's dad and aunt now believe he's the Beta" she straightened up.

"Why would they think that?" she asked and began to pull out clothes from her closest.

"Well Jackson has these claw marks in the back of his neck" Crystal did remember seeing them a few times, they'd been there for a while now. "And they have this theory that someone can be turned into a werewolf if the claws go deep enough" he continued to ramble on as she put him on speakerphone before stripping off her pyjamas.

"So their hunting him?" she asked.

"Not quite, I think their waiting for him to slip up or something but Scott thinks Jackson might cave and tell Argent who the real Beta is" Crystal nodded before tossing her old clothes into her hamper.

"He will, trust me. Jackson is a survivor; he'll do anything not to fall. Where are you?" she asked as she heard cars passing by in the background.

"We're parked down the street from Jackson's house. Waiting for him to do something stupid" Crystal smiled when she imagined Stiles' 'not so blend in' baby blue Jeep, him and Scott sitting in the front with binoculars.

"Give me 20 minutes. Trust me, Jackson will not leave the house until after 12, he has this weird thing with staying inside on a Saturday until after Midday" after hanging up she showered and changed. Walking downstairs she saw her Mom and Dad sitting in front of the TV watching an old black and white classic movie.

"Hey" her Mom smiled and muted the film. "You going out?" she asked as Crystal nodded.

"Yeah, just into town with Lydia and Allison. I won't be too long" she smiled. A silence fell over them as Crystal shifted from one foot to the other. "Well, enjoy your movie" she said before leaving. Unfortunately, things were still a little awkward.

Crystal still remembered where Jackson lived, it wasn't that hard to find actually. Large expensive looking house which seemed to broadcast to all criminals that this place was a jackpot. The house lay down the street as she currently was crouched by the side of Stiles' jeep, she'd managed to sneak up behind it without the two loud boys in the front seats spotting her. Even Scott which for a werewolf was really embarrassing.

"Stiles, if you want to take her to the Winter Formal then ask her" Scott groaned, his voice dripped with boredom.

"It's not that simple, Scott. She's so out of my league. Besides, I wouldn't know how to ask her?" he sighed.

"How about, 'Want to go with me to Winter Formal'?" Scott suggested as Crystal smiled but then it soon vanished. Stiles wanted to ask Lydia to the Winter Formal. Of course he did, who wouldn't. Even as a girl, Crystal couldn't deny that Lydia was beautiful, beyond that, she was charming and any man would consider himself the luckiest man on earth to take her to the dance.

"Nah, that's been used so many times. I need something that will blow her away. Hmmm, right I've got it! We're going to need a lot of paper, some tape, bright coloured paint, maybe a brass band, some fireworks..." Stiles continued on as Scott groaned once more.

"Stiles, you're not proposing to her. What if Allison asked her for you?" he suggested.

"That could actually work, but aren't you and Allison not speaking?" it had been a while since Allison and Scott had uttered more than a few syllables at each other.

"I'll work something out, don't worry" he said and slapped his friend on the back of the shoulder.

"Ow, watch the werewolf strength" Stiles snapped as Scott chuckled. Crystal decided now was the best time to give them a shock as she moved around to the driver's side as she could see Stiles' hand above her, his fingers drumming on the side of the door.

"Morning!" she sang in a high voice as shouts and yelps followed. Scott and Stiles practically jumped out of their skins when she popped up out of nowhere besides them.

"What... What the hell?" Stiles gasped, one hand over his heart. "You could've killed us" he panted as Scott sighed.

"What? I wanted to make sure you were both alert for our recon mission" she looked towards Jackson's house. "Remember boys, eyes on the target" Stiles shook his head before opening the door.

"Just get in" he said as she patted his shoulder.

"Didn't wet yourself now, did ya?" she asked before glancing down at his waist. "Damn" Stiles rolled his eyes and gave her a playful shove towards the jeep.

"In" he snapped as she giggled. As she was half way between climbing into the car she heard Scott give a yelp.

"It's Jackson, get in!" he snapped as she felt hands being placed on her bum before being shoved into the back of the car. Face planting the back seats she groaned, only having enough time to roll over before Stiles came into view as he seemed to be scrabbling into the back seat as well. Scott was pushing himself as far down in the front seat as possible. Stiles had no choice but to lie down on top of her. At first it was painful, limbs at awkward angles, it took them both a few seconds before they managed to find some type of comfort.

Seconds passed as they were dead silent. Crystal had turned her face away from Stiles, just having their noses touching, their lips inches apart was far too tempting for her. But now with Stiles' hot breath on her neck she felt herself beginning to lose it. He was propping himself up so not to crush her but some of his weight was on her hips, it sent electricity throughout her body.

"Has he gone?" Crystal asked.

"Not yet" Scott replied as she glanced up at Stiles. He was staring back down at her, his breathing heavy.

"You ok?" she whispered as he slowly nodded.

"Fine" he looked like he was in deep thought but soon enough Scott let out a sigh of relief.

"Right, we've got to follow him" he said as Stiles nodded and pushed himself off Crystal's body.

"Stiles" he looked back to her. "Did you touch my butt?" her arms folded and eyebrows raised as Stiles opened his mouth as he panicked. Scott gave a chuckle in the front seat as Stiles looked to his best friend for help but Scott simply waved him away.

"Me, no. I would never touch your butt. I mean there's nothing wrong with your butt, it's a great butt. One of the best I've seen" he was stuttering and stumbling over his words as she began to giggle. "Oh, you were messing with me" he said instantly glaring at her.

"It's fine. You had to push me in somehow" Stiles nodded and gulped, a little embarrassed as he climbed into the driver's seat and started up the jeep.

"Where do you think he's going?" Scott asked.

"Probably to see Lydia" Stiles said.

"Nope" Crystal replied, popping the 'p'. "Jackson dumped her, by text I might add. I mean, you would think he's reached his jackass peek but nope, he's got to be an overachiever" she leant again the back of their seats.

"Lydia's not dating Jackson?" Stiles asked as he glanced at her in the mirror.

"No" she smiled to him but as soon as they lost eye contact the smile disappeared. This would only fuel Stiles crush on Lydia even more, making Crystal sink further into the 'friends zone'. They kept their distance behind Jackson, making sure not to alert his attention in anyway

"So..what's he doing?" Crystal asked as they watched from the jeep. They were parked across the street, behind a bunch of abandoned warehouses as they watched Jackson speed around the bend and do a hand break turn into the large empty space behind the warehouse.

"I don't know, but it looks cool" Stiles grunted out as Crystal shook her head.

"Boys" she rolled her eyes before they heard another car making its way down the road. "Is that Allison's Dad?" Crystal asked as they all ducked to hide.

"What's he doing he?" Stiles asked as they peeked out the windows to see Jackson having now gotten out of his car and Mr Argent pulling up next to him.

"Is he going to tell him?" Stiles asked as Crystal and Scott stared at the pair across the street. "Guys?" he asked but sighed when he understood they were listening in on the conversation.

"He really thinks Jackson's the Beta" Crystal said as they watched Mr. Argent standing over him.

"Stiles, go. We've got to stop him before he does something to Jackson" Scott said as Stiles nodded and kicked the jeep into gear. They sped down the slope before speeding towards Jackson and Mr. Argent as this managed to get their attention. Stiles slammed on the break as they came to an abrupt stop across from the pair.

"Yo" Scott smiled as Stiles nodded his head.

"What's up?" he smiled. Crystal lent forward and pocked her head out the window behind Scott's.

"Hey" she gave a small wave. They really did look like a bunch of suspicious teenagers up to no good.

"Something wrong?" Scott asked innocently. Mr. Argent smiled and shook his head.

"Hey, Scott. Your friend here was having car trouble; we were just sorting it out" he said. By the way he was looking to them with an overcompensating smile he wasn't happy with their sudden appearance, he wanted them gone.

"Oh" Stiles said with a wide smile.

"Well, there's a shop right down the street. I'm sure they have a tow truck" Scott suggested.

"Would you like a ride?" Stiles asked. Jackson looked unsure on what to do, Scott opened the door wide.

"Come on, Jackson" Crystal said as Stiles nodded.

"Yeah, your way too pretty to be out here on your own" Stiles commented causing Crystal to smile. Scott sent Jackson a look which seemed to snap him out of his daze as he nodded. He started towards the car.

"Hey" they all looked to Mr. Argent who walked around to the driver's seat of Jackson's car and turned the key, it sprang into life surprisingly. "Told you I knew a thing or two about cars" he smiled to them before turning and leaving.

"Your following me now!" Jackson snapped to them as Crystal climbed out of the jeep along with Stiles.

"Yes you idiot. You almost gave everything away right there" Jackson shook his head confused.

"What the hell are you talking about, McCall?" Crystal could feel the testosterone radiating from both boys in front of her.

"He thinks you're the second Beta" he glared to Jackson. Scott was panicking, but he had every right to be at this moment.

"What?" Jackson asked, still confused about the whole situation.

"He thinks you're me!" Scott turned and slammed his fist into the side of Stiles' jeep.

"Dude, my jeep" Stiles said as Crystal knew things were getting out of control.

"We could both hear your heart beating a mile away, literately! Now he thinks that there's something wrong, and now I have to keep an eye on you so he doesn't kill you too!" Scott went to punch Stiles' jeep to release his frustration once more but was stopped by Stiles.

"Ok, how about we step away from Stiles' jeep" Crystal rubbed her temple and sighed.

"This is your problem, not mine, ok? Wait..." he looked from Scott to Stiles. "Both of you, how can both of you hear my heart beat?" he then shook his head. "No way, this guys is one too?" he asked gesturing to Stiles.

"What, me? No" Stiles said holding up his hands.

"Then wh..." he slowly turned his head to Crystal who had her arms folded across her body. "No way" he took a step back and continued to shake his head. "Your one?" he asked and then began to laugh. "Oh god" he tried to regain some composed as they all continued to stare at him.

"What's so funny?" Crystal asked as she stepped forward.

"Oh nothing. It's like giving power to a pixie, such a waste" he said and straightened up. A growl sounded deep within Crystal's chest and before the boys could do anything she'd stepped forward in between Scott and Jackson and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, yanking him down to her level. He instantly shut up.

"You know what's really funny, Jackson" he gulped as Scott and Stiles glanced to each other, unsure if they should let her do this. "I know your scared right now; your body is telling me so. Your heart beat is racing, your sweating and you stink of fear" she growled again before smiling. "Don't under estimate me, got it!" he nodded slowly as she released his shirt. He sprang back a little before clearing his throat.

"How long have you...?" but she cut him off.

"A long time" she snapped back as he nodded.

"So I..." this time Scott cut him off.

"When they come after you, I won't be able to protect you. I won't be able to protect anyone" he turned and looked to Stiles as Crystal did the same.

"Why you both looking at me?" he asked as Crystal remembered what Peter had said in her dream, he would kill everyone she liked, at least Jackson would be safe. Thank god it had been just a dream, right?

"You know, now you have to do it. Get me what I want, and I will be fine protecting myself" Crystal glared to Jackson. Did he really think threatening them would work?

"No, you won't! Just trust me. All it does is make things worse" Scott clenched his fists.

"Oh, yeah, really? You can hear anything you want and run faster than humanly possible. Sounds like a real hardship, McCall" he glanced at Crystal as she felt herself wanting to rip his throat out. She instantly regretted the thought, she would never do that.

"Yeah, I can run really fast now. Except half the time, I'm running away from people trying to kill me! And I can hear things like... like my girlfriend telling people that she doesn't trust me anymore right before breaking up with me. I'm not lying to you! It... ruins your life" Stiles looked to Crystal as she felt the need to avoid his gaze and stared down at her feet. When people read about werewolves they saw the power and the strength but they never saw the hardship, the struggle to keep control. It felt nice to have someone who went through the same things she did.

"It ruined your life. You had all the power in the world, and you didn't know what to do with it. You know what it's actually like? It's like you turned 16 and someone bought you a Porsche when they should have started you out with a nice little Honda. Me? I drive a Porsche" he smiled to Scott. Right, now she wanted to punch him.

"Ok, that's enough" she stepped forward as Stiles saw her raise her fist as he grabbed her arm and stopped her from doing something stupid.

"Crys!" he shouted holding her back. Jackson stepped back a little, shocked at her outburst but she shoved Stiles from her.

"I'm fine. Let's not waste any more time on this jackass" she turned and climbed back into the jeep as Jackson looked to them before turning and driving off in his car.

"You alright?" Stiles asked as she nodded from the passenger seat. They'd dropped Scott off back home.

"Yeah" she looked out the window at her house. "Jackson could blow everything up ya know, he could let slip to the Argents that me and Scott are werewolves. Then the next thing you know we're hunted down and killed" Stiles reached out and took her hand as she looked to him.

"I'm not going to let them find out about either of you alright" she slowly nodded. Stiles cleared his throat and nodded. "I'll call you later on if I find out anything new, ok?" she smiled and opened her door.

"Oh, I'll ask Lydia for you" she added as he looked a little confused. "For the Winter Formal. I heard you and Scott talking before about it, I can ask her for you if you want" she smiled, but deep down she was hoping he would say no.

"Uh, yeah sure" he nodded. Crystal was a little confused on his reaction, she thought he would be singing at the top of his lungs and thanking her.

"Ok, see ya later" she walked into her house to find a note from her Mom and Dad. They'd gone out for the evening for a meal and wouldn't be back till later. This gave her time to relax and think things over. Everything was spiralling out of control and now with Jackson in the loop it was becoming harder to keep everything secret.

Lying on her bed she stared up at her ceiling and blew out a sigh of boredom. Grabbing her phone, she gave Stiles a text.

C - _Can I come over? _It was a little forward and rude but right now she couldn't stand to be alone. It took him a few minutes but a chime of her phone made her smile.

S - _Sure_.

Parking up in front of Stiles' house she killed the engine and walked up the steps. Knocking she waited before Stiles answered the door with a smile.

"Hey" he said and held it open. "I've been talking with my Dad; he's told me some stuff about the investigation. I'll tell you later" he said as she followed him through to the kitchen.

"Who is it?" a man's voice came from the next room.

"My friend Crystal from school" Stiles led her into the dining room where there sat Stiles' Dad, Sheriff Stilinski. He smiled to her before removing his glasses and blinking a few times.

"But she's a girl" he stated as Stiles rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes she is" Stiles said, why was his Dad so surprised by that?

"Hello" Crystal gave him a small wave as he smiled. "You have a beautiful house" she commented. Sheriff Stilinski nodded and looked around the room as his eyes seemed to land on one picture hanging up on the wall, Crystal followed his gaze and spotted a family picture of a couple with a young goofy looking Stiles between them.

"You know, I miss talking to you" Crystal glanced to Stiles who was busy fishing out his phone from his jean pocket, not really listening to his dad.

"Dad, ya know I've got to make a call really quick. Sorry" Stiles said. The Sheriff turned away from the family picture, he looked a little spaced out as he lent on his elbow with a deep sigh.

"I do, I really miss it" his Dad looked like he was going to cry and that's when she noticed the bottle of Jack and an empty glass on the side. He wasn't judging him at all, everyone had their own personal ways of relieving their stress.

"I'll be right back" Stiles said to Crystal as he went to leave the room.

"And I miss your Mom" silence fell as Crystal felt Stiles freeze and slowly turn around. Crystal knew Stiles' Mom had passed a few years back but she didn't know the full extent of it, she never wanted to pry on Stiles' personal life.

"What did you say?" Stiles asked and walked back into the room as Crystal watched the father and son, she felt a little out of place right now and slowly backed up to give them some space. His Dad didn't respond, he merely reached for the whiskey bottle and went to pour himself another glass when Stiles stopped him. He smiled and nodded before letting the bottle go and slowly pushing his chair back.

"Thanks" he sighed. Stiles glanced to Crystal as he gave him a small smile. "I'm just going to go to bed" his Dad made for the stairs and gave Crystal a wave.

"Lovely to meet you Crystal. Its fantastic Stiles has finally met someone" he soon disappeared as the two of them stood in an awkward silence.

"He's just tired and a little drunk, he will realize we're just ya know, friends when I tell him tomorrow" Crystal nodded but she found Stiles looking to the same photo on the wall, he seemed to be fighting back tears.

"You ok?" she asked as he nodded.

"Me, yeah I'm fine" he smiled one of his grins before looking down at his phone. "I need to call Scott and tell him about all of this, take a look" he said as Crystal pulled up a chair and began to look through the files on the table. Stiles had been on the phone with Scott for a few minutes and what she could make of the papers on the table was that they seemed to be all linked to the Hale House Fire, six years prior. Stiles' dad had analysed the evidence and written down his theories, she was impressed by his skill to work things out, he really was a great detective, now she knew where Stiles got it from.

"We need to go" her head snapped up as Stiles rushed in. "We have a problem" he said before grabbing his keys.

"I should get that as a tattoo, 'We have a problem', what is it this time?" she asked.

"It's Peter" at that Crystal was out of the house and in Stiles jeep.

"What's he done?" she asked as they sped down the road.

"He's uh... he's on a date" Crystal's eyebrows creased as she opened her mouth but was speechless.

"What?" she managed to chocked out completely dumbfounded by what he'd just told her.

"Yeah with Scott's Mom" her eyes went wide as she turned her attention to the road in front of them.

"He's using Scott's Mom as leverage, he's going to threaten Scott to join this 'pack'" she groaned and pushed her hair out of her face. Her fists clenched tight, her knuckles white as she felt the rage go through her.

"He killed Laura Hale, he's killed so many people and now he's messing with Scott's Mom, no way!" she snapped and shook her head.

"Crys" Stiles said, trying to calm her down.

"No, I've had enough Stiles. I'm going to kill him" Stiles shook his head, hoping she was joking but they were interrupted by the sound of Stiles' phone going off.

"It's Scott. I told him to call me when he knew where Peter and his Mom were, can you get it" he said as she nodded. For the first time she didn't care that the phone was deep in his pocket as she leaned over and reached in, he instantly stiffened up but right now she was too angry to notice.

"Hey" she answered. "Yeah I'm with him" Stiles glanced over at her as he could hear Scott on the other end sounding panicked. "No, yeah where?" she nodded. "Turn Left up here" she told Stiles. "Wait what?" she asked, her eyes going wide. "We've got it, don't worry" she hung up and looked to Stiles. "Scott said Peter's just pulled up on the side of the street and he might do something to his Mom, they're just up here on the right" Stiles nodded and put his foot to the floor as they continued round the corner where up ahead they could see a car parked on the side of the road.

"What do I do?" he asked as Crystal smiled.

"Ram the back of his car, that should get their attention" Stiles didn't like this plan.

"My jeep" he whined as she sighed.

"I'll pay you for the damage, now smash into the back of him" she held onto her seat as Stiles groaned.

"Sorry baby" he shouted before they slammed into the back of Peter's car. "Did I do it?" Stiles asked as he had his eyes closed, his hands gripping the wheel.

"Oh yes!" she smiled before opening the door and stepping out as Stiles did the same.

"Are you kidding me? Stiles!" the sound of Scott's Mom's annoyed voice rang through the air as Crystal caught sight of her. Wow, she looked beautiful. Although right now her eyes were doing this 'Your dead' look towards her and Stiles, it actually scared her.

"Mrs McCall?" Stiles acted completely shocked to see her.

"Yes!" she snapped as Crystal saw him getting out of the car as she clenched her fists.

"Wow, this is... this is just crazy. What a coincidence, huh?" Stiles said as Peter wasn't paying any attention to them.

"Nicely done, Scott. Nicely done" Scott was nearby, she could sense him. Peter slowly turned and his eyes locked with hers. Stiles and Mrs. McCall were still arguing nearby as she was beyond furious with him. Peter and Crystal said nothing as he simply smiled to her, whilst she glared to him.

"I mean; I do not know what happened. You guys just came out of nowhere" Stiles was really adorable when he was trying to act all innocent. Mrs. McCall however wasn't buying it, probably because she was used to Stiles' many lies and games.

"Came out of nowhere! We were parked on the side of the road, Stiles" she screamed back at him. It reminded her of a mother scolding her son.

"You really think you can stop me?" Crystal looked up to Peter who was whispering to her. "Your way out of your league on this one" he smiled once more, a smug vile grin which made her want to punch it right off his face. "I don't think that's necessary" he was now speaking to Stiles.

"Are you sure? I think I'm feeling a little whiplash" Stiles lied, this only made Mrs. McCall explode.

"Whiplash? You hit us!" she screamed as Peter turned away from them once more, already bored of these.

"I don't know. There's something definitely wrong with my neck" Stiles continued as Crystal leaned up against the car and listen to Peter talking to Scott and her.

"I know you're there, Scott. I'm impressed, with the both of you" he chuckled, was he mocking them? "It's too bad most teenagers aren't this smart. It's like that one on the lacrosse team, Jackson. Thinks he knows all about us. You know how they say knowledge is power, not in his case" Crystal eyes went wide. What was he planning to do? She hated Jackson but that didn't mean she wanted to see him dead.

Falling back onto her bed with a groan she sighed and rolled onto her side. Why was this happening? Now they had to protect Jackson, something she never thought she'd have to do.

**A/N: Next chapter will be the Winter Formal dance, one of my favourite episodes of Season 1. Finished Season 3 :( Was amazing! Can't wait till Season 4. Please REVIEW and let me know what you think.**

**All outfits can be found on my Polyvore account, search in Google 'Polyvore Vcarp1993'.**

**Vicky x**


	16. Don't Dream It Over

**Chapter 16: Don't Dream It Over**

**A/N: So excited for Season 4 starting in June, wonder when they're going to release the promo. Sorry for the delay on this update, had a busy week at work. Good thing is I've managed to book my holiday, saved up the money and everything, makes me feel like a proper grown up now. **

**Thanks to the people who've reviewed: - BeccaKai, DarlingPeterPan, jesskalynn4, Monkey gone to heaven, KoloWolfik, JL, Riya the wolf, casper6six6, CDT, EliseDCervantes, Jay, StoryOfSurvival, artificial-paradises, I'mGivingMeAHeadache, aliciasellers75, TWD and Guest.**

**And to the people who've favoured this story, you're amazing. **

**Check out my Polyvore account, the link on my profile page. I've added Crystal's formal outfit, love the dress. Took me forever to find the right one, I wanted something which was simple at first but everything looked like she was a bridesmaid at a wedding and then I came across this dress which was perfect. Hope you like it.**

**Thanks and please enjoy.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Crystal blew a strand of hair out of her face as she adjusted her shoulder bag before looking to her two friends as they stepped onto the escalator.

"So remind me again, why am I here?" she asked. Her plan had been to come back from school and watch Hitchhikers Guide to The Galaxy whilst stuffing her face with cheese and caramel flavoured popcorn. That had been the plan but Lydia wasn't going to let her laze about and enjoy herself.

"I told you, we're here to buy dresses for the Winter Formal" Lydia replied with a flip of her strawberry blonde hair and smiled to her friend behind her. "It's going to be so much fun" she clapped her hands together and giggled. Crystal adored her friend, if she'd been asked a few months prior what she thought of Lydia Martin she would have just shrugged and walked away but now she considered her to be one of her best friends, Allison being the other.

"Lydia, I've already told you I'm not going" but Lydia held up her hand, she wasn't hearing any of it.

"I know but that doesn't mean you can't at least help us pick out dresses" she smiled as Crystal sighed before nodding, she couldn't win against Lydia. "But you have a ticket for the dance, why aren't you going again?" she asked but Crystal dodged the question and looked to Allison who was staring off into space.

"Something wrong?" she asked her with a nudge as Allison looked up confused.

"Nothing's wrong" she said with a small smile, Crystal heard the blip in her heart beat but didn't question her. "I just... I have a lot on my mind" she pushed her hair from her face.

"You could smile, at least. Ever heard of the saying, 'Never frown, someone could be falling in love with your smile'?" Lydia said as she smiled to her friend before looking back to the top of the escalator. Allison turned to look to Crystal who was shaking her head with a smile. "Smile, Allison. I'm buying you a dress" she looked down at her newly polished pink nails and examined them.

"Have to admit as far as apologies go, that's more than I expected" even Crystal was surprised when Lydia offered to buy Allison her Winter Formal dress. Ever since Lydia discovered Allison knew about Lydia and Scott making out she'd been trying to make amends.

"Excellent" Lydia smiled, proud of herself. Now seemed like to right time to tell Lydia about the 'other' favour Crystal wanted Allison to ask for. Crystal nudged Allison once more as she nodded towards Lydia, they were almost at the top of this extremely long escalator.

"But not as much as I'm going to ask" Lydia turned to her confused.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" she asked as she looked to Crystal who was smiling, they had something planned and it scared Lydia a little.

"It means you're going to cancel on whatever dumb, roided up jock you said yes to and you're going to go with somebody else" they finally reached the top as Crystal looked around before she spotted him as a smile spread across her face. It didn't make sense much to her but it's what Stiles wanted and she was his friend, just his friend and friends help each other out.

"Who?" Lydia asked as Crystal nodded with her head towards Stiles as Lydia looked, her smile instantly disappearing.

"Him" Crystal answered. They all looked to Stiles who was leaning up against a perfume counter, he was completely oblivious to his surrounding as he picked up a bottle of perfume and sprayed it. Being Stiles he sprayed it directly into his face as he inhaled it with a gasp and shot back, sneezing as he swatted the air in front of him. To most people he looked a little weird but Crystal liked weird, his cute adorable quirkiness.

"Don't frown, Lydia. Someone could be falling in love with your smile" Allison smiled as Lydia looked like she might cry at any moment as she kept glancing at Stiles before shaking her head.

"But I thought you liked... him" she said directing it toward Crystal. Crystal's head snapped up as she looked a little taken back.

"Me? What?" her cheeks went red as Allison smiled behind her hand. "No, no, no, no... no" she repeated. Allison's eyebrows raised as she giggled. "No" Crystal finished before shaking her head with a chuckle. "Me and Stiles, we're just friends" she said before nodding. "Just friends" she repeated, more to herself as she grabbed a hold of Lydia's shoulders and turned her around to face Stiles' direction. Stiles turned and noticed them as one of his goofy grins spread across his face as he held his hand up and waved to them. "Be nice" Crystal said and pushed Lydia forward.

"Oh... ok" Crystal looked up to see Stiles standing behind Lydia, his head poking over the top of a various dresses which were piled in his arms. "So, are you just going to... try these on right now?" Stiles asked Lydia who grabbed two more dresses before throwing them onto the growing pile. "All of them?" Stiles asked but Lydia didn't say a word as she pointed with her finger to the changing rooms and walked off. "Is this a 24 hour Macy's?" Stiles asked as he trailed off behind her. Crystal shook her head with a smile before looking back to the dresses hanging on the racks in front of her. Ok so maybe deep down she did want to go to the formal but she'd never worn a dress before, only twice in her life, of what she could remember anyways. Once when she went to her Aunt's wedding, it was this horrific bright baby pink dress with flowers and ruffles, the memory made her shudder. And the second was to her grandmother's funeral. Never had she worn a dress on her own free will before. But now examining this dresses she found herself wanting to maybe try some on, nothing two bright or two short, just something simple. But then again, who would she even go with to the formal, maybe she could ask Danny but he might already have a date.

As he fingers danced across a satin dress she felt a shiver go down her spine as her head snapped up. He was here. Her eyes darted over the racks as she pushed herself past other shoppers, where was he? That's when she heard his voice as she slowly turned to see him speaking with Allison across the store, he was holding a dress up and standing behind her, well he had the creepy guy role cracked.

"See? Much better" he smiled as Allison gave a polite smile and managed to turn so she was now facing Peter. "You're not here alone, are you?" Crystal's fists clenched as she strolled over and came to a stop by her friend's side.

"There you are, I was looking for you everywhere" she said and linked her arm with Allison who gave her a smile which read, 'Thank you for saving me from this really creepy dude'. "Hello" Crystal said as she smiled to Peter who looked to her with an amused look on his face. "Shopping for dresses I see, High school dance?" he asked.

"Formal" Allison corrected him as Crystal nodded. Peter hands were twitching as Crystal looked to him, if he tried anything she'd be ready. The tension was broken by an announcement throughout the store.

"Attention shoppers. To the owner of a blue Mazda, license plate..." Allison eyes went wide as she looked to Crystal

"Did they say blue Mazda?" she asked.

"5768. Your car is being towed" the announcement finished as Allison gave the dress to Crystal.

"Oh, that's my car. I'll be right back" she darted off as Crystal looked to the dress and then back to the Peter who was smiling at her.

"Well done, Scott" Crystal said with a smile as she sensed him close by as Peter didn't look pleased with them. She turned to leave but Peter grabbed her arm and ripped her back.

"This isn't finished, Christiana" she glared before smiling smugly.

"It's Crystal. And I'll kill you before you ever hurt my friends" she pulled herself loose before walking off as she felt him staring at her.

Crystal closed her front door with a sigh of relief, finally after Lydia had tried on about 20 different dresses and asking what Crystal and Stiles thought, she'd managed to narrow it down to just one. Her mind felt like it had been violated, why had Lydia dragged her there?

"Crystal?" her Mom called as Crystal followed the voice until she came to the kitchen. "How was school?" she asked as Crystal shrugged.

"Alright, how was work?" she asked as her Mom mimicked her shrug.

"Alright" Crystal smiled before leaning on the counter. That's when she saw the large package wrapped in bright pink wrapping paper with a red bow on top.

"What's that?" she asked as her Mom stepped forward and patted the present with a big grin.

"It's a present, for you" she answered.

"But my birthday was months ago, what's this for?" she asked as her Mom pushed the present towards her.

"Open it and see" Crystal smiled and rolled her eyes before opening the box as her eyes went wide at what lay inside. Her Mom clapped her hands together and jumped up and down. "Do you like it?" she asked. Crystal reached inside and pulled out the dark green fabric as it flowed out as she turned it around and looked at it.

"It's uh, it's a dress" she said as her Mom nodded.

"Well, I saw the Winter Formal ticket on the fridge so I thought you would need a dress to wear. I thought it would look beautiful on you, do you like it?" Crystal looked from the dress to her Mom. How could she tell her that she wasn't going to the dance, her eyes went to the ticket on the fridge as she bit her lip and nodded.

"I love it" her Mom smiled and nodded.

"I knew you would. So, who's your date?" she asked as Crystal opened her mouth but no words came out. Her mind went blank as picked the first name she thought of.

"Uh, it's Scott actually. Yeah we're just going as friends" her Mom smiled as she walked over and gave her a hug.

"I don't think I've ever been so happy, well you better get ready huh?" Crystal nodded as her Mom gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room. What the hell was wrong with her? Why whenever it came to telling people 'No' she found it impossible? Sighing she looked to the clock on the wall and gave a groan.

"Hmmm" she did a slow twirl and brushed the curled strands out of her face. "Not bad" she said and looked down to her black peep toe heels. The dress fitted her perfectly, it was made for her. She'd kept her tree locket on and added a set of black flower earrings and a matching bracelet. Her hair was wavy and clipped up. She actually looked alright, surprisingly.

"Well?" her Mom's voice sounded at the door as Crystal smiled.

"Come in" her Mom opened the door, her eyes went wide as she smiled and clapped her hands.

"Oh my god, look at you. You look so beautiful" she pulled out a camera and held it up. "Evidence?" Crystal rolled her eyes before posing, her hands on her hips as her Mom snapped a few and nodded. "Beautiful. So is Scott coming to pick you up?" she asked. Crystal had totally forgotten to call Scott, she only hoped he was still at his house and not already at the dance.

"No, uh I'm going over to his house to meet him and then we're going to the formal" her Mom nodded as they walked down the stairs. "Thanks for the dress" she gave her Mom a hug, "And I want you to know that I do love you, Mom" her Mom was silent as she nodded, tears brimming in her eyes. "Right, well I'm going to go cause we all know if you cry then I'm going to cry and it took me a while to do my make up" her Mom giggled as she gave her another hug.

"I love you my baby girl" her Mom waved her off.

She knocked on the door as she heard movement coming down the stairs as the door opened and there stood Scott's Mom. "Hello, Mrs. McCall. I'm Crystal, is Scott home?" Scott's Mom looked to her outfit as a smile spread across her face.

"Yes, Scott!" she shouted up the stairs as a bang sounded.

"You stitched up the hole, at least now you won't see my underwe..." Scott said as he bounded down the stairs but stopped when he saw Crystal standing at the door. At first he didn't recognise her by how she looked, wearing a dress and with her hair clipped up but then he smiled as she looked down a little embarrassed.

"I'll leave you too it, nice to meet you again Crystal" she said as Crystal nodded.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. McCall" Scott rubbed his hands together as Crystal went from one foot to the other. "Uh, you look nice" she pointed out as he looked down at the suit and nodded.

"Yeah you look... Wow" she blushed and nodded.

"Oh this, I just threw something together" Scott laughed. "Look, I wanted to ask if you Scott McCall would like to accompany me Crystal Price, to the Winter Formal this evening?" she asked as he looked a little surprised. "Just as friend of course" Scott nodded and smiled.

"That would be great" she brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Cool, I'll drive" she held up her keys and walked over to the car.

"Be back later, Mom!" Scott shouted back as he closed the door and walked over to the car.

"I thought you would be going with Stiles to the formal" Scott said as they drove, listening to 'Skinny Love' by Bon Iver.

"Why does everyone think that?" Crystal asked as Scott smiled.

"Maybe because you like him" he suggested as she scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I do not, he's my friend. Just friends. Besides, Stiles wanted to go with Lydia, which he is" she said as they pulled into the school parking lot. "I heard you and him talking about it that time we were following Jackson" she added as Scott looked to her. "What?" she asked.

"Uh... nothing" he said getting out the car.

"Just one question" Crystal said as they watched others heading into the school as music could be heard from within. "How are you going to get inside? Aren't you banned from the dance?" she asked, remembering Scott saying that Coach had informed him that because of his falling grades he wasn't allowed to attend the Winter Formal.

"Yeah, but I've got a plan" he said with a mischievous smile.

"Oh, and what would that be?" she asked.

"Propped open door on the roof" he said with a smug smile. Crystal rolled her eyes and gave him a smile.

"Right, I'll see you inside. Have fun on the roof" she gave him a wink as he nodded.

"Save me a dance" he shouted as she did a little twirl.

"Will do, McCall" she walked towards the school but at that moment she heard the shuddering growl sound that could only belong to one thing, Stiles' jeep. She watched as it pulled up into the parking lot and came to a choking stop, Stiles exited his side, more like stumbled out of the jeep and ran around the other side, holding the door open for Lydia as she smiled. He was happy, so therefore she should be happy, so why did she feel this emptiness inside when she watched him with Lydia, all dressed up in his tuxedo.

The blaring music hit her full force in the face as her eyes went wide. The decorations weren't bad, balloons and streamers. Lights flashed all around and she looked to the dance floor in front of her where students were already dancing with each other. She hoped there would be no frustrated gridding dancing going on tonight, she'd seen enough of that at Lydia's party to be turned off by it.

"Crystal?" she turned at the sound of her friend's voice as she smiled.

"Hi" she said as Allison walked towards her followed by Jackson who just happened to be her date.

"Wow, you look amazing. I thought you weren't coming?" she asked as Crystal shrugged.

"Well, I had nothing else better to do" she replied. Jackson wasn't looking at her but more to her chest as she felt a little uncomfortable.

"Who's your date?" Allison asked.

"Please" Jackson said with a chuckle as Crystal glared to him.

"It's Scott actually, we came together as friends" she added to reassure. Allison didn't seem bothered as she trusted Crystal and smiled.

"Well this has been fun" Jackson and pulled out a small bottle of vodka as he walked towards the punch table.

"Classic jackass Jackson" Crystal muttered before looking to Allison. "Make sure you're on the dance floor later, Scott would love a dance, he's just trying to lay low at the moment by the fact that he's not supposed to be here" Allison giggled.

"Will do, see you in a bit" she smiled and walked off to find Jackson. Crystal was about to go take a seat when once again she heard her name being called.

"Oh my god, no way. Crystal!" Lydia's high pitched voice bellowed over the music as Crystal gave them both a wave. Stiles' eyes were wide as he was looking at her, she felt her cheeks flush but remained calm as they walked over. "You look amazing" she said, admiring the beautiful emerald coloured dress Crystal wore.

"You look amazing too" she said as Lydia flipped her hair and smiled.

"Of course I do" she said. Lydia looked to Stile who was still speechless. "Well?" she asked as he seemed to snap out of his daze. "Doesn't she look beautiful, Stiles?" Lydia asked as Stiles looked to Crystal nodding slowly.

"Yeah... You, uh... you look beautiful, Crys" he said as she smiled.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Stilinski" she felt a little like a third wheel right now. "Well, I'm going to go grab myself a drink, hopefully none that Jackson has spiked, I'll see you both later?" Lydia nodded as Crystal walked off.

"Crys... Crys" she heard someone whispering her name as she looked around before spotting him lurking in the shadows.

"Ah, Scottie boy. Want some?" she asked and held out a cup for him to take. He nodded and sipped it, keeping to the shadows. "So Mission Impossible is a go?" she asked as he nodded with an amused grin.

"Indeed" he confirmed. Scott's breath hitched as she looked to him, the colour was drained from his face as she followed his gaze but didn't see anything.

"What?" she asked as he looked to her.

"I thought I saw... never mind" they walked towards the bleachers as Crystal swayed back and forth whilst sipping her drink, watching the couples dance below as her eyes slowly drifted across to where Lydia and Stiles sat bored out of their minds at a table. Lydia promised she would be nice, that she would at least make an effort but Crystal hadn't thought about how Lydia would feel when she saw her friend being escorted by her ex. Allison wasn't doing it to hurt Lydia, Jackson had asked her and they were going as friends. But Crystal never trusted Jackson, he had other motives, she was sure of it.

"Dear god" Scott groaned. "Now their dancing" Crystal noticed Jackson leading Allison on to the dance floor as she sighed.

"Don't worry lover boy, she is set on you, trust me" she said as Scott smiled to her. "And that's all I'm saying, you've got to work the rest out for yourself, girls code and all" she winked.

"Hey look" Scott said and pointed as Crystal looked to see Stiles leading Lydia onto the dance floor. "He finally got her to agree to dance with him" Scott smiled as Crystal nodded and finished her drink as she sighed.

"Yep, he sure did. I'm going to get another" she said and made her way down the bleachers to the punch table once more. Alright, so far the night wasn't going smoothly, for her. But for Stiles it was great and she was happy for him, he looked like he'd won the lottery as he danced with Lydia, she was even smiling. She watched as Stiles placed his hand on Lydia's waist. She heard a crunching noise and looked down to see her plastic cup now broken. Ok, so she was maybe a little jealous, just a tiny bit.

"McCall!" Crystal turned around, swallowing her drink, only then tasting it, it tasted a little off, so this was the spiked bowl. Her eyes scanned the crowd, she'd heard Coach Flintlock shouting for Scott, so the jig was up, Scott's cover was blown. Discarding her empty cup, she pushed her way through the crowd as she followed Coach's voice, she had to do something to slow him down.

"Out of my way" the Coach sounded as she ended up standing in front of him.

"Coach!" she shouted towards him as he stopped dead and looked to her. "I uh... I have a question for you" she said as he waved his hand.

"Not now!" he shouted but she held her hands up.

"Come on, it's really important" she said as he was getting frustrated with her.

"What?" he asked as she found herself to be without a question.

"What do ya know, I've forgotten it" she said and held up her hands, acting all innocent as he glared to her.

"Stupid kids" he muttered and took off once more after Scott as she backed up and smiled. She watched from the side lines and was impressed by Scott's quick thinking as he dragged Danny to the dance floor, wrapping his arms around his neck as Danny did the same. Coach looked like he was against guys dancing together, he had no other choice but to allow Scott to stay, very impressive.

Crystal continued to sway on the side lines as she held another cup in her hand, alright so maybe she was the third or even fifth wheel, depends how you look at it. Scott had Allison, Stiles had Lydia. Jackson had disappeared off somewhere but that was the least of her worries. Maybe she'd been better staying home tonight, why did her Mom have to guilt trip her into coming tonight?

"There you are" Lydia's voice came as Crystal looked up to see her walking towards her followed by Stiles. "Have you seen Jackson?" she asked.

"Nope" Crystal said as Lydia sighed. "Why?" but Lydia looked to her feet, Crystal understood. Lydia still had feelings for Jackson, of course she did, she loved him, and those feelings didn't just stop when you broke up with that person, she would know.

"I need to find him" Lydia said as Crystal looked to Stiles. He was currently looking at the floor. "Could you dance with Stiles until I get back?" she asked as Stiles eyes connected with Crystal.

"Sure" Crystal said as Lydia smiled.

"I won't be long" she said and left them as Crystal looked to the floor, a little uncomfortable as Stiles cleared his throat.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked as she looked to him before nodding.

"Ok" he held out his hand. Leading her to the dance floor 'Don't Dream It Over' by Crowded House began to play as people pressed themselves closer to their dates and swayed along, of course it would be a slow song. Stiles looked to her as she linked her fingers together around his neck, feeling his shaking hands go to her waist as they swayed.

"You having fun tonight?" Stiles asked her as she nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah, it's nice. Never been to a dance before, or worn a dress willing" Stiles laughed.

"Well you look beautiful" Crystal smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. At first she felt his body stiffen up but then it relaxed as he held her closer, their body moving to the music. Crystal noticed Allison looking to her over Scott's shoulder, a smile on her face as she winked to her. Crystal rolled her eyes to her friend and pulled back a little so she was staring into Stiles' eyes, they really were cute to look at.

"You ok?" he asked as she nodded slowly.

"Yeah" she smiled. "So, am I a good friend or what?" she asked. "I asked Lydia for you, like I promised" Stiles nodded, he looked like he wanted to tell her something by the way he was biting down on his lips.

"Something up?" she asked as he looked to her.

"No, it's just uh. I didn't want to come with Lydia really" he said as her brows creased.

"But I heard you talking about how you wanted to ask her to Scott" Stiles smiled as he nodded.

"Yeah, I was talking about a girl, but it wasn't Lydia" he said as she thought for a moment.

"Then who?" she asked. Stiles hadn't shown any interest in anyone else apart from Lydia but he was smiling to her. "What's funny?" she asked but he didn't speak. Instead he did something she wasn't expecting as he lent forward and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes went wide as she was stunted, frozen in place as his hands came up and cupped her cheeks, tilting his face to deepen the kiss. Finally, Crystal managed to snap out of it as she let her eyes drift shut, cupping the back of his neck. It was so much more than she'd imagined. His lips at first were wet and all over the place but then they seemed to firm up and gain control as she allowed him to lead.

Now she hated sounding cliché but at this moment she truly did feel like the world had slowed down, that everyone else around them had disappeared and it was only them left. It was their little moment and she was completely blissful. The kiss ended as Stiles pulled back, Crystal eyes opened slowly.

"Oh" was all she was able to say as her cheeks were bright red. "So, just a shot in the dark here but was it 'me' by any chance?" she said as Stiles smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it was" he said as she giggled a little taken back.

"I see" Stiles brushed a strand of her hair over her ears as he stroked her cheek.

"I've liked you since the moment I met you, you're this amazingly awesome beautiful girl" he listed off as she continued to dance with him.

"Wow" she whispered. "I like you too" she said before leaning in and pressing her lips once more to his. She only knew that each kiss would be amazing and blissful. "I hate to ruin this moment but Lydia's been gone for a while" she muttered as he nodded.

"Yeah, do you want to go find her?" he asked.

"Yeah, she doesn't seem herself at the moment. I'm worried about her" she stroked his cheek. "I'll be back soon" she turned and walked away from him, not before looking back and smiling to him. Ok, so things had certainly turned out better than she'd expected, definitely. Leaving the dance, she walked down the hallway, sniffing the air as she caught Lydia's scent. Following it she continued down the hallway as it led her to the back of the school and out through the blue double doors before coming to a stop. Why was she heading towards the lacrosse field?

"Lydia?" she called as she looked around. "Lydia!" she continued and that's when she caught the scent of him. Peter. He was here. Panic set in as her pace picked up and she began to frantically look around for her friend, where the hell was she? In the distance she could see the lights blaring down on the lacrosse field but that's when she caught sight of her friend in the middle of the pitch. She had her arms wrapped around herself, the cold air nipping at her bare skin as she looked around.

"Lydia!" she called. Lydia turned and looked to her but that's when Crystal saw him, his creepy form making its closing in on Lydia as her heart beat sped up. "No!" she screamed and took off, kicking her shoes off so she didn't fall, no way was this happening.

"Lydia!" Crystal turned her head as she saw Stiles making his way towards them. "Run!" Stiles shouted as Crystal kicked up her pace.

"Run!" Crystal screamed but Lydia was like Bambi caught in the headlights. Frozen in place as Crystal gave a scream when Peter launched himself onto her small frame. Time slowed down as Crystal watched her friend fall to the ground, blood covering her dress. A bloodcurdling scream erupted; Crystal soon discovered it was coming from her.

**A/N: Well, what did you think? Review and let me know. You guys are amazing. Will update soon, almost at the end of Season 1 :) **

**All outfits can be found on my Polyvore account, search in Google 'Polyvore Vcarp1993'.**

**Many thanks.**

**Vicky x**


	17. You're A Monster

**Chapter 17: You're A Monster**

**A/N: End of Season 1. Not sure if I should make another story per season or just keep writing, there is like 60,000 words already. Anyways, to the people who've reviewed so far, you are amazing. **

**SK-Scatenato, latinaintheblood, Readingbeyondyourvocab, FizzWizz2011, BeccaKai, DarlingPeterPan, jesskalynn4, Monkey gone to heaven, KoloWolfik, JL, Riya the wolf, casper6six6, CDT, EliseDCervantes, Jay, StoryOfSurvival, artificial-paradises, I'mGivingMeAHeadache, aliciasellers75, TWD and Guest. YOU GUYS RULE!**

**Enough of me talking, let's get on with the story.**

**Enjoy and please REVIEW!**

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Don't kill her, please" Stiles panted, drops of sweat ran down his forehead as his frantic wide eyes were focused on Lydia's bloody form. Peter smirked up at Crystal before turning his head to Stiles before shaking his head, a clawed hand grazing Lydia's hair.

"Of course not. Just tell me how to find Derek" he hissed.

"What?" Stiles asked. A deep growl rumbled from Peter's throat, he was an impatient person who never asked twice.

"Tell me how to find Derek Hale" Peter repeated slowly, emphasising every syllable, venom coating his words.

"I don't know that. How could I know that?" Stiles asked. Crystal could hear a pounding in her head but soon realised it was the sound of Stiles' racing heartbeat, he was terrified, at the brink of having a panic attack.

"Because you're the cleaver one, aren't you? And because deception has a particularly acrid scent, Stiles. Tell me the truth or, I'll rip her apart" his claws touched Lydia's cheek. Crystal felt a growl leave her as she was now crouched beside Stiles, her eyes boring into Peter with pure hatred.

"Don't you touch her" she cried, her hands clenched into fists as she gripped the fabric of her lace dress.

"So much anger, Christiana" Peter smiled before focusing back on Stiles.

"Look, I don't know ok? I sw... swear to god, I have no idea" Stiles stuttered, his whole body was shaking. Crystal hand shifted on the wet grass, searching until she felt Stiles' hand beneath hers as she gave it a soft squeeze. Peter didn't miss the action as he let out a chuckle, before shaking head.

"I see you prefer the weak, Christiana. A fragile human whose life is so easily extinguished" he was threatening her with Stiles' life. "Now, tell me!" he shouted, making them both jump as Stiles' hand tightened around Crystal's.

"Ok, look I think he knew" Crystal couldn't allow Peter to find Derek but then she wasn't about to let Lydia die right in front of them either.

"Knew what?" Peter asked.

"Derek, I think he knew he was going to be caught" Stiles explained.

"By the Argents?" Peter asked. Crystal turned and for the first time looked to Stiles confused, when had Derek been taken by the Argents. Why hadn't he said anything earlier about all of this?

"Yes" Stiles replied.

"And?" Peter groaned. He was frustrated with how slow they were progressing through this conversation.

"When they were shot, he and Scott. I think he took Scott's phone" Stiles glanced quickly to Crystal before looking back at the ground.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"They all have GPS now. So if he still has it and if it's still on, you can find him" the anger on Peter's face vanished as he smiled, he'd finally gotten the information he'd come for.

"I see" Peter said as he was now standing next to Lydia's body. Crystal used this as a chance to crawl over to her strawberry blonde friend and take her hand in hers.

"Lydia" no response as she let out a sigh.

"Let's go" Peter muttered as Crystal shook her head.

"No way are we going anywhere with you. You got the information you came for, now go" she snapped in return.

"I'm a very impatient man, Christiana. And every minute that goes by and we're still here, I'll break one of Stiles' fingers" he said. Crystal turned to face him as he winked, her blood boiled. Straightening up she raised his fist and went to strike him but he was an Alpha and easily dodged her strike, side stepping out of the way as she let out a frustrated grunt.

"Now that's no way to treat your uncle is it?" Peter asked but she refused to back down, spinning she went to punch him once more but Peter caught her fist inches from his face. He twisted her hand, a sickening snap alerting Stiles that Peter had broken her wrist as she let out a gasp but bit down on her lips, refusing to scream. Without saying anything, Peter stepped back and raised his own fist this time, bringing it down onto Crystal's face as her body went crumbling to the floor.

"What... Why the hell did you do that?" Stiles' eyes were wide as his hands were held up. Crystal's hair flowed out around her on the damp grass of the lacrosse field, the clips having come loose from the force of Peter's punch. She appeared like she was sleeping, a peaceful look on her face as her chest rose and fell calmly.

After Stiles had called Jackson, telling him to come to the lacrosse field and help Lydia he watched Peter haul Crystal's limp body over his shoulder like she was weightless before following him. "You didn't need to punch her" Stiles said as they arrived at his Jeep.

"Of course I did, she wouldn't have gone quietly. Besides I need to show her something and it's better if she's not awake, screaming" he said before sliding Crystal from his shoulder and holding her up in his arms.

"Do wha..." but Stiles didn't finish his question, his eyes went wide at Peter shoving his claws into the back of Crystal's neck. "What the hell are you doing?" he snapped but Peter ignored him as he retracted his claws.

"Showing her a memory, she needs to know what it was like. Only then will she trust me, see and feel what I felt six years ago" he grunted back to Stiles before lying Crystal down in the backseats of the jeep. "Get in!" he snapped to Stiles. Stiles didn't really have much choice; no way was he going to leave Crystal with Peter, not in this state.

_Heat. At first it was pleasant, the warmth spreading throughout her body but then it began to sting, causing discomfort. She felt the need to move, to push herself away from this growing heat but found her back pressed against something firm, a wall perhaps? Darkness shrouded her, her hands came up in front of her, feeling the air but grasping nothing. Pain shot through her fingertips as she ripped her hands back to her chest, it was here, it was closing in._

_That's what she heard noises, at first it was muttering, she was unable to make out what was being said but it was getting louder. Soon she was surrounded by screams, wails of desperation. What was happening? Something flickered across her vision as she squinted, snapping her head from left to right. The darkness was fading as she began to make out her surroundings. Something was glowing in the distance. _

_Bringing her palms up she rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times. When she opened them she let out a gasp at the scene laid out in front of her. Now she wished she was blind. Fire. It licked its way across the floor, destroying anything it touched as smoke filled the air, causing her to cover her nose and mouth. _

_"Peter!" her head snapped round to the voice screaming, the name was hers... but it wasn't. Her body moved without her wanting it to, moving towards the fire, what was she doing? She tried to fight it, tried to push her body back and away from the blazing flames which were ever growing. "The doors locked!" the woman's voice screeched as crying could be heard. _

_"They've locked us down here" someone else shouted, a male this time. Her head turned before locating the source of the voices. A group of people were huddled near the corner, clutching at each other for support, knowing that they had minutes before being engulfed in the flames. Her lips were cracked, her mouth dry. The air was limited, being replaced by the smoke surrounding them. They were completely helpless. Panic radiated down her body, her fists clenched. Emotions flooded her system, but they weren't her emotions. Right now she wanted to feel confused, having no memory of any of this but anger and rage dominated her. _

_"We can't give up" a male's voice sounded but none of the people in front of her spoke, that's when she realised that the voice was coming from her. Wait, was she..._

_"Peter, what do we do?" the woman in front of her asked, her eyes glued to Crystal. She was. She was Peter right now, wait... was this a memory? Fire and Peter. This was the house fire and that meant that the woman in front of her was her Mother. Her biological mother. She'd seen pictures of Talia Hale before but never had she truly realized how captivatingly beautiful she was. Her jet black hair, her piercing dark eyes, her flawless pale skin. _

_Crystal was cut off from her transfixed stare on her mother by a small scream which came from behind Talia. Her mother moved out of the way, revealing a small girl who had tears streaking down her cheeks. Wait, that was her. The younger version of herself anyways, she even wore the tree locket around her neck. _

_"What do we do?" one of the males standing next to Talia asked as she picked up the young Crystal. _

_"I don't know" she gasped, the heat beginning to consume their oxygen. Crystal noticed another small figure appear at Talia's side, she also had long dark hair, pale skin as she clutched onto her mother's side. She too had Talia's dark eyes, so this was Cora, her older sister. _

_"We're trapped" another shouted. Crystal's head turned and looked to the fire which was blocking off the staircase. Her eyes danced around the room, looking for anything which could be used to deflect the fire but nothing jumped out at her. That's when her eyes came to a grate which led to outside, it supplied fresh air to the basement. But the size, it was far too small for any of them to squeeze through, well all but one. Her eyes snapped to the crying younger version of herself, clutching her mother and shielding her face away from the flames. _

_"The grate" Peter's voice shouted to them as they followed her focus and spotted the grate above their heads. _

_"It's too small" one of the others said, desperation in his voice. _

_"Yes, but not for all of us" Talia looked to her and then to the crying Crystal in her arms and nodded slowly. _

_"He's right" she moved towards the grate and tightened her hold on her daughter. "It's alright" she rubbed her back. "It's going to be alright now, Christiana" tears were appearing at the edge of her eyes. Deep down they knew their deaths were set in stone, no way out. Even if Crystal did squeeze out the grate and get to safety, by the time she alerted anyone else to her family's danger, their lives would be past tense. "Talia, we don't have much time" Peter's voice snapped to his older sister as she nodded, still clutching her small daughter in her arms. Crystal felt her insides breaking, watching the scene in front of her. This was it, this was the moment her Mother died, the moment her Mother saved her life. _

_Crystal's body moved forward once more, pushing herself up against the wall as she reached up and ripped the iron cover off the grate opening, fresh air pouring in. "You have to go now, Christiana" he said as her younger self peeked out from behind her Mother's hair and shook her head._

_"No" she whimpered. "I'm scared" she sobbed as her Mother's lips quivered, she was fighting back the tears. _

_"It's alright. You have to be brave now, understand. For us, for Cora" Talia pulled Cora close to her side, "For Me" she whispered in her daughter's ear. The younger version looked to Talia and then back to Peter before nodding. Slowly they lifted her up as she took one more look back to her Mother, Cora and Peter before crawling through the grate and disappearing. _

_"It's worth it" her Mother whispered before looking to her and pulling Cora close to her. "She's safe now, Derek and Laura will protect her" Crystal felt her head nodding to this before they turned back to the fire. Now they had to wait, wait before they were finally consumed within the flames, their lives being turned to mere ash. _

A choking gasp escaped her as she felt the sensation of air filling her lungs, the scent of smoke now a distant memory. Bringing her hands up she felt cold glass against her palms as she opened her eyes to see trees passing her by, vibrations travelling up her legs. How did she get here?

"Welcome back" she turned abruptly to the source of the voice, seeing Peter now sat at the wheel, his eyes focused on the road in front of them. It took her a few seconds to remember everything that had unfolded before as she gave a gasp and turned, looking into the back seats but finding them empty. "Stiles?" she asked Peter. Her fingers dug into the leather of the seats, if he'd hurt Stiles she would make him pay.

"Is safe" Peter replied with a small smile, "Unfortunately" he added. Pushing herself back into her seat she looked to the road with a sigh. Where the hell was he taking her? From what she could make out they were leaving the vicinity of Beacon Hills. Nothing but looming trees shrouded in darkness surrounded them as Crystal encircled herself protectively with her arms. "You know what is was like now" Peter started, she tried to ignore him but the vivid memory, his memory of that day six years ago filled her with heart wrenching pain. "What they did to us. They trapped us in our own basement, set the house on fire and left us for dead. Left two children to die" anger dripped off the tip of his tongue. Crystal noticed his knuckles turning white as he gripped the steering wheel to the point where it cracked under his intense strength.

"Where are we going?" Crystal asked, she didn't feel like talking to Peter right now about the memory.

"We're going to find Derek" Peter replied. "The Argents are keeping him at the house" Crystal knew blood would be shed tonight but she only hoped that it wouldn't be from anyone she cared for. A throbbing pain radiated down the one side of her face as she let out a groan, rubbing her temple. Her memory was a little patchy, the last thing she remembered what Peter's fist closing in on her vision before everything cut off.

"Did you punch me?" she asked Peter, a little surprised by his actions towards his own family.

"Yes, sorry about that" he said with a little chuckle. How was any of this funny? How was she even related to this soulless monster? Derek was a little restrained with his emotions but deep down she knew he would always care for her, he softened up when they talked but Peter, he had no soft centre, he was stone cold evil through and through. "We're almost there" he said as he pulled into the Preserve and drove down a dirt road.

"What are you going to do?" Crystal asked but he remained silent, he obviously didn't want to divulge his plan to her. Perhaps his plan was to kill anything with a heartbeat. However, the car came to a sudden stop as Crystal had to use the dashboard to brace herself.

"Go" Peter whispered to her, his eyes staring straight ahead. "Go, before I change my mind" he repeated. Crystal didn't need to think twice as she scrambled back, frantically feeling for the door handle, opening the door she threw herself out of the car and took off in a random direction. Her bare feet kicked the dirt up from the ground, she had no idea where she was heading nor did she care, right now she had to get as far away from him. After running for a few minutes she came to a breathless stop and pressed herself up against a nearby tree. Her fingertips dug into the bark, the throbbing pain still very present in the side of her head. Crystal closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, counting to ten in her head to calm herself before she opened them. Now was not the time to wimp out, she had to find the house and stop Peter from hurting anyone. She sniffed the air until she finally caught a scent or a mixture of scents really. First she smelt Derek and Scott nearby but then two other scents, one she recognised, why was Allison here? Soon she was once again running back through the Preserve, she was homing in on the scents, tracking them to the source.

That's when a blinding light in the distance erupted out of nowhere. Crystal reacted by digging her feet into the ground, wobbling to a clumsy stop. What the hell was that? Fear pumped throughout her body but she couldn't run away now, her brother and friends were in danger. Moving slowly, she heard voice shouting, she recognised Scott's voice in the mix as well as Allison's. Following the voices of her friends she saw the Hale house in the middle of the clearing. She peeked out from behind a tree to see Allison standing over Scott, her eyes however drifted down to see Derek lying on his front, he was injured.

"Thank God" Crystal jumped back a little behind the tree at a new voice, it belonged to Allison's aunt, Kate. "Now, shoot him before I have to shoot myself" she strutted over to Allison, a gun grasped tightly by her side. Allison turned, her eyebrows creased in confusion.

"You..." she stuttered, "you said we were just going to catch them?" she asked. It seemed Allison hadn't been clued in to the full extent of what her family did to werewolves.

"We did that" Kate said with a smile. "Now we're going to kill them" she raised the gun and shot Derek in the back. Crystal's eyes went wide and before she knew it she found her feet carrying her out from behind the tree and into the clearing.

"Stop!" her voice sliced through the air as all eyes turned to land on her. It had seemed like the best idea at the time but Crystal soon felt like an idiot with the glares Kate was sending her way. "Stop" she repeated, raising her hands to show she was harmless.

"Crystal?" Allison gasped. Her eyes inspected her friend's appearance, Crystal hair was ruffled, patches of dirt covered her legs and she was barefoot. "What are you doing here?" Allison asked her, Crystal slowly inched her way closer to Derek.

"Um, just taking a stroll" she said with an innocent smile but neither of them were buying her pathetic excuse. Crystal glanced to Derek, he was awfully still. It only took a quick glance to enable Kate to put the pieces together as it all clicked in her mind.

"No way" a small smile spread slowly across her face as Crystal looked to her. "No goddamn way did you survive" she looked to the tree locket around Crystal's neck, then inspected her features, it all fitted in place perfectly. Kate raised the gun and now had it aimed at Crystal.

"Kate!" Allison snapped but Kate ignored her niece.

"Crystal, right?" Kate asked as a chuckle escaped her lips. "Oh my god. I thought you died in the fire" she looked from Derek to Crystal, shaking her head in disbelief. "Same eyes, pale skin, dark hair, the locket. You look just like your Mom, well dead Mom" still surprised. Crystal tried to remain calm as she moved ever so closer towards Derek but the sound of a cocking gun made her freeze, "That's far enough, Christiana" Kate snapped.

"Christiana?" Allison asked confused, she really had no idea what the hell her aunt was talking about.

"Christiana Hale" Kate explained. "Younger sister to this piece of filth" she gestured to Derek on the ground.

"But that means" Crystal could imagine her friend slotting all the pieces of the puzzle together in her mind, it all falling into place finally. "You're a werewolf" Allison whispered, the colour draining from her cheeks as her mouth hung partly open.

"Yeah" Crystal said before slowly nodding, "I'm a werewolf" this hadn't been the way Crystal had pictured telling Allison her biggest secret.

"Like I said Allison their everywhere, like an infestation" Kate spat. "Well" she sighed and shrugged, "I might as well start you with first" she said and without giving anyone a chance to react she pulled the trigger, hitting Crystal in the stomach as it knocked her off her feet and onto her back. Allison screamed as it ripped through the air, a gasp sounded from Scott as he went to push himself off the ground but found Kate now pointing in the gun at him. "Not so fast, lover boy" she smiled, completely unaffected by having just shot a teenage girl.

Crystal's twitching fingers grasped at anything she could hold onto, finding twigs and crusted leaves as they crinkled under her grasp. Shallow breaths escaped her lips as she tried desperately to find anything to focus on. She'd been shot before but this was far worse, thankfully the bullet had passed straight through but the pain, the intense acidic burning pain slicing through her body with every breath. Her eyes tried to focus on what was above her, branches twisted and cut through the night sky as her eyes tried to count the stars, keep herself conscious until her body begins to heal. She could hear a mumbling sound in the back of her mind, turning her head to the side she caught sight of a shadowed figure in the distance, she squinted her eyes and was able to make out Allison's Dad. When did he get here?

"You've shot a teenage girl, your niece's friend and now you're holding a gun at a 16-year-old boy with no proof that either one of them has spilled even a drop human blood" Crystal barely made out most of the words, she was trying to push herself up into a sitting position. The searing hot pain radiating from her stomach as she bent her body in half. "We go by a code, Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent" Mr. Argent recited. Crystal tilted her head to the side, confused until Allison's voice chirped up the distance.

"We hunt those who hunt us" she translated. The soft sound of metal made Crystal turn her heavy head toward Kate whose finger was tensing over the trigger.

"Put the gun down" Mr. Argent ordered as he raised his gun and sent a warning shot off into the forest. "Before I put you down" Kate looked to her brother before letting the gun fall to her side as Scott sighed in relief. Before Crystal could mentally cheer for the fact that none of them were going to die, the front door to the Hale house creaked open as everyone turned to face it.

"Allison get back" Mr. Argent helped his daughter to her feet. Crystal grunted, forcing her body to stand as she held a bloody hand to her stomach.

"What is it?" Allison asked. Crystal already knew the answer by the shiver sent down her spine, he was here.

"It's the Alpha" Scott said. Nothing seemed to happen at first, the Argents all had their weapon at the ready. It wasn't until Crystal caught a flash of something blurring across her vision did she register the thud from Mr. Argent being knocked onto his back. Next to fall was Allison, then Scott and finally Crystal as she felt something kick the back of her legs, sending her once more onto her back, the pain of the gunshot wound reopening made her scream.

"Come on, Come on!" Kate shouted as Crystal rolled onto her side. It was only when she had guided herself up onto her knees did she see Peter grab Kate by the wrist, bending her arm back. Kate desperately shot off a few bullets but in the end let out a gasp of pain, dropping the gun to the ground. Peter grabbed Kate around the throat and sent her flying back onto the porch of the house, he was gone and reappeared by her side, dragging her into the house as her kicking legs was the last thing Crystal saw before they were gone.

"No" Allison screamed and took off up the steps and into the house.

"Allison" Crystal gasped, clutching her side she followed after her best friend. It was only when she stepped into the house did she realise this was the first time she'd been inside; of what she could remember anyways. The remains of the house were blackened by the results of the fire, the floorboard creaked with every shaking step she took. Locating Allison, she came to a stop when she rounded the corner to see Peter holding Kate by the throat in front of him.

"She's beautiful Kate" Peter said before his eyes moved to Crystal, "They both are, wouldn't you agree?" he asked, his grip tightening around Kate's neck. Crystal realised he had his claws extended as small drops of blood slid down Kate's neck. "She look like you" Peter commented, his eyes bore into Allison. "But probably not as damaged" then he looked to Crystal and tilted his head with a sigh. "Now my little niece" anger rising in his voice, "Her whole life is ruined because of you, because you decided one day to lock her and her family in their basement and set their house on fire" images of her choking family gathered in the corner, her Mother clutching her younger self to her chest. Crystal had held the tears in long enough as they slid down her cheeks, she wished she had never seen that memory. "But I'm going to give you a chance to save your niece, even after you shot mine" pain and anger shot across his eyes. "Apologize... to her" Peter's voice broke as he tried to contain his emotions. Crystal looked to her uncle for the first time and saw him in a new light. He was seeking revenge for his family, he did possess feelings but still, he was a killer and that he could never be forgiven for. "Say that you're sorry for decimating our family, for making her an orphan, for leaving me burned and broken for six years. Say it, and I'll let her live" Crystal took a step forward so she was now standing beside Allison.

"I'm..." Kate croaked, her voice strained as she looked directly at Crystal. "I'm sorry" she managed to choke out. Crystal looked to Peter as a smile spread across his face, Crystal already knew his next action as she lurched herself forward.

"No!" she screamed but it was too late. Peter dug his sharp claws deep into Kate's throat and ripped, sending blood splattering across the room. Allison let out a horrified scream as she dropped to the floor. Time seemed to freeze as Crystal watched Kate's still body fall slowly to the floor, her wide eyes now lifeless.

"I don't know about you Crystal, but that apology didn't sound very sincere" he said. His focus shifted now to Allison who had tears dripping off her chin as she sobbed for her dead Aunt lying in front of her. Crystal stepped forward and raised her spare hand to Peter as he stopped. "Why are you protecting an Argent?" he asked, disappointed in her actions. Crystal growled to him as her eyes turned bright amber, her claws and teeth extended as she felt her strength returning to her like someone had just shot her up with adrenaline. "You really have been ruined" he sighed but they were interrupted by a union of growls from either side, Derek and Scott had now entered the room ready to fight with her.

"Run!" Scott directed to Allison. She turned and shoved herself onto her feet before fleeing the house.

"You didn't need to kill her" Crystal said as she looked to Kate's body lying on the ground, a pool of blood around her neck. Peter smiled at her and went to speak but she cut him off by bringing her fist up and punching him in the face, he was taken by surprise and stumbled a little. "That's for Lydia" she punched him again, "That's for Scott", another punch, "That's for Laura" and finally a kick to the ribs, "That's for me" she glared as he straightened up.

"Now" he said with a growl, "It's my turn" he grabbed her around the throat and lifted her off the ground as her bare feet dangled in mid-air. He sent her flying back across the room as her back connected with the wall, it cracked against the force of her body as she slid with a thud to the floor. Crystal ignored the pain from her gunshot wound and lifted her head to see Derek and Scott attacking Peter but he was far too fast for either of them. Peter picked up Scott and threw him into Derek as it sent them both tumbling to the floor. Crystal shoved herself off the ground and brought her leg up to give him a kick in the back but Peter turned with ease and swiftly grabbed a hold of her leg, using his momentum he swung her around and sent her flying across the room as she landed on charred table, it's legs giving out as she landed in a heap on the floor. This was pointless, they had to think of way to stop him, continuing this way would only result in one or more of them dying. She turned her head to see Peter with his back to them as he was convulsing. What was happening to him? But it didn't take her long to receive her answer, where Peter had been only seconds ago now towered his Alpha form, it blazing red glowing eyes staring at them as he let out a howl which rattled her mind, making her clamp her hands over her ears.

Scott was the first to attempt to inflict any sort of damage to Peter but the Alpha simply grabbed Scott around the throat. Crystal's heart almost stopped as she thought that Peter would snap Scott neck then and there but instead he threw Scott out of a window. The Alpha then turned on her as she pushed herself up so she was now standing but he didn't make a move to attack, he merely turned and jumped out of the broken window he'd sent Scott through only seconds before. Crystal turned and bolted from the house. Peter was holding Scott up by his throat once more.

"Peter!" Crystal screamed, distracting him as this gave Scott enough time to hoist his legs up against Peter's steel Alpha chest and kick him back. Scott was released as Peter went flying through the air before landing beside the front of the Hale house. Scott landed crouched as Peter pushed himself up and let out a growl, now he was pissed. Peter turned on Crystal as she clenched her fists, she was prepared for part two of this fight. However, they were interrupted by the random sound of a car horn as a blinding light illuminated the clearing. They all turned to see Jackson's Porsche pull up as Crystal's eyes went wide. What now? She watched as Stiles and Jackson exited the car, Stiles didn't give anyone a chance to speak before he sent something hurtling through the air towards Peter who caught the said 'item'. It was a lab bottle filled with a concoction of chemicals as she soon realised it to be a Molotov cocktail.

"Oh damn" Stiles sighed, the Molotov cocktail hadn't exploded like he'd intended it to.

"Allison" Crystal turned at the sound of Scott's voice to see him throw Allison her bow. Crystal watched in amazement as Allison loaded the bow and stood, aiming it with precision before sending an arrow towards Peter, smashing the bottle. The chemicals ignited as Peter let out a howl of pain, his eyes flailing around as it was ablaze. Crystal took a few steps back and shielded her eyes as she watched him stumble around. A second Molotov cocktail was released and this time it hit Peter square in the chest, igniting the rest of his body in flames. Crystal's mind was filled with the screams of her family as she shook her head, trying desperately not to remember Peter's memory. Peter turned his attention to Allison but Scott kicked Peter, sending him twirling towards Crystal. She dove out of the way, watching as he soared past her, his arms thrashing around. He soon came to a stop, the flames dying out, leaving him burnt to a crisp. Crystal pushed herself off the ground, brushing the leaves from the skirt of her dress as she looked to Peter who twisted in pain before falling onto his back.

"Crys" his voice made her heart jump as she turned to see him making his way across the clearing towards her. She reached out for him, Stiles pulled her into a hug as Crystal buried her face deep into his chest, his hand stroking her hair. His familiar scent filled her with comfort as she smiled before pulling back to look into his chocolate eyes, she could get lost in them for hours but concern ran over his face. "Are you alright?" he asked, pulling back to examine her. His eyes went wide as his heart raced when he caught sight of the blood covering the front of her emerald green dress. "Crys" he gasped but she silenced him with a kiss. At that moment she forgot about Peter, she forgot about the entire world and their many problems, she only felt his heart beating under her hand now laid over his chest as he laced his fingers through her hair. Pulling back, she was greeted with his eyes once more as she smiled.

"I'm alright. I'll heal, remember" he nodded and stroked her cheek, she leaned into his touch and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her stomach as it was returning once more. The adrenaline was disappearing from her system. The sound of twigs crunching made her look to the side where she caught sight of Derek making his way over to Peter's fallen body.

"Derek" she whispered and pulled away from Stiles, letting her hand drop from his chest as she took a few steps towards Derek's direction. Derek ignored her and crouched over Peter's burnt body.

"Wait" Scott screamed as he came to stand next to Crystal. "You said the cure comes from the one who bit you" he panted. Crystal looked from Scott to her brother and shook her head, he wouldn't do this. No way. "Derek, if you do this, I'm dead. Her family...her family. What am I supposed to do?" Scott screamed.

"Derek" Crystal raised her voice, Derek reacted by turning his head slightly, "Don't. If you do this, then you're no better than he is" she pleaded. "Please" she whispered. Peter was the next to speak, his hoarse voice was a mere whisper to the others.

"You've..." blood filled his throat as he choked on it, "already decided. I can smell it on you!" he taunted him. Derek glared down at him and raised his clawed hand as Crystal eyes went wide.

"Derek!" she screamed and took a step forward but before she could stop him, Derek had already sliced open Peter's neck as blood coated his fingertips. Silence fell over the clearing as Crystal watched Derek stand, he slowly turned to look at them as his eyes turned that hauntingly blood red colour.

"I'm the Alpha now" his voice was deep. Crystal stepped back slowly until she felt Stiles behind her, reaching out she grabbed a hold of his hand.

"You're a monster" she whispered.

_Crystal scrambled back across the floor as her back connected with the wall, blocking her escape. The crackling sound of the fire filled the air as it licked its way across the floor, she was trapped. Her knees came up to her chest as she circled her arms around them, what could she do? Her lungs were already filling with the poisonous smoke clouding the room, her skins was already beginning to melt away as she felt her vision blurring. "Crystal!" her mother's shrill voice pierced the air as she felt her body give out. "Crystal!" that was the last she heard before her head hit the stone floor._

Crystal's eyes opened as she found herself staring up at the cream coloured ceiling of her bedroom. Turning her head, she heard the sound of birds chirping outside her window as she sighed, it was only a dream. Ever since Peter had showed her his memory, her nightmares had evolved, now she found herself trapped inside the basement instead of running towards the house. Sitting up in her soft warm bed she brushed a few strands of hair off her damp forehead before shifting so she was now sat on the edge. Her body ached still, even the tiniest of movements made her bones crack as she groaned.

Looking to her clock she read, '11:43am - Sunday'. It had been a whole day since the formal, since Peter had sliced open Kate's neck, a whole day since Derek became the Alpha. Crystal had spent most of yesterday at the hospital, waiting for Lydia to wake up, which she had. However, Crystal wasn't family so she couldn't see her friend just yet. Stiles had convinced her to go home, he promised he would watch over Lydia for her, saying she needed to get some sleep and heal.

Reaching over she checked her phone but saw no messages or missed calls from anyone, especially not Allison. She doubted her best friend would even want to see her again, after discovering Crystal was a werewolf, Allison probably wanted nothing more to do with her. Easing herself to stand she grabbed a cardigan from her desk chair and pulled it on, sweeping her hair out of her face she walked to the door and opened it. Her stomach rumbled, she hadn't eaten a proper meal since Friday. Stiles had gotten her to take a bite of his Hershey bar yesterday but that was all. Even with her stomach demanding food she wasn't sure she could eat anything at the moment. Coming to stand at the bottom of the stairs she heard voice coming from the kitchen as she slowly followed them until coming to a stop in the kitchen doorway.

"There she is, our own sleeping beauty" her Mother smiled as she held a cup of coffee in her hands. Crystal eyes went to the figure who's back was presented to her as she tilted her head confused. "Look who's here" her Mom smiled as the man turned to look at her. Crystal's eyes went wide as a smile spread across her face. It had been a year or so since she'd last seen him as she pushed herself off the doorframe and skipped over to give him a big hug.

"Pappy" she giggled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hello, Crystal" he said with a deep chuckle. "Thought I would drop by and surprise you all. How's my Buttercup doing?" he asked her as she smiled and took the empty seat next to him. Ever since she could remember he'd always called her 'Buttercup' and even now she didn't mind, he would call her Buttercup and she would call him 'Pappy'. He would visit her mostly around Christmas time and her birthday but lately he'd not visited so much. She really had missed him. To most people he would appear grumpy and harsh but to her family he was a kind and sweet old man who she loved dearly.

"I'm fine" she lied but kept her smile. "How are you?" she asked as he nodded.

"I'm doing splendid. I was just asking your mother how that son of mine is doing?" he was referring to Crystal's dad. Her dad was Pappy's first son; she knew he had another family after he divorced her grandmother but Crystal knew nothing of them. Her Dad didn't really talk much about his family. Her grandmother on her dad's side died before she was born, Pappy was the only other relative she knew.

"He's busy but happy, he's supposed to be coming back next week" Crystal mother smiled, taking a sip of her coffee. A ring came from the phone on the countertop as her Mom grabbed it. "Sorry, it's work. Won't be a minute" she set her coffee down and left the kitchen as Crystal looked back to her grandpa.

"I've heard about those animal attacks Buttercup" he sighed, "Please be careful, won't you. There are dangerous creatures that lurk in the dark" Crystal nodded as he patted her hand with his. If only he knew that she was one of those creatures that lurked in the dark.

Turning her head, she stiffened, her Grandpa followed her gaze as they both stared to a cockroach crawling across the counter top. Now Crystal wasn't really disgusted by much but when it came to cockroaches she just felt itchy all over and needed to squash them immediately. Reaching for the newspaper she rolled it up and prepared to strike but that's when Pappy caught her wrist with a smile. He remained silent as he removed the newspaper from her hands, now hovering it above the cockroach.

"Buttercup, the best way to eliminate a threat is to get someone else to do it for you" he then brought the roll down, ending the cockroach's life with a satisfied squelch.

**A/N: OMG! My fingers are killing me. I wrote this chapter twice. After reading it through I hated how rushed it felt so I re-wrote it and added a few more things in. Big thank you to Monkey gone to heaven for her help on this chapter, she is AMAZING.**

**Go read her fantastic Nikita Grace story (Stiles/OC), Search: Rewritten: Welcome Home, Nikita Grace**

**Wow, Season 1 done. Can't wait to start work on Season 2. Thank you for your support guys, it's been amazing. Won't have to wait long for Season 4 which is out June 2014. So EXCITED! I'm going to add some short chapters in between seasons for some Stiles/OC cuteness. Please REVIEW and let me know what you thought of my OC character, thank you for everyone who's reviewed already, you guys keep me going and to everyone who's followed and favoured this story. When I started I didn't think it would be this well received. **

**All outfits can be found on my Polyvore account, search in Google 'Polyvore Vcarp1993'.**

**From Vicky x **


	18. Pappy?

**Chapter 18: Pappy?**

**A/N: Where to begin? Wow it's been a while since I last updated. I can only apologies but a lot has happened since I last posted. Sorry I kept you guys waiting for this new season. All I can say is that I am back and ready to write Season 2, 3, 4 and hopefully 5 which I am loving at the moment but I still prefer Season 3B, best season ever I think.**

**All outfits can be found on my Polyvore account, search in Google 'Polyvore Vcarp1993'.**

**Let me know what you think, new chapter coming soon. I should be able to update once or twice a week.**

**Many thanks for your patience guys.**

**Vicky xx**

**Chapter Eighteen**

_"Shhhh... my dad will hear us" his voice sighed as she rolled her eyes and smiled before pushing against his chest and looking into his hazel gold flaked eyes. _

_"Do you want me to stop?" she could feel his heart racing beneath her hands which lay on his chest. "We can stop if you want..." but she was silenced when his hand came to the back of her neck and brought her lips crashing back down to his. An angelic giggle sounded in her throat as he moulded her lips to his, his fingers tangled in her wavy locks. She felt his other hand rest on her lower back she let out a sort of purring noise, hoping it came across seductively. Bringing her spare hand up she pressed it to his necks, feeling his ever so beating pulse under the thin layer of skin. _

_"God I love you" he whispered between kissing as they tried to regain their breath but that's when his lips stilled as she smiled against them. _

_"I love you too" but when she went to continue their make out session she found him to be still, unmoving and not responding. "Stiles?" she asked and pulled back only to see his lips slowly beginning to turn blue. "Stiles..." she turned her head to see the crimson clouding her vision. "What...?" she shoved herself back up onto her knees as she looked to the scene in front of her. Stiles began to gargle as blood spluttered from his lips, slowly dripping down his chin. His neck was ripped open, blooding plastering his skin and the bed sheets. "Oh god... No" her eyes went wide as she reached back down, her fingers shaking over his face as his brown eyes looked back at her in shock. "Stiles..." tears spilled down her face as she only then realized the blood dripping from her hand, from her claws. She had done this, whilst in the moment of complete bliss she had cut his throat. "I'm so sorry" she whispered and looked around frantically. "I can save you, I can do something" she found no solution as he opened his mouth and tried to speak. She could hear his heart, it was slowing. "No, no please don't go. I'm sorry, I love you Stiles, please" she pulled his head into her lap and pressed her forehead to his. His heart beat slowed until soon it was stopped. _

_"Please" she begged as tears spilled onto his cheek. "I'm a monster" she whispered._

Her eyes flew open as she gave a strangled gasp before her eyes darted around the room, bright florescent lights illuminated her vision as she put her hand up to shield the glare. Once her eyes had adjusted to recognised the ever so familiar view of the waiting area in the hospital. She tried to get her breathing under control and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before checking her phone. It had only been 40 minutes since she had dozed off, no missed calls or messages from anyone. Ever since the dance Allison had been dodging her calls and messages. She could understand that Allison was going through a lot right now, with the death of her Aunt and finding out the truth about everything including her being a werewolf. She only had two best friends, one who was completely ignoring her existence and the other who...

Crystal was dragged from her thoughts by voices from Lydia's hospital room.

"You want help getting in the shower?" Lydia's dad voice asked as she heard a scoff before Lydia's voice replied.

"Maybe if I was four. And still taking bubble baths". Crystal could feel both of their emotions. Lydia was feeling confused as well as annoyed, possibly due to everyone fussing over her when all she probably wanted was for them to leave her in peace. Her dad on the other hand was filled with worry and concern obviously but also sadness for being pushed away by his only child.

She heard deep snores as she turned her head to see her boyfriend, yes her boyfriend sprawled out over three chairs. Shaking her head with a smile she wondered how he found any comfort in that position but then again he was Stiles and was extremely peculiar but then again so was she.

Lydia's hospital room door opened and out stepped her dad as Crystal stood up and smiled at him. He looked terrible to say the least, deep bags under his eyes and he hadn't changed his clothes since yesterday. He gave her a weak smile before rubbing the back of his neck and sighing.

"How is she?" she asked as he shook his head.

"Fine I think, just wants to be left alone right now" Crystal nodded. Mr. Martin caught sight of Stiles passed out behind her as he raised his eyebrows and then looked to her.

"You two been here all night?" he asked as she turned to look at Stiles.

"They've been here all weekend" a familiar voice replied as Crystal turned to see a very tired Melissa McCall making her way over. Crystal adored Melissa, the hard work she put in to caring for her patients and not only them but for her son and her son's friends. She would regularly pop round to this waiting area to check on them. Melissa smiled to her before her eyes travelled to Stiles as she shook her head.

"You're dirty" they turned to see Stiles mumbling in his sleep as an orderly emptied the trash can next to his head. Crystal put a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle when he puckered his lips. God he was so hot right now. It didn't take long for Stiles to wake as he jolted up, knocking himself from the chair and stumbling to his feet like Bambi.

"Why don't we get some coffee" Melissa offered to Mr. Martin who watched Stiles like he was an alien before slowly nodding and letting her lead him away down the corridor.

"What happened?" Stiles asked once he'd got his bearings.

"Nothing" she smiled as he looked to her and knew she was lying. "Do you know you talk in your sleep?" Stiles eyes went wide as he stepped forward.

"Oh god, what did I say?" he asked as she giggled and shook her head.

"Just flirted a little with an orderly" Stiles turned his head to see the middle aged woman orderly making her way down the hallway. "Didn't know you like that sort of thing, you know older women" Stiles looked to her smile as he rolled his eyes and shook his head before smiling.

"Hey" he walked towards her and put his hands to her hips and pulled her close so they were face to face. "I only have eyes for one girl. She's the most beautiful, talented, smartest and caring person I've ever met" he said as his one hand came up to cup her cheek.

"Oh" Crystal said and pulled back. "Is she around?" Stiles smiled and pulled her back into him as their lips connected. Crystal's eyes drifted shut as she inhaled his scent as her hand came to the back of his neck. Pulling back to get some air Crystal pressed her forehead to his and smiled still with her eyes closed.

"You know it's you" Stiles said as she nodded.

"Maybe this isn't the best time to tell you that I'm actually a dude" Stiles laughed and pulled her back in for another kiss.

"How's Lydia?" he asked as Crystal shrugged.

"Fine under the circumstances, I haven't been able to see her yet" Stiles brushed the strands of hair which had fallen out of her loose bun behind her ear.

"Would snacks make this situation a little bit easier" she smiled and nodded.

"Reese peanut butter cups in the vending machine down the way" Stiles eyes went wide with excitement as she giggled before taking her seat once more. She grabbed one of the few fashion magazines from the little table to her side before flicking through it as she had done many times over the last couple of days. Stiles looked to her and smiled as her eyebrows scrunched together confused at the choice of clothing these models wore and how it was considered fashionable.

"You know it's rude to stare" she said as he caught himself before smiling.

"Sorry, your fault for being so beautiful" she smiled to him and hid behind the magazine. "Sugar overload coming up" Stiles said before he turned and walked down the corridor in search of the vending machine.

Crystal smiled at him before glancing back at her magazine, this really was torture having to result to reading this. The minutes slowly ticked by as she hummed the theme song to Indiana Jones, throwing the fashion magazine back onto the side table in disgust. That's when the loud thud of something down the corridor caught her attention as she looked up.

"Oh god, what did you do Stiles?" she asked herself. Before she had chance to go and investigate what her boyfriend had done to that poor vending machine she was stopped in her tracks by a shrill scream. A scream which she recognised to be Lydia's. Turning on her heels she bolted towards the room and shoved the door before making her way over to the bathroom, almost ripping the door off its hinges in haste. She yanked the shower curtain aside, "Lydia!" but it was empty apart from the pooling water slowly rising in the bath tub there was nothing, no Lydia. "Lydia?" she asked but she was nowhere to be found in the tiny dingy bathroom.

"Lydia!" Stiles voice shouted and soon enough he appeared followed closely by Melissa and Mr. Martin.

"Where is she?" Mr. Martin asked as they turned to Crystal.

"I don't know, she wasn't in here" she let Melissa step forward and turn the shower off. That's when she noticed the wide open window as well as the discarded hospital gown on the bathroom floor. She was gone, escaped perhaps. Was it the change? Was Lydia now a werewolf?

"Stiles" she whispered as Mr. Martin ran out of the room followed by Melissa, shouting for security. Stiles looked to her before she nodded to the window.

"She's gone" she sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "We need Scott; you better tell him to meet us outside. We'll need the gown for a scent. We have a strawberry blonde to find" she said as Stiles nodded before kneeling down and picking up the gown.

Crystal waited outside for Stiles who was speaking with his dad as her phone started to vibrate. Checking the scene, she smiled when she saw 'Mom'.

"Hey" she smiled when she heard her Mom's voice, it always seemed to bring her comfort.

"Hey. How's everything going?" she went to speak but stopped herself.

"Good, I'm going to stay a little longer, just to see how Lydia is feeling" she hated lying to her Mom but she knew it would only make her worry if she mentioned about Lydia's disappearance.

"Okay. Well I need to have a word with you tomorrow regarding your grandfather. He's going to be staying in Beacon Hills for a while and I need to let you know a few details. Before school perhaps" Crystal's eyebrows scrunched together.

"He's staying. Why?" she asked.

"We'll talk about it in the morning okay?" her Mom explained.

"Okay. I've got to go now. Love you Mom".

"Love you too sweetie" the line went dead as Crystal still felt confused. Why was her Pappy deciding to stay in Beacon Hills, unless he was sick? God she hoped that wasn't it. Her mind always went to the worse possibility, mainly because it always turned out to be just that.

"Hey" she looked up to see Stiles as she smiled. "Everything alright?" he asked as she pushed herself from the wall with a lazy nod.

"Yeah, come on let's go" she took his spare hand and they walked towards Stiles' jeep where Scott hid in the front waiting for them. Stiles held the door open as she jumped into the backseat.

"Here" Stiles said and handed over the partly blooded hospital gown. Scott took a whiff before handing it to Crystal in the back.

"Don't worry. We'll find her, alright" Crystal lent forward between the two chairs and sighed.

"God knows where she could be?" she rubbed her eyes. Crystal turned her head to see a figure making their way towards the parked jeep.

"Allison?" they all turned to watch her come to a stop by Scott's window. "What are you doing here?" Crystal asked but Allison ignored her and looked to Scott.

"What are you doing here? Someone's going to see us" Scott said as he quickly glanced around the car park.

"I don't care, she is my best friend, and we need to find her before they do" Allison said.

"We can find her before the cops do" Scott replied.

"How about before my dad does?" Allison asked as Stiles lent forward.

"Your dad?" he asked.

"Yeah. I just saw him and three other guys leave the house in two SUVs" Allison said, panic in her voice.

"Search party" Scott said but Allison shook her head.

"More like a hunting party" she said as Scott turned to both Stiles and Crystal.

"Get in" Crystal said.

Crystal sat in the back of the jeep with Allison as they both had their arms crossed, the space between them was the furthest they could be away from each other without one of them having to be outside. Allison had yet to speak to her.

"Allison…" she didn't get to continue as Allison shot her a death glare.

"I don't want to talk alright, I just want to find Lydia. That's all" Crystal felt her throat go dry as she nodded slowly and turned to face the front, catching Stiles' eyes in the mirror as he gave her a reassuring smile. She turned her attention to the window as her eyes watered but she held back the tears.

She zoned out on the conversation they were having between the three of them. Her mind wondered as she went back to the nightmare she had regarding Stiles and the blood. Why would she dream of such a thing? She would never hurt Stiles, never. Was her subconscious trying to tell her something?

"Crys!" she jolted up as Stiles called her from the front. Only then did she notice that they had stopped and Allison and Scott had jumped out of the car already. "You okay?" he asked as she nodded slowly. "You were falling asleep" he said as he stroked her cheek. She sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry, I guess I'm more tired than I thought" he smiled and helped her out of the back.

"Where are we?" Crystal asked as her eyes adjusted to the darkness but that's when she saw off in the distance the house. "What are we doing here?" she asked. She had not been back here since the night of the dance.

"She came here? Are you sure?" Stiles asked as Scott nodded and then turned to Crystal.

"You smell that?" he asked as Crystal took a sniff and nodded. It was light, almost like a lilac scent mixed with a speckle of blood and fear, it was Lydia.

"Yeah she was here" Crystal agreed and took Stiles' hand before walking off in front of Scott and Allison as she could hear them talking behind.

"Stiles" she whispered as he turned to look at her. "She's not here anymore but… but why would she come here" she said and looked to the house. "Why here of all places?" Stiles could see the look in her eyes as they gazed up at the wreckage that was once the Hale's house.

"I don't remember Lydia ever being out here but maybe…" Stiles trailed off as his squinted in the dark before letting her hand drop and walking off.

"Stiles?" she asked as she watched him kneel down and look at something, was that a wire?

"Hey look at this" Stiles said as Allison and Scott turned to see him fiddling with a wire. "See this" he said as Allison walked over and knelt down next to him. "I think it's a trip wire" Crystal followed the wire as it went up into the tree nearby and then down as it seemed to be positioned near Scott.

"Stiles" she said as he went to pull it, "Stiles don't" but it was too late. One second Scott was up right the next he went sailing up into the air before dangling in front of her.

"Uh Stiles" Scott said as he looked to them kneeling down.

"Yeah buddy" Stiles turned and caught sight of his best friend hanging upside down by his one leg. "Oh" he said and he and Allison stood up. Crystal covered her mouth to hide her smile as Scott slowly turned in circles trying to keep them in sight.

"Next time you see a trip wire, don't trip it" he said as Stiles nodded.

"Ok noted" he said. "How we going to get you down?" he asked and then looked to Allison. "You got a knife or something or…" he stopped when Crystal stepped forward with her claws drawn.

"I got it" she said with a smile but noticed the disgusted look Allison gave her clawed hand as she let it drop to her side. Before she could do anything however she heard the snapping of a twig and turned to the noise. "Someone's here, more than one" she whispered as her claws retracted.

"Go, go" Scott said as Stiles walked hastily to Crystal and grabbed her as they turned and ran behind a few trees nearby giving them cover. Crystal was pressed against Stiles chest as they all listened to the voice, it was Allison's dad. Crystal felt her heart speed up as she listened to what he had to say. Mr. Argent threatened Scott as they held their breath until they heard the hunters retreat and leave Scott still hanging by his foot.

"God he scares the hell out of me" Crystal whispered to Stiles as he nodded.

"Me too" he said and pulled her close to him. "Come on" they stepped out from behind the tree as Crystal walked up to Scott.

"You okay?" Allison asked as he sighed.

"Yeah just another life threatening conversation with your dad" he said with a smile. Crystal reached up and used her claws to cut the wire as Scott landed perfectly on his feet.

"Right let's go" Crystal said as she and Scott continued up towards the house.

Crystal eyes flew open as a beeping sound filled the room. Groaning she pushed herself up and rolled over, bring her hand down on the alarm to shut it up. Her eyes adjusted as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes only to see the time on the clock. "Oh crap" she snapped. She had only 30 minutes before she had to be in class.

Twenty minutes later she was dressed and ready to go as she grabbed her bag and car keys before dashing down the stairs.

"Crystal" her Mom shouted as she ran down the stairs.

"I am late!" she yelled back and opened the door.

"Wait we need to talk" but she had already shut the door and was in her car in seconds before backing out of the drive, her Mom stood in the door as she watched her disappear down the road.

"Damn it" her Mom cursed as she slammed the door.

Crystal pulled into a space in the school car park before walking up the steps into the school. With minutes to spare she made it into Chemistry as she took her seat behind Stiles.

"Hey" he said to her as she gave him a smile. "You okay?" he asked as she nodded.

"I overslept, must have hit the snooze button in my sleep" she said as he smiled.

"This is a pop quiz, Mr. Stilinski. If I hear your voice again, I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career" Mr. Harris threatened from the front of the class as Stiles turned and looked to him.

"Can you do that?" he asked, actually curious.

"Well, there it is again. Your voice. Triggering the only impulse, I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently. I'll see you at 3:00 for detention" Stiles gave a huff as Scott turned to look at him. "You too Mr. McCall?" Scott's head snapped back to the front as he frantically shook his head.

"No, sir" he said as Mr. Harris nodded with a smug smile before taking a seat at his desk. Crystal looked down at the pop quiz in front of her. The questions seemed straight forward enough as she picked up her pen and started.

A few minutes into the test she sniffed and smelt rotten blood. Her head snapped up as she slowly turned to see Jacksons, his hand to his nose as black blood dripped between his fingers as he quickly stood up and rushed out as her eyes were wide. What the hell was that? Black blood? It was the same black blood Derek had puked up that time Kate had shot him with the wolfs bane bullet.

Crystal lent against the lockers as Stiles shoved his Chemistry books inside. "I can't believe I have detention" he moaned as she smiled.

"Should have been a good boy then" she teased as he slammed his locker and turned his head to look at her before stepping closer so he was inches from her.

"You like me being a bad boy huh?" he asked as she smiled.

"You're such a rebel" he smiled and lent down capturing her lips.

"Anyways I have gymnastics practice after school so I will meet you guys later on tonight. Don't really feel like spying on her funeral" she said as Stiles saw anger flash across her eyes. "I mean she did murder most of my family after all" he saw her eyes water as he cupped her cheeks.

"Hey, it's okay" she shook her head and laughed it off.

"I'm fine. Come on bad boy, Maths awaits" she said and took his hand, dragging him down the corridor. Stiles knew she was never one to share her feelings, especially if they were regarding her biological family.

The rest of the day passed quickly and soon enough Crystal was balanced in a handstand on the blue mat. Soft music played in the background, it was an acoustic version of Flaws by Bastille which she adored. She stood up before doing a flip and landed perfectly. By the end of practice, she was stretching her muscles. Her phone which she had switched to silent lit up in her bag as it was another missed call from her Mom, one out of 10 in the last few hours.

Exiting the school, she walked towards her car as she pulled out her phone to call Stiles but noticed the numerous amounts of missed calls from her Mom. But before she could call her back the phone lit up with 'Derek'. Her finger hovered over the decline red button but stopped and went to answer.

"Hello?" she asked. She hadn't spoken or seen her brother since the night of the dance, the night he killed Peter and became an Alpha.

"Hey. I need to speak with you. Meet me in the woods, north west of the house about 100 yards and be quick and quiet" he instructed. Her eyebrows scrunched up as she began to laugh.

"Are you serious? I haven't seen or heard from you in ages and you just call out of the blue and demand me to meet you in the woods" she shook her head. "Leave me alone Derek" she went to hang up.

"Please it's important, it's about Lydia" she stopped and put the phone back to her ear.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes" she hung up and started up her car before speeding out of the car park and towards the Hale house. She parked the car nearby before walking through the woods, after a few minutes she sighed and shook her head.

"Stupid. What the hell was I thinking?" she turned to leave when she heard voices.

"Hello?" she whispered but no one answered back. She followed the voices until she came to a stop, she was overlooking a clearing. A bunch of people below who she presumed with hunters stood around a guy tied up and dangling at the wrists from a tree.

"What the…" but she was ripped back and pulled behind a tree as she went to let out a scream but a hand covered her mouth. "Be quiet" Derek hushed as her eyes went wide. Scott appeared in her vision as he held up his hands to her.

"It's ok. It's us" he said in a hushed voice.

"Don't make a sound" Derek said as he took his hand away from her mouth. Crystal hit him away before she turned to peek around the tree.

"What the hell is going on?" she whispered as they too looked at the scene unfolding in front of them.

"What the…" but she was ripped back and pulled behind a tree as she went to let out a scream but a hand covered her mouth. "Be quiet" Derek hushed as her eyes went wide. Scott appeared in her vision as he held up his hands to her.

"It's ok. It's us" he said in a hushed voice.

"Don't make a sound" Derek said as he took his hand away from her mouth. Crystal hit him away before she turned to peek around the tree.

"What the hell is going on?" she whispered as they too looked at the scene unfolding in front of them.

"Argents" Derek whispered as Crystal looked to him.

"What? What the hell are they going to do to that guy?" she asked.

"Kill him" Derek stated plainly as her eyes went wide.

"We have to do something" she hissed and went to move but Derek yanked her back.

"Don't you dare. They will kill you in seconds. Besides, its him you need to watch out for, the leader" he pointed as Crystal followed his gaze to the man making his way to the front. That's when her eyes went wide as she recognised his face.

"Pappy?" she asked as Scott turned to her.

"What?" she shook her head, eyes wide in shock? "It's Allison's grandfather" he explained as she continued to watch. Her life slowly crumbling to pieces once more as she watched the man she had come to love in her life hold up a long sword as he continued with his speech.

"Gentlemen! Take a look at a rare sight. You want to tell them what we've caught?" he asked as he turned slowly to look at the other hunters.

Chris Argent stepped forward. "An Omega" he explained as her Pappy nodded with a smile.

"The lone wolf! Possibly kicked out of his own pack. Or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down. Maybe even murdered. And possibly alone by his own choice. Certainly not a wise choice. Because, as I am about to demonstrate an Omega rarely survives. On his own" he finished his speech before raising the sword and bring it across the werewolf's body. It was like cutting through soft butter. The man's lower half fell away from the rest of him like it was tissue paper as Crystal had to cover her mouth to stop herself from screaming.

Chris Argent was shocked as he looked to the others before he spoke to Gerard

"What are they doing?" Scott hissed.

"Declaring war" Derek replied back, venom in his voice.

"We have a code" Chris snapped as Gerard turned him with a stern look.

"Not when they murder my daughter. No code. Not anymore. From now on, these things are just bodies waiting to be cut in half. Are you listening? Because I don't care if they're wounded and weak. Or seemingly harmless begging for their life with the promise that they will never, ever hurt anyone. Or some desperate, lost soul with no idea what they're getting into. We find them. We kill them. We kill them all" he bellowed as the hunters began to cheer. Crystal pushed herself back and shook her head, tears running down her cheeks.

"Crystal" Derek said as he noticed the look in her eyes. "You recognise the leader" he asked as she slowly nodded.

"Pappy" she said again as Scott turned to her and whispered.

"What is Pappy?" he asked confused.

"He's my grandfather" she whispered back before turning and running off back to her car leaving a very shocked and disturbed Scott and Derek behind.

**A/N: Well done to all those who guessed who Pappy was. Please review and let me know what you think. Also let me know what you think of the new Season. All I want is Stiles and Lydia to be together, fingers crossed.**

**All outfits can be found on my Polyvore account, search in Google 'Polyvore Vcarp1993'.**

**Many thanks,**

**Vicky x**


	19. Wolf got your tongue?

**Chapter 19: Wolf got your tongue?**

**A/N: Loved this week's episode of Teen Wolf, very dark. Let me know what you thought. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and follow for more chapter updates.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

"_We find them. We kill them. We kill them all"_

Crystal shuddered as she felt his words twist inside her mind, crushing the precious memories of her Pappy to dust. Never again could she think of him without remembering those words, his penetrating glare as he killed that innocent Omega. Crystal clamped her eyes shut, all that she could see was how the sword seemed to catch the moonlight just before it cut through the Omega like he was made of butter. "Not real" she hissed, her hands tightened on the wheel; her knuckles turning white. "Not. Real." She stressed every last syllable as she felt like her entire world was disintegrating around. She was torn from her breakdown but the soft taps against the car window as her head snapped up to see Stiles waving at her. She tried to regain some sort of control over her breathing as she pressed the window button.

"Hey" Stiles said as he knelt down by the side of her Mustang. "Scott called" Crystal nodded. Of course Scott would call Stiles. "He thought you might come here" Stiles continued. He could see the tear stains which ever so lightly trailed down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry to bother you so late" her voice was quiet. Stiles reached down to take her hand as she flinched from the contact. He withdrew his hand, a hurt expression drifting across his face. "Sorry" she said and sighed. "Just a little shaken right now" Stiles nodded, one of his smiles appeared.

"Do you want to come in?" he gestured to his house. Crystal looked to the perfectly normal looking house. She'd not given a thought to where she was driving too, just that she had to be as far away from the Beacon Hills preserve as physically possible. Now here she was, it was only after her breakdown did she finally recognise the house she was currently parked in front of.

"Will your Dad mind?" she asked.

"No he's at the station still. He's going out again with a search party to look for Lydia" Crystal closed her eyes and shook her head.

"God I'm the world's worst friend" she groaned and put her hands to her head. "I need to go look for her" even if it meant going back to the woods.

"Crys" Stiles put his hand out and this time she didn't flinch. "I know you want to find her, so do I but right now the best thing for you to do is to come inside and relax" Crystal bit her lip before slowly nodding.

"Tomorrow then" she said as Stiles nodded. "Tomorrow we will go find her, god knows where she is" Stiles held the door open as she continued to mutter to herself. "Or what she is" she continued. Stiles took hold of her shoulder and gently guided her into the house, she was still mumbling to herself.

Only when they were inside did she finally stop.

"Are you hungry?" Stiles asked but she shook her head.

"Foods the last thing I need, I'd probably just throw it up and I don't think you want to see that" she giggled before cutting herself short, how could she find anything funny right now? "Can we just hang in your room?" Stiles nodded.

"Sure we can do that. What do to want to do?" Crystal shrugged.

"I don't mind" as she headed up the stairs to his room. Entering she smiled at the familiar view. On the other side of the wall there were pieces of printouts and clipping stuck together all linked to the Alpha or Peter anyways. Laura's body being found in the woods, the video store, the high school, animal sightings, the Hale fire 6 years before, everything.

"I haven't had chance to take that all down" he muttered behind her, scratching the back of his neck a little embarrassed.

"It's how you are though" she turned to look at him. "Always being the detective" he smiled and slowly reached out, putting his hand behind her neck. Stepping closer so they were now inches apart he hovered his lips above hers. "Detective Stiles Stilinski" she sighed. "You better make room for a new case then" his eyebrows scrunched together as she turned away and walked towards the window.

"What happened in the woods?" he asked. "Scott told me a little bit but he was talking a million miles an hour and then you showed up. Crys?" he took a step towards her but stopped when she put her hand up.

"Everything" her voice broke at the end. "Everything was going fine; I mean Lydia was healing. Peter was gone… you and me. Then the universe corrected itself and here we are now. Lydia's out there somewhere, lost and alone. God knows what's going through her mind and now Pappy" she felt her body failing, her strength seeping out of her. Running on fumes she needed to find some sort of peace.

"Pappy? You mean your grandfather?" he remembered the glee in her eyes when she mentioned to him that her grandfather had come to visit.

"_He is by far my favourite person in the entire world, apart from you of course" The smile on her face as she clapped her hands together._

Crystal turned to look at him and that's when Stiles noticed the tears brimming in her eyes. "Crys" she swiftly ran into his chest, clutching for dear life at his shirt.

"He's a monster Stiles" her body seemed to vibrate with fear as he pulled back to look into her eyes.

"What did he do?" concern flashed across his face before it was quickly replaced by anger, "Did he hurt you?" Crystal shook her head.

"Not me" she tried to catch her breath but found it almost impossible.

"Here" he gently guided her to the edge of the bed where she took a seat, Stiles perched on his knees in front of her, her hands in his. "Crys, what happened in the woods?" he repeated the question, his heart was beating as worry radiated off of him. Once she found her breath she looked to him.

"Derek called me. Asked me to meet him in the woods, he said it was about Lydia. I turned up and that's when I saw him, he was with the Argents. They had an Omega, a werewolf tied up. He killed him… he cut him into two like he was nothing but an animal Stiles" she felt the lump once again rising in her throat.

"Derek killed someone?" Stiles asked, not a whole lot of shock in his voice.

"No. Not Derek. Pappy. He's a hunter. He had a sword, he said he would kill all werewolves" she pulled her hands free from his and covered her face. Stiles eyes were wide. Never did he expect that to be the reason. Never.

"Scott" Crystal started as she seemed to have regained some control over her emotions. "He said that the man was Allison's grandfather but… he is Pappy. My grandfather which means…"

"It's the same guy" Stiles finished. "I saw him earlier at Kate's funeral. He looked creepy" Crystal looked to him.

"I don't know why this is happening. He has always been this gentle, sweet old man to me. Pappy would never hurt anyone but… he's an Argent" Stiles took the opportunity to lean up and pull her into a hug.

"Hey, it's going to be alright" he soothed her, using his hand to stroke the back of her head.

"What if he knows what I am" she pulled back. "He'll kill me".

"No" Stiles shouted as it made Crystal jump a little. "No, he will not lay a finger on you. He will have to go through me. I won't let anyone hurt you, understand" for the first time she knew he was being 100% serious. She smiled and leaning in, pressing her lips to his. Breaking the fear, she'd felt since the incident tonight, letting all the negative emotions drain away. Stiles braced himself against the bed, his arms either side of her as she cupped the sides of her face. He smiled against her lips as she deepened the kiss, grazing the tip of her tongue against his lips, asking for access which she was granted. Stiles let out a moan as their tongues connected.

Crystal pulled back and for a moment Stiles thought he'd hurt her. Had his tongue been too strong? He'd read somewhere that the tongue was the strongest muscle in the body. Nice going Stiles, first make out session with a girl and you turn off with your super strong tongue. To his surprise however, Crystal unzipped her jacket and threw it to the ground before pushing at his chest. He stood up, taken aback by her speed.

"Crys…" but he never finished as he was suddenly knocked off his feet and flying back onto the bed. "Uh, Crys".

"Yes" she smiled and climbed onto him, straddling his waist before bending down to capture his lips once more. Stiles found his mind blank which never happened. Crystal pulled back at looked to him, his eyes were wide, his lips raw. "What's wrong, Stilinski? Wolf got your tongue" he smiled to her before pulling her back down to meet his lips.

"Next time" he whispered as they tried to catch their breath. "I'll make the jokes" she giggled. Soon the kissing became heated as her hands were resting on his chest. Stiles had one hand on the back of her neck and the other on the small of her back, pulling her closer to his body. That's when he felt her hands slowly drifting down his chest to his belt buckle, the sound of his zipper being undone made him jolt back.

"Whoa" he looked up to her. Lust in her eyes as she smiled down at him. "Crys… I know I am going to regret this. I think as I'm saying this I'm actually thinking this is one of the most stupid things I'm ever going to say but…" her fingers still undoing his belt as his hands halted hers. "I think we should wait" she pulled back and sighed.

"You know Stiles. I just want to for once we like every normal 16-year-old girl. I want to go to parties, I want to wear dresses and make up, talk about hot actors and be with my boyfriend, completely" she purred as he gulped. "Don't you want to me with me, Stiles?" she asked. He almost knocked her back when he forcefully sat up, using his hands to stop her from doing a back flip off the bed.

"God yes" he breathed. He could already feel his body reacting to her being on top of him. "So much" he wanted to punch himself in the face. If he could go back in time to 30 seconds ago and punch himself in the face he would. "I want to be with you so much, it's pretty much all I've thought about" her eyebrows raised. "I mean not all I've thought about, it's not the sole reason I want to be with you. I like all of you, your crappy humour, your smile, your eyes, your body, your attitude, personality. I want all of you. When we do decide to be with each completely I want it to be special, ok. I want a bed of roses, candles, soft music, everything perfect." she was silent and for a second Stiles thoughts he'd gone too far. Now she would panic and run away, run away from the crazy romantic Stiles. "God I sound like something from a Nicolas Spark's book. I just mean…" but he was cut short by her lips on his.

"Stiles" she whispered.

"Hmmmm" he sighed against her lips.

"Shut up" he laughed and wrapped her arms around her. Crystal rested her forehead on his and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just… I wanted to be with you and just forget all the problems. When I'm with you, it all seems to slip away and for a short time I feel like I'm a normal girl" Stiles used his thumb to stroke her cheek.

"Me too" he said as she giggled.

"Like a normal girl?" Crystal asked as he rolled her over.

"Very funny. Sort of walked into that one didn't I" they were soon distracted by a chime from her phone.

"That would be my Mom" Crystal patted his chest as he sat up. Crystal pushed off the bed and grabbed her bag on the floor, fishing through it to find her mobile. "She's wondering where I am" she thought about calling her Mom but stopped herself. "She must have known Stiles. My dad is Pappy's son, which means he is an Argent, sort of maybe. I don't know" she continued to look at her phone. "I don't know if I can face them" Stiles put a hand on her knee and rubbed small circles with his thumb.

"It will be alright. Do you want me to drive you home?" she turned to look at him and shook her head.

"No it's fine. The drive will give me time to think" she collected her bag and jack before following Stiles down the stairs just as the front door opened.

"Stiles!" the Sherriff stopped short when he caught sight of his son walking down the stairs with Crystal in toe. "Oh" he looked from Stiles to Crystal. "Did I interrupt something?" he asked as Stiles looked to his Dad.

"What, no" he said and shook his head. Crystal could hear Stiles' heart, it sounded like a gerbil on acid. "Crystal was just popping by" Stiles explained as she gave a small wave.

"Hi, Sherriff" he gave a nod back. "Any word on Lydia?" he shook his head.

"Not yet no, I've got groups out looking for her now but still nothing" Crystal sighed. "Stiles" Stiles head snapped up and looked to his dad.

"Yeah" he asked.

"Your zips undone" he pointed out as Stiles' eyes went wide. Crystal put a hand to her mouth to stop herself from bursting into giggles as Stiles zipped himself up.

"God" he groaned as his Dad nodded.

"As long as you're being safe, I don't need to know the details" he added.

"It's ok. Stiles wants to wait for the perfect moment" Crystal replied before she could stop herself. Stiles' slowly turned his head to look at her, his mouth hanging open. "Uh I mean he stopped me from having my way with him. He's very sensible and uhh…" she couldn't stop the word vomit. The Sherriff had his eyebrows raised, a disturbed look on his face. Crystal looked down at her wrist, "wow look at the time. I'm going to go" she said with a forced laugh.

"You don't have a watch" the Sherriff noted as she giggled nervously.

"Right, night Stiles" she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, his mouth still hanging open as she waved to the Sherriff.

"Night Sherriff" he gave her a smile as she closed the door behind her. The silence in the room was beyond the most awkward Stiles had ever felt.

"I think we need to have the talk again" his Dad said as Stiles' eyes went even wider.

"God no" he hissed and sped up back up the stairs, his Dad laughing and shaking his head.

**A/N: Sorry it's a short chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. I know that my writing goes from past to present all the time, I don't know how to stop it. It's how I feel comfortably writing but I know it can bug some people. **

**All outfits can be found on my Polyvore account, search in Google 'Polyvore Vcarp1993'.**

**Thank you for reading. **

**Vicky x**


	20. Stupid Alpha

**Chapter 20: Stupid Alpha**

**(A/N: Thank you for those who reviewed, made my day. Thanks to the following people, and Emmettluver2010 and M (Guest). Enjoy the chapter. Check out my Polyvore profile, search in goggle 'Polyvore vcarp1993' should be able to find it as for some reason I can't link it on my fan fiction profile. **

**Vicky x)**

**Chapter Twenty**

_Her breath came out in gasps as she felt pain in her wrists, her fingers going numb. Darkness shrouded her, the only light coming from the moon peeking through the looming trees. Blood trickled down from her raw wrist as she tried again to yank herself free from the ropes. Panic set in as she tried again but still nothing. She was caught off when a twig snapped off in the distance as she froze, her eyes wide. _

"_Hello?" he called but no reply came. She knew someone was out there, she could hear their heart beat as their footsteps closed in on her. "Who's there?!" she screamed but her question was soon answered. "Pappy?" he stepped into the clearing. "Pappy, help me!" she pleaded but he showed no love in his eyes for her, only anger and disgust. That's when she noticed he was dragging a sword behind him as her heart beat picked up. "Pappy?" he stayed silent, walking ever so slowly towards her. "Pap…" but she was stopped by the sword swinging up and brushing ever so gently at her throat, Crystal was afraid to even breathe as she felt the metal tickle her neck. _

"_Don't you dare call me that" he snarled, his eyes scowled to her as he pressed the sword forward. Crystal let out a pained gasp as she felt the tip cut into her skin, drawing a small amount of blood. _

"_Please" she felt the lump in her throat, the tears spilling down her cheeks. "Please… I don't know why you're doing this?" she pleaded with him but he didn't seem to care. _

"_You killed my daughter. All of you filthy beasts need to be exterminated" Crystal shook her head._

"_I didn't kill Kate. I swear" but her Pappy wasn't listening anymore._

"_To think all these years and I had a pup under my nose, all this time" Crystal closed her eyes as she felt the blade slice across her neck. _

Her hand went to her throat as she sat bolt up in bed. She felt her whole body shake with fear before she registered she was in her room, safe. "God" she took a few second to calm her breathing before pushing the covers from her body, sweat glazed her skin. Walking over to the window she pushed it up and felt the air hit her warm skin. "Just a nightmare" she whispered and pressed her forehead to the window.

She was pulled from her thoughts by her phone chiming from the side of her bed. Moving over she reached out for her phone and smiled when she saw his name across the screen accompanied by a picture of him with his goofy grin.

"Morning" she greeted.

"Morning beautiful" she felt herself vibrating with happiness over his voice.

"Is everything ok?" she asked, she didn't mind him calling her in the morning but they would see each other in an hour at school.

"Yeah. We found Lydia last night" Crystal stood from the bed shocked.

"Really? Is she ok?" she asked.

"Yeah she's fine, a little shaken up but fine" he reassured her.

"Where did you find her?" Stiles was silent for a few seconds. "Stiles?" she asked.

"She wondered out of the woods uh… naked" the last word came out as more of whisper as Crystal's eyebrows shot up.

"Naked?" she asked. "How naked?" she wondered what had happened to her friend over the last couple of days for her to end up stumbling out of the trees dressed like the day she was born.

"Like completely naked. I didn't see anything, much" he added as she smiled.

"Stiles" she could hear the guilt in his voice. "As long as she's safe I don't care. Thank you for helping her" she heard him let out a sigh of relief. He must have been expecting her to throw a fit over this but he obviously couldn't help the fact that Lydia had been naked when they found her. "I'll see you at school, ok?"

"Yes, school. Land of the learning and all of that" she giggled at his randomness.

"Yes or as I like to call it, land where I try and keep myself awake while Harris bores us" Stiles laughed.

"Right, see you" she hung up and threw her phone onto the bed. Finally, one piece of good news. Lydia was safe, physically yes but mentally she was perhaps a little unstable at the moment. Moving to her wardrobe she went to grab her normal jeans and top combo but stopped when she thought of Stiles. She had a boyfriend now. Which meant she had to dress like a girl right, be a girl. Act like a girl even. The only problem was she wasn't a professional when it came to being a girl, things like skirts and heels confused her.

"Uh right" she grabbed at some skirts which were hidden right at the back of her wardrobe, her Mom had forced her to buy them a few months back. Finding a green/teal coloured skater skirt she matched it with a white strap crop top and a black cardigan. Finally finishing the look with a pair of tanned heels. Ten minutes later she was standing ready in front of her full length mirror, her hair was wavy and flowing down her back, her make up natural looking.

"Who are you?" she asked herself. She didn't even recognise the girl staring back at her. "Well whoever you are, you look good. Hot even" she turned to the side and gave herself a wink before shaking her head and giggling. "Ego boost, check" she did have to admit she looked better than expected. Maybe her Mom was on to something with these girly clothes.

Grabbing her school bag, she shoved her books inside before whistling out her room.

"Crystal?" she stopped dead on the bottom step. She hadn't spoken face to face with her Mom since before everything with Pappy. Her Mom appeared dressed for work in the door to the kitchen. "You got back late last night" Crystal nodded.

"Stating the obvious" she walked towards the door. Anger bubbling inside of her, once again her Mom had lied to her, kept another big secret regarding her family from her.

"Attitude" her Mom snapped as Crystal rolled her eyes.

"You're pulling me out on attitude Mom" she turned to look at her. "I found out the truth about Pappy" she snapped back as her Mom's eyes went wide.

"Sweetheart" but Crystal raised her hand cutting her off.

"Save your lies for someone who cares. I'm done being a fool" with that she slammed the door behind her and walked swiftly to her Mustang.

When she pulled up in front of the school she felt guilty for snapping at her Mom but right now she didn't have time to call her to apologies. Right now she had to find Lydia, that's if Lydia had decided to come back to school today.

She came to a stop at the bottom of the school steps, her hands shaking a little as she clutched her bag strap for dear life.

"Oh my god" the familiar voice made her spin around with a smile. Lydia stood a few steps away with Allison in toe, their eyes wide with shock.

"Lydia" she smiled but her friend seemed confused. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Am I ok? Look at you, oh my god" she walked forward swiftly, making Crystal take a step back. "You have no idea how proud I am right now; you look… hot" she beamed turning to Allison. "I didn't even recognise her. Did you hit your head? Are you possessed?" she asked as Crystal giggled.

"No I thought that now I am in a relationship I should dress a little bit more girly" Lydia looked confused.

"Relationship? With who?" obviously she had no idea about Crystal and Stiles. Lydia had been busy the last couple of days and before that she was healing in hospital.

"Stiles" Crystal replied, her smile growing as she felt her skin heat up just thinking about him. Lydia's reaction was far from happy.

"Oh no. You did hit your head. No rational person would commit that sort of social suicide" Crystal tilted her head at her friend.

"I like him a lot Lydia" she forced herself to smile.

Lydia shook her head. "Oh wells, we all go through a down phase. You look hot so that's made my day anyways" she walked past Crystal with a smile on her face.

"Glad to see you're feeling better" Crystal said as she and Allison exchanged a civil smile before following after their strawberry blonde friend. Crystal still felt uneasy walking in these heels but thankfully with her werewolf reflexes she managed to correct any trips before they injured herself or anyone around her.

"I feel great. Why shouldn't I?" Lydia asked as they walked up the steps.

"You don't remember anything then from the last couple of days?" Allison asked.

"They called it a fugue state, which is basically a way of saying 'We have no idea why you can't remember running through the woods naked for two days'" they came to stop in front of the double door to the school. "But personally I don't care. I lost nine pounds" she showed off her slim figure with a smile as Crystal giggled. Lydia seemed like she was back to her old self. There was a hint of something coming from her, Crystal could smell it. Was it despair, fear, confusion?

"Are you ready for this?" Allison asked as Lydia smiled.

"Please. It's not like my aunt's a serial killer" she shrugged and turned walking through the doors as Allison stood frozen in pure shock.

"Yep. She's back" Crystal said as Allison seemed to snap out of it, shaking her head. "Come on" Crystal said before following after Lydia. However, she almost bumped into Lydia who stood stiff in the entrance to the school. Crystal stepped around her to see students staring at them, or more Lydia then anything. They all wanted to get a glimpse of her, after the rumours which had been passed around lately. Crystal could feel Lydia's emotions; they were bombarding her senses. She felt nervous almost afraid as everyone continued to stare at her.

"Say something" she whispered to Allison. They needed to do something, another five seconds of this and Lydia was probably going to scream.

"It must be the nine pounds" Allison whispered to Lydia.

"Guys want you, girls want to be you" Crystal added as Lydia smiled a sincerely to her two friends before nodding and flicking her hair out of her face and strutting her way past the gawking crowd. Allison smiled and shook her head before her and Crystal walked along.

"Stiles? Really?" Lydia asked for the millionth time that morning as they were currently half way through their art class. Crystal sighed as she withdrew her attention away from her landscape painting and looked to her friend.

"Yes, Lydia. Stiles" she heard Lydia sigh.

"I totally called it" Allison smiled as Crystal looked over to her. She'd not really said anything much since this morning. "I knew you liked him" she had a smug 'I told you so' smile across her face.

"Well, congratulations" Crystal giggled as she felt like the ice had finally been broken now between the two of them. Ever since prom night she'd felt like things between them had been tense, their friendship being held on by a string and now it looked like Allison was trying to repair it.

"Nice painting" Crystal complimented Allison's skills as Allison looked to her drawing and smiled.

"It's alright" she leant over and looked to Crystal's landscape. It was of an English countryside, almost fairy-tale like. "Wow, you are amazing at art" she couldn't believe Crystal wasn't doing this for a living.

"What did you paint, Lydia?" Crystal looked to Lydia's canvas but almost choked when she saw the dark blood red eyes in the middle of the canvas. "Lydia?" she asked as Lydia looked back to the canvas and gasped before she threw herself back, her chair hitting the floor which snapped everyone's eyes to her. "Lydia" Crystal asked as she stepped close to her friend who was trembling.

"It's wrong" Lydia muttered as she quickly dipped her brush into black paint and started to plaster the canvas, covering up those eyes. "I'll begin again" she stammered before picking her seat up. Crystal twisted herself to look at Allison whose eyes were wide. Maybe Lydia's subconscious was trying to remind her of that night.

Crystal walked towards her locker as she continued to hear hushed whispers, a name was mentioned. Isaac Lahey.

"_Did you hear the Sherriff arrested him? Do you think it's about his dad?"_ She arrived at her locker and entered the combination before shoving her books inside.

"Hello? Why you using my girlfriend's locker"? She heard his voice as she closed her locker. His eyes went wide at seeing her as she smiled. "Crys?" he asked as his eyes travelled down her body, taking in her appearance as she heard his heart pick up.

"Stiles?" she waved a hand in front of his face, snapping him out of his day dream.

"Sorry. You just look. Wow" he said as he gestured to her new style.

"So you like it?" she asked and did a little spin as he nodded slowly, his eyes locked on her long pale creamy legs.

"I do. This is something I like, a lot" he gulped as she giggled. Stepping forward she grabbed his shirt and yanked him forward, almost butting heads with him as he had to brace himself against the lockers. "I like this new attitude as well, very nice" he mumbled as she tilted her head slowly, her eyes seductive. His temperature was rising; she could feel the heat from him.

"Stiles?" he had his eyes partly closed.

"Hmmm" he asked as he leaned in.

"Who's Isaac Lahey?" she asked as he stopped just inches from her lips. His eyes opened shocked.

"Where did you hear that name?" he asked.

"It's all everyone is whispering about" Stiles shook his head as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, my dad showed up and escorted him off the lacrosse field. Scott says his dad was found torn to pieces this morning. Scott and Me actually uh found out that he is also a werewolf" Crystal eyes went wide.

"Another werewolf? How is that possible? Stiles shook his head.

"Yeah. Also" Crystal looked up to him, more bad news. It just kept coming in hard waves didn't it?

"They can hold him up to 24 hours in a police cell if they have any witnesses to support Isaac being a suspect" he stated as she sighed

"Tonight's the full moon though" Stiles nodded. "God damn, just one day. One day all I wanted was to be normal. Why didn't I sense him before?" she sighed. "The only werewolf I've been able to sense at school is Scott so how…" her eyes went wide as she closed them and clenched her fists. "Derek".

"Derek?" Stiles asked. Crystal hadn't spoken about her brother since the other night when she'd seen Pappy cut that Omega in half.

"Yes Derek. Who else has the power to give someone the bite?" she shook her head and slammed her palm into a locker. "I'm going to kill him I swear. He's being a total dick at the moment. What the hell is he thinking changing a teenager?" she shook her head before turning and marching off down the hallway. Stiles pressed himself inwards towards the lockers. "Stiles?" she asked turning to him standing awkwardly. "Are you coming?"

"Hmmm" he nodded as she raised her eyebrows. "You go on; I just need a moment" he closed his eyes. "Coach naked, butt naked" he muttered to himself. Her eyes went wide as she covered her mouth to stop herself laughing. Guess she'd got him a little bit more excited than she'd thought. He let out a sigh before jogging towards her.

"Got a little excited there, Stilinski?" he shook his head.

"It's completely your fault dressing like that, showing off your legs, using your eyes" she giggled as he gave her a playful shove.

Entering Science their hands interlocked they noticed Scott already sat at the table. "Mr Stilinski. Miss Price" they stopped at the sound of Harris's voice. "Disconnect, this is a classroom" Stiles sighed and looked down as he let her hand drop. Crystal gave him a smile and moved to sit at the back of the class as Stiles took his normal seat next to Scott.

Crystal zoned out as Harris began his lesson, her eyes travelled to Stiles who was busy whispering with Scott.

"Why would Derek choose Isaac?" Scott asked.

"Peter told me that if the bite doesn't turn you it could kill you. And maybe teenagers have a better chance of surviving" Crystal heard a snap as her eyes went down to the shards of pencil in her hand as she let them drop to the table. Her head turned slowly to look at her lab partner, the girl looked a little shocked at her force.

"Period pains" she whispered to her as the girl's eyebrows shot up. "Yeah, cramps get pretty bad" she turned her attention back to Stiles and Scott who were now looking back at Danny.

"Maybe because he lives across the street from Isaac" Danny replied to them as Crystal noticed Jackson was absent from his seat.

"Witness" Stiles gasped as he and Scott turned around in their seats. Crystal had to piece the information together and soon her eyes went wide. Jackson could keep Isaac locked down for 24 hours in a police cell which meant he would shift tonight.

"We got to get to the principal's office" Stiles said.

"How?" Scott asked but his question was answered when Stiles balled up a piece of paper and threw it towards the front of the class.

"Everyone turn to page 73" Harris said with his back to the class. The paper ball hit the back of his head as his hand holding the chalk froze as he slowly turned around. "Who threw that?" he demanded as Scott and Stiles pointed to one another. "Mr McCall, Mr Stilinski. Principal's office, now!" he shouted Scott and Stiles spent no time hanging around as they dashed from the room. Crystal sighed, she needed to go with them but Harris would never let her go.

"Mr. Harris" she stood up sharply, almost knocking the poor girl sitting next to her off her chair.

"Miss Price, please sit down" he said but she shook her head.

"I have to go to the nurse, right now" she said and went to leave but he blocked her path. Harris was really starting to get on her nerves.

"Sit down Miss Price" he said sternly.

"I need to go, it's an emergency" she gasped.

"And pray do tell what is such an emergency" Crystal looked around the room as she stepped close to him and whispered.

"I need an emergency tampon, unless you want me to bleed all over the floor" he pulled back sharply, re-adjusting his glasses as she felt his heart pick up, he was nervous.

"Go" he stepped out of the way as she fled from the room and ran down the hallway towards the principal's office.

"There you are" she smiled when she saw Scott and Stiles leaning their heads towards the office.

"How did you get out of class?" Stiles asked.

"Period emergencies always work. Do you know how many times I used that one, works every time" she giggled as she could tell periods were a subject Stiles felt uncomfortable talking about as his cheeks went red. "Calm yourself Stiles, I know guys don't like the word period" he shook his head.

"Uh no" he said as she giggled again.

"Shhhh" Scott said as he leaned closer to continue listening to what Jackson was saying.

Crystal listened too as she shook her head. "Wow, Jackson seems more jackass than normal" soon footsteps could be heard as the principal's office door opened and out walked the Sherriff. Stiles grabbed the closest magazine and shoved it in front of his face even though it was quite obvious his Dad had spotted his son. He glanced to them and then Crystal as she gave him a small wave.

"Crystal" he smiled. "Scott" he gave his son's friend a nod before he looked to Stiles who was still hiding behind a fashion magazine and shook his head and walked off. Crystal walked forward and yanked the magazine out of Stiles' hands.

"Wow Stiles. You must teach me that technique; you could totally be a spy" she mocked as he rolled his eyes. That's when her eyes drifted up to the man standing in the doorway, her heart almost stopping as her face lost all its colour.

"Pappy?" she asked as he gave her a smile.

"Hello, Buttercup" she felt a cold chill down her spine as she had to force herself to smile. "I know this must be quite a shock. Has your mother spoken with you yet?" he asked as she nodded. "Good, then you know then I'm staying in Beacon Hills. I'm also the new principal" as she felt a lump in her throat. Dear God. Who was this guy? His attention slowly turned to Scott and Stiles. "We will speak more soon, alright?" Crystal nodded as she gave him a small wave.

"Ok. Bye Pappy" she looked to Stiles as his eyebrows were raised and she gave him a small wave before walking swiftly down the hall, feeling deflated.

Crystal shook her head when she was far away, she should have stayed and listened outside but right now she wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

"Crystal" Allison came towards her as she sighed and shoved herself against the wall. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah. Just speaking with our Pappy" Allison shook her head confused.

"Pappy, what's a Pappy?" Crystal felt stupid for how she referred to the man who was her grandfather.

"Our grandfather Allison" this only seemed to confuse her more. "Has your dad not told you yet? Your grandfather is my adoptive Dad's father. Meaning he is my grandfather. Figure that huh, a werewolf having a grandfather who is a hunter" she shook her head with a laugh as Allison's eyes were wide.

"Oh my god. You mean Gerard?" Crystal nodded.

"I only found out the other day when…" but she stopped herself. "When my Mom told me" she lied. How was she going to try and explain to her friend that her entire family now had a vendetta against all werewolf, regardless of them being innocent. Allison lent against the wall, her mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"Yeah, I had the same reaction" Crystal crossed her arms and sighed. "Families suck, huh" Allison nodded slowly.

The rest of the day went by in a blur as Crystal felt her emotions beginning to tingle as the clock ticked closer to midnight.

Walking down the hallway she scrolled through the contacts on her phone before clicking on 'Derek' and pressing call. Leaning against her locker she felt her anger boiling as the phone continued to ring. "Idiot" she grunted. A message flashed up and for a moment she thought that it was from 'Derek' but Stiles' name popped up instead.

'_Got detention with Harris. Isaac has been taken to the police station. Scott's disappeared with Derek. x'_

She shook her head and bit her lip in frustration. Pain sparked in her hand as she looked down to see her palm stained in blood as her eyes went wide. She'd managed to push her nails into her palm, enough to draw blood as she quickly turned and walked down to the hallway, pushing her way past the crowd of students.

Crystal lay on her bed, her feet resting up at an angle on the wall as she checked her phone once more. "Nothing" she threw it down and groaned. What the hell was going on? Where was Derek and Scott? Why hadn't Stiles called her? "Its fine" she spoke to herself. "I'm fine" she reassured herself. Swinging her legs off the bed she walked to the window and drummed her finger nails, the seconds going by painfully slow. Her eyes went up to the sky, it was almost dark and within the next hour the moon would rise and then the fun would begin. Her phone began to vibrate as she practically threw herself on top of it as it toppled out of her hands, bouncing across the floor as she flung herself down.

"Hello" she panted.

"Hey it's me" Stiles said. "I've already called Allison but I'm coming by to pick you up. We're going to the police station to get Isaac out of there before he rips his way out of that cell" Crystal pushed herself up.

"When will you be here?" she asked.

"Uh, about now" he said as she sprang over to the window and smiled when the sight of his blue jeep pulled up in front of her house.

Grabbing her black leather jacket, she raced down the stairs, her Mom had called to say she'd be late home tonight as Crystal slammed the door behind her. Her smile however soon vanished when she caught sight of the person sitting next to Stiles in the jeep. Her eyes flashed amber and in second she'd ripped Derek from the passenger seat and had him up against the jeep, a snarl ripped through her body.

"Nice to see you too, little sister" she gave him another growl and tightened her grip, one hand around his neck the other gripping his shirt.

"That's all you have to say. 'Nice to see you, little sister'. I haven't seen you since Pappy killed that Omega, where the hell have you been!" she screamed. Stiles stumbled around the jeep as he came to a stop at the sight of his girlfriend snarling at her brother. "Where the hell were you Derek?" his hands came up and wrapped themselves around her wrists and he roughly ripped himself from her grip.

"I've been busy" she felt like tearing his head from his body, her eyes glowing as Stiles frantically looked around.

"Uh Crys, people might see" he said but she ignored him.

"Busy? You've been busy?" she shoved him back as Stiles groaned at the sound of his jeep getting dented from Derek's body. "Busy changing a teenage boy into one of us?" his eyes flashed red as she shook her head. "Do you have any idea what the hell you've done?" a snarl came from Derek as Stiles felt himself moving without knowing as he pushed himself between them, facing Derek.

"Stop. We don't have time for this" he said as his hand grasped Crystal and gave it a small squeeze. "We need to get Isaac out of the police station before he kills everyone there" Derek looked over Stiles shoulder to his sister and then down to their interlocking hands as he let out another growl. Crystal heard the sound of Stiles' racing heart, his hand became clammy but she pulled him back close to her side.

"Let's go clean up your mess, Derek" she shoved past him and climbed into the back of the jeep.

Stiles glanced in the mirror every now and again to his girlfriend sitting in the back, her arms crossed as she was glaring daggers into the back of Derek's head.

"Look" Stiles closed his eyes for a second as Derek started to speak. "I'm sorry I haven't been around. I just, I saw that Isaac was in trouble with his dad so I gave him a choice and he picked the bite. Wouldn't you if your dad kicked the living crap out of you every day of your life" Crystal shook her head.

"Well now his dad is dead so mission accomplished Derek" Derek turned his head.

"Isaac didn't do that. He wouldn't, I know he wouldn't" she rolled her eyes. She turned her head and stared out of the window.

"Oh just FYI, my grandfather is now the principal at our high school" Crystal blurted out as Derek had to do a double take as he looked to her.

"Grandfather. You mean Gerard Argent?" Derek looked to Stiles who nodded.

"Yeah but I don't think he knows about her or Scott", Stiles pulled up across from the police station. Crystal slid across the seat to see a female police offer behind the desk in the reception area.

"Ok, now the keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my father's office" Crystal lent forward between the chairs. "The problem is getting past the front desk" Derek looked to the female police officer.

"I'll distract her" Stiles put his hand out and grabbed onto Derek's shirt before he could open the door.

"Whoa, whoa, you? You're not going in there" Derek looked down at Stiles' hand as he raised his eyebrows. "I'm taking my hand off" Crystal smiled at Stiles.

"I was exonerated" Derek replied.

"You're still a person of interest" Stiles explained.

"An innocent person" Crystal gave a scoff in the back as Derek ignored her. Stiles gave a sarcastic laugh and shook his head.

"You? Yeah, right" he continued to laugh but Derek gave him a deadpan expression. "Ok, fine. What's the plan?" Stiles asked.

"To distract her" Derek replied.

"How? By punching her in the face?" Derek rolled his eyes.

"By talking to her" Crystal lent forward more so she blocked Stiles' head.

"About what? The weather? No offence Derek but I don't see you charming this woman, you're not one for having a charismatic personality" Derek glared at her and used his index finger to push against her forehead and shoved her out of the way.

"Give me a sample. What are you going to open with?" Derek just stared at them both.

"We're doomed" Crystal piped up from the back.

"Dead Silence. That should work beautifully. Any other ideas?" Stiles asked.

"I thinking about punching you in the face" Crystal lent forward and shoved Derek back.

"Go" he shook his head to her as they watched Derek walk into the station. "Come on" Crystal said and climbed out.

"Um, I had a question" Crystal came to an abrupt stop as Stiles crashed into the back of her. They watched Derek speaking with the woman behind the desk. Her hand slipped down to his as they slowly crept past, Derek actually smiling as the woman giggled.

"Dear god" Crystal muttered as they made their way down the hallway. "Did you think he could even smile without cracking his face?" she asked Stiles.

They entered his dad's dark office as Stiles walked over to the wall and looked to the password protected box. "Alright Stiles, work your magic" Crystal said as she leant against the desk. As Stiles started to type the numbers in Crystal sniffed the air and stilled. "Blood" she straightened up. "Someone's hurt".

"That's uh not the only problem" she turned to see Stiles holding the front of the box in his hand. "It's empty, already cracked open" Crystal looked to the door.

"There already here, come on" she took off down the hallway as Stiles swore and took off after her.

"Crys, wait" but she was nowhere in sight.

Crystal rounded a corner as she followed the scent of the fresh blood but her eyes soon came to a man in the middle of a hallway. He was a police officer but her eyes trailed down to the blood trail coming from her injured ankle. "Can I help you, miss?" the guy asked but she heard the sound of his heart beat pick up as she smiled.

"Need a bandage for that" the guy looked down to his leg as Crystal crossed her arms. But before she could react his fist came up and connected with her face. Any normal sixteen-year-old girl would have been knocked out for hours at that force but Crystal was simply knocked back against the wall just as Stiles rounded the corner. It only took him seconds to work out the situation as Crystal held her hands to her face, blood seeping from her nose as his eyes went to the guy.

"Stiles" but Stiles had charged past her, his fist raised as he went to swing at the hunter but completely missed, the guy side stepping and grabbing a hold of him. Crystal's eyes went wide as she saw the syringe in his hands.

"Stay back" he barked at her as she used her sleeve to clean the blood from her nose, it was already healing.

"You don't want to do this, just leave. Now" but the guy dragged Stiles back as Crystal followed with every step. Stiles continued to struggle as Crystal felt herself beginning to lose control, what if she revealed herself to this guy. Would he take the information back to her grandfather? Would her secret be out?

The guy backed up into the cell room as Crystal eyes left them and travelled to the wide open cell door, it had been torn off its hinges as her eyebrows raised.

"Oh I'm not your problem anymore. He is" she pointed as the hunter dropped Stiles to the ground and turned around, his eyes landing on the cell door. Before the hunter could do anything he was thrown back against the wall as a blur appeared in front of him, Isaac in full werewolf form. "Speaking of" Crystal said as she grabbed Stiles and pulled him to his feet. The hunter raised the syringe but Isaac was far to quick for him as he latched onto the guy wrist and gave it a twist, a sickening snap of bone as the guy let out a howl and dropped his weapon. Isaac raised his fist and brought it down onto the man's face, knocking him out. He then raised his clawed hand, ready to finish the job but was stopped as his eyes went to the petite delicate hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Unfortunately, I've got to stop you from killing him" Isaac let out a growl as Crystal's eyes turned amber. "Sorry pup" she used her strength and knocked Isaac back as he went flying across the room, slamming into the wall. This didn't seem to faze him and in seconds he was back on his feet. "Stiles, get down" she ordered as Stiles flung himself back behind a desk. Isaac flung himself at her as she was knocked off her feet, her head connecting with the wall as she let out a gasp. Stiles could hear the crack of her skull as she slid down the wall, her eyes unfocused.

"Crystal" but this caught Isaac's attention as he turned his amber eyes to Stiles, his pray and prepared to pounce. Derek picked the right moment to step in front of Isaac, his eyes glowing red as he let out a deep ferocious growl, causing Isaac to cower away in pain as he fell to the ground and hid his head. Seconds later he pulled his head up to show his normal features.

"How… how did you do that?" Stiles asked as he picked himself up.

"I'm the Alpha" Derek pointed out.

"A stupid Alpha" his attention was drawn to his sister on the floor.

"Yeah. Yeah" he said and knelt down, pulling her to her feet as she rubbed the back of her head. Crystal looked to the hunter on the ground and then to Isaac. That's when an alarm sounded down the hall, red lights going off in the cell room.

"Go. Get him out of here now. Promise me" she gripped Derek's shirt. "You won't turn anymore, please" Derek looked into her eyes as he nodded.

"I promise" she pushed Derek back as he grabbed Isaac by the scruff of the neck and they took off out the door.

"You ok?" Stiles asked. He walked towards her and cupped her cheek. "I thought you were really hurt then" she smiled.

"Nope I'm good. I will have one hell of a headache but I'm fine" she leaned in to kiss him but they were stopped by running footsteps. Stiles' dad appeared in second followed by his deputies, they looked to Stiles and Crystal and then to the man passed out on the floor.

"Uh" Crystal looked to Stiles.

"He did it" Stiles pointed to the hunter as his father raised his eyebrows.

"How did your Mom take it?" Stiles asked over the phone as Crystal was once again lay on her bed, her feet up against the wall.

"Turns out she didn't like how I was found at a police station with an empty cell and a guy faking to be a cop knocked out on the floor with no perfectly good explanation. How's your dad about it?" she asked.

"Silent. Which worries me" Stiles replied.

"At least we stopped the hunter from killing Isaac and Isaac killing him" she twirled a strand of her hair between her fingers.

"Yeah, yay us" she giggled. He always knew how to make her smile. "Glad we got that little issue out of the way. I wanted to ask you something anyways".

"And what's that?" she could hear how nervous he sounded.

"Do you want to maybe go on a date with me soon, like our first proper date?" she sat up straight and smiled.

"I would love too, Stiles" he let out a breath of relief. "I'll see you tomorrow, night".

"Night, Crys" hanging up the phone she couldn't stop the smile which spread across her lips, it made her look like the Cheshire cat. For once she forgot about her Pappy, she forgot about all the trouble and just thought of Stiles.

**(A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know its super long. 6000+ words. My fingers hurt but I had to get it all down, love season 2. Hope you're all enjoying Season 5. Almost the mid-season finale, that means we have to wait for 5B, guess I'll be updating pretty quickly whilst waiting.**

**All outfits can be found on my Polyvore account, search in Google 'Polyvore Vcarp1993'.**

**Vicky x)**


	21. Nancy Drew & Batman

**Chapter 21: Nancy Drew & Batman**

**(A/N: Thank you to the following people for review: jayesh dms, Emmettluver2010 and M (Guest Review) Also check out the following stories.**

**Must Be Witchcraft! by Feyrine. (Recommended to me by jayesh dms, amazing story)**

**Check out my Polyvore account to see outfits for Crystal. Enjoy the chapter)**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"And that's pretty much it" Crystal crossed her arms over her chest, Scott standing next to her as they watched Stiles climb the wall with ease.

"So Derek stopped him from hurting Stiles. Brought him out of his shift" Crystal nodded as her eyes travelled to the blonde haired girl clinging to the wall, her name was Erica. Crystal had seen her around over the years, they'd even had lunch together once or twice a couple of years ago when neither of them had anyone to sit with. Crystal knew Erica suffered with epileptic fits, everyone did. The amount of times she had to be rushed out of class lately worried her. Erica was clinging on for dear life, fear radiating from her body.

"Crys?" Scott gave her a little shove as she looked to him.

"Hmmm, sorry. Yeah an Alpha can control his pack, well Isaac anyway. He doesn't really have a pack" her eyes went back to the wall.

"Yet" Scott added.

"No, he promised he wouldn't change any more people. He won't" she felt the words come out but knew deep down she wasn't a hundred percent sure Derek would keep that promise.

The sound of Stiles' buzzer drew her attention back as she watched her boyfriend gliding back down to the ground as he unhooked himself.

"Well done" she went to give him a kiss but Coach blew his whistle.

"No kissing in my class" he shouted as Crystal giggled and gave Stiles a simple playful punch to the shoulder. "Better" Coach turned around and Crystal took the opportunity to give Stiles a quick peck on the cheek as he blushed. Her eyes went to Erica's shaking body as she heard the girl gasp.

"Something's wrong" she stepped forward as all eyes were now on Erica. "Erica" she called up but this only seemed to make the girl shake more, she was terrified. Everyone surrounded the wall as they all looked up to her shaking form.

"Erica. Are you dizzy? Is it vertigo?" the coach questioned.

"Vertigo's a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear. She's just freaking out" Lydia explained bluntly as Crystal sighed.

"Lydia, she's scared. Stop it" Lydia held her hands to show how little she cared.

"Erica!" the coach barked, he wasn't helping her situation.

"I'm… I'm fine" she stuttered.

"Coach, she's epileptic" Allison said as the Coach gave a groan.

"Why doesn't anybody tell me this stuff? Erica, you're fine" she could hear the Coach's heartbeat, he was just as scared as everyone else. "Just kick off from the wall" Crystal could see Erica's hands slipping, if she fell it might trigger a seizure. "There's a mat to catch you".

"Coach" she stepped forward to stop him talking. "Erica. Just let go, we've got you ok" she saw the girl one had let go as she smiled. "Now the other hand, hold onto the rope. We'll lower you down" the girl finally let go as she lowered to the mat. Coach quickly unhooked her as Erica looked to Crystal, her lips trembling.

"Thanks" she squeaked before the crowd cleared to let her past. The Coach clapped her on the shoulder as she flinched away.

"Walk it off" he said as people went back to climbing the wall, Crystal continued to stare after her.

"So did Scott say where they're taking us after school?" Crystal looked up from where she was pulling on her skirt.

"Nope. Stiles has said nothing either. God knows what they've got planned" she took a seat to pull on her light beige wedge boots. Allison looked up first to Lydia who was too busy admiring herself in a little compact mirror, apply another layer on her lip gloss.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about yesterday. I heard about Isaac at the station" Crystal sat up and shrugged.

"Everything was fine. He's somewhere now with Derek. Did you grandfather send that hunter out?" she asked. Even though he was her adoptive grandfather she didn't feel comfortable saying 'our' any more, not since her nightmares had been getting worse.

"He did" Allison replied as Crystal let out a sigh. "I actually heard him talking to my dad last night, about you" Crystal almost smudged her lipstick across her face, her head snapped round to look at her friend.

"What about me?" she asked frantically. If the hunter had told Gerard about her being at the station, would he work out that she was a werewolf too.

"About your family. He said he was thinking about inviting you, your Mom and dad round for dinner" Crystal eyes went wide.

"That's exactly what I want to do, go have dinner in a house full of werewolf hunters" her voice laced with sarcasm, she stood up to grab her bag from her gym locker when her hand started to shake.

"You ok?" Allison looked to her hand as Crystal's head snapped up. She took off running as Lydia noticed Allison close behind her.

"What's up with them?" she asked herself before shaking her head, "Being strange gets you nowhere" she went back to her mirror.

Crystal took off running down the hallway as she rounded the corner to the doors leading into the gym. Scott running up the hallway from the boys changing rooms. "Did you feel it?" he asked when his eyes landed on Crystal. Crystal nodded and they both opened the doors, just as Erica let go from the wall, her body slowly falling back.

"Catch her!" Crystal screamed as Scott skidded to a halt and caught Erica in his arms, her body convulsing. Scott laid the girl on her back as Crystal threw herself to her knees, ignoring the pain in them as they banged on the wooden gym floor.

"On her side, put her on her side" Allison instructed as Crystal and Scott rolled Erica over, Erica's hand gripping his.

"Oh god, Erica" Crystal bit her lip and soon they were joined by the rest of the class having followed the scream Crystal had let out. Erica's hand reached out and latched onto Crystal as she squeezed for dear life. "It's ok, you're going to be ok" she squeezed back as her eyes went up to Stiles who was crouched behind Scott.

"How did you know?" Allison asked both her and Scott. Scott looked up and his eyes locked onto Crystal's.

"We felt it" he simply said as her eyes went back down to Erica.

Her eyes drifted over the heads of students, she smiled when she caught sight of Stiles. Her head tilted as she noticed him getting up from Boyd's table. He caught sight of her and gave her a small wave as she smiled, what was he up to?

"What was that?" she asked as she took a seat next to him, Scott already at the table.

"What was what?" he was playing dumb.

"You talking to Boyd?" Stiles heart beat picked up. "You nervous about something, Stiles?" he simply shook his head.

"No, and you promised you wouldn't use your werewolf powers on me. It's a surprise, deal with it" he quickly shoved a large roll into his mouth, turning away from her.

"Fine. I love surprises, I've been getting a lot of them lately" she added as she picked up her fork.

"Scott…" but she never got to finish her question as his eyes lifted to something behind her. "What?" she turned her head as did everyone else in the lunch room as their eyes landed on a blonde walking smoothly through the double doors. Her curls bounced with every step, her long toned legs moving with such grace as her hips swayed.

"Oh my god" Crystal breathed as her eyes went wide. It was Erica. How was this Erica? Erica moved forward with a smug smile on her red lips, her eyes going to two boys sitting in front of her. She lent down and pinched his apple off his tray, her eyes baring into his as she took a large bit, cleaning the juice from her lips.

"What the holy hell is that?" Lydia asked in pure shock that all eyes were on someone else apart from her.

"It's Erica" Scott simply replied wide eyed.

That's when Crystal caught her scent as her eyes narrowed, no he wouldn't. He couldn't, he promised her he wouldn't turn anymore. Erica straightened up and turned back towards the doors but not before taking one last bite of the apple, her eyes flicked to their table as she caught Crystal's eyes and gave a wink. Everyone seemed to go back to normal once she'd left.

Crystal was already on her feet, her lunch now forgotten as she, Scott and Stiles followed after her. Crystal slammed her hands against the double doors as Scott and Stiles came to stop on either side of her. They saw Erica getting into a sleek black car in front of them, her smile wide as she winked and slipped inside. Crystal's eyes were no longer on the blonde but on the dark haired man sat in the driver's seat, they narrowed at the sight of him. Derek turned his head to them, he gave them a dazzling smug smile before driving off.

"Yep, definitely going to kill him now" she snapped before shoving herself back inside.

Crystal poured the macaroni and cheese into a bowl as she heard the front door slam, her Mom was back. "There you are" she dumped a large pile of papers onto the kitchen counter. "I wanted to speak with you" Crystal hopped up onto the side, the warm bowl in her hands as she forked some into her open mouth. "It's about your Pappy" she choked a little at his pet name.

"What about him? I already know he's an Argent and the new principal at my high school, what else is there?" her Mom rubbed her tired eyes as she sighed and lent against the counter.

"Your dad's on his way back from New York. We've been invited this weekend to a nice little dinner at the Argent's house. Your grandfather wants to bring us all together. I've never had the pleasure of meeting your father's half-brother but he's meant to be quite nice" Crystal gave a small 'are you kidding me' smile and continued to eat. "Is that ok?" she shrugged.

"Not like I have a choice" her Mom nodded.

"You know Allison though, your friends with her so she'll be there. I know right now you must be very confused but know that I love you ok, your father loves you and Pappy loves you. I'm nervous too meeting this other family but your father said he will help us get through this" Crystal finished her food and continued to wash the bowl up.

"Ok Mom, I'll go" she put her dry bowl away and folded her arms. "I'm off out anyways with Stiles, I made you some macaroni and cheese, it's in the pot" as she went to leave she saw her Mom smile from the corner of her eye. She'd never mentioned that she and Stiles were a 'thing' now. She could practically feel the pure joy coming off her mother.

"I knew it. I knew you two would end up a couple" she clapped her hands as Crystal rolled her eyes.

"Alright, enough of the 'I told you so' I've gotten enough from Allison" her Mom laughed as she grabbed her phone and headed outside to wait for Stiles.

"So still keeping it a surprise?" she asked as Stiles pulled into the parking lot for the Beacon Hill's ice rink. "Are we going to build a snowman, Stiles" he gave her a smile.

"I would gladly build you a snowman. Hold on" he scrambled out of his seat and flung himself around to the passenger door before holding it open for her. "Ma 'lady" Crystal giggled as she took his hand.

"Wow pulling out the airs and graces" Stiles pulled her close as she cupped his cheek. "Always know how to impress a girl don't you Stiles" he silenced her with a kiss.

"Get a room" Lydia moaned as she hopped out of the jeep. Crystal rolled her eyes at her friend as the five of them made their way towards the ice rink.

Stiles jiggled the keys in the lock as Crystal tilted her head, now it all made sense. The keys belonged to Boyd who worked here. As the doors opened, Stiles flicked on the lights as the ice rink was illuminated, a smile spread across her lips as she reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Well as surprises go, this is amazing" she clutched onto him as they moved off to grab some skates.

"So you really had no idea?" Stiles asked as she laced up her skates.

"Not a clue. So, is this our first date?" Stiles head snapped up at such a speed Crystal thought he might be sore tomorrow.

"What? No. This is not our first date. Trust me. When we finally go on our first date, and we will. You'll know. I'm going the whole nine yards so be prepared because I am going to spoil the crap out of you" Crystal giggled as he leaned over and pressed his lips to her. Could life get any better?

Lydia cleared her throat as Crystal sighed. Apparently it couldn't. Stiles pulled away as Lydia shooed him down the bench until she was parked between then, lacing up her skates with a hum.

"Do you know how to skate?" Stiles asked, aiming the question at Crystal but Lydia cut her off before she could utter a reply.

"Please" she giggled. "Of course I can" she shivered a little and rubbed her arms.

"Cold?" Crystal asked. Lydia raised her eyebrows to answer her as her teeth chattered.

"I think I might have an extra shirt in my bag" Stiles reached down as he pulled out a very vibrant orange shirt, holding it out to Lydia. Lydia threw herself back in disgust and held up her hands.

"I'm wearing blue. Orange and blue, not a good combination" she shook her head refusing the shirt.

"But it's the colour of the Mets" Stiles defended as Lydia once again raised her eyebrows as he roughly shoved the shirt back into his bag. He was starting to question why he'd ever had a crush on her in the first place, she was an extremely difficult woman to please.

"I've got something for you Crys" Stiles delved into his bag and pulled out something Crystal considered to be a better present than diamonds. Reese's peanut butter cups. Her eyes went wide as he held out the packet of two cups to her. Taking it she ripped off the end and fished out a cup, holding the packet for Stiles to have the other when the packet was ripped out of her hands by Lydia.

"Thank you" she smiled and began to pick the brown wrapping away from the cup. Crystal looked to her cup and then to Stiles whose eyes were wide with shock at Lydia. He felt like she just punched him in the gut.

"Here" Crystal broke her cup in half and held it out to Stiles who took it with a smile. "Come on" she hopped down from the bench and wobbled to the wall of the ice rink. It had been a few years since she'd last skated. The memory now distant of her mother cheering as she managed to skate towards her dad all on her own.

"Crys" Stiles came to a stop in front of her and held out his hand. "I won't let you fall; I promise" she rolled her eyes at his cheesy comment.

"Chill, Stilinski. I can skate" her smile disappeared when she stepped onto the ice and wobbled a little. "I think" Stiles hand came out and his fingers interlocked with hers. "Shut up" she could hear him trying to hold back a laugh. "I'm at least better than Scott" Stiles turned his head to see his friend fly back onto the ice.

"Well I think a one legged blind guy would be better than Scott" Crystal giggled and then began to skate. One leg in front of the other and soon enough she felt the confidence returning as she skated with ease.

"Pretty good" Stiles commented as she felt her ego boost and did a little circle around him before coming to a stop, hands on his chest.

"This is amazing" she beamed as he leaned down and captured her lips. Crystal closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself close to him. "Just perfect" she turned her head and caught sight of Lydia doing a fast twirl as she tucked her arms in. "Oh now that's just showing off" her friend spun out of the twirl and came towards them.

"Enjoying yourself?" Crystal asked, referring to the wide grin on her face.

"It's ok" Lydia gasped, catching her breath. "Come on" she grabbed a hold of Crystal's hand and they took off, Stiles watching them go around the rink giggling. Stiles turned to see Scott once again fall flat on his face.

"Dear god Scott, you're embarrassing all werewolves right now" he muttered as Crystal came back towards him and slid by his side.

"Come on Stilinski" she slipped her hand into his, "Show me your moves" he smiled to her as they proceeded to skate around the side of the rink.

"Has Derek called you?" Stiles asked as Crystal shook her head.

"No, let's not talk about my jackass brother right now" she did a twirl and came to a stop, her back pressed against the wall of the rink. Stiles slid in front of her, placing his arms on either side to make sure she didn't fall.

"You know, kissing you on prom night was the best decision I've ever made" she smiled and pulled him close, hooking her hand behind her neck as they're lips met. She could spend all her life just kissing these lips and never see a reason to complain.

"I'm glad you did too" she whispered as Stiles brushed his tongue against her lips. She granted him access as he wrapped one around her waist, pulling her close as her chest was pressed against his. "Calm yourself, you might melt the ice" she breathed when they finally pulled back. Stiles brushed a strand of hair from her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. Their intimate moment was broken by the sound of Lydia's horrified screams coming from behind Stiles as Crystal ducked under his arms to see her friend hitting her palms against the ice. "Lydia?" she skated over and dropped to her knees next to her friend. However, Lydia seemed to be completely catatonic as she continued to beat her hands on the ice. Crystal arms came out and wrapped themselves around her friend as she used her strength to stop Lydia from hurting herself when the double doors burst open and Scott and Allison appeared.

"What happened?" Allison asked over Lydia's terrified screams.

"I don't know" Crystal continued to hold her.

The next day Crystal walked into the cafeteria as she grabbed a fresh lunch tray and got into the line. Her eyes brightened up when she saw tater tots. "Tots please" she held her plate out as the lunch lady gave her a large spoonful. Crystal titled her head to the side and smiled as she used her puppy eyes. "Can I have a few more" the lunch lady gave her a smile and put another spoonful on. "Thanks" she turned to find Stiles and Scott within the crowd.

"Hey" she smiled when she saw Stiles rushing towards her followed by Scott. "What's the rush?" she asked but Stiles simply grabbed her tray and threw it down on the side.

"We've got to go" he said and grabbed her hand.

"But my tater tots" she was extremely confused.

They rushed down the hallway as she still wasn't quite sure why they were running. "Someone going to explain why we are running away from the tater tots" Stiles continued to pull her along.

"Boyd's not at school" she dug her feet in as Stiles gave a yelp, being yanked back as Scott stopped running.

"Seriously. You're making me miss tater tots because Boyd's off sick" Stiles held up his hands as he was getting frustrated with her.

"For the love of god woman forget about the tater tots" Crystal crossed her arms.

"I'll never forget about the tater tots, Stiles" she shook her head in disbelief in him. Scott stepped around Stiles, his face deadly serious.

"We think Boyd might have been given a choice by Derek. Stiles is going to find out if he's just at home sick from school, me and you are going to the ice rink where he works" Crystal uncrossed her arms and nodded.

"Well come on, what the hell are we just standing around for" she instantly took off running down the hallway as Stiles' eyes narrowed after her.

"Girls are very confusing" he sighed as he and Scott took off after her.

"Any word from Stiles?" Crystal asked as Scott checked his phone, still nothing.

"No. He should've called by now" Crystal drummed her fingers on the wheel as she pushed her foot down on the gas. "He'll be fine" Crystal nodded as they pulled up in front of the ice rink. "Are you sure he'd be here?" Crystal asked.

"Boyd once said he'd never missed work, not once. So if he's not here that means something must be up" Scott replied. "You go through the front I'll go round the back; he has to be here" Crystal nodded as she ran around the side of the building until she came to the front doors. However, when she pulled on the handle she found it to be locked. "What? Come on" she groaned before glancing around to double check the coast was clear before she yanked at the handle and heard the metal grinding. "Don't be a little bitch" she muttered to herself as she gave the door one final hard yank as it cracked, breaking the lock. The door swung open as she saw the whole place in pitch black. Walking in her eyes lit up amber as she was able to see through the darkness.

"Boyd" she called out but no reply. That's when her ears picked up on banging but as she got closer to the ice rink they soon turned into grunts of pain. Her hands reached out as she opened the double doors, light flooding her vision as she held up a hand. When her eyes adjusted she saw Scott being thrown across the rink by Derek, his eyes blazing red. Looking to the rest of the scene she saw Isaac and Erica lying in pain on the ground. Maybe she should have gone the back way too. Derek threw Scott to the ice as his foot pressed down on his chest. Crystal felt a ripple in her body as she shifted, her amber eyes homing in on Derek.

She grabbed his arm and spun him around before using her palm to hit in him square in the chest, sending him to the ground as a growl erupted from her chest. "Enough!" she screamed as Erica and Isaac pushed themselves to their feet, ready to attack. Derek turned to them and gave a deep growl which caused them to cower back before his head snapped in the direction of his sister. Crystal reached down and pulled Scott up as he winced in pain. "What the hell are you doing?" she screamed at Derek as he stepped forward. "You promised you wouldn't bite anyone else" Derek barred his teeth.

"I gave them a choice; I didn't force it upon them" Crystal shook her head as she hooked herself under Scott's arm to help support him.

"Are you doing this so you can feel like the big bad Alpha?" Crystal felt disgusted by him right now. "Please don't tell me you're doing this so you won't be alone" Derek shifted back as Crystal's eyes dimmed.

"I wasn't alone, I had you but you decided not to be a part of my pack" Crystal gave a laugh.

"You killed Peter. Scott's only chance of a cure and you killed him for power. I know he killed Laura but what you did, you're just like him" Derek growled. "Stay the hell away from us Derek" they turned and caught sight of Boyd. "You'd be pretty stupid to take his offer, don't bother" Scott gave a grunt of pain.

"Don't, you don't want to be like them" but Boyd simply pulled up his shirt, showing them an already healing bite mark.

"You're right, I want to be like you" he said with a small smile before walking around them and following after Derek and the others.

"Are you ok?" Crystal asked as Scott slowly nodded.

"I'm fine" but Crystal sighed.

"You're a crappy liar Scott, I don't need super werewolf hearing to know that. Come on" she helped him across the rink.

"So what happened to your jeep?" she held the flashlight up for Stiles who was perched on top of the jeep, a wrench in one hand as he sighed.

"Erica decided to mess around with the engine" he groaned.

"Ok. How's your head?" she could see a small bruise forming on the side of his face. Her mind instantly filled with images of her grabbing a chunk of Erica's hair and ripping it from her stupid head.

"It's alright. Doesn't hurt much" Crystal smiled.

"Liar" Stiles clapped his hands once he'd finished.

"So Boyd's a werewolf then?" he asked as Crystal nodded.

"Yep. Now Derek has three new Betas on his side. He finally got what he wanted, a pack" she clicked off the torch as Stiles climbed down. "He broke his promise Stiles" she felt a lump forming as her words broke at the end. "He made a promise and he lied, he had no intension of listening to me and I'm his family. He could have just asked you know, if he needed some help but no he decided to invite three teenagers into this world, three teenagers who are going to end up being cut in half by Gerard" she rubbed her forehead as Stiles stepped close to her, pulling her into a hug.

"It's not your fault. It's Derek doing what Derek does best, destroying lives" Crystal sighed.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised, I'm often lied to by the closest people to me" she gave Stiles a quick kiss and rubbed her nose against his. "I'm quite tired, I'll see you tomorrow ok" he nodded and gave her a soft kiss on the head as she closed her eyes. "God I wish we could just leave, go somewhere where no one knew us, where there were no werewolves, hunters or anything supernatural trying to kill us" Stiles shook his head.

"Then who would save the day huh, you and me. Partners in Crime" Crystal laughed.

"Nancy Drew and Batman. Now that would be a good show. See you tomorrow" she kissed him one last time. Tasting his lips before turning and sliding into her mustang. Waving to him she flicked on her iPod and listened to 'Landslide' by Fleetwood Mac. It had been a long night, she hoped that tonight she wouldn't have the nightmare.

**(A/N: Thank you for your continuous support. Please review, it really boosts my writing and speeds things up. Once again check out my Polyvore account where I upload Crystal's outfits for each chapter plus extras. Search in Google, Polyvore Vcarp1993 and should bring up my profile. Many thanks.**

**Vicky x)**


	22. Wanna play a game?

**Chapter 22: Want to play a game?**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading the last chapter, thanks so much the following users for reviewing: - Emmettlucer2010, jayesh dms, M (GUEST), Fizzwizz2011. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Vicky x**

The front door creaked as she slowly pushed it ajar, slipping through the small crack she ever so quietly closed it behind her. Small voices could be heard from the living room, the sound of her dad's voice filled the air as she smiled. He was back from New York. She desperately wanted to speak to him but maybe coming in late wasn't the best way to do this, her Mom might explode. She felt it would be less hassle to deal with them in the morning. Turning around she tiptoed over to the stairs but before she could even place a toe on the stairs she heard movement.

"Crystal?" she held her breath. "You can't sneak past me I'm your mother" she sighed and dropped her bag to the floor. Shuffling into the living room she crossed her arms and kept her head low. "There you are" she looked up to see her mom and dad smiling at her. "How's Stiles?" her Mom asked.

"He's good" she nodded back, this seemed to catch her father's attention.

"Yes, how is the young hormonal teenage boy who's dating my very innocent teenage daughter" she rolled her eyes and took a seat in the armchair. "Do we need to have the talk?" he suggested as her eyes went wide.

"God no, please. I think we all feel the need to never have that talk. Trust me" she stressed and held up her hands as her Mom giggled.

"Oh sweetie, we trust you completely. We know that when you're ready to get intimate with Stiles you'll make the right decision" Crystal slowly closed her eyes and put her hands to her face.

"Is this my punishment for coming home late? If it is, please I'll do the dishes, I clean the house, I scrub your back just please stop" she pleaded.

"Of course not, we just want to make sure you know the ins and outs of the birds and the bees" her dad continued. "Now condoms…" Crystal stood up and held up her hands.

"I'm grounded. I'll never go out ever again. I'm going to lock myself in my room and lie in a foetal position. I'll become a nun" she surrendered. Her Mom went to speak but she shook her head. "Just please stop talking about sex, please" she walked up to her Dad and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Glad you're back daddy, I'm extremely tired and this conversation has scarred me for life, goodnight" she kissed her Mom on the cheek too before pretty much sprinting out of the room, her Mom and Dad laughing.

"We're too good" her Mom said as her Dad nodded in agreement.

Crystal closed her door and groaned, that moment would haunt her. Throwing her bag to the floor she flopped onto her bed and sighed. Spreading her arms out she cracked her back before slowly feeling herself drifting off, it had been a while since she'd had a proper night's sleep. As her mind began to drift off she heard a vibrating sound from the floor. "No, go away. I don't care" she turned on her side as the sound stopped, only to repeat a few seconds later. "Fine" she snapped and sat up straight. "You win. Whatever it is, it obviously cannot wait" she threw herself over to the side of the bed and snatched her phone from her bag. Her anger drifted when she saw Stiles' face on the screen.

"Stiles" she asked. "What could have possibly happened in…" she checked her clock. "The last 52 minutes" she asked sarcastically but his voice made her sit up, concern filling her.

"I'm at the auto repair shop on Newton Street… something killed the mechanic" he panted as she pushed herself from the bed.

"I'll be 10 minutes" she said.

"Thanks, uh… could you pick Scott up on the way?" he asked.

"Of course. Sit tight alright" she went to leave her room when the sound of her parent's laughter sounded downstairs. "Not that way" she turned to the window and smiled.

After pushing her Mustang down the drive she floored the gas to Scott where he was awkwardly bouncing from one foot to another on the sidewalk. "In" she ordered as he slipped into the back of the car.

"Is he alright?" Scott asked as she shook her head.

"No idea, he just said the mechanic has been killed by something. Werewolf?" she asked.

"No idea, unless one of Derek's lot has gone insane" she sighed. "He'll be alright" she nodded slowly.

"I just worry about him. I worry about everyone right now" her hands gripped the wheel tighter.

"You really like him, huh?" Scott asked as she met his gaze in the mirror.

"Yeah. I like him, I like him so much but…" she felt Scott tense behind her. "Do you think me being with him means he's more likely to get hurt or worse" Scott sighed in the back, shaking his head.

"Stiles know the dangers we face, just because he's with you doesn't mean he's in more danger. He likes you a lot too, you must feel his emotions" Crystal shook her head.

"Not a whole lot. I try not use my werewolf senses when I'm around him. Apart from his heart beat which let's be fair, a human could probably hear I don't try and sense his feelings. Makes me think I have a cheat sheet to our relationship. I don't know, maybe it's silly" she shook her head.

"I don't think it's silly. You want a normal relationship, a human relationship" he added as she smiled.

"Yeah. A human relationship" her eyes narrowed at the flashing police lights in front of her as she found half the road blocked. Pulling in front of the repair shop she looked to the usual on lookers, phones at the ready to capture any sort of image they could upload to their social network. Shaking her head, she caught sight of a figure approaching the car. Unbuckling her seat belt she leaned over and opened the passenger door for him as Stiles slipped inside.

"Hey" he said, his voice lacking the usual hint of natural humour. She instantly knew something bad had gone down here. Leaning over she grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him to her. "Crys…" but Stiles was cut off as her lips met him. His heart beat sped up as she felt her stomach do flips, she loved making him feel like this. Hearing someone clear their throat in the back made Crystal pull back and turn to see Scott looking awkwardly down at his hands.

"Sorry" she said and sat back as Stiles eyes were wide, his lips partly open in the shape of an 'O'. "Didn't mean to attack you" she brushed his shirt down so it was less dishevelled.

"It's fine" his voice squeaked as he rubbed the back of his neck. Crystal could already see the redness spreading up his necks to his cheeks.

"What happened?" Scott asked, it took Stiles a few seconds to remember his friend was in the back of the car.

"Uh, right. So I was getting my car fixed after Erica manhandled her. I stepped into the office, the door was covered in this sort of translucent gunk on the handle. Anyways…" he began to ramble. "I felt my hand go numb and then my entire body, I couldn't move almost like I was paralysed. Then I saw the car coming down, the mechanic was on the ground like me. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't save him" he stuttered. Crystal's eyes caught sight of his hand shaking. Reaching out she took his hand in hers and gave it a small squeeze. "Then I saw it. It was like a reptile, had scales but it sorts of…" he sighed and rubbed the side of his head. "You know when you see, like a friend in a Halloween mask, but all you can actually see are their eyes and you feel like you know them but you can't figure out who it is?" he asked as Crystal slowly nodded.

"You saying you knew who it was?" Scott asked.

"No but I think it knew me" Stiles replied.

After Crystal had dropped Scott off, she pulled up in front of Stiles' house. "You sure you're alright?" she asked as he unbuckled himself.

"I'm fine" Crystal sighed and reached over, her finger grazing the mild bruise on the side of his face from where Erica had hit him over the head earlier. "It doesn't hurt, I promise" she smiled and shook her head.

"I might have to rip Erica's hair out for doing that to you" Stiles smiled and shook his head.

"Two girls fighting over little old me, one of my many fantasies" Crystal playfully punched him in the shoulder as he laughed.

"Not lost your sense of humour then, Stilinski" she giggled and leaned over, pressing her lips to his as he cupped her face. Seconds passed before Crystal pulled back, her breaths quick and short as Stiles' face currently resembled a tomato. "Screw it" she hissed and unbuckled herself.

"What?" Stiles asked but his hands went up when she swiftly swung her leg over and straddled his lap, her hands going to his chest as she pressed her lips to his. Stiles was taken aback by his girlfriend's drastic actions but he soon realized he was a teenage boy and his thoughts soon blanked as her lips travelled down to his neck, sucking on his pulse point. His hands wrapped themselves around her waist, slowly sliding down to her hips.

"Oh god" Stiles moaned as he felt his body reacting to her touches. His mind was dizzy and he thought for a second he might pass out. This was really happening. His girlfriend was full on making out with him. His fingers dung into her creamy bare skin under her shirt as Crystal pulled back. Stiles panicked, had he done it again, gone too far but she smiled to him, lust filled eyes dancing across his face. Crystal seductively brushed her jacket from her shoulders. His breath hitched as she leant back down and devoured his lips.

"God I want you so bad" Stiles moaned against her lips as he felt her body shiver under his touch.

"I want you too" she gasped back, her hands slowly travelling down to his belt. "I know you want to wait" Stiles slowly nodded his head as he watched her, her eyes leaving his to go down to his waist. "And so do I, I really do" she panted. Stiles chest rose and fell at such a speed, he thought he might have a heart attack. "We can wait but maybe we can try other things first" she unhooked his belt as her fingers trailed down to his zip. "Would that be ok?" she asked as Stiles definitely thought he'd died back at the repair shop and this was heaven. If he was asked a year ago what he would be doing now, a girl sitting on top of him in a car asking to go to second base would have been the last thing he'd have answered with. This had been something he'd dreamed about since he discovered another one of his many favourite private pass time hobbies.

"That would be great, really great. I don't want you to feel pressured into doing that though, if you ever thought I was forcing you to go in this direction, I swear I just..." Crystal put her hand over his mouth.

"Stiles" he slowly nodded. "For once in your life, don't talk" she winked as he continued to nod, his eyes going wide as she unzipped his pants. "Just relax" she purred. Her hands going between them as she slowly slid her hand down, making contact with his boxers. Her lips went back to his as his hands gripped her hips. This was it, this was the moment. Her fingers grazing his skin as he let out a gasp. "Relax" she purred as he moaned. Just a few more seconds. However, someone out there wanted to punish him as a sharp tap made Crystal rip her hand from out of his boxers as they both turned to see a light shining through the passenger window.

"Oh god. Is it the cops?" Crystal breathed but Stiles slowly shook his head.

"Nope, it's worse" he sighed and pressed the automatic window button as it rolled down. "Hi, dad" he groaned as Crystal yanked up her jacket and flung herself off her boyfriend to the driver's seat.

"Kids" the Sherriff said as he shined his light into the car. His eyes caught sight of Stiles doing up his zipper and belt. "So this is what you call going straight home?" he asked. Stiles turned to look at the house they were in front of.

"Well I am at home" he replied as his dad raised his eyebrows.

"Not what I meant" he said sternly as he gave a polite wave to Crystal.

"Evening Crystal" he said as she gave a small wave back.

"Sherriff" her whole face was bright red. "Nice weather we're having; don't you think?" she felt like a face palm was necessary but thankfully Stiles beat her to it. "I was just bringing Stiles home" she added as the Sherriff nodded with a knowing look.

"I see. Well he's home now. I think your Mom would want you home too" he said as she got the message. "I could call her if you want" he added as she shook her head.

"I should get home. Night Stiles" she buckled herself up and gave him a quick shove. "See you tomorrow" she wouldn't even look at him as Stiles nodded.

"Yeah" he panted. He didn't have to worry about having to take a moment to 'correct' himself this time, his dad had put an abrupt end to that. Stiles got out the car as Crystal gave him a quick wave.

"Oh Crystal" she looked to the Sherriff. "We'll see you sometime next week, for that dinner your Mother invited us too" she felt the colour drain from her face as she slowly nodded.

"Sounds great" she mumbled before driving off.

"Marry that girl" his Dad said as he slapped him on the back. "Seriously, marry her" he added before heading towards the house.

"Dad, can we not" Stiles shook his head. His dad couldn't have been 10 minutes more at the repair shop, 5 minutes even. He had the worst luck.

_**Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.**_

Crystal groaned as her hand came down a little too harshly on her alarm clock as she heard the bleep die with a crack. "Not now" she groaned and rolled over onto her side, hiding her head under the covers.

"Crystal" her father's voice sounded outside her door. "Breakfast downstairs" Crystal groaned back.

"I'm sick" she answered.

"Ok. I'll just eat all the pancakes to myself" she threw the covers off of her body.

"I'm up" she shouted and stumbled from her bed. "I'll be down in 10 minutes" she scrabbled to her wardrobe.

Crystal flung herself down the stairs, the smell of pancakes and blueberry syrup pulling her towards the kitchen where the most beautiful sight awaited her. A pile of spongy soft pancakes with butter and blueberry syrup. "Oh my darling. I've waited for this moment for so long. If only mother knew how to make you so soft, so delicate. So perfect" she picked up her fork and knife before cutting a triangle, the scent engulfing all her senses. "I've waited so long" she purred and slowly ate it. Her eyes closed as she moaned with delight.

"Right" her eyes opened to see her dad making his own as she smiled to him. "I take that as a 'well done' huh?" she giggled and took another.

"A***" she gave him a thumbs up as he placed a cup of decaffeinated coffee in front of her. Crystal didn't want to let him know her Mom didn't mind her drinking normal coffee.

"So, your Mom spoke to you about your grandfather?" he asked as she nodded slowly. "I know we should have told you we never thought that the Argents would come here to Beacon Hills and with everything over the adoption we didn't want to overload you with things that didn't matter at the time. You understand right, kiddo" he gave her a playful punch on the arm as she smiled. Her dad didn't really know how to be a 'dad' so to speak, he could act like it but deep down she knew there wasn't a serious bone in his body, he would let her mother do the 'stern look' and even then her Mother wasn't the best at keeping it serious either.

"I know. It's fine. I'm over it" she shrugged and finished her pancakes. Her dad grabbed her now empty plate with an impressed look on his face.

"Well we are going over there on Saturday for a nice family meal where you can meet everyone. Your mother said your already friends with Chris's daughter, Allison is it?" he asked as Crystal nodded.

"Yeah, she's cool" she replied and grabbed her keys and bag from the side.

"Good, that's good. Well, have a great day at school, don't do drugs or anything" he gave her a smile as she nodded.

"I promise. What about grand theft auto, is that allowed?" she asked.

"GTA is fine, but no lame cars, not worth it" she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Love you, daddy" she hugged him before leaving the house.

Crystal caught sight of Allison sitting on her own at one of the outside tables as she smiled. "Morning" she took a seat as Allison gave her a warm smile.

"Hey" the smile soon disappeared like she'd remembered something. "How's Stiles?" she asked. Scott had obviously told her about the repair shop last night.

"Yeah, he's fine" the thoughts of last night and what had happened in the car made her blush. Allison picked up on it as she tilted her head.

"Anything else happen?" she asked as Crystal put her hand in front of her face to hide her smile. "Crystal?" Allison smiled as she had that knowing look in her eyes.

"Nothing" but her voice cracked at the end.

"You and Stiles get up too much or get something" Allison pointed her finger towards the sky, "Up?" she asked as Crystal lent over the table to slap her hand away.

"No" her face now bright red. "It was short lived anyways" she added. Allison refused to let it slide as she put her hands together.

"What did you do?" Crystal knew she was dying to know. This is what girls did right, they talked about their relationships with each other.

"We were kissing and other stuff in my car. It got very steaming, the end" she put her hands onto the table. "Well not really the end, the Sherriff interrupted us" Allison hands covered her laugh quickly approaching. "As my hand was down Stiles' boxers" she added quickly without being able to stop herself as Allison began to laugh. "I could have died with embarrassment. The father of my boyfriend catching me with my hand down his son's boxers" she shook her head at the memory, feeling absolutely mortified.

"So a very eventful evening then" Allison body continued to shake as she tried to control her laughter.

"It was actually. Before the Sherriff showed up it was amazing" she smiled. "I felt like a normal girl for once, just hanging out on top of my boyfriend" she giggled as Allison smiled. "Anyways, how are you and Scott?" she asked. She knew Allison had been keeping her relationship with Scott a secret since prom night. She vaguely remembered Scott saying something about Mr. Argent putting a gun to his face and threatening to kill him if he ever spoke to Allison again.

"We're great. As long as no one in my family finds out we're still dating" she replied as Crystal smiled. "I kind of like it though, this sneaking around. Makes things more dangerous and intense" her voice drifted off as Crystal smiled.

"Calm yourself" Allison giggled as she looked back down to her text book. Crystal smiled but that's when her head snapped up, a familiar and undeniable scent filled the air as she turned to see Stiles running towards them. A smile spread across her face as he came to a stop at the table, if you could call it stopping, he pretty much mounted the table as Crystal bit back a giggle.

"Keen to see me, Stilinski?" she asked as he looked to her and smiled.

"Always" he gave her a quick peck on the lips before looking to Allison.

"Right. No more lovey dovey crap alright, it's really weirding me out when I have to recite it back to my best friend" Crystal looked to Allison who smiled. So they were giving messages to Stiles to pass onto the each other, crafty. She shook her head and smiled, poor Stiles. She could only imagine what they were getting him to say. "I need to ask. Does your grandfather keep a bestiary, it's an encyclopaedia of mythical creatures" he said and lent against the table.

"I think you mean…" but Stiles cut her off.

"No I mean a bestiary" as he sighed.

"Well, what does it look like?" Allison asked.

"Uh it might be an old book, worn" he explained. Crystal eyes seemed to glaze over as she felt her body tense up. A flash flicked through her mind.

"_Christina, bring Mommy's book" she felt her small child hands pick up the heavy leather bound book from the table as she wobbled under its weight. A female laughter of delight filled the air as she turned to see a strikingly beautiful woman with raven black hair, warm eyes holding out her hands. _

"_Read to me, Mommy" she smiled as the woman scooped her up onto her lap and unclasped the metal lock on the book. _

"_Where did we get to, hmmm" she flicked through the pages. Crystal felt a warmth spread through her body as the woman had her cuddled close to her chest, her arm wrapped securely round her. _

Crystal hand gripped her leg as she felt her eyes snap back to Allison and Stiles still talking. What the hell was that? That woman, she had seen her before. Her voice was so familiar, she felt the scar on her leg burn. It was Talia Hale. Her biological mother. For the first time Crystal felt a pain in her chest for the mother she could no longer remember. But that memory, that had been real. Was her mind correcting itself, was she remembering her life before the fire? And that book, her mother had a bestiary when she was young. Maybe Derek still had it or had it lost in the fire like everything else?

Stiles took off out of the corner of her eye as her head snapped up.

"Everything ok?" Allison asked as she noticed the colour had drained from her face.

"Fine, just a little tired" she lied and covered it with a reassuring smile. Allison was unsure for a few seconds but soon smiled and gave her a nod.

"So does your grandfather have the book?" she asked.

"You mean our grandfather" Allison added as Crystal sighed.

"I'm his adoptive grand-daughter who also happens to be a werewolf, I think if he knew he wouldn't consider me family, now would he" she replied as Allison smile disappeared but she didn't add anything else. "Sorry" Crystal said as she rubbed her temple. "Are you as excited as I am about this 'family' dinner on Saturday?" she asked as Allison groaned.

"It's going to be eventful" Crystal smiled.

"Just sit next to me alright, I will be beyond terrified of being cut in half with a sword" as the words left her lips she felt her teeth bite down on her tongue.

"What?" Allison asked.

"Nothing, oh here he comes again" she thanked Stiles for saving that story from being told.

He was stumbling up onto the green, his face was contorted as he panted over to them. He slammed his hand down onto the table as Crystal put a hand out to stabilize him.

"Where" Stiles panted between words as she could see the sweat already beginning to drip down his forehead. "Does" pant "he" pant "keep it" he sighed and straightened up.

"Maybe his office" she offered, it was the only reasonable place Gerard would keep something that important. Stiles nodded and gave a quick wink to Crystal before sprinting back off.

"Oh god, you and Scott are going to make my boyfriend have a hernia, aren't you" Allison giggled as they watched Stiles almost take down a freshmen girl as she dodged out of his way. "That or he might just pass out" she suggest with a shake of her head. "Anyways, I need to get to gymnastics practice, Coach Phillips is going to tear me a new one if I'm late again" the sentence made her shake her head, "Not the best way to say it but still makes my point. I'll see you later. For the lacrosse game" Allison nodded as she took off back to the school. As she entered the hallway she saw Stiles making his way towards her, his face bright red and sweat pooling down her face.

"Oh baby" she smiled as he came to a skidding stop in front of her.

"I can't…. I am going to die. Know that I was brave" he panted.

"Do I get your jeep?" she asked as he shook his head, looking at her like she was insane.

"Are you crazy woman, no one get the Jeep. She will be buried with me" he leaned in and gave her quite a sweaty kiss but she didn't mind as he gasped.

"I can't, only have tiny amount of breath left. See you later" he panted before giving her an abrupt tap on the bottom before hobbling off down the hallway. Crystal shook her head with a giggle before making her way to gymnastics practice.

Crystal groaned as she kept her balance with one hand on the beam. Really? Coach Phillips had demanded she come back at the end of school to do a couple more hours' practice due to the ones she had missed lately. "10 more minutes, Price" she looked to the Coach Phillips who really wasn't very feminine at all. She was pretty sure Coach Finstock was more of a woman than she was. Sensitivity was never her go to area.

"Really Coach?" she asked as her Coach crossed her arms.

"Do you want to get this scholarship, Price? You're the most promising student I've seen in years, last student like you was…" she went into a daze. "Laura Hale". Crystal arm went at the name as she stumbled off the beam and landed on her bum. "Walk it off, Price" her Coach's booming voice came as Crystal pushed herself up. Laura Hale as in her sister. Looks like her family loved using their wolf abilities to excel in certain areas at school. Again that feeling came to her as she pushed herself back up onto the beam before doing a handstand, regaining her balance.

That's when her mind seemed to drift again and her eyes glazed over.

"_3…2…1. Ready or not, here I come" darkness surrounded her as a young female voice echoed in the distance. "Is she here?" movement sounded as Crystal felt herself curl up tighter into a ball. "No, not here. Is she under the table? No not there either. Hmmm, I wonder where that little midget has gone" she felt her body moving without knowing as she grabbed the handle of the door and pushed herself free from the coat closest to see Laura Hale in front of her, or more towering over her._

"_I'm not a midget" her voice boomed as she crossed her arms. Laura's eyes landed on her as she looked to her before giggling. _

"_Ok, midget. I think we need to go back over the rules of Hide and go Seek" she crouched down and looked into her eyes. "And you are a midget, even Derek thinks so. Isn't that right, Derek?" Laura turned to look at a young teenage boy sprawled out on the couch busy reading a book. _

"_Yeah, midget" he grunted as Crystal crossed her arms, she felt anger filling her up. _

"_Well one day I'm going to be big enough to kick your butt" she said as Laura giggled again._

"_Is that so, hmmm. Think you can take me, midget" she playfully jabbed at Crystal who tried to resist. Laura soon began to tickle her as Crystal let out a giggle. _

"Price!" Crystal eyes snapped over to her coach. "I said we're done. Go shower" she said before walking off. Crystal did a back flip and landed perfect on her feet as her head was still spinning. What the hell was happening to her? These memories, two in one day. She rubbed the back of her neck before doing some stretches, her muscles relaxing as she walked off to take a shower.

'_Just finished. I'll be there in 20'_ she sent the message to Stiles before grabbing a towel and walking into the showers. Standing under the steaming water she looked to the white ceramic tiles in front of her as she sighed. Images of those memories flooded her mind, Talia, Laura, young Derek. All so happy, so safe. Then Kate came along and decided to end it all with a simply strike of a match. Her hand went down to the scar on her leg as she dug her nails in. Why didn't it heal? She had broken bones in her body, been shot and almost sliced her entire finger off in an attempt of baking a few years ago but not a blemish of these incidents lay on her body, so why was this scar so different? Questions and images continued to fill her mind as screaming filled her ears. The screams of her family burning to death all those years ago. "Stop" she breathed as her hands went to her ears. "Please" tears ran down her cheeks but they were washed away by the water. "STOP!" she screamed as her fist came out and smashed into the wall in front of her. Her eyes opened to see a dent in the tile, blood staining the wall as blood dripped from her knuckles. She looked around to make sure no one else was nearby as she sighed. "I'm losing my mind" she held her hand under the water as before cleaning the wall. Looking to her hand she smiled as the cuts were now completely healed.

Once she was dressed she put her hair into a wet bun before grabbing her bag. She was so late, the sound of the lacrosse game echoing in the distance. Her hands reached into her bag for her phone when she saw a missed call from Stiles. She hit 'Call back' as it rung through. Is it possible he was playing? She felt a smile spread across her face. "He is playing and I am missing it" she groaned and took off out of the girl's locker room. As she exited the school she caught his scent and smiled but it soon disappeared as she noticed the scent was not going towards the lacrosse field but away from it. Sniffing the air, she slowly walked towards the swimming pool building. It had been a while since she'd done Swimming. Ever since it had become an option she'd never really felt the need to have it down as a class, it was usually seen as a competitive sport here at Beacon Hills, even though the swim team sucked.

She felt like a dog tracking his scent and knew Stiles would crack a joke about this later. "Stiles?" she asked as she came to a stop outside of the building. That's when another scent filled her nose, Derek and… she sniffed again, her hands fisting in rage, Erica. Opening the door, she stormed inside. "Stiles!" she called.

"Crystal!" his voice rang back as her pace picked up.

"Stiles?" she called again but came to a stop when she saw the scene in front of her. Derek and Stiles in the pool. "What the hell are you doing? Did you decide to go for an evening swim with my jackass brother" they were looking in her direction but not actually at her, more like something behind her.

"Crystal, get in the pool" Stiles snapped as she crossed her arms.

"Get in" Derek grunted. That's when she noticed Stiles seemed to be supporting Derek in the pool. Something wasn't right.

"Get out of the pool" she took a step towards the edge when she felt something slice the back of her neck.

"No!" Stiles shouted as she put a hand to the back of her neck and turned to meet yellow eyes.

"Oh" she stuttered and side stepped, backing up out of the range of the reptile creature who was slowly advancing towards her.

"Crys!" Stiles shouted as he went to move.

"Get out" Derek shouted but her legs seemed to wobble as she crashed into the wall, sliding down.

"What's happening?" she asked as her arm fell to her side, her head leaning against the wall. "I can't move" she looked to Stiles. This was the creature he'd seen in the repair shop. It must be able to paralyse its victims.

"I can get her" Stiles panted as she looked to them. That's when it all clicked into place. He was holding Derek up who must have been paralysed too.

"No" she gasped as her eyes went to the creature slowly advancing to her.

"It will kill her" Stiles said as he looked to Derek. "I'll jump out and grab her, no problem" he suggested but that's when the reptile pounced. "No" Stiles said as dropped Derek like a dead weight and swam as fast as he could towards the side of the pool. But stopped short when she saw the reptile inches from her face, its head tilting as he looked to her.

"Am I dead?" she asked.

"No, its… its smelling you" Stiles said as Crystal's eyes opened her eyes slowly. Her vision was covered with those yellow eyes.

"It is going to eat me?" she asked as Stiles was just as confused as she was.

"I don't think so. Why isn't it eating you?" he asked.

"Don't sound so bummed out about" she said as the reptile backed up before turning to Stiles who backed up too. "Uh Stiles" he looked to her. "I know I hate my brother but he is currently drowning at the bottom of the pool" Stiles looked to see a dark shape at the bottom, he'd completely forgotten about Derek. Crystal watched as he swam down and appeared moments later with a gasping Derek. Derek eyes went to Crystal in confused.

"You're alive?" surprise in his voice.

"Again with people being bummed out about that" she said before her eyes went to the reptile.

"He's not even attacking you, he's just stalking us" Stiles said as Crystal looked to her phone which lay mere inches from her hand. Her eyes focused on it as she groaned.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked as he could see the concentration on her face.

"I'm trying to use the force to will my phone to dial Scott" she mumbled as Derek groaned.

"Stiles already tried and he didn't answer. He's too busy trying to find the bestiary at Allison's house" Crystal groaned as she had tired herself out.

"How long have you been here for?" she asked.

"An hour or more maybe" Stiles groaned, tiredness in his voice as he continued to hold Derek up.

"Well done, you managed to hold his sorry ass up for that long" she smiled to him as Derek glared at her. Minutes passed in silence as Crystal started counting the ceiling tiles. The reptile had skulked off to the other side of the room into the shadows. Even if Stiles moved now it would attack him. Why wasn't it attacking her though? Did she smell off, was she not meaty enough to eat?

"Want to play a game?" she asked as a growl came from Derek. "Or not" she groaned and sighed.

"What did your dad say last night after he found us in my car?" Crystal asked as Stiles looked to her.

"Uh, he was fine" he stuttered as he sensed Derek glaring at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"What were you doing in her car, late at night?" Derek asked. Stiles thanked god that he was unable to move.

"We were playing a game" Crystal smiled as Derek let out another growl.

"Ok, that enough of that. I've got to do something. I can't just keep holding you up and hope Scott finds us. And who knows how long Crystal will be alive, what if that thing decides it actually wants to devour her beautiful flesh" Stiles rambled as Crystal felt herself blush at his comment. Crystal could see the reptile creep from the shadows.

"I'm going to go for it" Stiles said as he grabbed onto Derek's shirt.

"Stiles, no" she snapped but he'd already started swimming. "Idiot" Derek bobbed behind him as Stiles panted his way across the pool. "Oi. Over here. Come on, fresh flesh to eat. Come on. Eat me!" she screamed as the reptile turned its attention to her and leapt across the tiled floor in her directions.

"Crys" Stiles panted as she looked to him.

"Well swim you idiot!" she screamed back to him as he continued to paddle his way across, heading for a bar on the diving board. "Come on, you put Reptile to shame. He could totally kick your ass" she screamed at the creature as it landed in front of her. "That's right, focus on me you dumbass lizard" she hissed as Stiles hand came up to grab the bar but his fingers slipped against the metal as he slowly disappeared under the water.

"No" she screamed as she urged her body to move but nothing happened, tears sprung from her eyes as Stiles didn't reappear. "STILES!" she screamed as the creature looked to her. "Fuck you" she screamed and spat in its face, this seemed to infuriate it as it hissed at her, raising a clawed hand.

Crystal closed her eyes and hoped it would be quick. So this was how she was going to die. In freaking Beacon Hills High school Swimming Pool.

Gasps filled the air as her eyes opened to see Stiles and Derek catching their breath on the floor next to the pool. Scott crouched on the diving board as his attention turned to the creature ready to slice her face off.

"Scott, any time now would be grand" she screamed as the creature swiftly turned to look at Scott. "Right, never mind" she said as she watched Scott jumped to the floor, ready to pounce. That's when the creature used its tail to flip him across the room into a mirror. "Not a good start, Scotty" she panted. Scott quickly grabbed a piece of the mirror and held it up as a weapon. Crystal eyes went from one to the other as she held her breath. That's when the creature stopped short, its head tilting before it took off up the wall and crashed out of the ceiling window.

"Hey" Stiles panted as he slid next to her, all his strength gone. "You ok?" he asked as he gripped her hand, squeezing it.

"I hate the swimming pool" she looked to a panting Derek who'd managed to get some movement back.

Crystal was in between Scott and Stiles as she scrolled through the pages of obscure text as her eyebrows scrunched up.

"Is that even a language?" Stiles asked.

"So we still have to figure out what this thing is" Scott sighed. It had all been for nothing.

"It's called a Kanima" they all straightened up to see Derek and Erica making their way towards them.

"You knew the whole time" Stiles said, Crystal reached down and took his hand.

"No. Only when it was confused by its own reflection" Derek admitted.

"It doesn't know what it is" Scott realised.

"Or who" Derek added.

"What else do you know?" Stiles interjected, a spur of confidence filling him. Derek ignored him and looked to Crystal was slightly hidden behind Stiles.

"Just stories. Rumours" he replied.

"So it's like us then?" Crystal asked as Derek nodded.

"A shape shifter, yes. But it's not right. It's like…" Derek tried to think of the right word.

"An abomination" Stiles finished as Derek nodded slowly. Derek turned as Erica went to follow.

"Derek" Scott called. "We need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argent" Crystal looked to Scott like he was insane. He wanted to tell the family of supernatural hunters this and hope they didn't get killed in the process.

Derek walked slowly back, his eyes glued to Scott.

"You trust them?" he asked.

"Nobody trusts anyone!" Scott yelled as he stepped forward. "That's the problem. While we're here arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger and faster than any of us, and its killing people and we still don't know anything about it" Scott came to the end of his rage rant as he sighed.

"I know one thing. When I find it, I'm going to kill it" he looked again to Crystal as she refused to speak with him. As they turned to leave again an idea popped into Crystal's head.

"Wait" Derek stopped as he looked to his baby sister. Crystal stepped around Scott and towards her brother and Erica.

"One more thing" she said and out of nowhere sent a punch straight into Erica's face who went flying onto her back. Everyone stood completely shocked as Derek looked to her, she swore she saw a hint of a smile on his face. "That's for hurting my boyfriend, do it again and I will make sure you wake up bald, and that doesn't grow back overnight" she hissed before glaring at her brother and turning swiftly, walking away from them.

"Now that is not being predictable" Derek said as Erica let out a growl but he simply grabbed her by the arm and dragged her off.

Crystal lay in bed that night, staring up at the ceiling as her mind refused to turn off. Thoughts of that day, the yellow eyes of the Kanima sent shivers down her spine. Why hadn't it killed her at the pool? But those eyes, she'd seen them before. Slowly her eyes drifted shut as her mind wondered once more.

"_Where did we get to, hmmm" Talia Hale continued to flick through the old worn out pages of the book as she came to a stop. "Ahh, here we are. Kanima" Crystal innocent child eyes went to the realistic drawing on a reptile creature with slit bright yellow eyes, it reminded her of a snake. "Do you want to read this one, sweetie?" Talia asked her as Crystal nodded. Her eyes going to the scrawled words across the page, even when she was only 8 years old she could still feel this fancy writing. _

"_Kanima are…." _

Crystal sat bolt upright in the bed as she gasped. "I know what it is" she panted as she gripped her head. "I mean I used to know" she gasped and felt goose bumps on her bare skin. "Which also means I know how to stop it" she lay back down, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Now all she had to figure out was how to unlock the rest of the memory.

**A/N: Thank you again for reading this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**All outfits can be found on my Polyvore account, search in Google 'Polyvore Vcarp1993'.**

**Vicky x**


	23. Welcome to the Family

**Chapter 23: Welcome to the Family**

**A/N: I'm really getting my inspiration back for writing, lots of chapters to come. Half way done with chapter 24 already :) Thanks for reading. Thanks also the following people for their amazing reviews which only boost my writing and ideas. Emmettluver2010, jayesh dms and bluerose921. You guys are amazing. I do tend to write quicker when I have more review, just to through that quite obvious hint in your direction.**

**Polyvore (Crystal's outfits plus more) Search Polyvore Vcarp1993 to find my profile.**

Crystal took another bite of the red vine she held between her fingers as her eyes stayed glued on the TV, she was re-watching the original Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope. Stretched out on the couch in her pyjamas, her Pokémon Squirtle tank top, blue and white stripped shorts, fluffy slippers and her comic book sketch gown. Her 'casual wear' or 'can't be assed' look she wore at home. "Use the force, Luke" she spoke, completely oblivious to anything else going on around her.

"There she is" her mother's voice distant in the background. "Crystal? Crystal? Crystal!" her head snapped round to see her Mom and Dad standing in the living room staring at her.

"Yes?" she asked with a smile.

"We have to be at the Argents in 2 hours and you're not even close to being ready" her mother gestured to what she was wearing.

"I am hoping to be fashionable late, so late that I miss it" she said, taking another bite of her red vine. "See, pacing myself" she turned back to the TV.

"Crystal" her mother's body soon blocked the screen as Crystal shifted her head to try and catch a glimpse. "I got you a new dress. Now, go have a shower" Crystal sighed and held her palm up to her mother, concentration on her face.

"These are not the droids your looking for" she did an impression of Obi Wan Kenobi, her mother crossed her arms but Crystal saw her Dad smile out the corner of her eye.

"Not funny. Shower, Hair, and Dress" her Mom turned round and swiftly turned off the film as Crystal groaned and sunk low into the couch.

"But I'm comfortable, its warm and I was going to have a nap" Crystal whined, rubbing her eyes.

"Sherriff Stilinski and Stiles are coming over next week, do you want me to start talking about s.e.x" she emphasised each letter "at the table?" her Mother asked, crossing her arms with a smile. Crystal practically fell on her face stumbling off the couch.

"You cannot use that all the time" she took off up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door.

Her Mom and Dad smiled as they took a seat on the couch, flicking the TV back on and enjoying the film.

Crystal stripped off her pyjamas as the steam filled the air. Stretching her arms above her head she stepped inside, letting the warm water relax her muscles. She was trying to do anything to avoid going to this dinner. She'd even thought about breaking her arm or another part of her body but then remembered it would heal within minutes so that was pointless. Maybe fake an illness, what was going around at the moment, the Spanish flu? Was that back?

Once she was all smelling fresh she blow dried her hair, only then did she noticed the dress hanging on the back of her door. The navy dress was pretty, but it screamed 'am I going to die in this dress?' Sighing she pulled it over her head as it flowed just above her knees., she did simple make up before grabbing a pair of peep toe heels and a black blazer.

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Batman!_

Crystal turned her head to the theme tune erupting from her phone causing a smile to spread across her face. Walking over to her bedside table she saw the image of Stiles pop up. She'd decided to set him a personal tune.

"Afternoon, Sunshine" his voice greeted her.

"Afternoon to you too" she replied and laid down on her bed.

"So, dinner at the Argents?" he breathed.

"Don't remind me. Just think, in an hour I could be shish kebab or worse, be invited back" Stiles laughed as she heard a knock at her door. "I'll be down in a second" she shouted to her dad on the other side. "So you busy tomorrow?" she asked.

"I'm free as a bird" Stiles replied.

"Good. Do you want to go for a bite to eat?" she bit down on her lip, unsure what he would say.

"A bite sounds good. I'll pick you up at 11?" she could hear a smile in his voice.

"11 sounds perfect. I'll see you then. Love you" she hit the hang up button just as her mind registered what had just slipped out of her mouth. Slowly she sat up, her eyes wide, staring at the device in her hands. What had she just said? Did she just use the 'L' word? Her body suddenly felt cold, her breath caught in her throat as she stood up.

"Maybe he didn't hear it" she suggested and looked back down at the phone. "I should message him" she opened a new text but her fingers didn't move. What should she put? _'Jokes, lol. Smiley face'_ shaking her head she chucked her phone into her bag. He would probably forget, yes. He had more important things to do than to worry about a simple word, a word she didn't mean, or did she?

"Are you nervous?" her Mom asked from the front seat of the car.

"No, why would I be?" Crystal lied as she continued to look out the window.

"Well I am, you should be too. If you not nervous, you're crazy" her Mother began to rant as Crystal shook her head. She saw her Dad reach across from the driver's seat and take his wife's hand, her Mother giving him a smile. Crystal looked to her parents as see the love in her Mother's eyes, the way they glinted whenever she looked or spoke of her husband. Yes, sometimes they went too far with the kissing and inappropriate jokes but the love they felt for each other was nice. Just looking at them made her think of Stiles which also made her think of what she'd said to him. Just thinking of it made her want to crawl under her covers and never come back out again. Now she probably spooked him, he'd avoid her, not turn up tomorrow and avoid her at all costs because she was the girlfriend who used the 'L' word just a couple of months into their relationship.

"Nice one, Crystal" she whispered to herself.

"We're here" her father said from the front seat. Crystal looked to the house in front of them as she felt her stomach tighten. This was it. The moment of truth. Obviously if her Pappy or Allison's grandfather as she felt like calling him now, if he knew she was a werewolf she would have been dead years ago.

"Just act normal, don't do anything weird" she whispered to herself. "Who am I kidding? I scream weird" she noticed she was now completely alone in the car. The back door opened as her dad looked down at her.

"Crystal, come on" she sighed and stepped out of the car to see the front door open to reveal Chris Argent and his wife Victoria Argent give them civil smiles. Crystal had only seen Allison's mother a few times but every time she felt a chill go down her spine. Chris was scary but his wife was beyond terrifying, her eyes so dark and serious. Crystal wasn't even sure she knew how to smile.

"Welcome" Chris said as he held out his hand to Crystal's dad. "Nice to finally meet you, Alex I presume. I've heard lots about you" Crystal resisted the urge to roll her eyes. The sound of Chris's heart skipping a beat over his quite obvious lie made her want to laugh. They probably knew as much about the Prices as men knew about tampons.

"Nice to meet you. This is my wife, Lily and I think you might know my daughter, Crystal Price" the Argents eyes went to her as she could tell Victoria knew what she was. Her eyes flashed distaste for just a second but was missed by her Mom and Dad.

"Of course, Allison's friend" Victoria said with a fake smile. "Well, come on in. Food will be ready soon" Crystal stepped into the house. It even felt cold, did these people believe in any sort of warmth. Allison appeared as Crystal instantly moved to her side.

"Thank god. This is more awkward then watching Scott skate" she sighed as Allison smiled, remembering the event at the skating rink.

"I'm glad you're here. I've been preparing all day. Trying to think of what they could possibly want to talk about" Allison asked as Crystal shrugged.

"I don't know. The weather, global warming or maybe supernatural creatures such as myself" she whispered back as Allison gave her a nudge. "Kidding. Maybe" she glanced over to see her parents deep in conversation with Allison's. For a second she swore she saw Chris actually give a genuine smile to her parents, like he was enjoying their company.

"So my dad is your dad's half-brother?" Allison asked. Her parents had given a low down on the way over. Her father's mother was married to Gerard, they had her dad. Then they began to fight and they felt it was best for their four year old son to end things. Gerard stayed in touch with his son but remarried and then out popped Gerard and then Kate.

"Pretty much" Crystal answered. Her breath hitched when she saw him enter the room, it was like a dark shadow. How could she feel anything but fear now for this man who'd she loved most of her life, called Pappy, sat on his lap as a child when deep down she knew the truth, he was nothing but a murder.

"Evening" he smiled at looked to them, "Glad we're all here. Why don't we move to the dining room, Victoria I think the dinner is done" he said as Victoria excused herself. Crystal moved with the crowd as she avoided looking at him.

"Buttercup" he smiled when he caught sight of. Crystal stopped dead in her tracks as she raised her eyes and gave a wide fake smile.

"Pappy" the word slipped off her tongue, it felt wrong saying it now.

"I haven't seen you as much as I would want to lately, I'm sorry for that. We must go for some ice cream soon, like we used to when you were younger" he pulled her in for a hug as she resisted the urge to stiffen up. Allison gave her a small smile from behind as Crystal gave her one back, if only Allison knew exactly what her grandfather had done that night in the wood to that Omega.

"Well, come on you two. My two favourite girls" he said as Allison joined them. The way she looked at Gerard proved she found him just as scary as Crystal did. As they moved into the dining room Allison took a seat on the other side of the table as Crystal made a swift dash to sit next to her but found her path blocked by Gerard.

"Sit next to me, Buttercup" he smiled as she bit her tongue and smiled.

"Of course, Pappy" taking the seat next to the head of the table she looked to her parents who were sat on her side. This was going to be a long night.

The starter went down well, Gorgonzola and Squash Soup. Crystal tried to keep herself to herself and concentrate on her food but she continued to watch Gerard out of the corner of her eye. He would sometimes glance to her and smile.

"So Crystal" she looked up at sound of her name to him. "Your father tells me you have a boyfriend" she almost choked on her soup as she looked to her father who was smiling. Oh he went there did he? She would remember that one for later on.

"Yes. His name is Stiles" she replied.

"Stiles. Stiles." Gerard rolled his tongue as he said Stiles name over and over. "Oh I think I know him" her eyes narrowed slightly. "He is friends with Scott isn't he, Allison" Allison looked up from her soup. "So you must know Scott then too, Allison's boyfriend" he commented as Crystal looked to Allison. On a scale of one to ten, the night was currently heading towards a -100 at this rate. All eyes were now on the two girls.

"He is. There best friends" Allison replied and hoped the discussion would end there.

"I see. And what does Stiles do in his spare time?" he asked. Maybe if she stabbed herself in the face, it might distract them long enough so they forgot about Stiles.

"He plays lacrosse" she simply answered. Keep it basic.

"Like Scott" Crystal tilted her head slightly. Gerard sure loved talking about Scott, her other werewolf friend.

"Yes, like Scott" Allison said as Gerard nodded.

"And his mother and father, what do they do" Crystal didn't really feel like speaking about Stiles' personal life but felt all eyes on her.

"Uh, his mother died when he was young and his father is the Sherriff" Gerard nodded.

"Oh, it's always hard when someone loses a parent, or a child" he said the last part in mumbles. Crystal thought she might have been the only one at the table to hear it.

"It is" her father said as Gerard looked to him.

"Of course. I do think of your mother always" he then looked to Chris. "And your too Chris, I loved them both, I still do" he looked down at his now empty bowl of soup. Victoria who had said very little since they had sat down took this as a sign to gather everyone's bowls, even though Crystal was not finished and said main would be out soon.

The conversation thankful moved away from Stiles and on to Crystal's parents as they explained more about themselves. Crystal took the time to glance down at her phone, nothing from Stiles. Yep, she had definitely destroyed their relationship.

Main looked delicious. Cumin Griddled Scallops with Chickpea Salad and Red Pepper Tahini. Victoria began to explain the recipe but all Crystal cared about was eating every late pea. Every forkful tasted better, there was an usual scent to it which she couldn't put her finger on. It was only after the main did she began to feel warm. Removing her jacket, she hung it on the back of the chair but this only seemed increase her temperature as she felt her head begin to feel heavy.

"Crystal" Allison whispered over to her as she glanced over to her friend.

"Hmm" her eyes begin to drift, unable to focus.

"Are you alright? You look clammy?" she asked as Crystal brushed it off.

"Just warm. I'm just going to get some air. Excuse me" she looked to see Victoria bringing in the main, a Cheesecake brownie which would have made her mouth water but at this point she only felt her stomach twist. Her hand grabbed at the door handle as she threw herself outside and stumbled a little, what the hell was going on with her? Gasping she took a few deep breaths but felt stomach do a roll as she moved to the nearest bush and threw up the gourmet food.

"Crystal?" her Mother's voice sounded once she straightened up. "Oh my god, are you alright?" she asked, rushing over carrying Crystal's bag and jacket. "Sweetheart?" she put a hand to her head. "No temperature. Are you sick?" she asked.

"No. I feel fine just…" she stepped away from the bush and noticed they were now joined by the Argents. "I'm sorry. The food was great but it um…" she didn't really know how to put this. Victoria's face was frozen, her eyes ablaze as she narrowed her eyes. "Yeah" Victoria's face changed instantly when her parents turned their heads.

"Its fine. Maybe your stomach didn't like some of the ingredients, you're not allergic to anything are you?" how did she do that. Flip a switch, go from scary woman to caring mother.

"I'm so sorry" Crystal said as Chris shook his head.

"Don't worry. As long as you're alright" Crystal mother put her jacket around her shoulder and rubbed her arms to keep her warm.

"We better take her home, make sure she rests up. Thank you for the food. It was delicious" her Dad thanked them as Chris nodded and shook his hand.

"It was nice to meet both of you. Please feel free to come by anytime, family is always welcome. I hope you feel better soon, Crystal" Chris gave her a warm smile as she nodded.

"I see you again, Alex. Lily. Buttercup, feel better soon" Gerard smiled to her as she nodded.

"I'll see you Monday" Allison said as Crystal nodded. She wondered off down the drive to the car as her parents continued to pass words between themselves and Chris, Victoria had disappeared inside only to return with a wrapped up package as Alex smiled and took it from her.

"What's that?" Crystal asked as they walked down the drive.

"Your brownie, Victoria said she didn't want it to go to waste so I accepted it, here hold onto it while I drive, I doubt you'll eat it before we get home" he passed her the foil wrapped cube as Crystal took the chance to have a look at the delicious cheesecake inside. Her stomach no longer felt heavy anymore and for some reason she felt hungry again, even after throwing up. Taking a sniff, she sighed, chocolate and… that's when she caught the scent. She'd smelled it before as she looked at the cheesecake more closely. Only visible to the non-human, werewolf eye she could see little specks in the cheesecake. Her breath caught in her throat she realised it was the same scent she'd smelled during the main course. The scent she couldn't put her finger. The reason she become extremely warm suddenly, what caused her to throw up.

Wolfs bane.

It had been crushed up into the size of dust particles and mixed in with the dishes.

Crystal gasped and threw the cheesecake off into the bushes, hoping no one saw as she looked back to the house. Only to catch sight of him looking through the window. No sign of love or happiness in his eyes, they now only contained hatred as he glared at her. Her heart almost stopped then and there.

"Crystal, come on kiddo" she barely heard her dad as Gerard disappeared from the window. "Crystal?" she didn't say a word and got into the back seat. The whole journey back she didn't pay attention to anything, just looked out the window. He knew. He knew she was a werewolf. He'd laced the meals with wolfs bane to catch her out. Maybe he had his suspicion and needed proof and she'd just given it to him completely.

Crystal didn't listen to her dad when he asked about the cheesecake, she didn't listen to her mom when she asked if she was feel well. She just walked upstairs and closed her bedroom door behind her before sinking to the floor. How many days did she have? One? Two? If she was lucky before she too would be strung up and sliced in half. She didn't even bother to check her phone, knowing Stiles wouldn't have messaged her back as she crawled over to her bed and lent against it, pulling her knees up to her chest.

Seconds passed, minutes, she didn't know what time it was when she suddenly stood up. Her body moved on its own, her face showed no emotions. Grabbing a rucksack, she walked to her wardrobe and grabbed at her essential clothes, bras, underwear, t-shirts, jeans and socks. Shoving them into her bag she looked down at her outfit. "Nope" she whispered and stripped out. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a top. d she grabbed her favourite boots and pulled them on. Was she really doing this?

She emptied her savings pot, $1250. She was saving up for College but this was more important. College was a thing of the past. Grabbing her phone and her keys she looked once more around the room before grabbing her favourite leather jacket and sighing. "Maybe I should leave a letter?" she asked. They would look for her, of course they would but maybe if she explained everything in the letter they might let her be. Sitting on her bed she grabbed a notepad and pen and sighed, her hand freezing. How should she start?

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_All I can say is I'm sorry. I'm a werewolf. _

Crystal sighed ripped out the paper from the pad before scrunching it up and tossing it into the bin by her desk. It was too much information to sum up in one letter. They would think she was crazy.

"I'm sorry" she whispered as she heard movement up the stairs. Her body stiffened as she heard approaching footsteps. "Crystal?" her Mom called through the door. "Are you asleep?" she didn't know what to do.

"I'm just about to" she called back.

"Ok. I'll leave you be. I love you, night sweetheart" Crystal felt her face crumble.

"Love you too, Mom. Night" her Mom's footsteps retreated from the door.

"Right, maybe running away is not the best option" she muttered and stood up. "I just need to think" grabbing her phone and keys she walked to the window. Climbing out onto the ledge she casually stepped off and landed perfectly on the ground below. Pushing the car down the drive she looked to see the rest of the light upstairs go off.

She drove around for a couple of hours as the lights in houses began to go out, people going to bed and wake up to another normal day. She didn't remember parking up in front of his house but here she now was. She didn't remember climbing up to his window and placing her hand on the glass. Her breath appearing in front of her as she sighed. Now this was being weird. Appearing at her boyfriend's window at god knows what time at night.

Tapping on the widow she heard nothing but his slow calm beating heart inside, he was still asleep. Tapping again she heard no movement. "Never mind" she whispered and was about to jump down to drive somewhere else when she heard his heart beat pick up.

"What?" his voice mumbled. Movement and shifting feet. His face appeared at the window, his eyes scrunched up, trying to adjust to see through. "Crys?" he asked. He was surprisingly calm about someone being at his window in the middle of the night, it could have been an axe murder for all he knew.

"Hey" she gave a weak smile. Stiles pushed up his window and stepped back as she slipped through gracefully.

"You're at my window at…" he was now awake as he looked to his alarm clock, '01:23am' "that time" he said as she smiled.

"Yeah sorry" she pushed her hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"You ok?" he instantly knew when something was bothering her. She nodded quickly and moved around him to sit on his bed.

"Fine" he raised his eyes brows.

"So you appearing at my window late at night is normal?" he asked. "Just wanted to say 'hello' then" sarcasm in his voice as she sighed. He wasn't going to give in until she told him.

"Actually there is something I want" she stood up and grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him forward, pressing her lips to his. Stiles' eyes went wide but they soon drifted shut as he wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that until Stiles had to pull back to take a large breath.

"So, you appeared at my window to kiss me?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes but also to have sex" Stiles eyes were wide before, now they looked like they might fall out as she quickly yanked off her jacket, throwing it to the chair as it landed perfectly on the back before she pulled off her boots as Stiles mouth hung open before her hands went to the bottom of her shirt.

"I'm sorry what?" Stiles finally managed to say.

"You heard me. Sex Stiles. You and Me. Sex" she pulled her shirt over her head to reveal a black bra. She unhooks the buttons on her jeans and was just about to pull them down when Stiles hand flung out to stop her.

"I can't believe I am doing this but sex, Crystal. I thought you wanted to wait?" he appeared to be having a battle with himself, between his mind and his other mind.

"I did want to, we have waited and now let's have sex" she grabbed a hold of him and threw him onto his bed as he bounced a little, his arms flinging around.

"Crys" but she had already kicked off her jeans and was now sat on top of him. "Crys?" he asked again but she lent down and placed her lips to his neck. "Ohh" his eyes rolled back as he felt his body reacting but soon his mind kicked back in as his hands went to her shoulders and probably did the most stupid thing in the history of teenage boys. He pushed her back and held her at arm's length.

"We can't have sex" he said as she titled her head confused.

"Why? You on your period, Stilinski?" she joked with a wink but he shook his head.

"No, if you must know. It's not for another week" she giggled at this as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. Their chest touching as he forced himself not to look down at her very nice cleavage, the bra was doing a fantastic job of showing it off. "What has come over you? The other night we agreed to try some things and work our way up and why do I feel like the woman all of a sudden in this relationship? Usually guys are all for having sex but never mind" he shook his head. "You mean a lot to me ok, I want it to be special for you. For both of us" he pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she sighed.

"Stiles. I want to be with you before I die" the word cut deep for her.

"Well, unless you're thinking of staying a virgin till your 80, that won't be a problem" he smiled but when she didn't smile back he knew something he said was wrong. "What, you're not a virgin?" he asked with a laugh.

"It's not that" she replied. Stiles noticed how she had side stepped the question, not giving him a proper answer. "I'll be dead in two days probably" this caught his attention as his hands came up to cup her cheeks.

"What?" he asked. All the humour, all the sarcasm in him now gone, replace with a serious tone.

"It's nothing" she went to move but his hands went to her hips to keep her still.

"Crys, what do you mean you'll be dead in two days?" he asked.

"Stiles, don't" she turned her head but he didn't let her budge, even though he knew she could easily beat his strength but chose not to.

"Crys" he pushed as she turned to look at him, tears in her eyes.

"Gerard knows" she whispered.

"What? How?" he asked.

"Dinner at the Argents, he laced the food with wolfs bane" Stiles eyes looked over her face.

"Are you ok? Are you sick?" he asked, concern and worry in his voice.

"I'm ok now. It was only a small amount, enough to make my stomach upset but not enough to kill me. No, he would rather string me up to a tree and slice me in half" she gave a chuckle but Stiles face remained stern.

"He won't touch you" he snapped back as she shrugged.

"What the hell am I going to do?" Stiles shook his head.

"We'll let Scott know, we'll do anything. He won't get near you" he said and leaned up, pressing his lips to hers. Crystal sighed against his lips before slowly pulling away.

"I can't stay, Stiles" Stiles gave a short nod.

"I know. You should get some sleep" Crystal shook her head and shifted off his lap, pulling on her jeans and shirt.

"No, I mean in Beacon Hills" this only seemed to confused poor Stiles even more.

"What do you mean? As in leave, for good?" he asked and abruptly stood up, almost head butting her in the process. "Crys, you can't leave" but she'd already pulled on her boots and jacket.

"How can I stay now; he knows I'm a werewolf Stiles. He's my grandfather, I can't possibly hide from him, not in a town this small. Not without my parents hitting the roof when I don't come back home and sending the cops out to look for me" Stiles grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Maybe that's what he wants, hmmm. He wants you to run so they can just hunt you down. Stay. Please" she saw tears brimming in his eyes. "For your parents. For me" his hand came up and stroked her cheek as she tilted her head to lean into his touch, her eyes drifting shut.

"I'm so scared, Stiles. For the first time in my life I'm actually properly scared" Stiles nodded even though he knew she couldn't see him. "With Peter it was different. I don't know but with him I was scared but always felt like there was some way we could stop him, fight him but with Gerard they do this professionally, they have done for centuries. They know every move on the chess board and were just noobs at this game" her eyes opened to see Stiles with a weak smile on his face.

"I won't let him touch you, ok. You're going to go home, get some sleep and I'll see you at 11 sharp tomorrow for our date" Crystal froze at the last word.

"Date?" Stiles smile turned into a grin as he did a proud nod.

"Indeed. I'm taking you on a date during the day" Crystal couldn't help as her lips turned upwards, he always knew how to make all the trouble just slip away.

"But getting a bite to eat was my idea" she chimed in as Stiles gave a scoff.

"Come on. I think we both know, I suggested getting a bite to eat" Crystal swore he buffed out his chest a little, like was going to explode with pride.

"Right" she nodded slowly with a smile. "Where are we going?" she needed to get some normality back in her life, she wanted to think of anything apart from Gerard's dark piercing eyes through the window, staring her down, marking a target on her head for later.

"Ah" Stiles held up a finger, shaking it with a 'tut tut' noise almost like he was scolding a small child. "Now that is something you won't find out till 11 tomorrow" he tried not to smile but she saw the edge of his lips quiver.

"Sweep me off my feet will you, Stilinski?" she stepped closer and heard his heart beat pick up.

"I will indeed, Price" he breathed as his eyes began to close as she leaned closer.

"First date, huh?" she whispered seductively as he slowly nodded.

"Our very first" he answered with a small smile.

"Going to spoil me?" she was mere inches from his lips.

"I will, I promised" Crystal smiled to him as she felt the words leave her lips.

"I love you" that's when everything seemed to go splat. Stiles eyes slowly opened as his eyes met hers, Crystal mouth opened slowly as she tried to think of something to say. She'd done it again, dropped the 'L' word without even knowing it. God, she needed to put some tape over her mouth before more word vomit came out. Stiles eyes were however calm, not what she had been expecting. She felt like backing away, giving him a playful punch before slinging herself out the window. Crystal felt his hand brush up her arm before it came to her neck, his thumb brushing her cheek as he gave a nod before pressing his lips to hers. Crystal simply melted away at this point as her eyes drifted closed. She kissed him back, her hand coming to the back of his neck as she felt something new in their kiss, she wondered what this new sensation was. Stiles pulled back ever so slightly and pressed his forehead to hers, his lips parted.

"I love you, too" Crystal felt her breath hitch in her throat as she gave a small nod.

"Good" she squeaked. "Glad we got that cleared up" Stiles laughed at her sweetness as he pressed his lips back to her.

"I need to go" but when he pulled back to argue, thinking she was still going to run away she held up her hands, "Home. I'm going home, Stiles" he calmed down at this point and smiled.

"Good because tomorrow you won't know what hit you, I'm going to spoil the crap out of my girlfriend" this only made her smile more.

"_Where did we get to, hmmm" Talia Hale continued to flick through the old worn out pages of the book as she came to a stop. "Ahh, here we are. Kanima" Crystal innocent child eyes went to the realistic drawing on a reptile creature with slit bright yellow eyes, it reminded her of a snake. "Do you want to read this one, sweetie?" Talia asked her as Crystal nodded. Her eyes going to scrawled words across the page, even when she was only 8 years old she could still feel this fancy writing. _

"_Kanima are…." _

Crystal eyes opened as the dream came to the end, like it had done since the other night. It always ended the same, sitting on her Mother's lap reading the bestiary and then nothing. Like her mind was waiting for her to find out more before revealing another clue. "This is so stupid" she stared up at her ceiling with a sigh. Her mind danced with the events of last night, the Argents dinner, Gerard poisoning her with Wolfs Bane and then Stiles saying her loved her. A smile spread across her face as she tried not to think about anything else but him. Turning her head, she spotted the time on her cloak, '9:42' she had just over an hour before he'd be here.

She thought that would be enough time, having a shower and drying her hair but when she found herself in front of her wardrobe her hands hovered over her may clothes. What the hell did she wear to a first date? "Dear god" she rubbed her forehead and stood wearing only the flurry white towel to cover herself. "I'm going to need some expert help" her mind instantly went to Lydia but thought maybe not. She would spend at least on hour on the phone with her strawberry blonde friend listening to how much she thought Stiles wasn't a good enough match for her. Then she would spend 10 seconds trying to convince Lydia that she was wrong before her friend would tut her and continue.

Opening her door, she heard movement downstairs. "Mom!" she called out and seconds later her Mother was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes?" she asked with a smile.

"I need help" she disappeared back into her room and soon her Mother joined her.

"With what? Are you sick? Is it lady problems, you know periods" she almost whispered the word as Crystal rolled her eyes.

"No, not about periods, Mom. Glad I'm the mature one when we come to that subject" she turned back to her wardrobe. "I don't know what to wear" she gestured to the clothes before sitting on her bed.

"Well, wear what you normally wear. Top and Jeans" her Mom wasn't getting it was she.

"I have a date, with Stiles. Our first date" her Mom's eyes went wide as she gave her ever so famous Cheshire cat smile and clapped her hands, bouncing up and down. Giggles erupted from her.

"First date. Well, you need to look stunning. Where is he taking you?" she asked. Crystal couldn't help but smile at her Mother's glee, for once she truly did feel like they were bonding, they were close any ways but usually it was time spent before or after work.

"No clue. It's a surprise" she stood up and put her hands on her hips. "So shirt and jeans?" she went to grab one of her favourite shirts when her Mom's smacked her hand away.

"Shirt and jeans? Are you kidding me? No, dress and heels. Now let's see" she searched through the many dresses Crystal now had in her wardrobe. Ever since Crystal had let loose that she was trying to be more girly, her Mom had snuck off to buy her a year's supply of dresses and heels. "Well it nice and warm today so nothing too dark, nothing that covers your arms, hmmm" she finally pulled out a cream coloured chiffon dress which went just above her knees and flowed down to her ankles at the back. It was beautiful, covered in flower patterns she held it up against Crystal. "Match it with those nude peep toe heels and a black blazer, you will look beautiful" Crystal took the dress from her Mom and nodded.

Once she was completely dressed she moved to the full length mirror and stopped, wow she really did look nice. She wondered if it was too much but when her Mom stepped in and caught sight of her, Crystal knew it was perfect.

"Oh my" her Mom moved to stand behind her, tears in her eyes as she nodded.

"Now that is the perfect first date outfit. You look absolutely stunning, sweetheart" Crystal nodded as she heard the sound of Stiles' jeep pull up outside.

"Well, now or never" she said as her Mom began to sob. "Mom?" she asked confused. "Are you ok?" she asked as her Mom waved her away with a laugh.

"I'm just so proud of you. Going on your first date" Crystal giggled as the doorbell downstairs went.

"I better go. I'll see you later" she gave her Mom a hug before grabbing her bag and disappearing out of the room.

"I got it, I got it" she practically jumped down the stairs, almost falling flat but composed herself as her Dad looked to her.

"Wow" he smiled. "That boy is extremely lucky to be taking you out, you look beautiful" he stepped closer and gave her a kiss on the forehead as she smiled.

"Thanks, Daddy. You might want to go see if Mom's alright, she having an emotional proud moment upstairs and may need support" her Dad smiled as he heads upstairs. Crystal felt a little cliché thinking this but she felt her stomaching doing flips, like she'd read in stories and seen on TV. She felt like butterflies were in her stomach, she was nervous.

Opening the door, she met his eyes as he gave her a goofy smile before his eyes travelled down to take her all in as his mouth hung open. Crystal noticed he'd also made an effort for the occasion, he was wearing his usual flannel shirt, button up but it looked like it had been ironed, black jeans and converse.

"You're drooling, Stilinski" Stiles eyes locked with hers as he closed his mouth with a smile. "I'm overdressed aren't I" she asked as he shook his head.

"Not at all. You look beautiful" she smiled and stepped forward, pressing her lips. Stiles heard crying coming from upstairs as well as laughter.

"What's that?" he asked.

"My Mom is just proud I'm actually going on a date before I'm 30, also that I'm now willing wearing dresses" Stiles smiled as Crystal closed the door behind her. "So, where are we going?" she asked as Stiles shook his head and tapped his nose. "Really, still keeping it a secret".

"Of course I am sugar" he smiled.

"Sugar?" she asked crossing her arms, Stiles opened the passenger side door. "Do I look like a waitress?" she asked raising her one eyebrow.

"I mean, beautiful lady" he smiled, not registering that she was pulling his leg.

"Relax Stiles" she winked and jumped as gracefully as she could into the passenger seat as Stiles closed the door and quickly scurried around the Jeep before joining her.

"Ready?" he asked as she nodded. Stiles reached down and took her hand in his before raising it to his lips and giving her a soft kiss on the back of the hand. "I love you" he said as a smile broke over both of their faces.

"I love you too" Stiles pulled away from the house as Crystal couldn't stop looking at him, this was perfect. Although in the very back of her mind, a small voice was telling her it wouldn't last, not for long, not until Gerard got hold of her.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, REVIEW and let me know what you think :)**

**All outfits can be found on my Polyvore account, search in Google 'Polyvore Vcarp1993'.**

**Vicky x**


	24. First Date

**Chapter 24: First Date**

**A/N: Hi Guys! Sorry for the late update, I re-wrote this entire chapter, wasn't happy with the original. **

**Thanks for all the views and REVIEWS, made my day. Special thanks to the following people: - WickedlyMinx, M (Guest), bluerose921**

**I also want to know what you guys think of the Rating for this chapter, its currently Rated T but I was thinking of boosting it up to Rating M which is more mature contents. Let me know what you guys like, I can experiment but I don't want to break any rules with the ratings or make some of you feel uncomfortable. Let me know in a REVIEW.**

**All outfits can be found on my Polyvore account, search in Google 'Polyvore Vcarp1993'.**

**Enjoy x**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"So I maybe should this wasn't the best place to go for our first official date" Stiles panted as they made their way up the hill.

"Stiles" Stiles had one hand on his knee, the other holding the picnic basket he'd prepared as he looked up to see her in front of him, not even slightly out of breath. "For the millionth time, I'm fine" she held her heels up and winked to him. "Now come on, we're almost at the top. Do you need some help? Want me to carry the basket?" she held her hand out but Stiles instantly straightened up even though his bones cracked, his muscles restricting from exhaustion. He let out a deep breath before shaking his head.

"No, I'm good" he gave her a smile before continuing to stumble up the ever inclining hill. This had seemed like such a romantic gesture in his mind. A private romantic picnic on top of one of Beacon Hill's tallest hills, beautiful weather and a blanket. They would be able to spend the whole day in the sun, away from all the troubles and shit they continuously had to deal with. No supernatural stuff, well apart from Crystal. Then came the hill, Crystal took one look at it before glancing down at her nude coloured heels. Stiles felt like hitting himself, he should have thought of the heels. He'd started to ramble and apologies for bringing her to such a crap place but she'd simply kicked her heels off up into the air before catching them easily and smiling at him.

"_Race you to the top" _her voice still rang with a giggle in her voice as she began to skip up the hill. The first few minutes had been fine, fun even. Then with each step Stiles found his body protesting. He wasn't used to climbing. Crystal seemed to glide along with ease, turning to look back at him with her beautiful smile always on her lips.

"Finally" Stiles groaned as he placed the basket down onto the grass before his legs gave out and he went down on his knees. "Uh, I think I'll sleep for the rest of the day" he sighed. Her shadow appeared in front of him as he looked up, squinting against the sun.

"As long as I can sleep beside you that sounds just perfect" she tilted her head with a smile. Stiles felt like a complete wimp right now. Out of breath and panting in front of his werewolf girlfriend.

"Sorry" he blurted out.

"Why?" she asked and sank down to her knees in front of him.

"I should have taken you to a restaurant or dancing or somewhere you didn't have to take your heels off" Crystal shook her head and crawled towards him, reaching up to grab onto his shirt as she smiled.

"Stiles. You could have taken me to see a boxing match and I still would have loved it. Anywhere with you is perfect. A picnic on a hill is just what I wanted" she leant forward and rubbed her nose against his. "Just being with you is perfect" she whispered as Stiles eyes were half closed, his hand came to the back of her neck and pulled her closer. Their lips pressed together as Crystal's eyes drifted closed, she wished she could stay here in this moment and not have to go back down the hill to their lives.

"Now" she pulled back and smiled. "What did you bring me to eat?" she asked as Stiles smiled.

"Always food with you, huh?" he asked as she shrugged.

"Food makes up about 50% of my thoughts, so yes" Stiles laughed and shook his head.

"That's why I love you" he winked to her.

Stiles opened the basket and pulled out a blue blanket before spreading it onto the ground. "So, we have" he fished into the basket and pulled out the following delicious items which made Crystal's mouth water. "Red vines, Reese's peanut butter cups, Cheetos, Root Beer and finally" he lifted out a foil wrapped package and held it out to her. "For you" she could smell the contents are her eyes went wide.

"No, you didn't" her voice high pitched as Stiles nodded. She frantically unwrapped the foil at the crispy golden treats inside. "Tater Tots" she squealed as Stiles laughed at her excitement. "Oh my god" she picked up a tot, bringing it close she took a deep sniff and sighed. "Smells like heaven" she breathed, "potato fluffy heaven" she smiled.

"Are you going to recite it a sonnet or are you going to eat it woman?" Stiles asked as she glared at him before shoving the whole tot into her mouth. "Or just devour it, that's good too" Stiles said with a smile shaking his head as he opened up the Root Beer.

"Shut up" Crystal said as she reached for another tot. "This are my life desires. Before I die I want to eat just tater tots. It's probably a good thing you brought them" she said, giving him a sad smile.

"Hey. Remember what we promised not to talk about. No negative talk. No talking about anything that can bring us down. Now eat your tots" he said as she shrugged and continued to munch on them.

"Here" she held out the last one. "For you" Stiles eyes went wide.

"What an honour? Your last tot and you choose to bestow it on me?" he asked, a hand to his heart. "I should have written a speech; I'll have to just improvise" he cleared his throat. "Crystal, thank you…. And you've eaten it" Crystal looked up as she quickly swallowed the tot and gave him an innocent smile.

"Sorry. You were taking too long and it was teasing me" she batted her lashes as he folded his arms.

"I feel like you've ripped out my heart" his bottom lip came out as Crystal giggled.

"Aww" she crawled slowly across the blanket, Stiles gulped as she came to rest right in front of him. "What can I possibly do to make it up to you?" she leant forward and pressed her lips to his neck, causing Stiles heart beat to peak as his breath hitched.

"Uh, that is…" his mind wasn't computing with this as her hand ran slowly up his leg before resting on his thigh. "We should eat some… something" he breathe coming out short.

"Should we?" Crystal asked, her lips drawing across his pulse point before she began to trace delicate kisses across his adams apple with a smile. She stopped when a groaning noise came from his stomach, he was hungry.

"We should" she pulled back as Stiles rubbed his stomach.

"What? No, ignore him. He's just grouchy because I only gave him a pop tart this morning. He can wait" Crystal shook her head and threw him the bag of Cheetos.

"Feed the beast, Stiles" she winked before opening the Red Vines.

"So what about that one?" Stiles pointed up to another soft cloud making its way across the blue sky. They had polished off most of the snacks and root beer and were now lying next to each other on the blanket, cloud spotting.

"A bunny with a machine gun" Crystal smiled as Stiles nodded.

"I could see that, how about that one?" he asked.

"Hmmm, another bunny with a machine gun" Stiles rolled his eyes with a soft shake of his head.

"And that one?" he asked, she went to open her mouth. "And if you say 'Bunny with a machine gun' I will recommend you to a counsellor" Crystal giggled as she rolled onto her side and pressed herself up against him.

"Fine" she looked back up at the cloud. "It is…" Stiles looked to her. "A bunny with a hand grenade" Stiles flung his hands up.

"Right that's it" he rolled over as she let out a squeal, his hands going to her sides as he began to tickle her.

"What is it?" he asked again as she giggled.

"A bunny with a grenade" she barely managed to speak as he laughed.

"What?" he asked.

"A bunny…" tears spilled down her cheeks as she continued to giggle. Stiles hands stilled as he was now hovering over her. Crystal continued to giggle but slowly came to a stop when she saw his face. He was just smiling down at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Did you know you have flecks of red in your hair when the sun hits it?" he asked as she smiled.

"Do you know you have no hair at all?" she asked, her hand brushed over his buzz cut as Stiles rolled his eyes as she giggled. Her hand traced down to the back of his neck, bringing him down as she pressed her lips to his. He tasted of root beer as her tongue flicked out to brush against his. He opened his mouth as their tongue danced with each other. Crystal let out a soft moan as Stiles leaned further over her, she felt him rest his arm by the side of her. Deciding to surprise him she pushed herself up.

"Ahh" he let out a gasp as she flipped them over so she was now straddling his waist, her dress hitched up slightly to reveal more of her bare legs to him. "You like being in charge don't you?" he asked as she raised one eyebrow.

"Does that turn you on, Stiles?" she asked.

"Kind of does" he gave her one of his goofy smiles as she giggled.

"Really" she had her hands on his chest as she surprised him by grinding her hips. His eyes went wide as she heard a soft moan escape his lips. His hand trailed up her legs to rest on her hips as she rotated her hips again, causing him to throw his head back and gasp. "Like that?" she asked as he gave a quick nod.

"Yes" he gasped as she continued to grind against him, his eyes closing, his mouth hanging open as his finger dung into her hips.

"You might want to stop, because if you don't…" he trailed off and gasped.

"I don't mind" she lent down and pressed her lips to his neck. She could feel his heart beating against her own chest as her hands went to his neck, trailing his fingers slowly down. That's when she stilled, a familiar scent had caught her attention as Stiles continue to breathe heavily.

"What?" he asked as she didn't reply, her eyes fixed on the tree near them.

"I smell a rat" she hissed and before Stiles could process what she'd muttered, her weight was gone from on top of him and she was nowhere in sight. His buzz quickly disappeared as he sat up.

"Crys?" he called out but only the sound of banging could be heard. "Crys?" his eyes darted across the trees and a male grunt came from in front of him, what the hell was going on? But his question was soon answered by someone being thrown out of the trees and into the clearing as they came to a rolling stop near Stiles. It was Isaac. What the hell was he doing here? Crystal stepped out of the trees as she stalked towards Isaac who at this point was pushing himself up but Crystal pressed her foot to his chest and knocked him back down.

"You spying on us, Lahey?" her voice was harsh as Stiles looked to her, she was using her Hale voice, it was lacking emotion and was cold.

Isaac growled to her but she only applied more pressure on his chest.

"You were spying on us?" Stiles asked as he scrambled to his feet and stood by Crystal's side. He kind of liked Isaac being completely emasculated by his girlfriend, was sort of hot to see her beat up guys, especially idiots like Isaac.

"Not you" Isaac snapped back at Stiles, his eyes going to Crystal. "Her" he stated.

"By who?" but Stiles felt like an idiot even asking the question. "Derek? Really? He sent you to spy on his sister, why?" Stiles asked. Crystal felt her hand clench, of course Derek would do something to violate her privacy.

"To make sure she wasn't in any danger" Isaac said, Crystal tilted her head and laughed.

"Liar" she gave him a kick to the side and pressed her foot back on his chest. Isaac grunted as his eyes glowed yellow. "I'm a werewolf too dumbass, I can tell when you're lying" she crossed her arms. "Now why are you spying on me?" Isaac lips went into a tight line as Crystal sighed. "What you not allowed to say?" she shook her head laughing. But Isaac's eyes went to Stiles and then back to hers as she now understood. "He wanted to make sure me and Stiles didn't get too comfortable, right?" she asked. Isaac gave a quick nod as she threw her hands up in the air and stepped back from him.

"What he didn't want us making out?" Stiles asked.

"No, he didn't want us having sex Stiles, right?" she asked.

"I was just told to watch you" Isaac was now on his feet.

"Gross" Stiles pulled a face.

"Not like that. I was to watch you and make sure you didn't make a stupid mistake, like sleeping with Stiles" he gestured to Stiles, this time he was the one to make the face.

"Hey" Stiles held up his hands, a little offended.

"What I choose to do with my boyfriend" she stepped forward now and jabbed Isaac in the chest. "Is up to me and my boyfriend. Not you, not Derek, not anyone. Understand" her eyes were now glowing yellow. "Tell Derek that" Isaac looked between the two of them.

"Whatever" he turned and swiftly walked off.

"And thanks for ruining our first date" Stiles shouted after him as they were now left alone in the clearing. "I can't believe Derek. He really sends his lapdogs to cock block you, or me" he said with a shake of his head.

"Derek does whatever he wants, he doesn't care for anyone else" she replied back and uncrossed her arms. "You ok?" she asked.

"Me? I'm fine. Are you ok?" he asked as his hand came up to touch her arms.

"Peachy" she smiled. "We better head back, it getting cold" she pulled on her blazer and grabbed her heels as Stiles sighed. An almost perfect first date. Crystal watched Stiles drive off in his jeep as she looked up to her house before walking straight over to her Mustang. Derek had sent Isaac out to spy on them with one flaw in his plan. She now had Isaac's scent. Driving with the window down she managed to direct herself to Beacon Hills old abandon railway station. It hadn't been used in decades, no one even came out this far. Isaac's scent led right back to this area. Looking around she couldn't see any lights on, they were here, and she could smell Derek too.

It took her a few minutes but she finally found the back entrance, the bolt crushed on the floor as the door was slightly ajar. Walking inside the only sound was her heels on the concrete floor as she managed to find her way down the steps until light could be seen.

"She found you?" Derek hissed at someone, obviously Isaac.

"It's not my fault. She smelled me I guess" Isaac said.

"You know what" she spoke up as everyone turned to her walking down the steps. "Everyone has a unique scent and if you're smart like me and a werewolf you can follow that scent, leading you here" she held out her hands to the dirty surrounds. So Derek was now living underground in an old abandoned railway carriage. "I mean really Derek, you could be any more stereotypical, a werewolf lair underground" she crossed her arms. Erica let out a growl as her eyes glowed yellow, she took off running at Crystal who simply took a step back, watching as Erica dove past her and landed on the ground. "Anyone else want to embarrass themselves, Boyd?" she asked the tall dark boy who held a stern look on his face. "Or do you have to wait for his say so?" she asked looking to Derek.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked.

"What? You're allowed to know my private business but I can't know yours" she laughed. "Seems a little unfair now doesn't it?" she slowly walked around, her eyes roaming over the place. "I like what you've done with the place Derek, just screams 'Family Home" she looked to Isaac with a smile. "Did he punish you for getting caught? Is that how it works? You do his dirty work?" Isaac shook his head.

"He asked me to look out for you" Crystal was the one to rolled her eyes now.

"Right. So watching me and my boyfriend on a date is what, making sure I don't get my throat ripped out?" she asked.

"I didn't want him to hurt you" Derek snapped. Crystal looked to Derek and in a split second she had him pinned up against the side of the carriage, growls sounding from the other Beta's as they advanced towards her but Derek held up his hand as they stopped.

"Don't you dare even suggest that Stiles would ever hurt me? He has never done anything to hurt me. Unlike you" her eyes narrowed as they glowed. "I promised Scott I would work with you to stop the Kanima but what I do in my spare time with Stiles is none of your business. We are not family" she saw the hurt look in Derek's eyes. "We haven't been family for a long time. I'm not your midget sister anymore" Derek's eyes narrowed at this as she dropped him. "See you around" she turned and made her way back to the steps.

"Midget?" Derek asked as she nodded.

"Laura's nickname for me" she replied back without turning leaving a very confused Derek behind.

Crystal hummed to herself as she grabbed her Economics book from her locker. Her locker slammed shut as she managed to dodge back before turning to see a glaring Jackson in front of her.

"Oh joy. If it isn't Jackass Jackson. What do you want?" she asked. She really didn't feel like speaking with him right now.

"Derek" he gritted his teeth, his eyes wide with rage. "They grabbed me last night" Crystal's eyes were now the ones to go wide. What the hell was Derek doing?

"What did you want?" Jackson pushed himself forward so he was now standing in front of her, her back up against her locker.

"They gave me something, I couldn't move" he shook his head. "What the hell is wrong with him?" he snapped.

"Well there's a list, it currently being added to as the days go on" she shook her head. "Look, it sounds like it was an experiment, nothing for you to worry" she shrugged and went to move but his hand slammed out against the lockers, preventing her from leaving. "Jackson" she raised her eyebrows, "Move your arm, or I'll break it" her eye's narrowed.

"You know you really become a bitch lately" Crystal's eyes went wide before she shook her head with a scoff.

"Are you kidding me? Me becoming a bitch. How about you becoming a totally jackass, hmmm?" she raised her eyebrows as Jackson looked to the floor, his arm lowering. "That's what I thought" she shoved past him.

"Look that was a long time ago" he started, making her stop in her tracks. This time she was the one to turn around and march back so he was pressed up against the lockers. She shoved a fingers in front of his face, her whole body radiating with anger.

"It was a year ago, Jackson. You and I were friends, we were more and then you just flipped over night after we…" she bit down on her lip and shook her head. "Forget about it. I don't know why I bother with you anyways, you got what you wanted from me and threw me away like trash" she shook her head. "And you did the same to Lydia. But with Lydia I swear you too were in love, me and you we were just a summer fling but with her, you really broke her heart Jackson. You hurt my best friend so feel very lucky right now that you have your privates" she turned on the spot and marched down the corridor, not bothering to turn back and view his reaction.

Crystal breathed heavily as she washed the blood away from her palms, looks like Jackson could still get to after all this time. She watched the trail of blood disappear down the sink, the marks on her hands already healed. She'd lost control for just a second and the only way to prevent her from ripping his stupid jackass head off was to crush her nails into her palms. Why did he have to make her remember that stupid summer? It had been like those rom com movies, all giggles and puppy dog eyes and then the night before the new school year she and Jackson had 'made love' as he called it back then. It was in Crystal's term uneventful now she looked back on it but back then it had been a huge deal, her losing her virginity to the boy she loved. Then the next day at school when she'd run up to greet her boyfriend he'd acted like he'd no idea who she was. That school year had been the worst, Jackson completely ignored her, and acting like what they'd had meant nothing to him. So she went through the school year acting as if she was nothing important. Funny how the tables had turned a whole year later.

Of course she regretted saying and doing such things at only 15 years old but at the time it had felt like the right thing to do. So yes, she wasn't a virgin but Stiles thought she was. Crystal bit down on her lip and thought. Should she tell him? Only she and Jackson were the only ones who knew this tiny detail but she couldn't lie to Stiles. The bell sounded as she groaned. Great now because of him she would be late for Econ. Crystal walked into the classroom as all heads turned to her. Coach's face dropped at her sudden appearance.

"Price!" he barked as she held up her hands and shrugged.

"Sorry, Coach. I uh, had to deal with something. You don't want to know, lady's business" she could sense the Coach's mouth going dry as he stuttered.

"Fine" he hissed and pointed to the only empty seat which was in front of Stiles. "Just take you seat" he barked and walked back to the front of the class. Crystal caught Jackson's eyes but turned away and smiled to her boyfriend. "Hey" she mouthed before taking the seat in front of him.

"How do we know it's not her?" Crystal heard Scott whisper from behind as she ever so slightly turned her head and saw him leaning over to whisper to Stiles. Who were they speaking about?

"Because I looked into the eyes of that thing, Ok? And what I saw was pure evil. But when I look into Lydia's eyes I only see 50 percent evil" Crystal stopped listening as she turned her head to look at her friend at the back of the class. Lydia was looking to the Coach as he asked for a volunteer to write an answer on the board. Lydia's hand raised in the air but her eyes stayed facing forward.

"Alright" the Coach said and held out the chalk for her to take. Crystal's eyes followed her friend as she started to write on the board. After a few seconds it looked like Lydia had lost her mind, she was scribbling complete gibberish onto the board. Slowly she turned as Crystal saw tear tracks down her cheeks, something was wrong.

"Lydia?" she asked but Lydia had her eyes closed as she seemed to be recoiling away from something. "Lydia!" Crystal screamed as her friend opened her eyes with a gasp, glancing around completely confused. Crystal gripped the side of her desk, her eyes trained on her. What the hell was that? The room had fallen silent as the Coach walked to the front of the class and plucked the chalk from Lydia's shaking hand.

"Alright" he said slowly giving her a strange look. "Anyone else want to try a different answer" Lydia slowly turned to look at the board as Crystal heard her gasp.

"Is that Greek?" Scott asked.

"Uh no I thinks it is actually English" Crystal turned to see Stiles showing his phone to Scott before turning it around so she could see. 'Someonehelpme" was scrawled across the screen. Crystal eyes met Stiles as she then turned to watch a shaking Lydia make her way back to her seat.

At the end of the class Lydia scrambled out of her seat and left before Crystal got a chance to talk to her.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked once her, Scott and Stiles were outside.

"Your guess is as good as mine" Stiles held up his hands.

"She looked like she was recoiling from something or someone" Crystal walked with them to their next class, Chemistry. "Something is happening with her and it all started after the dance" she groaned.

"Hey" Stiles took her hand as she stopped. "She'll be alright" Crystal rolled her eyes.

"Don't act like I didn't hear you and Scott whispering before about Lydia possibly being the Kanima, there is no way she is" she defended her friend.

"Look, we're not saying she is but Jackson has been tested, thanks to Derek last night" Crystal nodded.

"Yeah Jackson already informed me" Stiles eyes narrowed at this.

"Jackson spoke to you, when?" he asked but she waved her hand.

"Doesn't matter. So what Derek now thinks its Lydia who is the Kanima?" she asked.

"Apparently, Jackson overheard Erica and Isaac speaking this morning. There planning to do something with Lydia, something dangerous" Scott added as Crystal eyes went wide.

"I'll tear their faces off before they even breath near her" she snapped and walked off towards Chemistry. Scott and Stiles exchanged a worried glance at Crystal's outburst before hurrying off after her. Crystal marched through the door as she caught sight of Lydia sitting by herself at the front of the class, it looked like they were doing an experiment today with all the equipment laid out. Her focus shifted to the two looming figures making their way from the back of the room. "No you don't" she whispered before marching over and halting them in their pursuit. "Back off" she hissed with a low growl. "Before I break your faces, again" she added towards Erica who growled back at her. Crystal turned her head to see Stiles and Scott already sat either side of Lydia as she smiled. "Go on, shoo" she took a seat next to Allison and sighed.

"Everything alright?" Allison asked as she glanced over her shoulder to see Erica and Isaac glaring into the back of Crystal's head before taking a seat.

"There after Lydia, they think she's the Kanima" Crystal whispered as Allison's eyes went wide before she looked over to Scott.

"Einstein once said, two things are infinite: The universe and human stupidity; And I'm not sure about the universe. I myself have encountered infinite stupidity" Harris patted Stiles on the shoulder as Crystal covered the smile which was spreading across her lips. Poor Stiles. Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes at Harris. "So to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or in Mr. Stilinski's case, less than one" Harris added before walking back around the room. A small laugh escaped Crystal's lips as Stiles looked over and glared to her but she simply smiled and shrugged, acting innocent.

"Erica, you take the first station with…" Crystal heard movement and turned slowly to see most of the class with their outstretched hands in the air. Even the other girls in the class were desperate to be around Erica. Crystal tilted her eye with a huff, she was a werewolf and a girl, did they not find her sensational and desirable? "I didn't ask for volunteers. Put your hormonal little hands down. Start with Mr. McCall" Harris said before listing off the next pair. Scott turned to look at Allison and Crystal with wide worried eyes. Allison seemed just as annoyed at this pairing but Crystal simply put her thumbs up and gave him a 'your screwed' smile. "Crystal and Isaac" Crystal head snapped up as she turned to look at the blonde curly haired boy whose blue eyes were locked on hers as he gave her a smug smile. A growl rumbled through Crystal's chest as she moved to sit next to him. Stiles' head was almost at 180-degree angle as his narrowed on Isaac before he turned back to face the front.

"Nice to see you too" Isaac smiled to her, pulling out her chair for her to sit on.

"Touch me or any of my friends and I'll make you a eunuch" she threatened as Isaac let out a laugh. Crystal decided to just get this over with as she began to pick up the chemicals and mix them as instructed, her hands moving fluently over the ingredients.

"You really skilled at that" Isaac commented. "You must be really smart" Crystal nodded.

"I am really smart. I think I'm so smart that I could get rid of your body with no chance of it ever being found" she whispered before giving him a sweet smile. "Now mix this and this, with this" she handed him two tubes and placed another glass container in front of him. Isaac went to dump the clear liquids together but Crystal hand's snapped out to stop him, "No" she said as her hand went over his. "Slowly, if you do it too quick you might burn your eyebrows off" she giggled and guided his hand as Isaac poured the chemicals together. Crystal looked up as their eyes met before she yanked her hand back and cleared her throat. "Just making sure you don't blow everyone up" she sighed before noticing Stiles looking back at them. She gave him a smile but his eyes were once again glaring at Isaac who was only looking at her.

Harris pinged the bell. "And switch" Crystal looked back to Isaac who smiled to her before he slid off the stool gracefully before taking the seat in front of her next to Stiles. Crystal felt her blood boil as she turned to see Erica slide into the seat next to her with a smile. "Don't talk, just mix" she snapped as Erica smiled to her. Crystal tried her best to ignore the blonde sitting next to her.

"You know I used to like Stiles too" Erica whispered as Crystal jaw tightened and she tried to focus on the experiment. "I wonder what it would be like to kiss him. Does he taste good?" Erica asked as Crystal felt the glass container crack beneath her fingers, she needed to control herself.

"That is none of your business" Crystal gritted her teeth.

"But I saw the way he was acting around me the other day, he wanted me. I could smell it on him, his lust, his…" Erica leaned so close now Crystal felt her breath on her cheek. "His arousal, he was begging for me to be with him. I guess I'm more of a woman than you are" Crystal growled and turned, ready to sink her teeth into Erica's neck when the sound of the bell stopped her.

"Switch" Harris ordered as Erica gave Crystal a toothy grin before moving to sit next to Allison. Crystal sighed as another student took a seat next to her. She smiled to the girl as they continued to mix the chemicals but her eyes were trained on Isaac who was sitting next to Lydia. The minutes passed slowly as Crystal hands danced around the table, mixing the liquids until finally they were left with a crystal at the bottom of the glass jar. The bell sounded again, "Time" Harris said. "If you've catalysed the reaction correctly, you should now be looking at a crystal. Now for the part of that last experiment I'm sure you'll all enjoy you can eat it" Harris advised as Crystal looked to the jar before holding it out for the girl to eat.

"Lydia!" Scott shouted as Lydia's head snapped round confused.

"What?" she asked, the crystal pinched between her fingers. Isaac. He'd done something to the crystal. Everyone attention was now on Scott as he sighed.

"Nothing, never mind" they all watched as Lydia shrugged and bit down into the crystal. Crystal knew Isaac had put Kanima venom into the mix as they all watched, hoping Lydia would soon be paralysed but nothing happened, no effect. Crystal sighed and turned to look out the window when she caught sight of him, he was standing off in the distance next to his car. Derek. Her eyes narrowed, now they were in trouble. Lydia was the Kanima, the venom hadn't affected her one bit.

"We're screwed" Crystal said as they walked into an empty classroom.

"Positivity is not really a Hale trait is it?" Stiles asked.

"Derek's outside waiting for Lydia" Scott said as Allison sighed.

"Waiting to kill her?" Allison asked and shook her head.

"If he thinks she's the Kanima, then yes, especially after what happened at the pool" Scott explained.

"It's not her" Stiles shook his head, refusing to believe it.

"I agree; Lydia doesn't seem the type of person to be the Kanima. It has to be someone else" Crystal offered.

"She didn't pass the test" Scott explained.

"It can't be her" Stiles repeated.

"It doesn't matter, because Derek thinks it's her" Allison said.

"So either we can convince him that he's wrong, or we've got to figure out a way to protect her" Scott rubbed the back of his neck, trying to come up with a plan. Crystal looked between the three of them.

"Right, I'll deal with Derek" she held up her hands before walking towards the door. Stiles grabbed her arm and yanked her back.

"I'm sorry, what? You'll deal with Derek. What the hell are you going to do?" he asked, no way was he letting her go out there.

"I'm going to speak with him, convince him that Lydia isn't the Kanima" she explained like it would be that easy.

"Right and I'm going to sprout wings and fly" Stiles replied as Crystal rolled her eyes. "Crys, there is no way he's going to listen to you" Crystal went to open her mouth, "And don't say 'He's your brother' because the truth is he isn't. He hadn't done anything so far to show he cares about your wellbeing" Crystal glared at Stiles and sighed.

"I have to try. Find Lydia and get her out of the school. I'll message you when I'm done with Derek" she pulled her arm free of Stiles. "Oh and thanks for your support" sarcasm in her voice as she turned and left, slamming the door behind her. Stiles stood there in shock, she was angry with him.

Crystal walked out of the school and around the side where she caught sight of his car. Marching over the doors opened and out stepped Derek and Boyd. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Derek?" she asked, shoving him back against the car. "Using your lackeys to see if Lydia is the Kanima" she growled, grabbing onto his shirt and baring her sharp teeth.

"And how do you know she isn't? She failed the test, therefore she has to be the Kanima. It can't be paralysed by its own venom. We thought it was Jackson but even he was effected" Crystal shook her head.

"She's my friend. I'm not going to let you just kill her. She's completely innocent in all of this" she had been so concentrated on Derek she hadn't noticed Boyd move around the car and stand behind her. "I won't let you touch her, you'll have to go through me first" she growled, her eyes flashing.

"I know. That's why I'm taking you out of the equation, I'm sorry" Crystal was confused. How the hell did he expect her to just stand down and let him kill Lydia? That's when she felt a pinch in her neck and her eyes went wide. "Wolfs banes and Kanima venom, enough to keep her paralysed for the next few hours. I'm sorry" Crystal turned her head to look at Boyd before her head snapped back to Derek. Her hands loosened on his shirt as she gasped and tried to fight against it but her legs went beneath her. Boyd caught her before she hit the ground. "Put her in the trunk" he instructed as Crystal eyes glared holes into him.

"The trunk? What the hell Derek?" she shouted as Derek opened the trunk and Boyd placed her carefully in. "Derek?" she shouted against but Derek only pulled out a strip of duct tape to keep her quiet. She continued to scream against the tape, her body completely useless as Derek looked down at her. "I do care for you Christiana but you're too stubborn. Lydia has to die, I'm sorry" and with that he slammed the trunk down, engulfing her in complete darkness.

Crystal continued to scream until she felt her throat go dry and sore. Sighing her eyes continued to dart around the trunk, there must be a way to get out of her. She could feel her phone in her back pocket but right now she couldn't even move a digit let alone her arm. The Wolfs bane had slowed down the process to get rid of the venom so she would be paralysed for a lot longer than last time. Derek would be in so much trouble as soon as she could move.

Crystal felt her body growing weak due to the Wolfs Bane, her eyes drooping as she felt her body fade away from consciousness.

"_The Kanima" her eight-year-old self read as she sat on Talia's lap, the bestiary held in her grasp. "Is usually the size of an average human male and is covered in scales" even for an eight-year-old she read like an adult, pronouncing the words perfectly. "It has a long prehensile tail and can climb walls similar to some lizards. It has long claws that secrete venom which has the power to paralyse the Kanima's victims for hours" Crystal eyes went wide as she turned to look at her Mother who smiled to her._

"_One touch" Talia said as her nail gently trailed down her daughter's cheek, "and your body is frozen, even for werewolves like us it can still take a while for our bodies to regain movement" she explained as Crystal turned back to the book._

"_Kanima can heal rapidly. Like us?" she asked her mother who nodded. "The Kanima similar to most supernatural creatures is strongest on a Full Moon. The Kanima is a social creature and most importantly it seeks a…." Crystal felt the image disappearing. "Most importantly it seeks…" her eight-year-old voice an echo now._

Crystal eyes flew open as she gasped, she was still inside of Derek's truck as her hands came out against the top. She could now move, how long had she been out cold? Her hands felt around for a release button or something which would open the trunk door. Why the hell didn't car designers think of these situations where people found themselves trapped in trunks? Her breath hitched when she heard voices and banging, someone out there was fighting.

Her fingers went up to the tape over her mouth and ripped it off, ignoring the sting it left behind. "Hello?" she called out but no answer. "Come on" she hit the metal above her head as her hands fisted, smashing above her. The metal creaked as she smiled, it was working. Repeating the action, she felt the lock on the trunk loosen. Using all her strength for one final punch she smashed open the trunk door to reveal a starry sky above her. "Hello?" she asked and pushed herself out of the trunk before placing her feet onto the ground below. Her eyes moved around, adjusting to the darkness until they landed on the house in front of her as well as the people. Derek with Erica and Isaac lying paralysed on the ground at his feet as she caught sight of Stiles, Allison and Scott standing on the porch. "Oh, hey" she gave them a small wave.

Stiles eyes went wide as well as everyone else's as she slowly moved forward.

"You've been inside the trunk all day?" Stiles asked, his eyes shifting to Derek and narrowing. Crystal looked to Derek with a growl.

"Where is Lydia?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"She's…" Scott started but that's when a hiss sounded above them as Stiles, Scott and Allison stepped away from the house. Crystal reached out and pulled Stiles close to her as they all watched the Kanima scale the building. It turned its head and hissed at them before disappearing.

"You see, it's Lydia" Derek snapped as Crystal eyes flashed amber as she growled to him.

"I am going to rip your head off" she snapped and went to grab him but Scott pulled her back.

"Stop" he said as she pulled her arm free.

"He injected me with Wolfs Bane and Kanima Venom, I couldn't move for hours inside of that trunk" her hands fisted as she tried to control herself.

"Like I said before, it was to protect you" Derek glared at her.

"Bullshit Derek. Everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie" she shook her head.

"Crys!" Stiles said and put a hand on her arm. "Your hands" he said as she looked down to see blood dripping through her fingers. She'd done it again, crushed her nails into her palms to control herself.

"It's nothing" she said and opened her palms to see the blood pooling.

"You're losing control" Derek observed as she glared at him. "You need help or you'll end up hurting someone, like Stiles" he replied as Crystal eyes went wide.

"I would never…" but she was cut off by running heels. Everyone turned to look as Lydia exited the house, her eyes wide and confused.

"Would some please tell me what the hell is going on?" she asked and looked to all of them. Crystal eyes went wide as she turned to look at Scott.

"It's Jackson" he concluded as Crystal mouth dropped. How the hell was that even possible, he'd been affected by the venom.

Stiles pulled up in front of Crystal's house before turning the engine off and looking over to her. She'd not said much since they'd discovered that Jackson was the Kanima. "Crys?" he asked as she continued to stare down at her bloodied hands, the claw marks now healed. "Hey" he touched her cheek but she flinched away. "What wrong?" he asked worried, was she still mad at him because of before with the whole Derek thing.

"I am, Stiles" she sighed and looked up at him and that's when he noticed she had tears brimming in her eyes.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"I'm slowly losing control; this is just the first step. My emotions are everywhere at the moment, one day I won't dig my nails into my palms but into someone else, like you" her voice broke as Stiles shook his head.

"No. You would never hurt me, I trust you" he reached out again but she dodged her touch and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"I think…" she tried to hold back the tears. "I think until I find a way to control myself again, I need to stay away from you, from everyone" she saw the hurt in Stiles eyes, he was close to tears too.

"What, why?" he asked.

"I just need time, please" she reached over and pressed her lips to his. "I'm sorry" and then she was gone, closing the Jeep's door behind her as she walked swiftly into her own house, leaving Stiles in a state of shock.

Crystal scrubbed her entire body until it was raw before changing back into some fresh clothes. She waited until her parents were both asleep before stepping out of her window and driving off to find him. Entering the abandoned rail way station, she walked down the steps until she caught sight of them, they were once again practicing their fighting. She could tell the Betas had a long way to go. Derek's head snapped up when he caught sight of his younger sister. The others growled but Derek held up his hand as they recoiled back. "Crystal, what are you doing here?" she shrugged with a sigh.

"I need help. I can't believe I'm even here but I need help controlling my emotions" she crossed her arms. "Will you help?" she asked as Derek gave her a short nod.

"Of course, I will always help you".

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please REVIEW and let me know what you thought. Also let me know what you guys want me to do with the rating of this story. **

**All outfits can be found on my Polyvore account, search in Google 'Polyvore Vcarp1993'.**

**Vicky x**


	25. Anger Management

**Chapter 25: Anger Management**

**(A/N: Sorry for the late update guys. Had a very busy couple of weeks. I had my first driving lesson yesterday but failed due to my nerves but already booked again a month from now so hopefully I'll pass next time. **

**Thanks to the following readers for reviewing the previous chapter, really makes my day. bluerose921, jayesh dms, Guest. Thanks guys, really keeps me going with this story. I have so many amazing ideas and plot twists coming up so prepare yourself. **

**All outfits can be found on my Polyvore account, search in Google 'Polyvore Vcarp1993'.**

**Vicky x)**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Crystal breathed through the pain as she continued to push her muscles, each strike causing fire to spread through her arms. Sweat beads slipped down the side of her face but she refused to give in. The punching bag took her anger and frustration as she continued her training, not pausing to rest. Derek watched from the far wall as he saw the concentration in her eyes as she continued to beat all of her emotions into that bag. Two hours straight she'd been at this now with no sign of stopping. Her control had been slipping over the past few days and the only way to regain her control was to figure out what was triggering her anger. Flashes filled her vision, Derek's continuous lies, Gerard's death glare, Stiles broken eyes and Jackson's stupid face. Her fists became more violent and with a scream she gave a kick and snapped the punching bag from the hook, slamming it against the following wall with a thud. Crystal breathed heavily as she clutched her knees, her head bowed as she tried to catch her breath.

"Well" Derek broke the silence as Crystal looked up to him. How long had he been standing there for? "You definitely have some anger management issues we need to iron out" he walked towards her.

"Me?" she scoffed before straightening up. "You're telling me I'm the one with anger issues" she crossed her arms as Derek mirrored her. "I have a few issues to sort out but I have fantastic anger management issues, thank you very much" she reached for a towel to clean the sweat from her forehead and neck. Derek simply raised his eyebrows before turning to look at the crushed punch bag now in a heap on the floor as he turned back to her. "Well that was old, it could have gone at any time" she waved before throwing the towel down and grabbing a bottle of water. "Besides, that's got nothing to do with anger management issues, that just shows how badass I am" the water burned at first, her throat dry like a desert but soon it soothed.

"Why am I not surprised?" Derek muttered.

She replaced the bottle before stretching her muscles and raising her fists. "Right, hit me" she instructed as Derek once again raised his eyebrows.

"Are you serious?" he asked with a small smile.

"Derek. Look I need to train to become stronger, to get my emotions under control so when the time comes to fighting the Kanima or Gerard or the next big bad that comes crawling into this town then I can handle myself" she motioned for him to come closer before raising her fists. "Now hit your little sister" she gave him a smile. "Or you afraid I'm going to put you on your ass" Derek sighed and shook his head as he stepped closer.

"Don't cry like a little baby when I smack you silly" Derek snapped as Crystal rolled her eyes.

"After I'm done kicking your Alpha ass we need to work on your trash talk" Crystal smiled as she bounced back and forth on the balls of her feet. She was light and managed to dodge Derek's first punch as they started off slow. Crystal's fist came up but Derek managed to block it as she gave a grunt before shifting back. Next Derek swept at her legs but she flipped over them before giving him a kick to the chest, the first impact of the sparing session. Derek hissed as he ignored the sting she'd left behind and bounced back, aiming another punch for her head. Crystal felt the searing pain, a ringing sounded in her ear as his fist connected with the side of her head, knocking her back as she grunted. Straightening up she smiled to him, "You hit like a bitch, Derek" Derek growled at her as she used her speed and dashed in his direction, doing a flip to hoist herself up she wrapped her legs around his neck and used the momentum to flip him so he was no on his back. Crystal straightened up and put a foot to his chest to hold him down. His eyes now glowed red as she smiled one of her famous toothy grins at him.

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Batman!_

Her attention was pulled to her phone ringing from her bag, it was Stiles… again. Her eyes went wide when she felt her legs being kicked out from beneath her as her body hit the floor with a thud, knocking the air from her as she gasped. Derek now stood over her, a clawed hand near her face. "Your dead" he deadpanned as she glared at him.

"Yeah, yeah" she waved his hand away with a sigh and clutched her side.

"You got distracted which meant your focus wasn't on your opponent and I was able to easily take you out" Derek explained as Crystal pushed herself up.

"You got distracted which meant your focus was blah, blah, blah" she mimicked him as he crossed his arms and growled at her. She simply smiled and grabbed at her phone to see the missed call. She had been avoiding his calls since last night after he dropped her off before going after Scott to find the Kanima. Crystal had been too weak to help; she'd have only slowed them down thanks to the Wolfs bane Derek had injected her with.

"Crystal!" Derek barked as she looked to him.

"Yeah I know" she looked back to the picture of Stiles on her phone and sighed. Derek had brought her up to date about last night, they'd chased down the Kanima but were interrupted by Chris and Gerard Argent.

"Distractions cause mistakes, mistakes cause death" Derek's voice sounded in the background as Crystal slowly nodded. She was just about to return her phone to the bag when a message popped up from Stiles.

"_**I know you said you needed to stay away but we need your help. We've got Jackson at the Preserve, call me when you get here and I'll give you directions. Don't tell Derek, please. Love, Stiles"**_

Crystal eyes scanned back over the words as she tried to remain calm. "What's wrong?" Derek asked as her head snapped up.

"What? Nothing. I've got to go home, it's my Mom" she tried to control her heart beat and looked into Derek's eyes as he slowly nodded.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow for more training" Crystal rolled her eyes with a nod.

"Sure, I'll continue to skip school and when I fail all my classes and get kicked out, resulting in me becoming a bum you can support my expensive weekly food allowance" she smiled.

"It's only for the next few days, after that we can practice before and after school" Crystal's eyes went wide.

"Before!" her voice high pitched. "Are you kidding me?" Derek only raised his eyebrows as she groaned. "Fine. Whatever" she grabbed her jacket and walked towards the steps. "See you tomorrow, Der" she smiled as she skipped off up the steps. Derek felt a small smile on his lips.

Crystal drove her Mustang back to hers to shower and change into some normal clothes before going straight to the Preserve. Crystal shook her head, refusing to leave her car in the middle of nowhere as she decided to follow the dirt road and opened her window, inhaling the scents around her. Her lips quirked at the side when she caught the familiar desirable scent of Stiles, her foot pressing down on the gas.

"Shhhh, you hear that?" Scott distant voice sounded, barely audible over the seductive growling engine of her Mustang. "Someone's coming" Crystal continued into the clearing and caught sight of them, standing there like deer's caught in the headlights. Crystal came to a stop as they soon recognised the car and relaxed. They were near the edge of the Preserve, overlooking the ravine.

"You know you guys suck at hiding when you hear someone coming" Crystal commented once out of the car as she shoved her hands deep into her jacket pockets before strolling over. She tried not to look only at Stiles but her eyes found his like magnets.

"You weren't at school" Allison said and walked forward towards her best friend. Crystal looked to her best friend and shrugged.

"Yeah I've been at Derek's actually" Stiles eyebrows almost reached the top of his hair line in a matter of seconds in complete shock. Scott and Allison seemed to react in the same shocked manner, mouth gapping open, wide eyes. "Yeah I know, shut up don't say anything. I need to train and Derek is helping" she sighed.

"Does he know you're out here?" Stiles asked as she shook her head.

"Nope" she popped the P with a smile. "I played the Mom card, besides I don't have to tell him everything. Pretty sure he keeps plenty of lies from me" she tilted her head to see past Allison and raised her eyebrows. "When did you get the prison truck?" she asked and walked around them.

"Yeah" Stiles looked to the others. "About the truck" that's when banging could be heard inside as Crystal's eyebrows scrunched up. What the hell was going on? That's when Stiles' message flashed in her mind, 'We've got Jackson'. She froze and slowly turned to look at them before stepping closer to the truck and raise a fist.

"Crys" but she gave three slow bangs against the side as the banging inside stopped.

"Help! Help me!" shouting sounded on the other side of the thick metal walls.

"Jackson?!" she shouted in shock and then looked to them all. "When you said you had Jackson I thought you meant that he was with you, not locked up inside a truck" she raised her hands. "What the hell were you thinking?" she asked.

"It was the only way to stop him escaping" Scott explained and Crystal shook her head with a laugh before leaning against the truck and crossed her arms.

"Right so now you've got him locked up, what now?" Crystal asked.

"Well we think that there is someone out there helping Jackson" Crystal pushed herself off the truck as Scott continued. "Someone who knows what he is" Allison stepped forward.

"The beastary says that the Kanima seeks a friend so we think that this other person has been protecting Jackson from finding out what he is" Crystal rubbed the side of her head.

"So what they are helping him kill these people?" she asked.

"Maybe not but they don't want Jackson to discover what he's actually doing. Danny had his tablet stolen, it contained a video of Jackson turning into the Kanima" Stiles concluded as she sighed.

"Right so whoever this person is they might know that we know, right?" she asked.

"They probably do yeah" Scott agreed with a nod.

"Does Jackson know?" she asked and looked back to the truck. She could hear his heart beat inside, he was afraid.

"We've tried to explain it to him but he thinks we're crazy" Stiles replied with a roll of the eyes.

"Let me talk to him" Crystal turned to the truck and walked around the back as the others followed.

"No way" Stiles hand came up and against the door.

"Stiles, please hand me the key" she held her hand out but Stiles simply shook his head. No way was he letting her in there.

"What can possibly be accomplished by you speaking with him?" he asked.

"He's right" Scott added.

"Please, I just want to talk to him" she looked to Stiles.

"But you hate him" Allison remarked as Crystal looked to them all.

"I don't hate him; I just dislike him about 99.9% of the time. Look, we used to be friends a while back. Maybe I can convince him" she pleaded as Stiles refused to move his hand but Scott stepped forward with a sigh of defeat and held out the keys to the truck.

"Seriously?" Stiles asked, feeling a little betrayed by his best friend.

"She's right. Maybe he might listen to her" Scott gave Stiles an apologetic look before dropping the keys into her outstretched hand.

"Thank you" she then turned back to Stiles. "Please Stiles" he looked to the ground, biting down on his lips with frustration before shrugging, his hand sliding away from the door.

"Fine, do whatever you want" he then turned and marched off. Scott followed after him as Allison turned to watch them leave before turning back to Crystal.

"Jackson was speaking with Stiles earlier" she muttered as Crystal placed the keys into the lock. "He mentioned you" Crystal hand froze as she looked to her friend.

"What did he say?" she asked. Allison bit her lip, "What did he say, Allison?" she asked more frantically this time.

"He said that you two slept together a year ago. Scott overheard the entire conversation. Stiles hadn't talk about it but um, maybe you should speak with him" Crystal shook her head as she sighed with a laugh.

"I might actually kill Jackson now" the lock clicked as she handed the keys to Allison. "I'll knock twice then three times when I'm done" Allison nodded as Crystal opened the door to reveal a bare chested Jackson shackled in the back. She raised her eyebrows before climbing inside, he seemed just as surprised to see her in there with him as the door closed behind, the lock clicking back into place.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked but she remained silent. "Did you just come to mock me, hmm?" he asked, anger in his eyes, his body was stiff and ridged. Crystal kept eye contact with him as she was bent low inside the truck, his eyes followed her as she came to a stop in front of him and smiled. "Crystal what the…" but he was cut off when her fist came down and slammed into his groin as his eyes went wide, the wind knocked out of him as his mouth fell open in complete shock. His body paralysed from the sheer pain radiating out of his body as she took the seat opposite him and crossed her legs with a smile.

"What..." he panted, trying to catch his breath as she tilted her head. "What the hell was that for?" he gasped, his hands fisted as he tried to regain some composer.

"You know what that was for" she calmly said before examining her nails. Jackson eyebrows scrunched in confusion, what the hell was she talking about? But then it clicked as he let out a laugh.

"Right" he nodded and sat back, the pain very much still present deep in his stomach but he pushed it to the back of his mind. He wouldn't give her the pleasure of seeing him in pain much more. "Stiles" he laughed again as she looked up from examining her nails.

"If you continue to laugh I'll tear it off next time" she gestured to his groin as he choked back the laughter, the smug smile disappearing. "You had no right to speak about past rubbish, especially not to Stiles" she tried to remain calm but her hand was shaking slightly, she needed to keep her emotions in check or else you might actually tear his head off. "You had no right" she repeated.

"You were really going to lie about something like that?" Jackson asked with a smile creeping back onto his lips. "He asked I answered" Crystal tilted her head with a sigh. So Stiles had his suspicions, god damn him for being so smart. She was planning on telling him soon but he'd gone and figured it out by himself. Good old Stiles. Crystal rubbed the side of her head as her eyes drifted closed.

"Jackson…" she sighed as her eyes opened once more to look at him. "You need to understand what's going on" but Jackson scoffed.

"Oh I know what's going on. Your all crazy, you think I'm sort of reptile with a tail who has a paralyzing venom that secretes from my claws and I kill people" he rambled off as Crystal eyebrows shot up.

"Oh so you do know what going on? Saves me explaining it" she shrugged.

"I'm not a Kanima" Jackson snapped as Crystal looked to him, her eyes narrowing.

"Jackson, we're not bullshitting you. You've killed people, you obviously don't remember you are a Kanima, you need to let us help you before you kill anyone else" she found herself leaning forward, emphasising each word. His smile disappeared soon replaced with a tight lip, clenched teeth and dark penetrating eyes. His hands fisted as she continued to stare at him, not breaking eye contact as she continued to listen to his heart. "You are the Kanima, you are killing people but we're here to help" his heart picked up as she said this. "Please Jackson, listen to me" he simply turned his head away from her. "Right well I'll leave you to fester" she sighed and scrambled over to the door. As she went to bang on the door she felt his shift behind her before she slowly turned her head, he was looking at her now but his death glare no longer on his face, he looked almost sad.

"Do you think I'm a killer then?" he asked as she dropped her gaze before shaking her head.

"No, you're not a killer" she paused and bit her bottom lip. "We'll figure something out" she smiled to him before banging her fist on the metal door. Movement could be heard outside and seconds later Allison pulled the door open with a smile. Crystal gave one last glance back at him before hopping down out of the truck and locking it behind her.

"Well?" Allison asked as Crystal shrugged.

"He's uh, coming around" she nodded with a reassuring smile. Her eyes lifted to the sky, the stars would dust the sky soon accompanied by the half moon. She thrusted her hand deep into her pocket as her breath appeared in the space in front of her, damn it was cold tonight. She observed Allison looking off to the side where Scott was sat in her car, she gave a nod of encouragement. "Go, it's alright. You two keep watch, I've got to go find Stiles anyways" she sniffed the air before catching his scent and sighed. Irritation drifted through the scent, he was still angry with her right now but she had to get this over with.

Her feet carried her until she came to a stop, he was sat on crumbling log, his eyes gazing out into the abyss over the ravine. He sensed she was there, his heart beat quickening as she watched him turn his head just an inch before continuing to watch the town below.

"This seat taken?" she asked as he simply shrugged. "Right, I'll just park myself" she took a seat and shivered, it felt like minus a million degrees right now. The seconds ticked by with extreme sluggishness, she felt the tension growing between them. How had they ended up like this? Only a few days ago had they been cloud watching, laughter escaping their lips as they enjoyed their first date.

"Sti..." but he cut her off before she'd even uttered the first full syllable of his name.

"I was angry. I mean really angry. But not at you, at him" his voice laced with venomous hatred for Jackson. "He's a total ass, the way he came out with it, a smug look on his face" he bit down so hard on his lips that Crystal caught the scent of his blood drift through the air. "He always gets his own way, always getting everything he wants. He was over the moon about revealing to me how he took my girlfriend's virginity before me" his fists clenched to the point his knuckles were turning white in the moon light.

"Stiles" Crystal reached out as she halted, unsure if he wanted her to touch him now. "I'm sorry. You probably don't want to be with me now after knowing that" she looked to the leaves dotted on the ground at her feet. "I was 15 and it was a stupid summer romance, I thought he loved me but he just wanted to… when I saw him the first day back at school he acted like I didn't exist to the point where I believed that I wasn't worth his time, or anyone's time" her voice drifted off as she felt the lump rising in her throat. Crystal had never seen Stiles move so quickly, in seconds he had her crushed against his chest, his lips crashing full force into hers. Stiles usually was delicate when kissing her, afraid to do anything wrong that would upset her but this time it was pure hunger and craving in his kiss, his hand wound around the back of her neck, the other pressed to her back. Crystal eyes were wide at first, this really wasn't how she was expecting him to react. But soon she too caught the lust bug and gripped onto his shirt collar. Soon they both had to separate due to the greater need for oxygen as Crystal gasped, her cheeks full of colour.

Stiles hands cupped her cheeks as he looked into her eyes, "You're worth my time, always" he said before placing a kiss to her forehead as Crystal smiled. God, he could be so sweet. So perfect. "Plus I've already planned our second date so you're going to have to stick with me a little longer, I can't get my deposit back now" Crystal giggled as she was pulled into an hug, tucking her head under his chin. His hand rubbed up and down her arm, trying to warm her up as she shivered.

Crystal sniffed the air as her face screwed up, "Oh god" she then turned, burying her face into his chest.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Uh, let just say Scott and Allison are spending some quality catch up time together, minus clothes" she mumbled as Stiles eyes went wide before a laugh escaped his lips at of pure awkwardness. Crystal giggled into his chest as she looked up at him. "You jealous, Stiles?" she purred as his eyes gazed down at her before they filled with lust.

"What? Should we create some awkward minus clothes feelings?" he asked as she cocked her head to the side before giggling.

"Your dirty talk just makes my engine rev" she smiled but this time Stiles was the one to raise an eyebrow at her words.

"At least I don't use car dirty talk" Crystal rolled her eyes before placing another soft kiss to his lips. "God, I love you" he whispered against her lips as she smiled.

"I love you too. Oh" Crystal said before her finger came up to try and clean her dark maroon lipstick from his lips. "Well, that shade does look nice on you" she smiled as Stiles raised his finger to the side of her lips, his fingers grazing them gently as he smiled.

"The more on my lips the better" she giggled before he moulded his lips to her once more. She wished she could just spend the rest of her life kissing him, never doing anything else continuously kissing Stiles, unfortunately they required air. As she went to resume their make out session a noise caught her attention in the distance, at first she thought it was nothing but the sound of metal snapping made her head snap around.

"What?" Stiles asked as she stood up. "Crys, what wrong?" she held up her hand to silence him as the sound continued until she heard it again, it sounded like a lock being broken as her eyes went wide.

"Jackson, he's broken the lock" she hissed before a growl rumbled deep within her. Stiles only saw a blur as she tore off back the way they'd come. It took him a few seconds to register her words before he scrambled over the log, catching his balance to prevent himself face planting the ground as he sprinted after her.

"Crys" he panted as he came to a stop behind her. She was staring wide eye into the back of the police truck, it was empty. The chains once containing Jackson now scraps on the floor as she sighed. Stiles simply turned before rushing over to Allison car where he knocked on the window. "Hey" he snapped through the car. "Something you guys got to see" they waited for Scott and Allison to make themselves decent before they too joined Stiles and Crystal at the back of the truck.

"I've got to tell my father" Allison began to panic as Scott moved and turned away from the truck and slowly watched off to the side, his heart rate going at such a speed Crystal watched him with causation encase he might have a panic attack. "Scott, he's going to kill someone" she looked to Crystal who looked to the ground and closed her eyes, trying to think of a plan.

"Ok" Scott stuttered, "Tell him, tell him everything" he sighed.

"Scott, I've got to tell my dad too" Stiles added as Crystal opened her eyes and noticed Allison and Stiles looking at her.

"Well I'm not telling my folks, are you crazy? They'll lock me up in Eichen House" she shook her head with a laugh thinking they'd both lost their minds.

"Actually we weren't thinking of your parents" Allison interjected as Crystal face dropped.

"Oh god, you mean…" Stiles nodded with a sigh.

"God knows we really don't like him but right now as much it is pains me to even say it, we need Derek" Stiles muttered as Crystal sighed and kicked at the ground.

"Fine" she sighed. "Scott?" she asked.

"This is all my fault" he mentally kicked himself. How had he been so careless? Just a few passionate moments were all it took to distract them from watching Jackson, giving him enough time to slip through their fingers.

"It's not. It's really not" Allison expressed. "But we're just a bunch of teenagers, ok. We can't handle this" she then looked back to Stiles. "How are you going to make your dad believe all of this?" she questioned as Stiles shrugged.

"I don't know" he literally was completely clueless about where to even beginning explaining all of this to his currently very kept out of the loop dad. There was no way his dad was ever going to believe him. Scott turned and looked to Crystal as her body went ridged before she too turned to look at them. At the same time their eyes glowed amber.

"He'll believe us" Scott spoke for both of them as Stiles looked to his werewolf girlfriend before giving her a slow nod.

"_One touch" Talia said as her nail gently trailed down her daughter's cheek, "and your body is frozen, even for werewolves like us it can still take a while for our bodies to regain movement" she explained as Crystal turned back to the book._

"_Kanima can heal rapidly. Like us?" she asked her mother who nodded. "The Kanima similar to most supernatural creatures is strongest on a Full Moon. The Kanima is a social creature and most importantly it seeks a master" her eight-year-old self became confused as she turned to look at her mother. "Master?" she questioned as her mother nodded._

"_Yes, the Kanima seeks a Master. Someone to give it a purpose. Someone to protect and control the Kanima" Talia Hales eyes boar into her._

Crystal eyes snapped open as she felt herself falling forward off of her chair, she put her hand out against the nearby wall to prevent herself falling face first. Her eyes wide as gasps escaped her lips. That was it. A master. The Kanima needed a Master. Someone else was in control of Jackson, or the Kanima. Standing up she rushed to the nearby door but stopped dead when she caught sight of her parents down the hallway speaking in hushed tone with Sherriff Stilinski. Stepping back, she gave a groan and lent back against the wall.

"Brilliant, just brilliant" she sighed with a shake of her head. Why in the world had she decided to go with Scott and Stiles to the police station? Before they'd even gotten two words out they were separated, Scott and Stiles in one room whilst Crystal was escorted off to a private room where she was informed that her parents were on their way. "Now I'm going to be grounded for life, and then grounded in death" she muttered to herself before shaking her head as the door opened.

"Crystal, this way" a police woman smiled to her as Crystal nodded and walked out of the hallway. It was now suspiciously vacant as she followed the police woman into an interview room. Only then did she connect the dots when she saw Scott and Stiles already sitting at the table. Melissa standing by the wall as well as.

"Mom, Dad" she gave them a small smile but they simply remained silent. "Right, deep trouble. Gottcha" she sighed before taking a seat opposite them. That's when she also noticed the looming dark figure that was Jackson's father standing near them as she kept her eyes low.

"Right" the Sherriff stepped forward as Crystal looked to Stiles who was trying to communicate to her through slight shifts of her eyes. He seemed to be darting his eyes to his dad and then to her as she tilted her head, what the hell was he trying to say? "Am I interrupting something?" he asked them as Crystal breath hitched, her head snapping to the Sherriff.

"Nope nothing" he didn't seem to believe them. "He's the one making the eye movements" she pointed to Stiles who mouth hung open. The Sherriff glanced to his son who instantly snapped his mouth shut before giving his dad and innocent smile.

"Anyways. You all will not go within 50 feet of Jackson Whittemore. You will not speak to him. You will not approach him. You will not assault or harass him physically or physiologically" he then dropped his clipboard to the table as Crystal looked to Scott and Stiles.

"Seems fair" she muttered and went to continued but stopped when she caught sight of the death glare Mr. Whittemore was sending her way.

"What about school?" Stiles asked.

"You can attend classes whilst keeping a 50 feet distance" his father replied with a deadpan expression.

"Ok. Well what happens if we have to use the bathroom at the same time and there's only two stalls next to each other" he put two fingers next to each other as Crystal shook her head quickly, trying to make him stop speaking, he was only digging them a quicker grave. Silence followed as he continued to stare at his father who only gave his son a very disapproving long stare back.

"I'll just hold it" he summed up with a nod.

The meeting dragged on as they were told they could now go home. "Crystal" her father snapped as she looked to them. For the first time in her whole life or as far back as she could remember she'd never seen her Dad this angry. He was her best friend, as sad as that sounded. Never had he raised his voice to her.

"I was just going…" she motioned to Stiles.

"Now!" her father snapped as she jumped a little before give Stiles a small smile.

"See you at school" she sighed. She desperately needed to speak with them regarding the dream she'd had just before this meeting. The Kanima seeks a Master. She'd have to tell him at school.

"I'm ever so sorry about this Sherriff" her Mother apologised as the Sherriff nodded. "I'm going to have to postpone our little dinner until we sort her behaviour out. Maybe some time apart could benefit the both of them" she then looked to Stiles with a disproving look and then to Crystal.

Crystal zoned out in the back of the car, her parents were silent but she could sense the frustration and anger they were feeling but most important the fact that they were ashamed for her. She'd embarrassed them in front of the Sherriff.

"Go to your room. Leave your phone on the side, you are to go to school, gym practice then come straight home. Understand" her Dad ordered as she simply nodded. Placing her phone on the side she walked swiftly up to her room before throwing herself down on her bed. If only she'd stayed at Derek's today instead of going out to the Preserve. But how was she going to be able to stay away from Stiles now. She needed to help Scott. She needed Derek's help. She needed to find out who was controlling Jackson before someone else died.

**(A/N: Please Review. It increases my speed for writing. Again sorry about the late update, hectic week.**

**All outfits can be found on my Polyvore account, search in Google 'Polyvore Vcarp1993'.**

**Vicky x)**


	26. Detention

**Chapter 26: Detention**

**Author Note: Sorry for the delay in updating guys. Thank you to the following people for reviewing previously, jayesh dms , M (Guest), bluerose921, Emmettluver2010. You guys give me a boost and inspire me to write more.**

**Please REVIEW and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks,**

**Vicky**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

"No television, no laptop, no going out with friends and no Stiles" her Mom listed the restrictions on her fingers as Crystal rolled her head back and let it rest against the kitchen cupboard behind her. She managed to peek at the clock partially obscured behind her Mom's head; she was going to be late for school. "Crystal" her eyes found her Mom's. "Are you even listening to me?" she asked annoyed.

"Yeah, no fun what so ever. Got it" she grabbed her bag and keys from the side before making her way towards the door.

"I'm not the bad guy here. Your dad just managed to get out of the house first this morning so I've been left with the task of punishing you" she took another sip from her coffee. "You do understand that you and your friends did wrong, right?" she asked as Crystal stopped in the doorway.

"Yes, Mom. I understand but I'm going to be late so can we finish this later?" she asked as her Mom gave a sigh of defeat before nodding.

"I do love you, you know that. Right?" Crystal turned and gave a short nod.

"Of course and I love you too, Mom" she gave a smile before leaving the house. Driving to school her mind was in overdrive, everything that was currently going on was clogging up her thoughts. Gerard, the Kanima, Stiles. The list was endless and continued to grow with each passing day. How simple her life had been before all of this, all she'd had to worry about was keeping her emotions in check so she didn't end up ripping anyone's face off.

Arriving at school she made her way through the hallways, her eyes searching the faces for him. He wasn't waiting by her locker as she sniffed the air as she caught a hint of his unmistakable scent. Her nose carried her through the hallways as she gracefully weaved herself through the crowd of trudging teenagers until she reached the library. Glancing around she caught sight of Allison down one of the aisles, she appeared to be mumbling to herself.

"You talking to your imaginary friend?" she asked with a laugh. Allison gave a gasp of surprise as she spun around, crashing against the shelf. Crystal caught sight of a heavy book knocked loose above Allison as she reached out and pinched it from the air before it made contact with her friend's head. "Sorry" she placed the book back on the shelf. "Didn't mean to scare you" Allison gave her a small smile.

"It's ok" Crystal looked around as she gave the air another sniff, he was close by.

"Have you seen Stiles?" but her question was soon answered when she looked through the gap in the book case to see Scott and Stiles standing on the other side. "Never mind" she smiled and stepped closer. "Morning boys" Scott gave her a smile as Stiles stepped closer, bumping his head against the shelf. "Don't knock yourself out, Stilinski" she winked as he rubbed the now red patch on his forehead.

"Are you ok?" he asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"Are you?" she asked with a smile but he rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean, how did your Mom and Dad take it?" he asked as she waved a hand.

"Oh their fine, they love their daughter being almost arrested for kidnapping someone" sarcasm in her voice. "I actually needed to talk to all of you, it's about Jackson or more the Kanima anyways" they all leaned forward slightly. "I've been experiencing these dreams lately about my life before the fire" she watched their reactions of shock. "And it turns out Talia Hale also had a bestiary" their eyes only grew as she continued. "I remember reading it as a child and it had a passage on the Kanima" Stiles went to open his mouth but she stopped him. "It said the Kanima needed a Master, so there's someone out there who is controlling Jackson" she continued to watch their reactions which were surprisingly calm now after her finale. "Which isn't shocking you guys as much as I thought it would, why aren't you guys big eyed right now?" she asked.

"Um Lydia actually translated Gerard's bestiary last night" Scott explained as Crystal looked to him and sighed.

"Right, so my information is old news" she rolled her eyes and shook her head. "My stupid dream wouldn't reveal all of the memory in time" she leant against the shelf with a disappointing sigh.

"But you're still remembering your life before the fire, that's good right?" Allison asked as Crystal shrugged.

"Maybe but maybe there's a reason why my mind locked that all away" the bell for first period sounded as she pushed off from the shelf. "Time for class, I'll see you later" she gave them a wave before walking without looking back. She felt a little deflated right now. Her memory was completely useless, why was it taking forever for her to remember?

Making her way to gymnastics practice she quickly changed before mounting one of the beams and doing balance practice. What if Derek could help? Maybe she should speak with him about the memories she was remembering. Her mind soon drifted as she went onto auto pilot, doing a handstand on the beam as she breathed in and out, trying to calm her mind.

"Price?" she looked over to see Coach Phillips as she gave a sigh and dismounted. "You're wanted in the Principles' office" Crystal eyes went wide as her entire body went ridged. This was it; this was the day she died. "Shower and head over there" Coach Phillip gestured before walking off. Crystal slowly walked back to the changing rooms. The minutes ticked down as she stood under the stream of water, her head bowed. Her hands rested on the tiled wall in front of her, her claws present.

Once changed she made her way gradually down the hallway, her knuckles white from gripping her bag strap. Coming a stop in front of the door she looked over the name printed on the door, 'Gerard Argent' as she tried to gain some sort of control over her breathing as it came out in short gasps. Raising her hand, she gave three sharp taps on the door before his voice came from the other side.

"Come in" she turned the handle; it creaked open to reveal him sitting calmly behind his desk as he looked up to her with sombre eyes, he gestured to the empty chair opposite his desk. "Take a seat, Crystal" she closed the door behind her. The only exit from this room as she made her way over and took the seat, his eyes never leaving her.

She remained calm as her hands remained in her lap, a slight shake to them.

"How are you, Crystal?" he asked. His hands clasped as he rested them under his chin.

"I'm fine" she gave him a weak smile before her eyes darted around the room, looking for any sort of weapon he might use on her.

"Oh don't worry" her gaze snapped back to him, a sly smile on his lips as he tilted his head. "If I wanted you dead you would already be dead" he remarked as her eyes went wide. She moved, preparing to jump back as her chair scrapped against the floor but he held up his hand, halting her movement. "Don't run. I just want to talk" he gestured back to her chair as she slid back down.

"And what is it that you want to talk about, Gerard?" she asked as his eyes darkened, his lips tightened.

"You will speak to me with more respect" he snapped.

"Ok. What is it that you wish to speak to me about, Sir?" she added but this only seemed to increase his distaste in her but he ignored her sarcastic, childish behaviour.

"I want to know who the Kanima is" Crystal remained calm at this. If she was to react then he would instantly catch onto the fact that she knew Jackson was the Kanima.

"The Kanima?" she asked innocently but this only made him grit his teeth.

"Don't test me child. You know exactly what I'm talking about" he banged a fist on the table, causing her to jump slightly as she tried to remain calm.

"I'm sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about" his eyes narrowed as he slowly nodded.

"I see" he stood from his seat as her eyes followed him. He slowly made his way around the desk before coming to a stop, his form looming over her. "Do you love your mother, Crystal?" he asked as her eyebrows scrunched.

"What?" she asked but he simply lent forward so he was now completely engulfing her vision.

"Do you love your mother?" he repeated.

"Of course I do but what are you" he cut her off by holding his hand up.

"Would you love her just as much if she had her throat cut?" he asked as her eyes went wide. Within a second she had him pressed against his cabinets, her eyes glowing and a clawed hand inches from his face as she growled. He simply chuckled, looking to her claws and then back to her eyes with a smug smile.

"If you even touch a single hair on her head, I'll make sure you suffer a slow and painful death" she hissed as he raised his eyebrows.

"Oh will you" he cleared his throat. "Put the claws away, child" she only gave another deep growl before she felt something sharp digging into her side. Glancing down she noticed him pressing a letter opener to her side as she smiled.

"Go ahead. I doubt you'll be able to kill me before I slice your throat open old man" at that moment it was clear. She no longer felt anything for him. Pappy was dead. He was no longer this sweet old man who would cuddle her and take her for ice cream. He was a monster. Gerard applied a little more pressure, just enough to show he meant business as she waited for him to make his final move. However, the tense atmosphere was broken by a sudden knock on the door as Crystal looked from the door to Gerard and raised her eyebrows.

"You should get that" she smiled before stepping back and walking back around to the other side of the desk.

"You think we're done here?" he asked, placing the letter opener back on his desk as she simply shrugged.

"I am" she then grabbed her bag before opening the door to reveal Mr. Harris on the other side as she simply smiled to him. "Harris" she passed him without waiting for him to respond. As she walked further away she felt the adrenaline leaving her system and the fear finally setting in. What the hell had she just done? She'd just signed her own death warrant as her steps quickened until she turned a corner and came to a stop, backing herself up against the wall. He could have killed her or worse she could have killed him and that would have been one hell of situation to clean up.

"Just stay calm" she whispered to herself and closed her eyes. Inhaling through her nose she tried to control her breathing but that's when she caught his scent as her eyes opened. Stiles. Her eyes scanned the area as students filed through the hallway. Where the hell was he? But that's when she caught sight of a Stiles shaped blur whizzing down the hallway as her eyebrows creased in confusion. Why was he running? That's when she noticed the blonde disappearing down the hallway as a small growl escaped her. He was chasing after Erica. Crystal pushed herself away from the wall and marched after them. She lost sight of them up ahead as her pace quickened, she didn't exactly love the idea of Stiles speaking with Erica. Rounding the corner, she stopped dead, Erica was now facing Stiles.

"Why not? That's all anybody ever used to do to me" she took a step closer to Stiles as her eyes darkened with lust. "I used to have the worst crush in the world on you" a smile on her lips as Crystal's hands clenched as she visualized herself punching Erica ten thousand times in the face. Erica caught sight of her over Stiles shoulder as she gave her a stern look before looking back to Stiles. "Yeah, you Stiles. You never once noticed me but you noticed Crystal who was even lower on the social ladder than I was" she laughed as Crystal felt her feet moving. That was it. She was definitely going to tear her face off now.

"Hey, I wasn't that low" but they weren't pay any attention to her as she followed to where they were looking. A puddle of water was spreading across the floor from the boys' locker room. "What the hell?" but she stepped back when the door was thrown open and Scott landed at her feet, followed by a semi-nude Jackson attacking him. Crystal instincts kicked in as she reached forward and grabbed Jackson by the arm but he shoved her back causing her to collide with Erica. Adjusting herself she leapt forward and shoved Jackson back against the wall, her arms securely on both of his shoulders as she let out a low growl. "Jackson, cut it out" she hissed but he refused to back down as he continued to fight against her hold.

"What the hell is going on here?" Crystal turned to see a livid Mr. Harris making his way towards them. Oh great, perfect timing as always. "Enough!" Harris shouted as Stiles tried to restrain Scott from beating seven shades of shit out of Jackson. "I said enough!" Harris repeated as Scott seemed to snap out of his rage attack. "What do you idiots think you're doing? Jackson, calm down" Jackson stilled under her hands as she stepped back from him.

"Mr. McCall do you want to explain yourself?" he asked but Scott remained silent. "Stilinski?" he then turned to look at her. "Price?" he asked but she simply shrugged. The best thing to do in these sorts of situations is to play the dumb silent type, always worked best. Less chance of her putting her foot in it. Crystal turned to look at Allison as she raised her eyebrows and gave her a 'What the hell happened?' look but her friend simply shook her head. By the sound of her frantically beating heart it must have been bad.

"You dropped this" Crystal turned, noticing Matt standing behind Harris as he held out a tablet to Scott but Harris snatched it from him.

"You and you" Harris pointed from Jackson and Scott when then stopped as he glanced at all of them. "Actually, all of you. Detention in the library, three o'clock" he ordered before turning and walking back down the hallway as Crystal looked to Stiles who seemed just as confused as she was. Jackson pushed past her as she watched him walk back into the locker room, the door almost hanging off its hinges.

"What the hell happened?" she asked stepping towards Scott but he held up his hand.

"Not here" he motioned to the crowd which was slowly gathering at the bottom of the corridor. Allison looked like she was about to cry as she turned quickly and walked back down the corridor. Crystal looked to Stiles and shrugged before chasing after her best friend.

"Ok, want to tell me what that was about?" she asked once she managed to find Allison who was sitting on a bench outside.

"It's nothing" she sighed but Crystal could tell that she was in a state of shock by the way her hands were shaking in her lap.

"Hey" she took a seat next to her. "Allison. I'm your best friend or at least I think I am" she shrugged as Allison immediately smiled. "Unless Lydia is your first best friend but seriously I think we all know it's me" she smiled when Allison laughed. "Tell me what happened?" Allison nodded slowly as she told Crystal the whole story. How she'd gone to speak with Jackson and he'd been having a shower, naked obviously. Crystal had made a comment regarding size at this point in the conversation. She'd gone on to say how he'd lost control of himself but that he'd come to his senses and that's when Scott walked in.

"So Jackson snapped out of it?" she asked as Allison nodded.

"He was shocked when he noticed he was on top of me, naked" she added as Crystal slowly nodded.

"What does that mean, was it actually him talking or was it his Master?" she wondered. The bell alerted them that lunch was over.

"Can you give Scott a message for me?" Allison asked as Crystal nodded.

"Sure just no 'I love you' or 'I want to throw you down and have my way with you' crap ok. It's bad enough you got Stiles to do it, I'm definitely not saying any of that" she held up her hands as Allison smiled.

"No, it's not that. Just tell him to meet me at 10:30 at our normal spot" Crystal nodded as they made their way back inside.

Three o'clock rolled around as she walked through the doors of the library, she was a few minutes late.

"Miss Price, apparently you think not showing up on time to detention is a smart move to make?" Harris asked as she gave him a shrug.

"It's 3:01" she pointed to the clock as he nodded.

"Your observation skills astound me" she looked to the others who were already sat down. "I said 3pm, not 3:01pm. Take a seat, now" he ordered as she moved swiftly to sit next to Stiles.

"You ok?" he asked her as she nodded.

"Peachy" she looked to her nails, trying to not be annoyed with him. "Want to tell me why you were chasing after Erica like a lost dog searching for a leg to hump earlier?" she asked as his mouth fell open.

"You saw that?" he asked as she nodded.

"Oh yeah" she then turned to look over Scott's shoulder at Erica who was staring back at her having heard her name. Erica gave her a smug smile before winking at Stiles as Crystal grasped the desk, the wood creaking under her pressure.

"I'm going to tear her face off" she growled under her breath. Stiles placed his hand on her knee but retracted it just as quickly by the death glare she was sending his way.

"Right, keeping hands to myself. Not talking, not doing anything" he rambled before looking to Scott who had his head on the table. Crystal sunk down in her chair and crossed her arms as she continued to stare straight ahead as she soon zoned out. Her mind kept racing back to Gerard. Now there was no going back, it was fight or die and quite frankly she didn't feel like dying today.

"What if it's Matt?" Crystal glanced at Stiles with a puzzled expression.

"What?" she asked. Scott also lifted his head to stare at his best friend, matching Crystal expression. Stiles focused on Matt who was sitting on the other side of the room, he was currently opening a bag of chips in a nonchalant manner. "I mean it all comes back to the video, right?" Crystal still couldn't see how Matt could be the Kanima's Master. He just seemed very normal.

"Danny said Matt was the one who found the 2 hours of video footage missing" Scott pointed out.

"Exactly. He's trying to throw suspicion off of himself" Stiles pointed out as they all turned to look at Matt who popped a chip into his mouth. Crystal raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Oh yeah, just screams evil" Stiles nudged her with his elbow as she fought back the urge to smile. He was adorable when he was tried to be serious.

"So he makes Jackson kill Isaac's dad, one of argent's hunters, and the mechanic working on your jeep?" Scott asked, his voice lacking belief.

"Yes" Stiles nodded.

"Why?" Scott replied back.

"Because" Stiles looked back over to Matt, "He's evil" Crystal shook her head with a smile.

"You just don't like him" Scott pointed out.

"The guy bugs me I don't know what it. Just look at his face" he mumbled before sitting back.

"Any other theories" Crystal reached out and took Stiles hand under the table as his eyes met hers. She'd managed to calm herself after seeing him with Erica. Especially since she knew Erica had a thing for Stiles, she could tell whenever she heard Erica's heartbeat around him.

"I'm sorry" she whispered to him as he nodded. "I just don't like her being near you, I don't trust her" she eyed Erica out of the corner of her eye.

"She wouldn't hurt me, again" he replied as Crystal shook her head with a smile.

"I'm not worried about her hurting you, more like jumping your bones" Stiles eyes went wide as she continued to shake her head. "You can be very dumb sometimes Stiles" she leaned forward to press her lips to his when she heard his voice.

"Miss Price" she stopped and tilted her head to see Harris glaring at her.

"Yes?" she asked innocently with a smile.

"Move" he pointed to an empty seat at the same table as Erica as Crystal scoffed.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I'll end up tearing her hair out. Trust me" Crystal confessed as Erica simply smiled at this comment.

"Fine, over there" he pointed to the empty seat next to Jackson as Crystal went to open her mouth again but he held up his hand. "Just separate yourself from Stilinski, the last thing I want to witness is you two swapping saliva" Crystal rolled her eyes before grabbing her bag and moving over to sit in front of Allison. Jackson turned his head a few inches to look at her out of the corner of his eye before staring straight ahead once more.

"Allison" she whispered, trying to get her friends attention but Allison seemed to be ridged in her seat as her eyes kept glancing up at the security camera in the corner. Right Allison's Mom would be watching them so any interaction between them would come off as suspicious now Gerard knew she was a werewolf. Fishing her phone from her bag she checked her message but didn't see one from Lydia. It was weird for Lydia not to text her at least five times a day to give her tips on how to dress more girly as well as the fact that so a so from the lacrosse team was single.

'_Hey. You ok? Give me a call back xx_' she sent the text to Lydia before Jackson shifted next to her rubbing his forehead as he winced in pain.

"Jackson?" she asked, concern in her voice which surprised even herself as he pushed himself up.

"You ok?" Matt asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom" he marched to the door.

"You ok? You don't look so good" Harris asked as he stood up before looking to the rest of them. "No one leaves their seat" he pointed before following after Jackson. Crystal heard movement behind as she turned to see Scott and Stiles now sitting at Erica's table.

"Seriously?" she asked shaking her head as she turned back around and looked to Allison. "Have you heard from Lydia?" she asked but Allison simply shook her head.

"Not since last night when she translated..." her eyes darted over to Matt who seemed to be listening in on their conversation but to be fair the guy was only a foot away. "The assignment for French class" she covered herself as Crystal nodded. Allison gaze went to Scott. She then quickly typed on her phone.

Crystal phone vibrated in her hand as she glanced down to see a text from Allison.

'_What are they talking to Erica about?'_ she asked as Crystal looked to her before listening behind her to the hushed tones of Stiles and Erica. They were discussing Jackson's parents, his biological parents and how they died in a car accident.

'_They're talking about Jackson's biological parents'_ she replied back as Allison looked just as confused as she was.

'Scott McCall, please report to the Principals Office' a voice erupted over the speakers as Crystal turned to look at Scott as he slowly stood up. What did Gerard want with Scott now?

"What do you think he wants?" Stiles asked as Scott shrugged but Crystal could tell by the sound of his rapid heartbeat that he was terrified but there was nothing they could do but watch as he left the library. Crystal caught Stiles eyes as she shrugged her shoulders before her focus went to Erica, her eyes narrowed in annoyance.

Crystal almost jumped when Jackson slipped back into his seat as she looked over his slightly wet face; he looked like he was going to pass out. "You ok?" she asked as he turned to look at her before nodding slowly. Harris zipped up his bag as Crystal sighed, finally she could go home. Grabbing her bag and standing like the rest of them they were greeted with a sick laugh from Harris as he shook his head.

"No I'm sorry, I'm leaving but none of you are. You can go when you're done with the re-shelving" Crystal wanted to punch that smug smile off his stupid face as he turned and left them.

"Such a dick" she muttered shaking her head.

"It means he was born after his mom died by C-section. They had to pull him out of her dead body" Stiles explained as Crystal crossed her arms, poor Jackson. Wait, what the hell was she doing? Was she actually feeling sorry for him? That's something she thought she would never do, feel sorry for Jackson Whittemore.

"So was it an accident?" Allison asked.

"The word all over the report is inconclusive" Stiles added.

"So his parents could have been murdered?" Scott asked as Stiles nodded.

"If they were, then it falls in line with the Kanima myth. It seeks out and kills murderers" Crystal shook her head.

"But Jackson doesn't remember killing those people, he's not a killer" now she was defending him, things had changed dramatically over the last few days. "Besides what if it's not Jackson's victims but the person controlling him?" Crystal asked as Stiles looked to her. It was possible that the people being killed by the Kanima were in fact being targeted by the person controlling Jackson.

"We need to talk to him" Crystal nodded as Scott walked off.

"He's not going to listen" Allison whispered but Scott had already disappeared.

"We need to help him" Crystal sighed and rubbed her temple.

"You seem very concerned about Jackson" Stiles mumbled as Crystal eyed him.

"It's not his fault this is happening Stiles, he's being controlled by some crazy lunatic out there making him kill people, of course I'm concerned" she snapped but instantly felt like a total bitch afterwards. "Sorry" she muttered as he gave her a short nod but avoided her gaze.

A crash sounded over head as Crystal saw one of the lights in the ceiling explode as her eyes went wide as she caught sight of a blur hop across the bookcases. "Jackson" she hissed and rounded the corner. "Scott?" she called but before she got a response she felt something slick wrap around her bare leg as she was whipped across the room before hitting the wall.

"Crystal!" Stiles shouted as she pushed herself up from the ground.

"Erica!" Scott shouted in the distance as Crystal tried to get her eyes to focus, everything was just blurred objects as she saw a grey blotch make its way across the room. Pushing herself up she felt her body resist but ignored the pain in her head as she straightened up. The images sharpened as she caught sight of Jackson half Kanima standing by a board, his arm moving as he looked zoned out. After he was done writing he turned and looked to her before tilting his head and then gave a sick smile before jumping up and out of a window. Her eyes narrowed on the words written on the board, trying to make them out 'Stay out of my way or I will kill you all' her eyes went wide.

"Crys! You're hurt" she turned her head to see Stiles in front of her. He brushed her hair out of her face to reveal a deep gash in her forehead, blood dripping down the side of her face.

"I'm fine. My head cushioned my fall" she joked but he wasn't buying her tough act. "Hey. I'm ok, I swear" she grasped his shirt as he nodded before pulling her into a bone crushing hug as she gasped. "But I might have a back injury now" Stiles rolled his eyes as he pressed a kiss to the side of her head. Crystal caught sight of Erica on the floor convulsing. "Oh god, Erica" she gasped. "Stiles" she rushed over, falling to her knees beside Erica as Stiles joined her. He carefully pulled Erica up as her head rolled back, her body continuing to shake.

"I think she's having a seizure" he looked to Scott and Allison in front of them as Crystal pushed Erica's hair from her face and bit her lip. Scott knelt down next to them as Allison went to check on Matt who was currently passed out on the other side of the bookcase. "He's alive" she shouted to them.

"We need to get her to a hospital" Stiles said.

"Derek" Erica cried out, she was in a lot of pain. "Only to Derek" she hissed as her eyes were unable to focus. Scott ignored her request as he turned to Allison.

"When we get her to the hospital" but he was cut off, this time by Crystal.

"We need Derek" Scott turned back to her; he could tell he wasn't going to win. "Now" she added as she looked to Erica. Scott turned back to look at Allison as she gave him a sad smile.

"Go" she ordered but he refused to just leave her here as he dashed around the side of the bookcase.

"Scott!" Stiles shouted as Crystal tried to keep Erica calm.

"It's ok" she soothed. Erica reached out and grasped her hand before squeezing it as Crystal felt a tingling sensation from her fingertips as it travelled up her arms, like electric pulses. A small gasp left her as she watched with wide eyes black vein marks crept up her arms as she felt a surge of pain fill her. It quickly dulled to an ache as she continued to gasp, her eyes never leaving her arm.

"What was that?" Stiles asked, his eyes matching hers. The marks faded as her focus shifted back to Erica who seemed to be calmer but still in a great deal of pain.

"No idea" she whispered. "Scott. We've got to go now!" she shouted to him. Scott returned as he quickly scooped Erica up into his arms. Stiles grabbed a hold of Crystal and helped her stand as she still felt a little dizzy from her head injury.

"Derek!" she screamed, shoving the door open as they descended the stairs to the old abandoned railway station. "Watch her head" Scott nodded as he trailed behind her. "Derek!" she stopped when she caught sight of him as his eyes went to the blood on her forehead but then trailed behind her to see Scott holding Erica.

"What the hell happened?" he asked, marching forward and taking her gently into his arms. "I've got you" he soothed as they followed after him.

"She was attacked, the Kanima paralysed her. It triggered a seizure" Crystal explained as they climbed onto one of the old train carriages.

"Hold her up!" Derek barked towards Stiles who took a place on the floor behind Erica as Crystal looked to Derek.

"Is she dying?" Stiles asked as Derek shook his head.

"I don't know" he seemed to zone out as he looked at Erica's pained face.

"What do we do?" she asked but he didn't hear her. "Derek!" he seemed to snap out of her daze as he nodded. Leaning over he grasped a hold of Erica's wrist before giving it a sickening snap as a scream erupted from her. Crystal reached forward as she placed her hands on Erica's legs to keep her steady.

"You broke her arm?" Stiles shouted in disbelief.

"It will trigger the healing process but I've still got to get the venom out" he dug his claws into Erica's wrist as blood dripped on the floor. Crystal eyes went wide as she continued to watch until Erica collapsed back against Stiles chest. Her eyes rolled but she managed to focus on Stiles face as she gave him a sad smile.

"Stiles, you'd make a great Batman" Stiles stared down at her, his eyes wide as her head rolled back and she went unconscious in his arms. Derek continued to work the venom from her system.

"I said I'm fine, stop it" she pushed Derek's hand away once more from her forehead. "It's healed already" Derek rolled his eyes.

"I know it's healed, dumb ass. It's to clean the blood" he pressed the wet towel to her head.

"Dumb ass? I'm not a dumb ass" she muttered as Scott made his way towards them. Stiles was watching over Erica inside the office and for once Crystal didn't find herself becoming instantly jealous at their proximity.

"You know who it is?" he aimed towards Derek. Derek turned to look over his shoulder before giving a sigh. Crystal tilted her head to catch his eyes.

"Do you?" she asked. Derek gave a short nod before taking a seat next to her.

"Jackson" he answered.

"You just wanted Erica to confirm it" Scott shook his head in disbelief. Scott looked to Crystal before focusing back on Derek. "Fine, we'll help you by being part of your pack" Derek straightened up as did Crystal.

"We'll what?" Crystal asked. Had Scott lost his mind?

"Come on, Crystal. Please" Crystal looked from him to Derek and sighed before nodding.

"Fine, we'll be a part of your pack but only until this is all finished, then I'm out. Scott can do whatever he wants but I'm only in temporarily" Derek crossed his arms, not satisfied with her answer but he nodded, knowing it was still progress.

"But we do it on one condition. We catch him, not kill him" Scott gave his terms as Derek continued to listen. She knew how her brother felt about Jackson, especially him being the Kanima but there was no way she'd let him kill him.

"And?" Derek pressed him for more.

"We do it my way" Scott eyes were dead serious.

Erica was lying on a mattress as Crystal stood in the doorway, her arms crossed as she studied the girl's peaceful face. "You know you can't pretend to be sleeping when another werewolf is in the room, I can hear your heartbeat" Erica's eyes opened as Crystal smiled. "How do you feel?" she asked as Erica laughed.

"Why do you care? Thought you wanted to rip my hair out" Crystal rolled her eyes at her comment.

"Well I guess you've grown on me. Besides your prone to getting attacked so I guess I have to be there to protect your blonde ass" Erica laughed again before propping herself up onto her elbows.

"So you want to be my friend?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"God no. We'd kill each other. But I'm a part of the pack now so we've just got to get on with it. Deal" Erica thought for a few seconds before nodding.

"Deal" a hint of a smile at the corner of her lip as Crystal smiled.

"Right. Well I'll be seeing ya" she gave her a small wave before leaving the office.

"You ready?" Stiles asked as she nodded but caught sight of Derek.

"Give me a few minutes" Stiles looked to Derek, hesitant to leave her. "I'll be ok. Just need to talk" Stiles bit his lip.

"Fine, I'll be outside with Scott" he turned and walked up the steps leaving Crystal and Derek alone.

"So what do you want to talk about?" he asked as she turned to face him.

"I'm remembering things from before the fire" Derek entire body went ridged as he tried to remain calm.

"What?" he asked.

"I've been having these dreams about our mother, Laura, you. I'm a small kid in them and sometimes they make sense and other times it's just mostly jumbled images but I'm remembering more each day" she leant against the wall with a deep sigh.

"That's why you remembered Laura's nickname for you" she nodded as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well this is good" Derek took a step closer to her. "You'll be able to remember our family" Crystal shook her head.

"Is that a good thing? Or am I going to uncover some secrets best left forgotten" Derek opened his mouth but then closed it again as Crystal nodded. "I guess I'll just have to wait and see, won't I?" she turned and headed for the steps but stopped. "Oh I almost forgot. I spoke with Gerard Argent today" Derek who had been heading off to check on Erica stopped dead in his tracks as he turned abruptly to look at her.

"What? Are you ok?" he asked as she shrugged.

"Fine. Lost my temper a little when he threatened to cut my Mom's throat but I think he gets the message" she then turned and walked up the steps. "See you, Derek". She left him standing their completely stumped.

After they dropped Scott off, Stiles drove her home but pulled up 100 yards from her house so her parents didn't see them.

"So your folks are going to know you were with me, aren't they?" Crystal shrugged and smiled.

"So what? We go to school together, unless they suddenly start believing in home schooling they can't stop me seeing you" she unbuckled herself before leaning over. "Now" her hand went to his chest as her eyes darkened, "We've both had a long, hard day and I think we both deserve" her voice was low and seductive as Stiles eyes were half closed. Crystal had a coy smile on her lips. "To relax, don't you agree Stiles?" she asked. He gulped as he rapidly nodded his head. Her hand was now resting on his inner thigh as she heard his heartbeat flutter. That sound made her stomach twist; she loved making him react this way.

"Yes, I completely agree with you. Relaxing is awesome" his voice faded off at the end as she teased him, grazing his lips before pulling back ever so slightly. "Your pure evil" Stiles breathed heavily as she raised an eyebrow.

"Evil, huh?" she pressed a delicate kiss on his jaw before nuzzling her nose into his neck as his breath hitched. Her senses were being overwhelmed by his scent, it was intoxicating.

"Very, very evil" he gasped as her hand slowly moved further up his thigh.

"I've been thinking" she purred against his ear as he nodded slowly. "That maybe soon we could" her eyes met his as he licked his lips. "Have sex" Stiles hand which had been resting on the wheel slipped as he accidently honked the horn. Crystal gave a giggle as he looked like he was 5 seconds away from passing out.

"Sex? Wow. Sex is, sex would be awesome" he nodded as she continued to smile at how nervous she made him.

"But before we do have sex" Stiles continued to nod like he was a bobble head as her hand reached out and grasped him by the chin to still him. "We need to work our way up, so things like heavy petting and oral" Stiles jolted from where he sat as she pulled back. "You ok?" Stiles nodded as he put his hands together.

"I'm fantastic. Just uh, this is perhaps the greatest plan I've ever heard" he rambled as she smiled to him.

"Unfortunately we won't be starting tonight. I'm already late for my curfew. But maybe tomorrow we could go back to yours and try some things?" Stiles nodded, sweat appearing on his forehead.

"That would be great. Fantastic, just brilliant. I love that idea" Crystal rolled her eyes, he was rambling again. Silencing him with a kiss she felt her stomach twist once more. His hand travelled down to rest on her side as he rubbed small circles with his thumb. He pulled back and looked down confused.

"There's a hole in your dress" Crystal pulled back slightly to see him prodding the cut in her dress.

"Oh, crap. Must have snagged it earlier in the library. It's fine" she brushed his hand away and thanked the lord he couldn't hear her heartbeat. She didn't know how to tell him about Gerard digging a letter opener into her side earlier today, he would explode. "I'll see you tomorrow. I love you" she whispered as he stroked her cheek.

"I love you too" he gave her one last kiss before she slipped out of the jeep. He made sure she made it to her house safely before driving off.

"I know. I'm late. Big trouble" she called as she rounded the corner to see her Mom and Dad sitting in the living room but that's not what caught her attention. He was sitting with his back to the door, her body instantly went stiff. What the hell was he doing here?

"Ah. There she is" her Dad smiled as she continued to keep her eyes on him. "Your grandfather was just stopping by to see how we were" he said as Gerard turned his head and gave her one of his Pappy smiles but this time it only sent chills down her back.

"How are you, Buttercup?" he stood up and walked towards her.

"I'm fine, Pappy. You?" she asked as he pulled her into a hug. She had to resist all of her urges to pull away as she wrapped her arm around him.

"I'm good" he pulled back and so began to awkward silence as Crystal looked from her Mom to Dad and back to Gerard. No one sure what to say. All of them afraid to be the first to speak. "Well I'm going to head off. It was nice seeing you all again. We should go for ice cream soon, Buttercup" Crystal nodded as she forced a smile, trying to remain calm.

"We will" she smiled as he was led out by her Mom and Dad. Crystal turned and walked swiftly up the stairs, she needed to get as far away from him as physically possible. Closing her door, she pressed her head against it. The sound of his car pulling out of the drive made her sigh in relief, he was gone.

A knock sounded on the other side of the door as she gave a groan, it was her Mom. She'd obviously lost the rock, paper, and scissors against her Dad for which one of them was to punish her for being home after her curfew.

"Yeah I know, I'm late home" she opened the door as her Mom shook her head.

"So you weren't listening this morning when I said no hanging out with friends and especially no Stiles" she placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head.

"I was paying 100% attention to you, Mom. I really was. But how could I possibly avoid my friends and Stiles when I go to school with them" she held up her hands innocent.

"So you've been at school this entire time?" she asked.

"Yeah. I had an economics project to work on and I needed to use the library. I couldn't call or message you because you've got my phone. You can see the predicament I was in. So I stayed late at school, finished my assignment and here I am. So it's getting late, I'm going to get something to eat and then have a shower before going to bed. Glad we sorted all this confusion out, night Mom" she closed the door as her Mom stood in a baffled state. What the hell had just happened? She looked around before giving a nod. "Right" she walked back down the stairs as her husband looked to her.

"How did it go?" he asked as she placed her hands on the kitchen counter.

"Oh I punished her so bad, she won't be disobeying me again" she said with a firm smile.

"She managed to talk her way out of it?" he asked as she gave a sigh.

"She bamboozled so bad" she rubbed her temples. "I don't even know how she does it" she held up her hands, completely defeated.

As Crystal lay in bed later that night she couldn't help the feeling rising in the pit of her stomach, the dread slowly building as she continued to think about Gerard. Now that he'd revealed his knowledge of her being a werewolf the game was on. The only problem was he'd made a threat against someone she loved and that she couldn't forget. He'd never leave her alone. For the rest of her life she'd be continuously looking over her shoulder. He could send someone to kill her at any moment. There was only one way to sort this feud out. She'd have to kill Gerard Argent.

**Author Note: Please REVIEW and let me know what you guys think.**

**All outfits can be found on my Polyvore account, search in Google 'Polyvore Vcarp1993'.**

**Many thanks,**

**Vicky**


	27. Rave

**Chapter 27: Rave**

**A/N: Apologies for the very late update, I've had a lot going on recently. Thank you to everyone for reviewing and reading. **

**I've changed the rating for this story from a T to an M so if your uncomfortable with these scenes then I apologies. Hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter Twenty Severn**

Crystal let out a giggle as she tilted her head and raised one eyebrow at him. "Stiles, they're not going to bite" a coy smile on her lips. She reached out and took his wrist before raising his hand so they were cupping her light lilac bra covered breasts. Stiles let out gargled gasp when his hands made contact, taking in the weight of the plump breasts. His mouth hung open and Crystal was sure his eyes would pop out of his head as he continued to stare bug-eyed at her chest. It only took him a second before his teenage boy instincts kicked in and he began to slowly massage them as Crystal felt a shiver go down her spine.

"Is this ok?" he stuttered, only increasing the smile on her lips. How was he so nervous? Normally she couldn't get him to shut up but he'd said maybe five words since she'd take her top off. Crystal's confidence was sky high right now as she overlapped her hands on his before applying further pressure to her breasts. This only seemed to excite Stiles more as he let out another small gasp. "Is that a yes?" he panted making her giggle at how shy he was right now.

"You won't break them, it's ok" she shuffled closer to him on the bed so he could get a better angle. Letting her hands drop she allowed him to take control, he cupped her breast as she saw a mischievous smile appear on his lips. His eyes gleamed in a way which reminded Crystal of a child playing with their brand new toy. His thumbs found exactly the right spot provoking an involuntary moan to escape her lips. His eyes snapped up to meet hers, he seemed to like the response he got as he repeated the circling motions as Crystal bit down on her bottom lip.

Letting her hand settle on his thigh she watched his reaction, even if he tried to pass it off and remain calm she still heard the increase of his rapidly beating heart. If he wanted to be mean, then so could she. Her hand moved agonisingly slowly up his leg until she came to rest on the top of his thigh. It was obvious to her that he was 'excited', even in his denim jeans she could make out the shape of him as her eyes went wide.

"Stiles?" she asked as his hands jerked slightly but didn't leave her.

"Did I hurt you?" he blurted out as she shook her head with a smile.

"No, Could I um..." now she picked the time to be nervous, her cheeks inflamed. "Can I touch you?" she asked as he looked confused for a second as she wondered if he thought she meant his chest, the clogs slowly ticking until his eyebrows lifted as the penny dropped. "Oh" his mouth in a perfect circle as he looked down before looking back to her as he nodded his head. "Yeah but only if you want to, you really don't have to" he rambled.

"It's not fair if you get to and I don't" she winked as she found her confidence once more. Leaning forward she pressed her lips to his, her one hand cupping the back of his neck as she licked his bottom lips, seeking entrance. Stiles was more than happy to grant access to her as she allowed her tongue to explore his mouth as he did the same. Her other hand still resting on his thigh went to his belt as she managed to undo it with one hand before her fingers found the zipper. The metallic sound was music to her ears as she eased it down, now all that stood in her way was the material of his boxers.

Crystal's felt lightheaded as she tried to calm herself. Her mind was all over the place. She needed to be gentle and firm at the same time but also watch her werewolf strength, she didn't really want to put her boyfriend in the hospital due to a vice grip incident. Her finger did a little dance down his stomach, feeling the hairs on his happy trail. Descending lower she came to the band on his boxers as she pulled back to glance at him, his lids half closed as he continued to work on her breasts.

"Ok?" she asked but already knew the answer as he gave a short nod before her hand disappeared under. Catching his lips, she felt the heat beginning to rise as she slid lower until she felt him, all of him as her eyes snapped open wide. Stiles pulled back slightly and let out a gasp as she made contact with him before she smiled. No way was she going to let anything stop her now as she gently gripped him, moving her hand up and down slowly Stiles groaned as his head fell back. Surprisingly he continued to massage her, most men would have sat back and let her get on with it but he wanted her to enjoy this too.

Leaning forward she pressed a kiss to his neck, he dropped one hand and placed it on the back of her neck as she continued to move her hand, rolling her thumb over the tip of his dick which he seemed to like by the noises he was making. Crystal soon had an idea which made her stomach do flips as she pulled back. "Lie down" Stiles eyes opened as he looked confused but did as she said. Once on his back Crystal smiled and moved so she was kneeling now in between his legs, only then did Stiles understand what she was doing.

"Crys, it's ok. You don't have to" but she ignored him as she unsheathed his dick from his boxers as his eyes went wide. "Crys" she refused to let him be the nice guy for once, she wanted this just as much.

"Stiles shut up" she shook her head with a soft smile before grasping him. His breath hitched as he continued to watch her, she loved how his eyes followed her every movement, his chest rising rapidly. Stroking him he let out a moan before she allowed her tongue to graze the tip, tasting his pre-cum before devouring him. Stiles head fell back as he jolted up from the shock off having her mouth wrapped around him. He still couldn't believe this was actually happening.

"Dear God" he hissed as she giggled, causing vibrations as Stiles continued to moan. Speeding up her strokes she listened to the sound of his frank heart matched with his ragged breathing. The taste of him, who knew it, would taste good? She'd read online that it could be fowl tasting but Stiles, he tasted delicious. Maybe that was because it was him and she didn't mind. "You need to stop, I'm close" he breathed but she ignored him, she wanted him to remember this first time. "Crys?" she didn't respond but sped up as he threw his head back, his fingers tangling themselves into her brown locks. "Crys" he chanted her name as she was sure he would pass out. She felt him quiver in her mouth before he gave a raw grunt; liquid filling her mouth but continued to work him and swallowed every last drop much to his surprise. Straightening up she used her index and thumb to clean her mouth.

Stiles was still flat on his back, his chest now rising and falling at a considerable rate as he tried to catch his breath. Crawling up onto the bed she moved up so she could rest her head next to him, her fingers drawing circles on his chest as he turned to look at her.

He tried to raise a hand but had zero energy, even talking seemed like a challenge, "You are a Goddess" Crystal simply smiled at him comment. "You really" a gleam of sweat covered his skin, "didn't have to do that" he really wasn't going to accept the fact that she wanted this.

"Stiles, I wanted too" she reached up and touched his cheek. "I love you" she leaned over and pressed her lips to his. Stiles didn't care that he could taste himself on her lips; she was his Goddess, his She Wolf.

"I love you too" he smiled as she nuzzled her nose against his but unfortunately their bliss was interrupted by Stiles' phone vibrating on his side table. "Uh, go away" he groaned before pushing himself up and tucking himself away. Crystal giggled as she turned away and began to search for her tank top and shirt which was somewhere on the on the floor.

"Hey Dad" Stiles answered as Crystal pulled her black tank top over her head and adjusted herself once more. "Yeah, I'm just leaving now, I'll see you soon. Bye" Crystal pulled on her leather jacket and boots before turning to look at him.

"You having food at the station?" she asked as he nodded before scratching the back of his head. "Well if it's ok, do you mind if I join you?" Stiles gave her a nod.

"Yeah, won't your Mom and Dad mind?" he asked as she shrugged.

"They are out tonight so I would just be me eating on my own" Stiles pulled on his hoody before grabbing his keys.

"I would never let you eat alone" he pulled her close to him as she smiled.

"My prince charming" she gave him a quick kiss before turning to the door. "You're buying, right?" she shouted back as Stiles shook his head with a smile.

Crystal took a seat opposite the Sherriff as his eyes were solely focused on the burger in front of him as she waited for his reaction. The Sherriff took a huge bite, his eyes scrunching up in confusion.

"Oh, what the hell is this?" he asked disgusted as he put the burger down and looked to Stiles.

"Veggie burger" Stiles said as the Sherriff looked to Crystal who held up her hands.

"Trust me, not my choice" she gave him an apologetic smile as he shook his head.

"Stiles, I asked for a hamburger" Stiles rolled his eyes at his Dad's response.

"Well, veggie is healthier" he replied before passing Crystal her black bean and vegetable burrito as she tried not to think of cheese burgers and curly fries. "We're being healthy" Stiles added as he held up a salad. The Sherriff turned to Crystal again as she was currently examining her burrito.

"You couldn't convince him to get normal food?" he asked as she looked up at him.

"He was paying so yeah, it was either this or I pay for my own food and I just don't do that" she took a large bite out of her burrito and to her surprise it tasted alright. The Sherriff opened his side meal only to see celery and carrot sticks, this only seemed to fuel his frustration toward his son.

"Oh, hell, why are you trying to ruin my life?" he sighed.

"I'm trying to extend your life, ok? Could you just eat it, please? And tell us what you found". Crystal looked up, cleaning a smear of bean sauce from the edge of her mouth as she caught sight of the photos on the board. She recognised the faces of the victims the Kanima had killed.

"No, I'm not sharing confidential police work with two teenagers" he shook his head but Stiles was already focusing on the board.

"Is that it on the board behind you?" Stiles gestured to the board as his Dad held up his hands.

"Don't look at that" but Stiles darted his head from side to side attempting to catch a glimpse whilst his Dad held up his hands. "Avert your eyes" he ordered but Stiles ignored him. Crystal hid a smile behind her burrito as she looked back and forth between her boyfriend and his father.

"Just I see arrows pointing at pictures" he continued to jerk his head side to side until his dad let out a sigh of defeat.

"Ok. Stop, fine. I found something" Stiles leaned forward as Crystal looked to the Sherriff. "I found something. The mechanic and the couple who were murdered, they all had something in common" Crystal focused on the board in front of her as she looked to the picture of the couple and bit her lip. Why had Jackson killed them? Why had he killed anyone?

"All three?" Stiles asked, this had caught his attention.

"Yeah. You know what I always say. One's an incident. Two's coincidence. Three's a pattern. The mechanic, the husband, the wife all the same age. All 24" the Sherriff listed them off.

"Wait a minute, but what about Mr. Lahey? I mean, Isaac's dad isn't anywhere near 24" Stiles explained as his Dad nodded.

"Which made me think that either "a," Lahey's murder wasn't connected or "b," the ages were a coincidence, until I found this" he held out a file as Stiles took it. Flipping it open Crystal caught sight of the name on the certificate. "Which would be c. Did you know that Isaac Lahey had an older brother named Cameron?" Crystal thought of Isaac as she shook her head.

"Poor Isaac" she mumbled but they hadn't heard her.

"Died in combat" Stiles read the large red writing across the page as he looked back up to his Dad.

"But if he were alive today, take one guess as to how old he'd be?" he asked as Stiles closed the file with a sigh.

"24" he answered. They had found the link to the victims. But why would the Kanima want to kill these people.

Vibrations from her pocket dragged her attention away from the conversation as she pulled her phone out to see Scott calling her. "I've got to take this" she excused herself before leaving the room.

""What's up, Scott?" she asked.

"Hey, I need you to come to my work. I think we might have a way of stopping Jackson" Crystal turned back to look at Stiles and his Dad still inside the office.

"Alright. I'll be there soon" she hung up before walking back inside. Stiles and his Dad were now deep in detective mode as they were talking quite quickly. "Stiles" she managed to grab his attention long enough. "I'll see you at school, ok" she grabbed her bag as his eyebrows scrunched together.

"You don't have to go" he said, stepping around his Dad's desk and taking her hands.

"I've got to head home anyways" she gave him a chaste kiss before giving the Sherriff a wave. "Bye Sherriff" he gave her a small nod from behind his desk, his focus mainly on the case file in front of him as she turned back to Stiles and mouthed, 'I love you' before winking and leaving the office.

Once arriving outside the Vets Clinic Crystal caught the scent of her brother, Scott must have called him too. Entering she caught sight of the three of them having a heated discussion in the lobby.

"And Derek really doesn't care" Derek snapped as Crystal raised her eyebrows.

"Wow Derek, you finally cracked" all three turned to look at her as she walked over to them. "Talking about one's self in third person is a sign of insanity" Derek rolled his eyes at her childish comment and crossed his arms as she gave him a nudge. "Oh don't get sour with me, it was a joke" she smiled.

"Where's the vet? Is he going to help us or not?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"That depends" they all turned to see Deaton in the doorway. "Your friend Jackson, are we planning to kill him or save him?" he asked.

"Kill him" Derek answered at the same time as Crystal and Scott spoke up.

"Save him" they both turned to look at Derek.

"Save him" Scott repeated with more force before turning back to his boss. "Save him" he repeated as Deaton nodded before he led them into the operating room. Crystal stood between Isaac and Scott as they all watched Deaton place a rack of what looked like spice containers with strange symbols on the lids. Deaton riffled through each one as he was looking for something in particular as Isaac made a move to lift one when Derek snatched his hand back.

"Don't touch anything" he snapped as Isaac lent against the table and looked at Deaton.

"So are you like a witch?" he asked with a curious grin on his face as Deaton gave him a 'are you serious' look back.

"No, I'm a veterinarian" he then went back to looking through the jars in front of him. "Unfortunately, I don't see anything here that's going to be an effective defence against a paralytic toxin" Crystal straightened up with a sigh.

"What do you suggest?" she asked as he looked at her.

"What about an effective offence?" Isaac piped up.

"No, we already tried. I nearly took its head off. And argent emptied an entire clip into it. The thing just gets back up" Derek explained.

"Has it shown any weaknesses?" Deaton asked.

"Water" Crystal said, "It's can't seem to swim" she explained, this seemed to grab Deaton's attention.

"Does that count for Jackson as well?" he asked.

"No" Crystal looked at Scott next to her, "He's captain of the swim team".

"Essentially, you're trying to catch two people" he explained his theory before turning from them and rummaging through a draw before he returned back at the table holding up a small silver object, it looked like a pendant of some kind. "A puppet and a puppeteer" he dropped the pendant onto the table. "One killed the husband, but the other had to take care of the wife. Do we know why?" he asked before looking to them.

"Jackson couldn't do it" Crystal knew Jackson even as a Kanima he wouldn't be able to kill a pregnant woman.

"His mother died pregnant too, and she was maybe murdered" Scott explained as Deaton nodded. "I think he couldn't let the same thing happen to someone else".

"How do you know it's not part of the rules? The Kanima kills murderers. If Jackson kills the wife, then the baby dies too" Isaac asked.

"Does that mean your father was a murderer?" Scott asked as Isaac gave a shrug.

"Wouldn't surprise me" Crystal turned to look at him as she caught the sad look on his face, it was for a split second before he managed to regain his composer.

"Hold on. The book says they're bonded, right? What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson, but from the person controlling him?" he picked up one of the jars from the rack before sprinkling it in a circle around the pendant. "What if something that affects the Kanima also affects its master?" Crystal looked up at the vet, understanding what he was getting at.

"Meaning what?" Isaac asked.

"Meaning we can catch them, both of them" Crystal explained with a smile as Deaton nodded.

Crystal yawned as she pulled into a parking space before flipping her mirror down to check her red lipstick. It took a few seconds for her to realize what she was doing as her eyes went wide. How times had changed, normally she would have rolled out of bed and not bothered with makeup, dresses, heels or even checking herself out in the mirror. The thought made her think of Lydia as she pulled out her phone and scrolled down to see still no reply from her.

'_Hey. Just checking you're alive. Call me back. Crys x'_ she sent the text. Her head snapped up when she caught sight of a blue jeep out the corner of her eye, Stiles and Scott were here. A smile spread across her face as she grabbed her bag before exiting her Mustang and making her way over.

"Nobody got hurt" Stiles voiced with distain at Matt standing in front of them as Crystal joined them.

"I was in the ER for six hours" Matt replied back in confusion.

"Hey, do you want to know the truth, Matt? Your little bump on the head is about" Stiles went straight down, his hand hovering a few inches from the ground. "This high on our list of problems right now" Crystal shook her head, biting her lip to prevent herself from smiling at how adorable he was being, even if he was being rude and insensitive. Crystal caught Matt's eyes as he looked at her before Scott stepped up. Crystal grabbed a hold of Stiles and yanked him up straight as he turned to look at her. "What?" he asked as she gave him a playful shove.

"Play nice" she smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm always nice" he shrugged it off as she shook her head. Crystal caught the end of Matt's and Scott conversation regarding tickets to this secret party happening tonight. Matt walked off up to the entrance as Crystal caught him looking back once more, their eyes locking as she felt an unnerving chill go through her.

"I don't like him" Stiles muttered. "Are you sure about tonight?" he asked.

"Last time, whoever's controlling Jackson had to kill somebody because he didn't finish the job, so what do you think he's going to do this time?" Scott asked.

"Be there to make sure it happens" Stiles answered with a sigh as Scott nodded. Crystal walked hand in hand with Stiles up to the school entrance before the bell for first period sounded. She had to head off to gymnastics practice but Stiles refused to let go of her hand.

"Stiles, I can't balance on a beam with you holding my hand, you got to let me go" she smiled but he pulled her close as she placed a hand on his chest.

"I was wondering" he breathed as Scott waited down the hallway for his friend. "That maybe I could return the favour" he tried to keep it as cryptic as he could, not wanting Scott to understand what he was trying to say, although he would definitely be telling him about the blow job experience later because that was just too big to keep secret, he was a teenage boy after all.

"Favour?" she asked with raised eyebrows until it clicked and her cheeks went red as she bit her lip. "Oh" she then smiled as Stiles nodded. "What, right here?" she asked which made Stiles laugh as he pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers.

"Later on tonight, after the rave" he tried to give her a sexy wink but his face ended up looking more in pain as she giggled.

"Ok, I'll see you after practice" she rubbed her nose against his before giving him a seductive wink. "See you, Scotty!" she called before rushing off down the hallway.

"Favour?" Scott asked when she was out of earshot as he saw the wide grin on his friend's face.

Crystal was once again upside down as she held her balance perfectly, doing a split she let out a breath with a smile as soft music played in the background. Coach believed classical music helped the mind and body work as one.

"Wow, Stiles must love you" a familiar voice sounded as Crystal opened her eyes and turned to see the blonde standing near her with an impressed look on her face. "You're very flexible" she gestured to Crystal's posture with a smirk. Crystal rolled her eyes before straightening her legs and doing a perfect dismount before looking to Erica.

"Well, we all can't have our minds continuously in the gutter, Erica" she said before grabbing a bottle of water as Erica gave her a smile before holding out a piece of paper. "What's that?" she asked.

"Ticket for the rave tonight" Crystal took it.

"How did you manage to get it?" she asked as Erica raised an eyebrow.

"I can get anything I want" she pushed out her chest at this as Crystal gave a slow nod.

"Right, use the sisters" she gestured to Erica's boosted chest as Erica looked down with a giggle.

"Most guys don't even look me in the eye now" Crystal caught the sad tone of her voice but she shook it off and gave her a smile. "Anyways, dress sexy for tonight" Crystal tilted her head, her eyes scrunching together in confusion. "You do know how to dress sexy right?" Erica asked with an amused grin on her face.

"Of course, I can wear jeans and..." but Erica held up her hand.

"Never mind" Erica held out her hand. "Give me your phone" Crystal looked confused but walked over to her bag and grabbed her phone out before handing it over to Erica. Erica's fingers clicked for a few seconds before a vibrating sounded from Erica's other back pocket. She handed the phone back to Crystal. "Now you have my number, I'll text you my address" she turned and made her way towards the gym doors.

"Ok, why?" she asked still confused.

"You're coming over to mine to get ready for tonight. By the time I'm done with you, you're going to have to get restraining orders for the amount of guys that are going to be chasing you" she called back before the door slammed behind her. Crystal stood there for a few minutes completely dumbfounded as her mouth hung open. What the hell just happened?

Crystal pulled up outside Erica's house. It looked very normal, not what she had been expecting. Making her way to the front door she had barely raised her hand to knock when the door was yanked open and there stood Erica smiling at her. "Finally" she grabbed a hold of Crystal's wrist and pulled her over the threshold. "I've got the perfect outfit for you" Crystal got a blur of Erica's house before she was ripped up the stairs to her room. Cyndi Lauper's 'Girl's just want to have fun' was playing quietly in the background as they entered the room. Clothes lay all over the floor as Erica immediately went over to her bed and grabbed at items. Crystal took a chance to get her bearings as she looked around the room. Funny enough, Erica actually had the same taste in music as her. She spotted a poster of the Smiths on the wall, a couple of 80's bands, the Rolling Stones.

"Here" Erica held up what appeared to be an extremely small pair of shorts and a grey crop top with the shoulders cut out as her eyebrows shot up.

"Ok. Where's the rest of the clothes?" she asked as Erica laughed before shoving the top and shorts into her hands.

"Once you're done getting dressed I will do your make up" Erica spun around and walked over to her laptop before turning the music up as Crystal still stood completely still. Had she walked into the twilight zone? Shrugging she stripped off whilst Erica did her own make up as she tried to pull the crop top down but it refused to cover her mid-section, exposing her toned stomach. Erica gave her socks and heels to go with her outfit. The black thin socks went above her knee, showing off a small section of her legs as she paired it with high black heeled boots.

Erica practically had to hold her down to do her makeup but thankfully she didn't go too heavy on the eye makeup, giving her slightly smoky eyes and used a berry shade for her lips.

"I think I can do my own hair" Crystal said but Erica pushed on her shoulders and shoved her back onto the chair with a tut.

"Yeah but I'm almost done" she was doing some braids in Crystal's hair before pulling it all back into a low ponytail and smiled.

"There. All done" she gave another smile before turning the music off. "Let's go" Crystal glanced at herself in the full length mirror and sighed, shaking her head. She did look sexy but felt a little uncomfortable at the same time, she'd never shown this much skin before.

"You ready?" Erica asked Crystal as she looked up from her phone. Stiles had texted her a few seconds ago to say he and Scott had arrived outside. He also put something about magic dust but she didn't really understand that. The music could be heard up the corridor as she nodded and slipped her phone into her pocket before taking a deep breath. Isaac gave her a nudge before she pushed herself from the wall and they walked through the plastic sheets. The music hit her ears as she winced but soon adjusted as her eyes danced over the crowd. Lights flickered across her vision as she stood stunned, unable to move at the sheer shock of actually being at a rave.

"Well" Erica shouted next to her as she smiled. "Let's dance" she grabbed Crystal's hand and yanked her through the crowd as they kept their eyes peeled out for Jackson. Crystal watched as Isaac disappeared off as Erica pulled her to the centre of the crowd.

"Where is he?" Crystal hissed as she continued to peer through the bodies of dancers.

"There" Erica said and turned her around to see Jackson staring off across the dance floor.

"We need to get close to him" Isaac said appearing at their side as he revealed the tranquilizer injector. The three of them watched Jackson who stood stiff as a board staring off in the distance.

"I've got a plan, stay here" Erica told Crystal as she grabbed a hold of Isaac's wrist and pulled him towards the direction of Jackson. Crystal tried to keep an eye on the two of them but the grinding bodies of teenagers blocked her view. Standing up on her toes she craned her neck and tried to step around people in the crowd as she caught a glimpse of them. Erica had managed to sandwich herself in between Jackson and Isaac, her hands roaming up Jackson's arms. They were going for a seductive technique it seemed.

Technicolor lights flashed across the room, the music blaring in her ear as she tried desperately to keep an eye on the three of them. That's when she caught sight of Jackson's clawed hands as she let out a gasp.

"Erica!" she screamed but her voice was drowned out as she began to push herself through the crowd. Isaac and Erica dropped to the floor as Crystal finally managed to stumble in front of Jackson as she held up her hands.

"Jackson!" she screamed, a devilish smirk on his face as he raised his hand, the venom dripping off his claws as she maintained her distance. She wouldn't be much use if she was paralyzed. She looked down at the ground for a split second frantically looking for the tranquilizer gun. When she looked back up she jumped slightly, Jackson was now standing mere inches from her as she felt his breath on her face. "Jackson, you don't want to do this" his hand snapped out and latched onto her upper arm like a vice grip. She ignored the pain and continued to look at him.

"You can't stop me" Jackson breathed as Crystal's eyes went wide.

"Maybe not. But he can" Isaac appeared behind Jackson and plunged the tranquilizer into his neck. Crystal felt Jackson's grip on her arm weaken as she smiled.

"We're going to help you, Jackson" she grabbed a hold of one of his arms with the help of Isaac as they dragged his away from the dance floor.

"In here" Erica said as she held a door open for them. Once inside they shoved Jackson into a seat as he was out cold.

"What now?" Crystal sighed as she slumped against the wall and rubbing her arm. The bruise was disappearing already.

"Now we wait" Erica said as they all turned to look at Jackson. Minutes passed as Crystal continued to watch Jackson. How the hell were they going to help him? Who was the person controlling him?

The door leading outside opened as Erica swiftly spun round, her claws at the ready to attack the intruder but stopped inches from Stiles face.

"No, no" Stiles held up his hands as Erica backed off. "Just me, don't freak" he rolled his eyes before closing the door behind him.

"You ok?" Crystal asked as she stepped around Isaac to look at her boyfriend. Stiles eyes however were wide as he took in the outfit his girlfriend was wearing. So much skin on show as his eyes travelled down to the partially creamy skin showing on her legs as he gulped. "Stiles?" she asked as his head snapped to look at her as his cheeks were bright red.

"Fine" he breathed, his heart beating quickly.

"Are you going to get a boner over how hot she looks?" Erica asked with a smile as she crossed her arms.

"Erica" Crystal scolded as she walked over to stand in front of Jackson. "Mind out of the gutter" she knelt down and titled her head.

"What? I'm just making observations" she winked at Stiles as he tried to ignore her comment.

"Is he ok?" Stiles asked as Isaac stepped forward.

"Let's find out" he revealed his claws before taking a swipe at Jackson whose hand snapped up and grabbed onto Isaac's wrist before twisting it as Crystal's eyes went wide. Jackson seemed to be out cold still as she reached out and grabbed onto his wrist before twisting to release Isaac. The two of them stepped back as Stiles grabbed a hold of her and pulled her so she was behind him.

"Ok. No one does anything like that again, ok?" they all nodded as Crystal continued to look at Jackson.

Isaac nursed his injured wrist as he groaned, "I thought the ketamine was supposed to put him out".

"Yeah, well apparently this is all we're going to get" Stiles sighed. "So let's just hope that whoever's controlling him just decided to show up tonight". Crystal let out a gasp when Jackson's eyes opened.

"Oh my god" she put a hand on Stiles shoulder.

"I'm here" Jackson breathed heavily. "I'm right here with you" he smiled. Stiles stepped forward as Crystal tried to keep a hold on him. If Jackson lashed out Stiles wouldn't heal within minutes like the rest of them.

"Stiles" but he crouched down in front of Jackson.

"Jackson, is that you?" he asked.

"Us" Jackson replied. "We're all here" Crystal stepped forward and joined Stiles as he took her hand.

"Are you the one killing people?" she asked.

"We are the ones killing murderers" Jackson said as he continued to stare off into space.

"So all the people you've killed so far" Stiles spoke but Jackson cut him off, venom laced his voice.

"Deserved it" he snapped.

"So we got a little rule book that says you only go after murderers" Stiles explained.

"Anything can break if enough pressure is applied" Jackson replied.

"All right, so the people you're killing are all murderers then?" Stiles asked. An angry look appeared on Jacksons face but she was pretty sure it wasn't his emotions.

"All. Each. Everyone" he replied with disgust.

"Who did they murder?" Crystal asked.

"Me" Jackson replied which surprised everyone.

"Wait, what? What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

"They murdered me" Jackson replied as his eyes now glowed a deep yellow like snake eyes as he turned his head with a crack of his neck so he was now looking at them. "They murdered me" he repeated. Crystal stood up and yanked Stiles back as he let out a yelp before stumbling back. It looked like the ketamine was wearing off as they watched Jackson slowly move his arm.

"More ketamine. The man needs ketamine" Stiles stuttered as Isaac held up the now empty bottle.

"We don't have any more" he said as Stiles groaned and shook his head.

"You used the whole bottle?" he asked with a shake of his head.

"Stiles" Crystal alerted him to the fact that Jackson was now standing up as his clawed hands itched to strike at them. Crystal stepped in front of Stiles, her eyes glowing as she let out a growl.

"Ok. Out. Everybody out" Stiles shouted as Erica and Isaac dashed to the door and pushing it open as Crystal prepared to draw her claws but felt Stiles yank her back by her elbow. "No time to be brave" he shouted to her as they crashed up against the other side of the door.

"We have to stop him" she snapped back at him.

"We will but first we need to find something to move in front of the door" Stiles had barely finished his sentence when the wall exploded next to them and Jackson's full Kanima form barrelled out and off into the distance.

"Crap" Crystal sighed as she looked to the rest of them.

Crystal searched with Erica and Isaac as Stiles went ahead with the rest of the crowd exiting the building. "He's not here" Erica said as Crystal nodded.

"He's gone, come on" they walked towards the exit but no sooner had they stepped out that they found themselves unable to go any further. It was strange sensation, difficult to explain. Like an invisible barrier caging them in as Isaac and Erica knelt down to examine the brown dust enclosing them in. So this was the magic dust Stiles had mentioned earlier.

"Oh my god" Crystal looked up as she saw the smile on Stiles face. "It's working" he threw his hands up in triumph. "Oh this is... I did that" he pointed out to Derek as she smiled. However, the smile soon disappeared when she heard the sound of a howl come from within the building as she slowly turned around confused. Scott. He was in danger, the sound of his howl, he was in pain. Not waiting for anyone else she took off back inside.

"Crystal!" Derek's voice echoed out behind her but she ignored him and followed Scott's scent.

"Scott!" she shouted as she shoved open the door. Her hand went straight to her mouth as a harsh scent filled her nose. Wolfs bane. "Scott?" she called and spotted him on the floor. Rushing over she went to push him over when she heard movement behind her but wasn't quick enough before a sharp intense pain penetrated her back as she let out a gasp.

"Two for one, the lone wolf and the She wolf bitch" a female voice which she recognised as Mrs. Argent. Crystal fell forward as she tried to catch herself with her hands but her arms gave out as she fell flat on her stomach. The pain burned as the Wolfs bane filled her nose and mouth and she suddenly found it difficult to breath.

"Scott" she coughed and tried again to reach him but a heeled shoe came down harshly on her hand as she let out a scream.

"Gerard should have killed you when he got the chance, looks like I'll just have to finish the job" Crystal felt the blood pooling beneath her. The Wolfs bane was preventing the healing process from kicking in; she'd bleed out within minutes.

Crystal felt her eyes become heavy; each breath took all her energy as she tried desperately to keep her eyes open. Mrs. Argent didn't speak anymore as Crystal's mind drifted away, she swore she heard another voice in the room but her mind wouldn't process who it belonged to.

"Isaac!" someone was shouting as she felt her eyes closing. "Grab him, come on" the voice continued as she felt arms around her as her head fell against someone's chest. "Crystal!" it was Derek. It was his voice calling her, shouting. "Keep your eyes open" he ordered her. A smile graced her lips as she pushed her head further into his chest.

"I..." she panted as her back continued to throb with great pain and intensity. "Tired" she breathed. She remembered hearing Stiles' voice shouting in the distance, a mere echo as she finally gave in, letting her eyes close, the lack of blood and the wolfs banes still very much in her system. She was going to die. Right now she had no werewolf abilities; she was just a simple human.

_Crystal giggled as she continued to let her fingers draw invisible circles on his chest. The sun peeking through the curtains as she placed another kiss on his chest as he continued to run his fingers through her hair. "I wish we didn't have to get up" she breathed._

"_Me too" Stiles agreed. Crystal propped herself up onto her elbow and turned over so she was now on her stomach. _

"_You know, we could just pull a sick day and watch Back to the Future, we never finished the trilogy you know" Stiles smiled and shook his head._

"_I would do anything to stay in this bed with you forever but we have to go. The funeral starts soon" he pushed himself up and sat at the edge of his bed. _

"_Funeral?" she asked and grabbed the blanket to cover herself as she knelt behind him. "Who's?" she asked but he didn't answer her. "Stiles?" she asked but when she went to reach out for him she heard sobs. "Stiles?" she asked again but he stood up and walked over to stand in front of the window._

"_God I miss you" he whispered. He was really scaring her now as she stood up and moved so she was behind him. "Why did you have to die?" he continued before turning around and walking past her. _

"_Who died?" she asked as he stopped and turned around to look straight at her._

"_You did" he had tears falling down his face as Crystal took a step back but felt an intense pain in her lower back as she reaches around to inspect it but then saw she was dressed in a black dress, blood staining her hands as she gasped. "Stiles" turning back she gave a scream as Gerard Argent stood with a knife to Stiles' throat. "No!" she screamed as he gave her an evil smile._

"_I told you I would kill all the ones you loved" Crystal tried to move but found her feet glued to the floor as she tried desperately to reach out for him. "Stiles!" she screamed until her throat was dry. _

"_This is all your fault" Stiles spat before Gerard Argent dragged the blade across his throat. _

"No!" Crystal screamed as she jolted up straight and lashed out only she felt hands wrap around her wrist to prevent her from hitting someone.

"Crystal" Derek snapped as her eyes focused until she saw him in front of her. Gasping she frantically looked around until her eyes landed on him. He was standing a few feet from her as her mouth hung open. "You're alright. Deaton gave you some blood" Derek explained but Crystal refused to stop looking at Stiles. Moving she pulled herself free from Derek and swung her legs off the exam table she had been lying on. Her body was stiff but the pain was gone as she stumbled to her feet. Stiles seemed to get the message as he walked forward until her arms found themselves around his neck as she pulled him close.

"Hey" he breathed as she clutched onto him. "You're safe" he breathed as she felt him tremble beneath her. "Crys" she pulled back as he cupped her face. "You ok?" he asked, using a thumb to swipe a tear from her cheek. She didn't even realise she had been crying as she slowly nodded.

"Peachy" she let out a laugh as Stiles smiled and placed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Scott" she said and turned to look at Derek. "Is he..." but Derek held up his hand.

"Fine, he's still out at the moment but he'll be fine" he explained as Crystal smiled with a nod. "Why don't you go home. You need to rest" he advised as she shook her head.

"No, not until he wakes up. I'm fine" but Stiles put his hands on her shoulder.

"Crys" she turned back to look at him. She noticed his eyes were red and puffy, he'd been crying. "You almost died tonight, you need sleep" he rubbed her bare shoulders as she sighed and nodded.

"Call me as soon as he wakes up, ok?" she asked Derek.

"Will do. Stiles, take her home" he ordered as Stiles nodded.

"Come on" he guided her out of the room. Crystal didn't realize how tired she actually was until they'd pulled out of clinic. Crystal rested her head against the window as she watched the lights of the street lamps pass her by. Her breath appeared on the window as she pulled Stiles' jacket around her more. What time was it anyways?

"Is it late?" she asked.

"No, it's almost 10:15pm" Stiles replied as she nodded. Her parents thankfully had gone out again tonight with her Mom's work colleagues, they said they wouldn't be back till late so hopefully she would be able to sneak in. The lack of her parent's car confirmed it when Stiles pulled up in front of her house as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"Thank you" she smiled as he nodded.

"Crys" she noticed how white his knuckles were on the wheel. Was he angry?

"Stiles" she leaned off and placed her hand on his. "Are you ok?" she asked as he let out a sigh.

"You almost died tonight" he said as she nodded. Tears threatened to spill down his face as he finally released the wheel. "When Derek carried you out, there was so much blood" his eyes shut as a tear rolled down his cheek. "You... you almost died" he gasped as she leaned over and turned his face towards her. The dream she'd woken from still fresh in her mind as she remembered the blade cutting across his throat.

"Stiles" she brushed the tears away before pressing her lips to his. "I'm ok. I'm here" she breathed as he let himself kiss her back. "I'm here" she pulled him closer and locked her hands behind his neck as he grasped at the jacket she was wearing.

"You almost died" he repeated as she shook her head.

"But I didn't, I'm right here" she grabbed his hand and placed it over her heart. As cliché as the moment was she let herself love him as much as he loved her. "See" she smiled as he looked to her. "I'm alive and I'm here. Remember that" she pressed her lips to his. Minutes passed as the heat began to rise within both of them as she felt a sudden urgency. Stiles was right. She had almost died tonight. She wouldn't have been able to kiss these lips ever again, or see his smile or hear his laugh. The mere thought made her own tears fall as she grasped at him.

"Come inside" she breathed as he pulled back.

"What?" he asked as he saw the look in her eyes.

"I want you to come upstairs with me, ok?" she asked before opening the passenger door and walking up to her house. Stiles sat frozen for a few seconds before he fumbled his way out of his seat and around the jeep after her. Once inside Crystal took a hold of his hand and led him upstairs in total silence. Once her door was closed she turned to look at him with a smile before pulling him close to her and latching her lips onto his. She was done waiting. Done with being the vulnerable one. She had to live in the moment. She could be dead tomorrow for all she knew.

Stiles pressed her up against the door as she breathed in his scent, it was intoxicating as ever.

"Stiles" she smiled against his lips as her hands drifted down to his belt. "I want you" shock showed on his face as he pulled back.

"I thought we were waiting" he said but she rolled her eyes.

"I think after tonight, I'm done waiting. Are you?" she asked as her hands continued to undo his belt. Stiles mouth continued to hang open as he reached up and cupped her face.

"Are you sure?" he asked as she nodded.

"As sure as I'll ever be" she smiled before stepping back, letting his jacket slip off her shoulders to the floor she pulled the crop top off of her body. Acting quickly, she pulled her boots, socks and shorts off within in seconds and now stood in a black bra and matching underwear. Stiles had barely enough time to take his flannel shirt off as he stood staring at her with his mouth hanging open. Crystal giggled as she pushed the shirt off his shoulders and grabbed the edge of the grey undershirt he was wearing. Swiftly pulling it over his head she sucked in a breath as she looked to his chest. The thing about Stiles is he never looked like he was toned underneath all these flannel shirts but dear god were people wrong. Reaching out she traced his muscles and smiled, her finger going down and hooking itself on his belt loop yanking him forward. Stiles had to brace himself against the door as she proceeded to undo the zipper on his jeans before sliding them off.

"Dear god" he sighed as she attacked his neck. His arms wrapped themselves around her as she felt his finger trembling, he was nervous as was she. His hands rested on her lower back as she continued to kiss his jaw.

"I want you" she whispered as he nodded. Pushing him back she let him drop back onto the bed as he let out a gasp of surprise. Crystal giggled once more as she pulled her jeans completely off his legs before straddling his hips.

"Crys" he breathed as they continued their heavy make out sessions. Frantic hands everywhere as Crystal let out a moan when she felt him pressing hard against her. He was more than ready and so was she.

**A/N: Don't worry I'm not going to fade to black or whatever I will be continuing this very steaming scene in the next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**All outfits can be found on my Polyvore account, search in Google 'Polyvore Vcarp1993'.**

**Vicky x**


	28. Pink Punch

**A/N: Ok so a huge sorry that this chapter is 1) Super delayed and 2) Not really that long but I've had a lot of stuff going on at the moment. I passed my driving test finally with only 2 minors so really happy about that. Plus work has been really stressful as Christmas is by far the busiest time of the year for a drinks distribution company. Anyways, it's going to be more quiet now work wise so I will have much more time to finish this season and get moving onto Season 3 where things start getting more interesting. **

**Just to add I am going to be going on holiday this month to South Korea to see my friend but I will make sure I have uploaded a new chapter before then. I think your all just as excited about the new season of Teen Wolf as I am :D**

**Thank you to the following people for reviewing as always your support is amazing:- Squidaloodaloo, meangirl8, Achangel1998, bluerose921, ReynicoCaleo502, M (Guest) and other Guest. Also a big thank you to anyone who is now following this story and also adding it to their favourites. **

**Many thanks,**

**Vicky xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Eight<strong>

Her hand fisted into the sheet next to her head as her mouth hung open, her eyes clamped. Her back arched up as she found her release. "Dear god" she breathed once she found her breath again, the tingling feeling traveling through every nerve in her body. "You weren't kidding about returning the favour were you" she breathed with a smile as he moved up so he was now hovering over her small frame.

"We don't have to do anymore if you're too tired" he smiled down at her, brushing her hair away from her face.

"Me, too tired?" she raised her eyebrow before a sly grin spread across her lips. Pushing herself up she rolled them over so she was straddling his waist as he let out a yelp. Giggling she rested her hands on his bare chest and wiggled her hips, causing him to let out a hiss. "I'm never too tired, Stiles" leaning down she brushed a soft kiss on his chest as her hands went to his boxers. "Are you tired?" she asked with a Cheshire cat smile.

"I'm fine" he cupped her cheeks and leaned up to press a kiss to her lips. Stiles pulled back and gave a sigh. "Crap" he let his hands drop away from her face. "I forgot to bring anything, you know protection" Crystal sat up straight as she watched the look on Stiles' face, disappointment in himself.

"That's ok, I've got some" his eyes snapped up as she shrugged. "I got a box when we started getting into our heavy make out sessions" a blush spreading across her cheeks. "Should I get it?" she asked, her hands resting once more on his chest. Instantly beads of sweat began to appear on Stiles' forehead, the sound of his heart beating heavily in her ears as he slowly nodded.

"That would be great, yeah" he expected her to jump off of him but instead she leant forward, his view obstructed by her bra covered breasts which he didn't mind. She reached into her bedside table and retrieved the foil package and held it between her fingers. "Dear god" Stiles breathed when she sat back with a smile.

"Calm yourself Stilinski or else I'm going to have to rush you to the hospital" she rolled off of him and held the condom out for him. Stiles shaking fingers plucked it from hers as he tried to gain some sort of control over his rapid breathing. This was actually happening. "Stiles?" he turned his head to look at her. "Do you want to do it?" she asked, biting down her lower lip.

"Yes" he said and swiped the sweat beads forming on his forehead away before giving her a nod.

"Do you want me to put it on?" she asked as he looked to the condom and shook his head.

"I've got it" he continued to rip the foil and retrieve the condom within as Crystal laid back and watched him. It only took Stiles a few seconds as he adjusted himself and threw his boxers onto the bedroom floor. Crystal watched every movement of his face, the way his eyebrows scrunched together, his tongue poking through his teeth. "Done" Stiles breathed as he turned to look at her. Crystal placed a hand on his shoulder and guided him to roll over, it took them a few awkward seconds to get comfortable as Stiles fitted himself between her legs, his arms either side of her as he held his weight up. Crystal reached up and put a hand to the back of his neck as she smiled.

"You ok?" she was refereeing to his heart which sounded like it would implode any second as he nodded.

"Yeah just a little nervous" his breath brushing her hair out of her face as she gave him one of her toothy grins and lent up to press her lips to his.

"Don't be, you have nothing to be worried about" she gestured down as he let out a laugh. "I love you" he pressed his lips once more to hers as she breathed in his intoxicating scent.

"I love you too" he then let out a deep sigh. "Ready?" he asked as she nodded. Stiles shifted as he used one of his hands to guide himself in as she let her head drop back. Even though she wasn't a virgin anymore, it had been over a year since she'd been with someone as she let out a hiss. Stiles stopped his movement as his head snapped up to look to her. "Should I stop?" he asked as she shook her head and hooked an arm around his neck.

"Dear god no" she breathed and lifted her hips a little to let him completely fill her. It took her a few seconds to adjust to his size, he was much bigger than she had expected. Soon the pain disappeared as she used her other hand to encourage him by resting it on his back. "It's ok" she reassured him as he started to move his hips. Stiles let out a moan as he felt the intense heat from her, the way she took him in, her legs wrapping themselves securely around him.

He started out slow at first, the thought of being inside her was enough to make him finish but he restrained himself. Her nails started digging into his back as he bit down on his lips, it actually turned him on. Crystal let out a moan as she moved her hips up in rhythm with Stiles as she felt her lower stomach starting to twist.

"Oh god" she clutched at his shoulders, her legs tightened around him, "Stiles" she moaned as he found her lips.

"I don't think" he panted, "I can hold out much longer" he let his head drop onto her shoulder as he thrusts became more erratic. Crystal eye tightened as she felt the coil in her stomach snap, her head going back as her mouth opened and she let out a growl. Stiles thrusts quickened more as he fisted the sheets before he too felt his whole body go ridged, following her climax with his own.

The only sound was their heavy breathing as Crystal encircled her arms around him, pulling him close to her body as she pressed her chest up into his. His heavy breath brushed against the hot skin of her neck as she stroked his back. "I love you" she nuzzled her face into his neck. Stiles used his remaining strength to push himself up.

"Was that ok?" he asked as she brushed her hand over his buzz cut and smiled.

"It was perfect" she pushed herself up and pressed her lips to his. "We can do that again" Stiles' eyes went wide as she let out a laugh. "Not right now Stiles, calm down" he rolled off of her and cleaned the sweat from his head before looking to her.

"But soon, we will be doing that a lot. Like tons and at multiple times and in different positions" he rambled on as she sat up and raised an eyebrow. "Only if your cool with that of course?" she leant down and let her lips hover above his.

"We will be doing all those things; don't you worry" a smile spread across Stiles' face. Crystal was just about to kiss him when she heard the sound of car doors slamming outside as she sat bolt upright. "Shit" she looked to the window and then back to Stiles. "My parents are back" Stiles bolted up as he tried to push himself up off the bed but his feet got caught in the sheets and he went down like a ton of bricks.

"Stiles" Crystal gathered her underwear off the floor and grabbed her nightgown from the chair before watching Stiles throw the now used condom into her trash bin before pulling on his boxers. "You can't go out the front door" she hissed as the sound of her parents downstairs only made Stiles panic more.

"Where the hell am I supposed to go?" he asked as he pulled on his jeans and the rest of his clothes. Crystal did a full 360 turn until she slowly turned back towards her window. "Oh dear god" Stiles said as he watched her move to the window and slide it up.

"It's the only way, otherwise my dad is going to cut your balls off" she hissed as she turned to see him now fully dressed.

"I'm going to die" he breathed as she grabbed a hold of him and shoved him towards the window. "Crys" he gasped as he had to duck his head before the window took it off.

"You'll be fine" she said with a reassuring smile as Stiles took one look at the ground and gripped the window with a gasp.

"Oh god" he sighed.

"Crystal?" her Mom's voice came from downstairs as Crystal's eyes went wide. Without thinking she gave Stiles a shove as his flailing arms tried desperately to grasp at thin air as he disappeared from sight. Crystal winced when she heard a thud beneath her window as Stiles groaned from the ground.

"Stiles?" she whispered and poked her head out to see him lying flat on his back staring up at her. "Are you ok?" she asked. He groaned again before raising a thumbs up to her as she smiled. "Right. See you tomorrow. I love you" she whispered before shutting the window.

Crystal rounded the corner into the kitchen as she watched her parents pouring themselves a glass of wine each.

"Hey, you ok?" her dad asked as she nodded with a smile.

"Fine" she said and lent against the doorframe. "How was your night?" she asked as her parent turned to look at her.

"It was good" her Mom said as she sipped her wine. "Is Stiles upstairs?" she asked as Crystal straightened up.

"Hmmm, Stiles? No why?" she asked trying to act innocent as her Mom tilted her head.

"His jeep is outside" she put her glass down as her Dad looked to her.

"Nope, I don't think it is" Crystal said with a smile as she heard the growling sound of Stiles' jeep pulling away whilst her Mom walked to the window and looked out. "But" she turned back to her husband. "You saw it right?" she asked as he turned to look at his teenage daughter dressed only in her robe. "I'm not imagining things am I?" she asked herself.

"Crystal?" he raised his eyebrows as she shrugged.

"Maybe it was someone else's jeep, they are a popular automobile to drive you know" she said with an innocent smile before giving a fake yawn. "Wow, I'm super tired anyways. I'm gonna head to bed. Night" she spun and left them before her Mom could even open her mouth to argue as she skipped up the stairs to her room. Spreading her arms above her head she couldn't help the smile on her lips as she rolled over onto her side and thought of Stiles.

Crystal groaned when the sound of the Imperial March boomed from her side table as her one eye opened, squinting against the light outside. "What now?" she asked and rolled over, her hand reaching out to find her phone. Lifting it to her face she blinked a few times until the image cleared on the screen, Lydia was calling her.

"What?" she asked.

"Well Good Morning to you too Lydia, how are you this morning? I'm find thank you, Crystal" her friends sarcastic voice chirped back as Crystal rolled her eyes.

"How can I help you, Lydia?" she asked with a sigh before rolling onto her back.

"I'm heading over to Allison's now to try on dresses for tonight" Lydia explained.

"Tonight?" she asked.

"My birthday party. Anyways, do you want me to pick you up on the way?" she asked.

"Uh" Gerard could be there or Allison's Mom who had very much enjoyed sticking a knife into her back last night. "I've actually got to do some things for my Mom" she heard Lydia let out a deep sigh of disappointment.

"Fine. Don't be late tonight. Bye" Crystal pushed herself up and blew a piece of hair from her face. She had completely forgotten about Lydia's birthday party. Pretty shitty friend move right now but to be fair she'd thought maybe after everything going on Lydia wouldn't have wanted to throw a party tonight.

"So when I said just get something small this is what you thought I meant?" she asked gesturing to the extremely oversized brightly wrapped box in Stiles' hands which was currently obscuring him from view.

"Look you only gave me a few hours' notice to get Lydia something" his voice pipped up from behind the box as Crystal shook her head with a smile.

"Come on" she said and directed him up the path to the front porch. Hitting the doorbell she heard rustling inside and distant music in the background before the door opened to reveal her strawberry blonde haired friend looking absolutely beautiful as usual.

"There you are" she smiled with a tilt of her head as her eyes glanced over to the large box floating behind Crystal. "And this is…" she drifted off as Stiles' head appeared at the side of the box.

"Happy Birthday" he gave her a goofy smile but Crystal could see the strain on his face from the weight of the box.

"Thanks" Lydia said before moving out the way as Crystal stepped through the door. Her eyes drifted around and took in the lack of people, where was everyone?

"I got it" Stiles panted behind her as she turned just in time to see him fall through the door as he went down. Lydia walked off into the back garden as Crystal shook her head with another smile as she picked up the heavy box like it was nothing.

"You good?" she asked as he looked up to his girlfriend and shook his head.

"I think I pulled something" he muttered.

"Are you sure you don't need my help?" Crystal asked again as she looked up to the night sky, the full moon would be up in less than an hour.

"Yeah we're good here" Derek replied back over the phone as Crystal sighed.

"Because I don't mind skipping the party and helping out I mean…" she glanced around to see no one else in the back yard. "You have got three new teen werewolves transforming for the first time tonight, kind of a handful".

"I have it under control. If I need your help I'll call, ok" Crystal could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"Ok, talk soon" she hung up just in time to see Allison heading over to her carrying two drinks.

"Here" Allison smiled as Crystal looked down to the pink punch.

"Thanks" she sipped the pink liquid and raised her eyebrow. "Wow, this is good" she downed the glass in seconds before her eyes went looking for another.

"You talk to Scott?" Crystal asked, not wasting anytime beating around the bush.

"Not since last night" Allison mumbled as Crystal managed to locate another glass of punch as she sipped it.

"Well here's your chance" Crystal gestured to the other side of the yard where Scott and Stiles were making their way outside. Her eyes drifted across from Scott to rest on Stiles as she tilted her head with a smile and Allison noticed the blush spreading across her cheeks.

"You ok?" she asked as Crystal head snapped over to her best friend and nodded.

"Yep, just uh…" she looked to her now empty glass and smiled. "Need another drink" she turned and walked off over to where Lydia was standing with a tray of glasses.

"Hey" she smiled as Lydia noticed her empty glass and held out a full one for her to take.

"You like it?" she asked as Crystal nodded.

"It's really good. You have to give me the recipe, I could drink this forever" she let the taste linger on her tongue before turning her head to see Allison now speaking with Scott and Stiles.

"Or maybe nobody's coming because Lydia's turned into the town wack job" Stiles said as Crystal turned back to her friend and gave her another smile. She noticed the look in Lydia's eyes as she looked around the empty garden, the flicker of sadness in them.

"Your dress is amazing by the way" Crystal said as Lydia looked to her dress and nodded.

"Of course it is. You look pretty good too" Crystal looked to her own outfit as she smiled. She had chosen to wear a deep red dress that went just above her knees with a black blazer paired with black heeled boots. Her hair was pinned up in French braids.

"Thank you" Crystal said.

"I invited Jackson" Lydia pipped up as Crystal's eyebrows shot up.

"Really?" she asked. She thought Jackson would have been the last person on the planet Lydia would have wanted at her party. "Well um" Crystal continued to sip her drink. "I'm sure he'll be here soon" Lydia nodded as she turned and walked off leaving Crystal alone.

"Hey" Crystal felt his hand rest on her hip as she turned to give Stiles a smile. "You ok?" he asked as nodded before finishing her third drink. Placing her now empty glass on the side she pulled Stiles close to her and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Dance with me" Stiles smiled as his hands went to her hips as they rocked back and forth as Youth Group's cover 'Forever Young' played in the background. Crystal rested her head on his shoulder as she felt a warmth travel through her body at their contact.

"I could stay like this forever" she whispered to him as she sensed the smile spreading across his face.

"Ditto" he whispered back as it took a few seconds for Crystal to register what he'd said. Pulling back she raised an eyebrow.

"Did you just say Ditto?" she asked as she fought hard to keep herself from smiling as Stiles shrugged.

"Yeah Ditto. Its means…" Crystal shook her head as she started to laugh.

"I know what it means Stiles. God you are so dorky. I love it" she grabbed a hold of his collar and pulled him towards her as she smashed her lips onto his. Stiles was a little taken aback by his girlfriend's sudden eagerness but he didn't object. His fingers dug into her hips as she held onto him for dear life.

"Uh, guys" Scott's voice echoed in the background but Crystal's mind wasn't computing until she found the sudden need to breath. Opening her eyes, she looked to Stiles who was gasping in front of her, her lipstick now all smeared across his lips as she noticed for the first time Scott standing near them looking a little uncomfortable.

"I'm just gonna go grab another drink" she brushed Stiles' shirt down before giving Scott an awkward smile and leaving them.

What the hell was that? She'd practically pounced on him. She needed to get control over her emotions.

Her hands gripped the side of the sink as she clenched her teeth and clamped her eyes shut. She could feel the moon as her senses tingled. Taking deep breaths, she heard a knock come from the other side of the door.

"Occupied" she snapped as her grip tightened on the sink to the point where she heard it begin to crack beneath her fingers.

"Crystal" her Mom's voice sounded as Crystal opened her eyes only she let out a gasp. Her bright amber eyes were shining back at her as she let go of the sink and looked down to her hands, her claws were drawn as panic set in.

"Mom?" Crystal asked as she tried to gain control of herself. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she clamped her eyes shut and tried desperately to change back.

"I needed to speak with you. Please open the door" her Mom banged the door again as Crystal tried to think of anything to calm her down. Her thoughts shifted to Stiles as she remembered his smell, his touch, his lips as she felt her heart rate slowing down. "Crystal?" her Mom asked again. Opening her eyes, she gave a sigh of relief, she was back to normal as she moved to the bathroom door and unlocked it.

"Mom?" Crystal asked but what was on the other side of the door was her worst nightmare. "Mom?" she asked again. There stood her mother, her skin pale, her eyes vacant of any emotions as she had blood dripping from a deep slice in her throat as Crystal stepped back. "Mommy?" she whispered as her Mother simply stared through her.

"This is all your fault you little brat" the words laced with disgust as her Mother brushed a hand over her throat, blood dripping from her fingers. "He told you this would happen but you didn't listen to him. He had to show you how serious he was. Everyone you love will die and it will be your fault" Crystal shook her head as she moved further back until she hit something with her foot as she glanced down to see an empty punch glass, a few drops of pink liquid still inside. Her eyes snapped back up to the door which was now closed as she breathed heavily, tears still running down her cheeks. It wasn't real. Reaching into her bag she pulled out her phone and dialled her Mom's number as she pressed the phone to her ear, her hand shaking.

"Hey sweetie" her Mom's angelic voice answered as Crystal let out a gasp. "Everything alright?" she asked as Crystal felt a lump rising in her throat.

"Yeah" she cleaned the tears from her cheeks. "Just letting you know I'm gonna be home soon so don't worry".

"That's fine" her Mom replied.

"I'll see you later. Love you" she looked again into the bathroom mirror, her eyes were normal.

"I love you too baby. Bye" the line went dead as Crystal sighed and shook her head. What the hell was going on? Reaching down she picked up the punch glass and was about to leave the room when she caught a whiff of something. Letting the glass rest below her nose she closed her eyes and inhaled. It was hidden beneath the delicious scent of strawberries, easy to miss but she caught the subtle hint of a sweet flower as her breath hitched. Wolfs bane. The punch had been spiked. But why would someone spike the punch unless.

"Lydia" she gasped as the glass dropped from her hands and smashed at her feet.

"Lydia!" she shouted as she pushed herself through the crowd which had now formed in the house, her eyes darting over the faces. "Lydia!" she screamed again but her friend was nowhere to be seen.

"Crys!" Stiles shouted as she turned to see him and Scott.

"Stiles" she said as she raced up to him and flung her arms around his neck. "The punch is spiked. It's Wolfs Bane" she breathed as Stiles rubbed her back.

"Yeah we know. Hey" she said and cupped her cheeks as he noticed how puffy and red her eyes were. "You ok?" he asked as she nodded quickly. "Whatever you saw, it wasn't real. Ok?" she continued to nod until she looked to his shirt.

"Why are you wet?" she asked but before Stiles could answer they heard Matt screaming.

"No wait. I can't swim. Wait!" he shouted as two boys threw him into the pool. Everyone's eyes were trained on Matt flailing his arms around in the water but no one made a move to help him as Crystal pushed herself away from Stiles and marched over to the pool. Sinking to her knees she held out her hand to him.

"Matt!" she shouted but he was panicking too much to hear her as she debated jumping in. "Matt, grab my hand" he was too far away for her to reach. Damn these stupid short arms. A shadow passed over her and she caught Jackson leaning down next to her, his hand reaching out and yanking Matt from the pool as Crystal pushed herself back. Crystal looked to Matt dripping wet as he was trying to catch his breath.

"Matt?" she asked but he only glared at her before storming off through the crowd.

"Crys" Stiles said as he took her hand. The sound of police sirens in the distance made everyone spring up like cats as they all began to frantically run.

"We need to go" Stiles tugged at her hand as she nodded slowly before following after them.

"Where is Lydia?" Crystal asked.

"I don't know. She just disappeared" they walked out the front door as people were running off in all directions. "We need to find Scott and…" but Crystal had stopped listening the second she caught sight of him in the distance. It would have been too dark and far away for Stiles to see but there on the other side of the street stood Matt. He was glaring at Scott as she noticed with a sicking feeling in her stomach to the Kanima crouched at his feet.

"It's Matt" Crystal gasped as Stiles look to her.

"What?" he asked.

"You were right" she turned to Stiles. "He's the Kanimas master. You were right Stiles" they both turned to see Scott standing there with the same shocked expression written across his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked this chapter. I am new at writing smutty scenes so bare with me they will get better. Let me know what you think by reviewing and I will update before I go on holiday to South Korea.**

**Many thanks,**

**Vicky xx**


End file.
